The Only Exception
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura who doesn't believe in such an exception obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:**Yes, people, I own Naruto. I know, right? AWESOME...which brings us to the "yeah right" part. You know it. I really DO NOT own NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN...Kishi owns it. Me? I own this story...(not good enough...:( )

I don't own We Are Broken by Paramore or Let Love Down by Lady Gaga.

* * *

"Well, Im sure you could work things out." Hinata said offering a small smile.

"No...That's exactly it Hina...we can't...because...I saw him...naked." Sakura said, more tears falling.

"You saw him naked? What do you mean?" Ino asked taking Sakura's hand in hers.

"He wasn't alone..." Sakura managed to whisper through another sob.

"W-Was he naked alone?" Hinata asked, close to tears, and Sakura shook her head...

* * *

The Only Exception

Prologue - We Are Broken

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let me down_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

I opened my report card and felt my smile grow. I knew I would do exceptionally well, as always, but it still felt amazing to see the results. I stuffed the paper into my Guchi bag and walked down the hall to the exit. The end of my grade 11 year, eh? It felt so surreal. Summer vacation would come and go. Then I would start grade 12, (man, next year I'll finish High School) said to be the hardest year...the thought thrilled me and...God, I was really a whole new level of nerd. I felt myself sigh and my thoughts drifted outside where my awesome boyfriend was still waiting. Things were...off, this morning. Though, even before that. I had to stop lying to myself. They said taking the next step would change things, sometimes for the better...sometimes not. I had always told him no, sometimes even using our (Me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari) rules as an excuse, but he had been asking me for a while and that night, of our 2 year anniversary, I couldn't deny it anymore, and I gave in. From there our relationship went downhill, not that you could openly notice it. Maybe, I was hoping that I was just...imagining it? And there was also the issue of telling my BFFs...

"Sakura!" I turned to the voice of my sunny blond friend. She was smiling. "Temari! How'd you do?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as guilty as my thoughts, as she hugged me. "I actually got 2 A's and the rest all B's and C's!" if possible, her smile grew. "Oh, Temi! That's wonderful!" I hugged her again. "Do I even need to ask how you did?" she asked and rolled her eyes. I only shrugged and smiled. "Sakura! You should really stop spending all your time studying~!" she said in a sing-song voice. I knew the nerd cracks were coming so I decided to side step her. "Hey, Temi, I gotta run! I'll call you when we arrive (me and me parents are going on our annual "no-work, no interruptions" family vacation), k?" I heard her saying goodbye as I exited the main doors.

There he still was, in his midnight blue BMW M8, the roof was down and so were the windows. I walked over and leaned on his door, his music wasn't as loud as usual, Imma Be - Black Eyed Peas was playing. "Hey there stud, waiting for someone?" he looked up at my voice and took off his shades, his chocolate brown eyes met my green ones, (well, one of his, the other was, as always, covered by his hair.) and as usual, my heart melted. "Depends...un" he answered in his deep voice.

"On...?"

"Depends on...if she's as sexy as you, un." He smirked and reached out to, painfully slowly, caress his fingertips over my bare arm. I wouldn't lie; it sent tingles through my entire body. "Let's get out of here." I said pulling away and walking over to the other side, dropping my bag on the back seat, while I got into the front. The black leather seats cold on my unclothed legs. He put his shades back on as I reached for my seatbelt, the car lurched backwards and I felt myself jerk forward. "Fuck it..." I turned to look at my blond boyfriend. "Watch where you're going asshole!" some idiot screamed out of a lime green Chevy Spark (fag?). "FUCK YOU DOUCHEBAG! I'll beat you up and your pussy friend there too, un!" he screamed back. "Dammit Deidara, calm the fuck down and drive!" he muttered something at my words and screeched out of the school parking lot.

"How many years you got left at this fucking place?" he asked, still furious. "Only 1 Year Deidara...HEY! SLOW DOWN! You just ran a red light!" he threw me a glare and I looked away immediately. He made some sharp turns and suddenly stopped.

* * *

"We're at...the shopping center?" I asked and he sighed and pressed a button and the roof started to close. Without meeting my eyes, he moved his seat all the way back and said "come here" I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see. I sat down between him and the steering wheel, straddling his hips. I was smaller than him, and I wasn't uncomfortable where I was. We fit well together. He just turned 20 and I was 18. Only 4 year's difference. Nobody really minded that (except maybe, my dad, cause im his little princess). We have been dating since my grade 9 year. I love him, of course I do. Yes, of course. I've given him all I possibly could. And he? Of course he loved me too, and right now he was getting ready to apologize. I felt his hands on my back, slowly moving down, over the curve of my bum, then he squeezed. I jumped uncontrollably, and he chuckled, _as always_, at my shyness. As I was regaining my composure, his lips crushed on mine and it only took me a second to react and I was kissing him back. His hands, _as always_, were all over me. Ok, so he didn't exactly say "Sakura, look, im sorry about before. I didn't know what came over me." But I knew he was sorry...because he loves me. Right?

"Get in the back now, un!" he growled breaking my thoughts.

"B-but Deidara...um..." damn it...I was too flustered to think straight. I was still new at this...we've only done it twice (and that was 2 months ago...).

"Back. Now." I heard him order again. I gulped and moved away a bit.

"Deidara...we're in public...someone could see and report us." I said...my voice betraying me and being soft.

"Oh great." He muttered sarcastically. "Hi, Im Haruno Sakura and im oh-so-fucking-perfect, I don't wanna get in trouble, coz it'll stain my oh-so-perfect name! Get off me, un.'' his tone was just hateful. I got off him and back into my seat. I couldn't look at him again. What was wrong with him...ok, so, he was in a bad mood. But that's not really an excuse...''Deidara...that was really...it hurt.'' I mumbled staring out of the window. He started the car and got on the road again. ''Sorry, babe, it...it just came out wrong. Forgive me, un?'' he said softly, and I couldn't help it...it escaped my lips before I could stop it. A sob. ''God, Sakura...im sorry...come here...'' he pulled me to him gently, I leaned over the handbrake and he hugged me, he gave me a squeeze, and I relaxed into him, despite my uncomfortable position. ''Im sorry...'' he said, and kissed me on the forehead.

'' 'S okay.'' I mumbled, flipping the mirror down and fixing my now raccoon make-up in the mirror. ''No...Its not...'' out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach for my hand, and I didn't pull away. ''You know how much I love you...im sorry, I've just been in a bad mood lately...cause you're going away, un.'' he said not taking his eyes off the road. OK, WTF, SERIOUSLY? He had to be kidding. ''It's only for a week, Deidara...'' I told him, hoping my voice didn't show my annoyance. ''I know, and I said im sorry. Come on babe, forgive me, un?'' he asked. ''ok fine.'' I said through a sigh.

* * *

He stopped in front my large gates. ''thanks for bringing me home, wanna come in for a bit?'' I asked, kind of half hoping he'd refuse. ''Cant. My mom wants me home, you know how she gets.'' he looked at me, but he seemed to look through me . ''yeah, I know. I'll call you when we get there...,'' I looked at him...'' I'll miss you Deidara.'' he leaned down and kissed me, not the kisses that say 'I'll miss you' but fast and hard. ''I'll miss you too babe.'' I smiled a little awkwardly and got out. The guard opened the gate for me and I walked inside.

The maid opened the glass door for me. ''thanks Kazuro, is mother home yet?'' I asked. ''Your mother is in the dining hall, Sakura-sama.'' I nodded at her and walked down the two little steps and down the hall to the dining room. I pushed open the large wooden doors to find my mother sitting at the very end of the table. Her darker pink hair in a tight bun. She was looking through a magazine and having cake. "Mom, I'm home." I said and she looked up, smiled, and waved me closer. ''welcome home darling. There was a delay it seems with our flight. You're father has organized a private jet. We leave in the morning.'' She said and mentioned for me to sit and called for Kazuro. "Please bring us to more slices of the delicious cake and some ice tea please." Kazuro bowed at my mom and left. I watched my mom push the magazine away and folded her hands in front of her on the table. When I looked up she was looking at me. "Sakura, how are you?" he voice was filled with motherly concern. I reached in my bag and handed her my report card, but to my surprise she set it down on top of her magazine and said, "You know that's not what I mean..." I looked away from her then, and out of the window. "I don't know..."

"How are things with you and Deidara?"

I sighed. "Could be better."

"I know about...what happened." She said softly, the door opened then as Kazuro brought our snacks. My mother thanked her with a nod and took mine off the tray, placing it in front of me. Doing the same with hers.

"I don't know what you're referring to mom?" Ok, play dumb. This isn't so bad.

And then she smiled. That smile. The-All-Knowing-Mother-Smile.

"Did Kazuro tell you?" she laughed at that. "No, honey. A mother knows."

I bit a fork-full of cake and nodded. "I noticed on Saturday, actually. When we were waiting for your father. Sakura...two things can happen when two people have sex. When they both love each other equally, and have no regrets, they'll gravitate to each other, and small things will give their feelings away...like sitting closer together, or what used to be a romantic hug will be more intimate and tell more. If that doesn't happen...the relationship will become more physical and those intense emotions you thought you felt will begin to fade away." Her hand reached for mine and I looked up from my chocolate cake.

"What gave it away?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but when you sat down, there was a space between you two and, he used lay his arm behind you on the couch, but he threw it around your shoulders. As if saying that he's in charge."

"How did you- I didn't even notice?" I asked and she gave "that smile" again and I couldn't help but smile and turn back to my cake.

"Sakura...I have a flash question."

"Flash question?"

"Yes. I will ask, and you have to answer without thinking, ok?" I nodded.

"Do you love Deidara?"

Oh God...Do I love Deidara...Come on answer!...this is a flash question. Do I love him? "I...uh...I mean..." I bit my lip and looked at my cake again. Do I love Deidara?...Do I _still_ Love him?

"Sakura?" she was waiting for my answer.

"I thought I did?"

"Ok, I have another question. This may make you uncomfortable, but answer." I nodded again.

"Do you want to have sex with Deidara again?" she asked, and then I caught it...she said "sex"...she never said that...it was always some nice soppy name that meant the same. The question hit me then, this was the only question I could answer without thinking, I never want him to touch me again. "No, I don't..." she reached out for my hand again.

"Sakura...last question, I think you already know what this means," I nodded, "last question...do you still want to be with him?"

Did I? God...why is this so hard. Let's review: He turned into an asshole after we first had sex...or was it even before? Mom and the girls have been telling me for a while that if a guy loves a girl he should treat her like a princess and shower her with love and affection (Did they know?), did he treat me like that? No. Do I still love him? No. Do I still feel something for him? Yes. Do I want to have sex again? No. Did that tell me something? Yes. Do I want to be with him? Honestly...I don't know. But because I still have feelings for him...we should talk, try to figure this out.

"Mom...im going to go over to have a talk with him." I gave her a small smile and she stood up and gave me a hug and kissed my (wide) forehead ( :( ) and wished me good luck.

* * *

I walked up the marble staircase and turned left at the top to the east wing, 4 doors down was my room. I stepped into my walk-in closet and pulled off my current outfit, which was an off shoulder red shirt that had the words "I BOW TO THE RAMEN KING" printed on the front. (A birthday present, I got a few days ago when I became 18, from my best and closest guy friend, Uzumaki Naruto) with a frilly back skirt and red leggings and black mini heels. Instead, I pulled on a sleeveless thigh-length green shirt, with black and white hearts on the front with dark skinnies and silver bowed flats. I opened a drawer and pulled out they keys to my scooter and went to the garage. My parents had a collection of cars. Me? I only had 2: A Green Porsche and A Mustang - yeah, if you have seen Gone in 60 Seconds, im talking about Eleanor. I also owned a black Ducati, like the one in Tomb Raider: Legend, in Japan? Yeah, exactly like that one. (Yeah, I like car movies and video games...and Star Wars... (Bite me), but I only have two passions in life: 1. Music (anything related, especially writing songs), 2. Cooking/Baking (my dirty pleasure...heehee).

* * *

So now, I was on my way to Deidara's house on my Vuka Scooter. It was only a few minutes away. What am I gonna say to him. Did I still wanna be together?

When I came to a stop in front of his gates, the guard, who was usually all smiles and greetings, gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. He also refused to meet my eyes as I drove inside. I shrugged it off and approached the front door, but before I could knock, Miyuki, the maid, opened the door. "Sakura-sama..." her voice was no more than a whisper. "Does Deidara-sama know you're coming?" I shook my head. She looked away and stepped aside so I could enter.

"Miyuki-chan, where is he?" her head whipped to me. "Sakura-sama!" and then she gasped and looked away. "In his room, Sakura-sama..." she walked off quickly before I could ask any more. The house was suspiciously quiet...

I walked up the stairs and made a right turn. Only then did I hear it. Voices. Deidara never watched TV upstairs. Weird. I shrugged it off again, but there was this nagging feeling I my stomach that I desperately tried to ignore. As I got closer the voices became more distinct. The first voice I recognized, Deidara. The following was a female voice. I reached for his doorknob, but I froze.

"Oooh...fuck...Deidara...faster...'' the girl's voice purred and I heard Deidara's chuckle. The girl moaned. ''Yeah...that's what I wanna hear.'' he said, his voice was rough. I was frozen...my knees felt weak and I really just wanted to run away...but I couldn't. I frantically tried to swallow away the knot, but it hurt...and it wouldn't go away. I turned the knob and opened the door with one swing, and right then...did I feel my heart shatter. Deidara...my boyfriend...was standing...a girl was against the wall, legs around Deidara's (my boyfriend's) hips, her head thrown back...and then I registered it...they were...naked. Deidara slowly turned his head to me, and a small, sarcastic smirk spread across is lips. I didn't wanna see this...I wanted, _needed_ to leave...I had to...but no matter how much I tried, my legs wouldn't obey me...Painfully slowly, my legs started to move and once he (they) were out of my view, I ran. Down the stairs, out of the front door, out of the main gate and just...away.

I didn't know where I stopped, everything was blurry...I grabbed onto something as I felt myself sway...then I felt me empty my stomach.

When I started walking again, I vaguely registered it was dark, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

* * *

*INO*

Ino gave herself one final look in the mirror. She was wearing a bright pink spaghetti-strapped top, with a black same type top over, but the black had large tears in. Along with a dark yellow frilly skirt and a thick black belt around her waist. Her outfit was finished by thigh-high maroon stockings with black stripes over and black stilettos.

There was another car toot outside and she rolled her eyes. 'I haven't been back in Tanzuka for a day and nothing has changed; only the idiots still ask me out.' She thought and grabbed her over-sized black leather bag and rushed outside. She heard her sister watching Disney Channel and her song was on. "Someday My Prince Will Come". Ino smiled and mentally slapped herself for thinking about the impossible with a certain guy at her school.

"Sorry." She said to the random guy and he waved it off.

"It's Shin and you're Ino, right?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"So where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise." He answered as they drove out of the Yamanaka grounds. The drive was, to say the least, awkward. He stopped at a red light and tapped his fingers impatiently and the steering wheel. Ino was looking out of the window, when something pink caught her eyes. "Sakura?" Shin turned to her. "No, honey. It's Shin." Ino threw him a glare and he began to drive. "STOP!" she screamed and he immediately stopped. "Get out." She said, her eyes still on her friend...

"Sweetie...Ino...our date?"

"Get out."

"Listen, babe, my car, remember?"

"Get the fuck out. Now."

"No." then Ino lost it. She let out a scream, and began hitting him and trying to kick him, until he got out.

She kicked off her footwear and got in the driver's seat, making a u-turn and ignoring all the toots from enraged drivers. She got to Sakura quickly and got out. "Sakura?" no answer.

''Sakura?...Sakura, honey...its me, Ino?'' who...? Sakura didn't understand. Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face and her eyes focused. ''Ino...?'' Sakura whispered. ''Yes honey, it's me. What happened?'' Ino asked leading Sakura to the car. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped, then her eyes went all blurry again. Silent tears falling from her eyes every few seconds. Ino buckled Sakura in, closed the door and ran to the driver's side. She took out her phone, a Blackberry Curve.

_FROM_: Yamanaka, Ino

_TO_: Hinata; Tenten; Temari;

911, my house, 10 mins. Xoxo Ino.

Ino was practically a formula 1 race car driver; she made it to her house in 10 minutes. (25 minute drive, she's good.)

* * *

3 cars were parked in Ino's long driveway when she arrived.

"Sakura...we're here." Again, Sakura didn't respond. Ino walked over to Sakura's side to open the door. She unbuckled her and helped the pinkette out. "Come on..." Ino said, leading her best friend inside.

Ino's lip was quivering as she opened the front door and led Sakura into the sitting room. Three heads turned to them, and all three faces paled. Ino led Sakura to sit next to Hinata. "Tennie...come help me get Ice cream." Tenten reluctantly nodded at Ino and left the room with said girl.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to Hinata's soft voice, her eyes shedding more silent tears. Hinata's arms went around Sakura's form. "Shh...its ok now..." Hinata soothed and stroked over Sakura's long hair. Tenten and Ino came in again with 5 cartons of ice cream. Ino placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to Sakura. Tenten and Temari sat on the carpet by Sakura's legs.

"Sakura...tell us..." Hinata said, pulling away so she could look at her friend. She watched Sakura swallow and nod a few times.

"Deidara...and I...we...broke up...well, not exactly." Sakura whispered the last part. Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear and then asked "Not exactly?"

"Well...things haven't been so great you see..." Sakura said.

"Well, Im sure you could work things out." Hinata said offering a small smile.

"No...That's exactly it Hina...we can't...because...I saw him...naked." Sakura said, more tears falling.

"You saw him naked? What do you mean?" Ino asked taking Sakura's hand in hers.

"He wasn't alone..." Sakura managed to whisper through another sob.

"W-Was he naked alone?" Hinata asked, close to tears, and Sakura shook her head and whispered "against the wall" before her face crumpled and she began crying hysterically into her hands. As if on cue, everyone embrace her, whispering assurances, and crying themselves.

After Sakura's sobs died down to sniffles she asked for her ice scream. Sakura taking strawberries and cream flavor, Hinata had plain vanilla, Temari choc-mint, Tenten rum and raisin and Ino plain chocolate. Sakura began to tell them the story.

* * *

"God, he was smiling? Fucker. Well, at least you didn't give the bastard _everything_." Ino said waiting for Sakura to agree, but nothing came.

"You didn't..." Hinata spoke.

"I think she did. Sakura! Did you?" Ino said, setting her tub of ice cream aside.

Sakura only nodded.

"B-but...we made a rule?" Tenten said, her face as pale as the rest. Ino stood up and left the room. It was silent until she returned, a book in hand. She sat down where she had been before and turned to the page she wanted. Paging through childhood photos of them and memories. "Temari, please read your rule." Ino asked, her tone formal. Temari took the book. "Rule #12 : I, Sabaku Temari along with, Mitarashi Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino hereby declare Rule #12. We willingly bind ourselves to this rule, which states. We will abstain form sexual intercourse until the night of our wedding, with the person we have chosen to marry. This rule has no exception. Signed by Sabuka Temari, Mitarashi Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

Temari handed the book back and nodded, already on to Ino's plan. Ino looked to Tenten, who nodded, and to Hinata who did the same. Then she ripped the page out.

Sakura gasped. "Ino? What are you doing?"

Ino just shrugged.

"Ino...just because I...doesn't mean..."

"Sakura...Im sure we'll be fine."

They sat there, talking, until Sakura fell asleep. Ino and Temari carried Sakura upstairs followed closely by Hinata and Tenten. Tenten went into Ino's bedroom first pulling the bedding away as Ino and Temari laid Sakura down gently on the large bed. Everyone getting in and pulling the blankets back. Falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N

: well, there it is. The beginning of my new fic. I've also begun planning on a comedy/Romance SasuSaku and an Avatar The last airbender Zutara story. And NO, I don't Hate Deidara. I love him, one of my faves. I couldn't find anyone to be the asshole BF, so he had to take the hate. But im sure he can take it!

READ, REVIEW, FAVROUTE!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **Me No Own Anything...My Sad Reality. To The End - My Chemical Romance, Closure - Aly&AJ

**NOTE:** HIIII! Firstly, thanx to my 2 first reviewers! **Megan and A.J**! You are seriously my favorite people! Thanx to those of you who alerted/favorite this story! Love Ya!

Im putting an update to say thanks for that and cuz school is starting tomorrow (OH JOY!-sarcasm-) which means I'll probably fall into an update pattern of a chapter a month, maybe two if I get time! Xoxo Zana-Lee

Also, I apologize for any mistakes/weird-ness, my pc is freaking out...lemme know if there is anything and i'll fix it ASAP

* * *

Pink-is_cosmic: so, "" (BTW WTF) I take it you're an **IT**?

: hahahahaha, yes he is.

: stfu dobe.

Pink-is_cosmic: did you just call him a dobe?

: watch this...

: do you have trouble reading? Yes I did.

Pink-is_cosmic: :)...

: ?

Pink-is_cosmic: Kami-_SAMA, _firstly, you didn't type the numbers because: a.) you're a conceited, stuck-up, arrogant, vain, self-centered bastard. AND the reason for that is because you've got 10 foot pole stuck up your ass (maybe even longer). b.) you're unsure about your sexuality, sex changes aren't cheap buddy. People are dying in 3rd world countries and you're thinking about wasting money on THAT! Which brings me back that you're (everything I mentioned in a.))

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 1 - To The End

_I finally took your pictures down_

_And all that other stuff I found,_

_Hidden somewhere in my closet._

_I used to wear your shirt to bed_

_But now it's in the trash instead_

_...I don't wanna be reminded_

_No... _

_

* * *

_

_**Sakura POV**_

I woke up feeling tired and frankly, like shit. The bed, Ino's I realized, was empty. I sat up and blinked a few times before I stretched out. There was a knock at the door and Ino entered.

"Ino, why knock on your own door?" I asked and she smiled for the first time since last night, which was weird, Ino was all-smiles-all-the-time.

"Shut up Sakura." She made a show of rolling her eyes and sat down on the bed. The "how are you" stayed unspoken but thick in the air.

"Im...fine." she nodded.

"Everyone's helping, to make breakfast I mean...even Tennie." She said. Tenten in the kitchen was food poisoning waiting to happen. I couldn't find it in myself to laugh so I just smiled.

"Don't worry, Hina's keeping an eye on her." My phone beeped and I reached for it but Ino stopped me.

"Sakura...girls aren't naturally strong inside...but that doesn't mean you have to show it to him, ne? Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing." And with that she left the room.

I picked up my Nokia E63 (I got the red one, it's pretty cool.)

**1 New Message**

I clicked read.

From: Deidara

Saki-babe. I just got done...if you now what im talking bout ;). And just so you realized, she wasn't the first.

I know you love me,

Deidara.

I felt myself shaking again, but Ino's words rang through my head. I clicked reply.

To: Deidara

If you didn't already realize...which Im sure you haven't, because you are pretty slow...we are so over.

I clicked send. And as if on cue my phone started ringing, Money Honey by Lady Gaga playing...my heart sinking as I accepted the call.

"GOOOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto.

"Ohayo...Naruto."

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" his voice was laced with concern.

"Naruto..." I whispered and then broke down again; I didn't realize how much I needed him. He stayed on the line, trying to calm me down, and when he succeeded I began to tell him.

* * *

"Im gonna kill that fucking..." Naruto practically growled.

"No, Please Naruto. Let it go. I just never wanna see or speak to him again."

"Sakura-chan..." he seemed reluctant to accept it.

"Please."

"Ok...So when you coming to Konoha to visit?"

"I'll try coming soon, getting away might be fun."

"Also, eat lots of Ramen, especially pork. It's good for you and keeps your mood up." He joked (or not?) and I actually laughed.

"I think I'll go do that right now." I said still giggling a little.

"Good. I always know what's best. And also go online more. IM is boring without you."

"I'll try. Take care. I'll try and come soon."

"Yup, you take care too. Bye-bye." He hung up.

* * *

I quickly stepped into Ino's bathroom, brushing my teeth with my emergency brush. All of us had an emergency brush in case of well, emergencies. I finger combed my hair and washed my make-up off.

Going down stairs I felt weirdly giddy and light inside, like telling Naruto lifted that weight off my shoulders. Everyone gave me those 'OMG are you losing it' looks but I ignored it and sat next to Ino at the counter as Hinata served me waffles.

"Lemme guess, the other best fiend called?" Ino asked as I cut a piece if the waffle off.

"Ino, you forgot the "R" of fRiend and yes, Naruto called." An "eep" was heard and all eyes were on Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun called. H-How nice of h-him..." he face was redder than red and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata...do you have a crush on the fiend?" Ino asked and Hinata almost fainted.

"Awww I think it's adorable!" I gushed and Hina's eyes widened.

"Tenten has a crush on my cousin!" Hinata squealed, and Tenten's jaw dropped.

"SHE WHAT?" Temari asked coming around the corner with syrup for the pancakes and waffles.

"I-I...DO NOT!" Tenten whispered loudly.

"Tennie, it's just us girls, you don't have to whisper." Ino said flipping her hair back. Temari snickered.

They bickered back and forth and I finished my waffle. "Um...Hina, I was wondering if there's some pork Ramen?" I asked, and that's when Hinata fainted.

* * *

We were sitting in Ino's Tv room, watching Sonny with a Chance. Well, they were watching, I was thinking.

"Girls. I have a new rule. That only applies to me." Everyone turned to me and Ino paused the Tv.

Tenten went to get our rule book and I waited until she got back.

"Ok...Im swearing off all men." They all stared at me with the OMG she's definitely lost it now looks.

"Ok, I mean, Im never dating or loving a man again." I said.

"So...So...what? you're a lesbian now?" Tenten said and began laughing and everyone followed.

"No!" their laughs quieted down to giggles.

"Im serious. Never again. Im going to be alone. Forever."

"Ok, she's lost it." Ino said, everyone (except me) nodding in agreement.

"No...I get it, but I don't like the "forever" part, nor do I believe it. So let's write down an exception shall we?" Temari asked

"Ok...The _Only_ Exception." I said, emphasizing _only_.

I took the book and opened it on a new page.

"I, Haruno Sakura, herby declare, in the presence of Hyuuga Hinata, Mitarashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku Temari, a new rule. Which entails that I, Haruno Sakura, will not so much as think about, touch, kiss, or anything of the sort with a man (woman are not even up for discussion). With the exception that will hereon be referred to as "The Only Exception". I spoke as I wrote it down. "Ok, Temi, what's next?" I handed the book and pen to her. "The Only Exception finalized by Sabaku Temari. The Only Exception is not a thing, but a person. A man of worth. A man worthy of Haruno Sakura. If he can show that he cares, appreciates, soothes, listens to, trusts and ultimately loves Haruno Sakura. He must make a declaration of love after, and only after which, Haruno Sakura may give him love's own kiss. The Kiss of True Love." I rolled my eyes when she finished speaking.

"Temi...that's cheesy, with extra thick cheese." She ignored me.

"Anything you wanna change? Add?" she asked.

"What if he kisses her first?" Tenten asked.

"Not her fault." Temari answered.

"And if she kisses back?" Ino pressed.

"She's only human." Temari said with a nod. They were acting as if I wasn't even there!

"And what if they meet half way?" Hinata too?

Temari seemed to think about this. "Wellll," she drawled. "She didn't actually initiate it. So it's ok."

"Ok, sign." Temari gave me back the book and pen.

"You guys do realize I think this Only Exception stuff is total bullshit, ne?" I signed it nonetheless. She signed next, then Ino, Hinata and lastly Tenten.

* * *

Most of the vacation passed in a blur. I went home. My parents had already left and I apologized and told them I wasn't in the mood for going away this year, and of course, they understood. First thing I did was: STEP 1: take down all the photos of me and him; along with all the gifts he ever gave me and anything that reminded me of him. Then STEP 2: Cry it out; get him out of my system, listening to Taylor Swift's Fifteen helped. STEP 3: Extensive shopping, which I did with the girls. Lastly, STEP 4: The thing I always did, the thing that made me feel more complete and like myself than anything else. Write a song. I spent most of my time ignoring my phone and sitting by my window seat, feet on the cushion, knees up, song writing journal on my knees, back against the wall. Guitar next to me.

I was almost done. The chorus was bugging me a lot.

"I will admit it, if you admit, look where we are. I cant forgive it, I cant forget it, you've left me here with all these scars...and you cant deny the hardest part, I'm not in-"

"FOREHEAD! WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING YOUR DAMN PHONE!" my head whipped to the door.

"Ino-PIG! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"We're going out. Get dressed. Now." Ino said going into my closet, I sighed and followed. "Here." She threw me a black and red Bullet For My Valentine fan shirt of their The Poison album with some light skinnies and some sneakers. "Ino, its too hot for these!" I complained. "We're going ice skating at the ice rink at the mall, hurry." She said and left, or so I thought. I just pulled up my skinnies when Ino yelled "WTF Sakura! 10 new messages? 26 Missed Calls? WTF?" I slipped on my sneakers and exited the room. "Give me that!" I grabbed my phone and pocketed it before tying my long hair into a messy pony tail. I applied some eye-liner and mascara before I turned to Ino, who had a disapproving expression. "Fine." I took out my phone. 10 of the missed calls were from Ino, another 8 from Naruto, the rest were from Tenten, Temari and Hinata. I went into my messages. And scrolled down to the first one.

From: Ino

Answer the phone.

From: Ino

Answer Sakura, I mean it!

From: Ino

Forehead! Answer your fucking phone.

From: Naruto

Sakura? WTF Answer!

From: Tenten

Sakura? R U OK?

From: Temari

Sakura, we're going out tomorrow. Come, ne? xoxo

From: Hinata

Im worried. If you call back I'll admit to liking Naruto-kun? Wuf yu.

From: Naruto

Sakura.

I will be visiting Tanzuka City tomorrow. (YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE?) I would like to meet up with you. Let me know.

Cordially,

Uzumaki Naruto.

P.S REPLY!

From: Tenten

Forehead! This is INO, ANSWER!

From: Temari

F

O

R

E

H

E

A

D

!

I'm coming over!

I looked up at her with a sheepish smile; her hands were on her hips. "Im waiting."

"Ok lets go!" I walked past her and out the door.

"Saku-raaaa!" she whined.

"Fine, Im sorry Ino."

"Yay!"

* * *

We arrived at the ice rink and rented some ice skates. The rink was pretty empty. I skated for a bit and suddenly I felt irritated. I pulled out my hair elastic and my pink locks cascaded over my shoulders. It made me gasp and Temari turned to me. "Sakura?" I need a change. A new me, that's it! "Temi, im gonna go, there's something I need to go do."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I gotta do this alone...I'll meet you guys in 4 hours at the Milky Lane ok?" she nodded and I skated off. After putting my Levi's sneakers on again, I walked around the mall. I saw a hairdresser to my left with the words _**HAKU HAIR**_ and I walked inside.

"In my head, I see yoooou all over meeee!" the girl at the front was singing along to the song. She was a tall, dark brunette with golden eyes. "Hi, do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Um...no..."

"Im sorry doll, but you cant be here then. Appointments only. What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

The girl's eyes went wide before she screamed "HAKUUU!"

A guy, not much older than me, with his brown hair in a bun scurried to where we were.

"Yes Azula?" he asked in a feminine voice.

"This is Haruno Sakura." She mentioned to me.

"Oh, my, gawd." He said with a giggle. "You are gorgeous! Just like your mother! Her name is Sayuri, am I right?"

I nodded and he giggled. "Azula, cancel the rest of my appointments." She nodded. Another girl with a bright smile twirled to where we were. "Ty Lee, prepare Miss Haruno for a make over!" the girl yay-ed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the hair washbasin. I sat down and laid my head in the opening as she began to wet my hair at the perfect temperature. She was singing along with I like it Rough by Lady Gaga as she began to shampoo my hair with a florally scent. She massaged the shampoo into my head and I almost fell asleep when she began to rinse. Next she put on some conditioner and combed through my hair, and then washed it out before toweling my hair with a soft towel. She then lead me to a chair before Haku appeared. The front girl, Azula, closed the doors and disappeared somewhere in the back. Loud music started to play. _"I could be anything...you need. I could be your little girl...your star. I friend indeed."_ It was Star by Flash Republic. Dance Music.

"So..." Haku clapped his hands together delightfully.

"Short...I want my hair short. A bob style."

His jaw dropped dramatically. "Are you sure? Your hair is so beautiful?"

"Yes, I need a change." He smiled to that and threw his hand out. Ty Lee placed scissors into his hand.

"Miss Haruno, lay back." Azula said and I complied. She began applying a face mask and when she was done she placed cool cucumbers over my eyes. When she was about halfway done with the mask, I felt Haku cutting my hair. Next I felt someone working on my nails. I presumed it to be Ty Lee and Azula, each on a hand, but somewhere a girl named Mai joined us.

* * *

A while later I heard Haku ask for the hairdryer and he began to blow. While he was blowing, Azula removed my face mask and cucumbers, and then she began applying make-up. A few minutes later Haku announced that he was done and something about a "masterpiece." He swirled me around to the mirror and I gasped rather loudly. My hair was short, just above my shoulders, and I found that I liked it. I looked, dare I say it...beautiful?

Haku and the girls squealed and gushed a little longer and then I paid and made my escape to face the wrath of my friends. 4 hours weren't up yet, I still had 15 minutes. So I took my time walking around and window shopping a bit. I was humming the tune of my song, when it hit my, like a light bulb in my head.

"I will admit it, if you admit it, its harder than we both thought, it's easier to fall apart...look where we are. I can't forgive it, I can't forget it, you've left me here with all these scars and you can't deny the hardest part...Im not in your arms." I typed it into my phone quickly.

"Oh, so you can type a song onto your phone, but you can't reply to me? Im so hurt!" I spun around to Naruto's shocked face, and frowned. "Sakura-chan...You cut your hair?"

"Um, Yup...just now." He grinned at that.

"Suits you!" then he grabbed me in a bear-hug.

"FOREHEAD! THERE YOU ARE?" Ino shrieked.

We turned to her. "Oh look, it's the fiend." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Naruto gave me a WTF look and I told him I'll explain later, then his eyes fell on Hinata, and if possible the blue intensified and he blushed.

"Hi Hina-chan!"

She gasped and basically all the blood in her body ran to her neck, face and ears. "H-hi...N-Naruto-kun."

"Gosh Hina-chan...You look really pretty with you're hair down." He grinned at her.

Hinata buried her head in her hands and I took that as my cue. "That's enough, lover boy."

"L-lover boy?" he and Hinata said together, his face almost matched the redness of hers as she once again hid her face. I almost laughed.

"Yeah dude, calm down." Another guy came along, hands in his baggy, ripped jeans' pockets. He had thick, dark brown hair and was a little bigger than Naruto.

Said guy look over at Ino instantaneously. "Yo." He nodded at her. Was it just me or was he paying _REAL SPECIAL_ attention to her? Nope. Wasn't just me. "Hey, Kiba-kun." She winked at him. And since WHEN does Ino add honorifics to anyone? Hmmmm...Well, well, well...

The guy, Kiba, told Naruto to hurry up, we said or goodbyes and they left. The girls and I went to Milky Lane and ate some Ice Cream Sundaes. While talking non-stop about my hair. Hinata loved it. Tenten said it looked cool. Temari said the same as Naruto, and Ino, well she said, and I quote "guys like girls with long hair." OMG, please, just..._please_!

* * *

2 Days had passed since I cut my hair, and I have to say I like it even more now. My long hair always got in the way! But anyway, I finished my song! And I'm proud to report...Im over Deidara. Well, I still need a rebound (as the girls keep reminding me) but I cant...because of The Rule. I don't mind, I'm really ok now. I mean I don't cry anymore, and Im not constantly sad and I don't think about him at all anymore. My phone beeped and I decided to check...since Ino got so stuck-up about it.

From: Naruto

Sakura-chan! Come online! I'm bored!

I laughed and exited the message and walked over to my desk and sat down. I lifted the screen of my laptop and the screen lit to life. The wallpaper was one of me, the girls, Naruto and that Kiba guy...who turned out to be pretty cool. _Note To Self: bother Ino about Kiba. _

I double clicked on the chat icon and logged in.

-connection established-

Friends Online (2):

Shy_pixie

YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO A GROUP CHAT BY

ACCEPT DECLINE

I clicked on accept.

pink-is_cosmic HAS CONNECTED THE CURRNET GROUP.

CURRNETLY GROUP CHATTING WITH

- .nice

- Princeofdestiny

- WolfMan

: welcome pink-chan :D

pink-is_cosmic: Thanx fox.

: Awww no smiley?

Wolfman: u r sch a idiot nruto

: aa, something we kan agree on.

pink-is_cosmic: OMG! Im in a group with guys! ONLY guys!

pink-is_cosmic: or am I? If you're a girl send 2, and a guy send 1?

.nice: 1

Princeofdestiny: 1

Wolfman: 1

: 1

Pink-is_cosmic: 2

Pink-is_cosmic: so, "" (BTW WTF) I take it you're an IT?

: hahahahaha, yes he is.

: stfu dobe.

Pink-is_cosmic: did you just call him a dobe?

: watch this...

: do you have trouble reading? Yes I did.

Pink-is_cosmic: :)...

: ?

Pink-is_cosmic: Kami-_SAMA, _firstly, you didn't type the numbers because: a.) you're a conceited, stuck-up, arrogant, vain, self-centered bastard. AND the reason for that is because you've got 10 foot pole stuck up your ass (maybe even longer). b.) you're unsure about your sexuality, sex changes aren't cheap buddy. People are dying in 3rd world countries and you're thinking about wasting money on THAT! Which brings me back that you're (everything I mentioned in a.))

: do you feel better about yourself now?

Pink-is_cosmic: Naruto, do you think he might be in love with you?

Princeofdestiny: ...

.nice: possible.

: :O NO! TEME!

: bitch

Pink-is_cosmic: I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf, while jacking off listening to Mozart...

: Oooh! Love that song! Ahahaha

: WTF

Pink-is_cosmic: Oh lighten up oh great KAMI. Ahahaha

Princeofdestiny: Pink-is_cosmic, you are annoying.

Pink-is_cosmic: WOW, what a nickname, what are you vegeta?

Princeofdestiny: I am not following.

Pink-is_cosmic: Please, just please! Im sure even Kami-_sama_ got it!

: I did, unfortunately.

Princeofdestiny: enlighten me then.

Pink-is_cosmic: OVER 9 THOUSAND!

.nice: epic.

: ahahahahahahahahahahaha, teme can say that exactly like he did! ~

Pink-is_cosmic: Oh he can? Well, I guess I underestimated you.

: I forgive you.

Pink-is_cosmic: Well, im so glad! Now...about that impersonation. If you dress like Vegeta and talk like that then I'll kiss you.

: NOOOOO PINK-CHAN!

: You'll kiss me even if I don't.

Pink-is_cosmic: Keep dreaming. Is he like this all the time?

Princeofdestiny: I still do not understand.

.nice: Pretty much.

: yup!

Pink-is_cosmic: And Lemme guess, he's single?

: uh yeah?

Pink-is_cosmic: SHOCKER!...TO : you're so gay, and you don't even like boys!

: Annoying.

Pink-is_cosmic: you're so sad; maybe you should buy a happy meal?

: ne, Pink-chan, maybe you should stop. He's gona be pissed off at me.

Pink-is_cosmic: OMG! Is he the other best fiend?

Princeofdestiny: *fRiend.

Pink-is_cosmic: Nope, I meant FIEND.

: glare

: yup, and don't say FIEND. Ino's rubbing off on you.

Wolfman: Sorry, Im back! Ino? You know Ino?

Pink-is_cosmic: Kiba?

Wolfman: Yeah? Whoz u?

Pink-is_cosmic: Do you like Ino? Have you kissed? Do you realize she likes you? What's up with her calling you Kiba-KUN?

: Annoying

Wolfman: uh...

: Naruto, who is this girl?

: she's my other best friend, you know, the one who lives in Tanzuka?

: I usually just ignore you when you talk about her. Or anything.

Pink-is_cosmic: KIBA? ANSWER ME! (FYI KAMI, YOURE MUCH MORE OF AN ASSHOLE THAN I THOUGHT)

.nice: Im bored, gonna take a nap. Nice meeting you Pink.

.nice has disconnected.

Wolfman: NARUTO! She knows me! How?

: Were you with me when we went to Tanzuka?

Princeofdestiny: We all were.

: yeah, dobe. And pink, if you were there. Im glad I didn't see you.

: Wellll...

: TEME! DON'T SAY THAT!

Wolfman: You were one of Ino's friends?

Pink-is_cosmic: Yes Einstein.

Wolfman: which one?

Pink-is_cosmic: Cant tell you that, now can I?

Wolfman: Oh I remember!...what was your name again?

Pink-is_cosmic: yeah right...

: Pink-chan, did you finish that song?

Pink-is_cosmic: OH! YEAH! I DID!

: play it for me when I see you next week~

: Oh god, save us all.

Pink-is_cosmic: See me? Next week? Eh?

: Uh...I G2G...take care...

has disconnected.

Wolfman has disconnected.

Pink-is_cosmic: well...this is awkward.

: ...

Pink-is_cosmic: do you have a webcam?

: Yeah. WHY?

Pink-is_cosmic: How about a web chat? I'd love to hear that Vegeta voice ;)

: fine.

Pink-is_cosmic: IM KIDDING!

(Uchiha.S) HAS INVITED YOU TO A LIVE WEB CHAT.

ACCEPT DECLINE

**Decline!**

: WTF

Pink-is_cosmic: Im out, BAKA!

Pink-is_cosmic has disconnected.

Well...that was weird.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Ino.

It rang almost 10 times before she answered.

"H-Hello..."

"Ino."

"Sakura? Its..." she paused. "2AM!"

"Naruto just mentioned something about me going to Konoha?"

...

"Ino?"

beep beep beep "Your call has been disconnected."

WTF!

* * *

A/N: Just to clear up a few things:

Ino, Tenten and Hinata go to the same school as Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru. They go to school in Konoha.

Temari and Sakura go to school in Tanzuka City, the reason for that is: Sakura stayed because of her relationship with Deidara, and Temari stayed because, it was convenient, Sakura was staying so she had an excuse. She doesn't like stuck-up people in private schools (although her brothers also go to that school).

Deidara (and the rest of Akatsuki) have graduated.

When school starts, most of them will be 16.

Tanzuka City is about a 3 hour flight from Konoha in this fic.

Next Chapter things will start moving. Also Sasuke POV will be in the next chapter. But he and Sakura will probably only meet in the chapter after that, they keep missing each other ! Im pretty excited to write the Sasuke POV...hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **As you know, I don't own nothin. Like Whoa -Aly&AJ, Foundations - Kate Nash

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MATURE SCENE. YOU ARE WARNED**.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful, I haven't seen you around?"

I turned around to face the monotonous voice.

"Uh...hi?" Oh God...he has absolutely NO facial expression...Ok WTF this is weird, _fucking weird!_

"Im Sai, and you are?" Oh God...Sai? Im seriously having nightmares tonight! Why is he looking at me like that? OMG he's some kind of freaky killer! Is this how I die...OMG NO, Im GONNA DIE!...

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 2 - Like Whoa

_Everything's fine_

_Except you've got that look in your eye_

_When im telling a story and you find it boring_

_You're thinking of something to say..._

_You'll go along with it and drop it_

_And you nearly ate me_

_In front of our friends._

_Then I'll use that voice that you find annoying_

_And say something like:_

_Yeah intelligent input darling, why don't you just have another beer then?_

_Then you'll call me a bitch_

_And everyone we're with will be embarrassed _

_And I_

_Wont-give-a-shit._

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

"So, traitors, Let me get this straight. You four, along with my mom all conspired behind my back? Filled in an application to that Hokage-whatever school, had my mother sign it and sent it in and now you actually have the nerve to tell me I got accepted?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Ino said happily.

"Sakura, it's not that bad? I got in also...believe it or not." Temari muttered the last part and glared out of the window.

I sighed exasperatedly! Dammit! Who gave them the right! Ok...so we've all be best friends since kindergarten? This is still a major invasion of personal space and so...so...WRONG!

"AND! It's Konoha Hokage Private Academy." Ino kindly informed me in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It's also a chain type school...like in the Sand they have Kazekage Academy...Mizukage Academy...Otokag-" Tenten said, picking up where Ino left off

"THANK YOU TENTEN! I THINK I GET IT!"

Hinata, who had been quiet through the whole conversation, reached out and touched my arm. "Sakura-chan...We were only doing what we thought was right, we were only looking out for you, and we were right. What with...what happened."

"Hina, I get that, and yes, im grateful. But the fact still is, you sent it in BEFORE school was even over!"

"True, but it was also part of our plan to get you away from that fuck up. Since you were so painfully blind, forehead." Ino said, with her usual "im-so-superior" hair flip.

I glared.

She glared.

The glare contest commenced for a few more minutes until Temari ahem-ed. Everyone turned to her.

"Look im not exactly happy about this either, but since it's done. It's done. Let's just get over this?"

I sighed. "So everything's sorted for my move to Konoha?" Everyone yay-ed and we had an annoying group hug.

"Well, not exactly..." im not surprised it was Ino who spoke.

"not exactly?"

"We haven't called your aunt...you're mom said that only you can get along with her..."

"When does school start?" I asked no one in particular, but Ino answered.

"Fall semester starts on September first."

My jaw dropped.

"Sakura, honey, close your mouth, what you're doing is soooo unattractive." Fucking Ino.

"Do you realize what today's date is?"

"Why yes. It's...the 24th..."

"Of AUGUST!"

"Oh would you relax! I told you, everything is sorted...except your accommodation."

"Oh for fucks sake!" I took out my phone and scrolled to the number, pressing call.

It rang a few times before she answered.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Tsunade, yup it's me."

"What's wrong? You only call when something is."

"Gah! Im so hurt, oh dearest and bestest aunt of mine."

"Cut the crap Sakura. I have a feeling you've been hanging out with Naruto again"

"Yes and the girls went behind my back and sent in an application to that...Hokage school. _Mom_ was helping."

"Say no more. You can stay at my place. When are you coming?"

I quickly asked Ino.

"The day after tomorrow."

"I'll tell the doorman to expect you."

"Thanks Tsunade, you're the best."

"Ha-ha ok, enough of that. See you soon."

"Yup, Bye."

We hung up.

"Now everything is sorted! Aint I great!"

I, along with everyone else, rolled our eyes.

* * *

"Here." Ino handed me a few bags.

"This is...?"

"School Uniform. Remember, light make-up only, colour-less nail polish only and if your hair touches your shoulders it has to be up."

"Uniform? I don't care about the rest! BUT uniform?"

Ino sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Sakura, private school. It was to be expected, keep up girl."

Ok so, no I still wasn't happy about this whole thing. Why? Because I have no say in this. None!

"So, yeah. Our plane leaves at 11am. You bringing a car?"

Crap. I forgot about that. "Nope."

"Alright. You can always catch a ride with us. No big."

"What time should I be at the airport?"

"9-ish...that gives us...2 hours. Did your mom tell you about the furniture she sent to your aunt's place?"

I nodded. Mom called and told me I didn't have to worry about a bed and all that because she already had all of that delivered. So I only had 4 Boxes and a few (cough) suitcases of clothes. as well as my carry-on bag.

"Ok so, Im gonna go home and get someone to load my stuff." she gave me a hug and left.

I quickly double checked that I had everything important. Guitar. Check. Song Journal. Check. Laptop. Check. iPod. Check. Scrapbook + new scrapbook. Check. DVDs. Check. The rest was all packed by Kazuro so I was sure it was all there. My room looked suspiciously...empty. Im really gonna miss this place.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Sakura-sama. The car has arrived. Would you like me to arrange for you belongings to be taken down?"

"Yes, thank you Kazuro." She smiled and bowed before disappearing again. A few seconds later some of the guards came in and picked up the boxes taking them downstairs. I followed silently, when I remembered someone else who had a hand in my fate. I pulled out my phone and called, still following them to the car.

"Hello?"

"Hi...traitor."

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"hmph!"

"You gotta understand! It was all Ino's idea!"

"And you didn't think to stop her, oh no, you plotted along with her!" I acted angry.

"S-Sakura-chan...I didn't stop her...no! Well...because...you're coming to my school!" I could see him grinning, Something caught my eye at the main gate...a car...midnight blue.

"Yeah yeah...I-I...Naruto I gotta go..." my voice sounded strangled.

"Sakura-chan? What?"

"Deidara just stopped in front of my gate."

"Don't open for the bastard!"

"Naruto! he already saw me!"

"So fucking WHAT!"

"Oh God...The guard just opened the gate."

"Go Inside! Tell Kazuro-chan not to open!"

"Sakura-sama? What would you like me to do?" I turned to Kazuro, and luckily away from my ex.

"Naruto, I'll call you later."

"WHATS ALL THIS, un?" Deidara said loudly.

"Sakura-chan!"

I hung up.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" I turned to him with a bored look. be strong Sakura...be strong...I chanted in my head.

_OR we could beat him up!_ Inner Sakura said...haven't seen her in a long time.

"I came to talk to the sexiest girl in the world, un"

_Beat him up! Beat him up!_

_Beat him up! Beat him up!_

Ok, Inner Me...not helping.

My face still bored, I said "So talk."

"What about some coffee, un? You!" he looked around me to Kazuro. "Get some coffee, un?"

"Sakura-sama?"

"Its fine Kazuro, get him the damn coffee."

"As you wish Sakura-sama."

"Bring it to Sakura's room, un." OMG He did _NOT_ just say that.

_Like I said, .UP!_ Inner Sakura said more insistently.

I had to admit, it was more than tempting.

"Kazuro, bring it to the veranda." I said before she could leave.

She looked very relieved and bowed before scurrying inside.

I followed, with Deidara behind me.

* * *

I walked to the dining room and opened the sliding door, stepping out to the veranda.

I sat down at the table and mentioned for him to sit across from me.

"Talk." Ok, yeah I was getting annoyed.

"Let's wait for the coffee, un."

Oh for fucks sake...

We sat there in awkward silence. While he smirked at me and I looked anywhere but at him. I also had to switch my phone off to which Deidara made some sick remark.

I was twitching when Kazuro entered with the coffee.

"None for me thanks Kazuro." I said and she poured some for Deidara to his tastes.

"Sakura-sama, would you like some snacks?"

"Yeah, that would be-"

"No, Thank you Kazuro, but Deidara won't be staying that long." He glared at me for interrupting me, but I ignored him.

"If you don't plan on talking, leave. You're wasting my time. I have places to go." I made a show of checking my silver Hello Kitty watch. It was one of those oversized ones, everything was silver, except the little diamonds were pink (and real).

"I see that...where you headed, un?"

"Not your concern." I kept my tone formal.

He sighed. "Saki-babe...don't be like this."

"I am not your "Saki-babe". I have a name. It's Sakura. Start using it."

He rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his cup.

_Shove the cup into his face! Do it!_ Inner Sakura said.

I could just reach...and...he took the cup away. DAMMIT.

"Look, I actually came here to work things out, try to be civil Saki-babe."

CIVIL? WORK THINGS OUT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Slowly I stood up. "You know what Deidara. You're right. I should be civil."

He grinned at me. I picked up his cup and took a big gulp, before spitting it into his face, and then I broke the poor fragile little cup over his head.

"FUCKIT!" he screamed as I made my way to the sliding door.

"Bitch! What the fuck was that!"

"Oh that?" I gave a very fake laugh which turned real when some blood trickled down his forehead, "That was what was on my mind. Im really glad we had this talk." I stepped inside and told Kazuro to show him out, which she did with a big smile.

Hinata came rushing into the main foyer with the other 3 on her heels. "Sakura! N-Naruto-kun called!" she said, out of breath. Its funny how whenever she stutters it has to do with him, and really sweet.

I smiled, high on whatever adrenaline was running through my veins. "I took care of it, no worries."

"God, Sakura, what'd you do? His face was covered in blood." Ino's voice was full of approval.

"Psh. Not Much, head wounds tend to bleed a lot." I shrugged it off.

Everything inside me was bubbling, and suddenly I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Like, clutching my stomach, tears running down my eyes, my knees are getting all weak laughing. I vaguely registered that my friends were laughing too, but that didn't matter. Right now, nothing did, everything was amazing.

* * *

Inner Sakura was still smug as we boarded the plane. I sat at the window, Hinata next to me and Tenten next to her with Ino at the window seat behind me and Temari next to her. An old lady sat next to her.

As soon as the adrenaline wore off, I was extremely tired. I took out my iPod and was about to put the earphones in when Ino leaned forward.

"OI, Forehead, we're going to the White Party on Saturday."

"what? you're kidding!"

"Na-uh."

"And you couldn't mention this...I dunno, before?"

"No, cause we already got you a dress." I turned around to glare at her, but she just laughed and quickly leaned back and began talking enthusiastically with Temari about the guys at her school. I mean OUR school.

I really tried not to listen...really I did.

"Well, firstly, the hottest guy in school is in our grade, name: Uchiha Sasuke. He thinks he's god's gift to well...everyone and everything, with his "Im too cool for you attitude". And, honestly he is, even if he is a total jerk his looks made up tenfold for his attitude." Ok, arrogant, check, Uchiha? Yeah That's what it said when Mr. Kami-_sama_ invited me for the live chat. "Uchiha.S". Ok, one down "". "The whole school's girls are probably his fangirls. Except for us. We know him. Next is probably Naruto," I saw Hinata stop turning the page of her Seventeen Magazine, "he also has a ton of fangirls, but he only has eyes for one shy pixie." they giggled and I saw Hinata blush and turn the page. I already knew Naruto was . " Hmm...whose next...Inuzuka Kiba, the guy we met at the mall." Yup, Wolfman Haha...Ino's crush...funny.

"Oh yeah, he is quite the hottie." Temari commented and Ino ahem-ed.

"Yeah..., anyway. Next we have the lazy-ass Nara Shikamaru, I swear the guy has no passion for anything. He sleeps in class and still gets good grades. He doesn't really like anything except watching clouds and taking naps." A-Ha! .nice!

"Hyuuga Neji is next, I dunno if you've met him..." Oh I have...and lemme tell you...stuck-up~

"Oh yeah...he's into fortune telling and fate and all that crap" Too easy, Prince Vegeta.

"Correct. And that's about it, the rest don't matter, but we do have some real _freaks_, like Sai, and then lastly you know your brothers and their hotness, so I don't hafta explain."

"Ok ew!"

"They're hot! That's all im saying!"

"Ino stop! That's disgusting!"

* * *

They kept discussing randoms for a while until they announced the landing, and even after that. Once we arrived at the airport I saw a guy in uniform with a board saying "Haruno Sakura."

"That's me girls." We quickly said goodbye and I walked over to him. He told me my stuff was already taken to Tsunade's place. I thanked him and he led me outside to the stretch limo. He opened the door for me and I got in. A few seconds later the car came to life and started driving.

The ride was one of silence. And seemed to go on and on. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and I got out. The building was large, but as Tsunade told me it only had 3 floors, which meant 3 penthouses. We were at the top, Jiraiya (Naruto's pervy godfather, which meant Naruto was staying with him. Finally some good news.) in the middle and lastly and man name Orochimaru (tell me about it...weird name). I thanked the driver and walked inside. The doorman greeted me and introduced himself as Yakushi Kabuto. He told me that in the elevator, this floor was 'G', Orochimaru's floor was 1, Jiraiya's was 2 and Tsunade's was 3. Well, duh. I ended the conversation and walked through the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator to come down. When the doors opened I was greeted with an unexpected sight.

"Well, I was already annoyed when the microwave seemed to take forever with the cup Ramen; I mean...3 minutes an-...Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto!" I jumped into the elevator and hugged him. He hugged back then pushed me away, still holding on to my shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Fine, fine. Well, ask Tenten, she took a photo." he nodded and immediately took out his phone and then looked at me expectantly, I laughed and gave him the number.

"Oh, right..." he laughed sheepishly. "Sakura-chan, this is my friend Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru, this is Haruno Sakura."

I extended my hand to the guy, he lazily took my hand and shook and when Naruto's phone beeped. His eyes widened, looking from the screen to me.

"What'd you do to him, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked slightly horrified, slightly proud as he handed his phone to Shikamaru, who looked equally shocked.

"Ah, well...not much, just spit coffee in his face and then broke the cup on his head." Yeah, I was a little full of myself...it's not a crime.

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" and handed Naruto his phone back, who pocketed it in his dark skinnies.

"Sakura-chan, we're going to meet up with some friends. Wanna come?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no. Im really tired. Maybe next time."

"Ok, I'll hold you up on the maybe." he gave me a goodbye hug and I said goodbye to Shikamaru before they exited the elevator. I pressed the '3' button and the doors closed.

When the doors opened I stepped out and went around the corner where I was greeted with a very well decorated living room, with a lot of creams and whites. There was an open plan kitchen to my left and stairs behind me. There was a note on the counter.

Sakura,

I'll be home around 8. Don't use my car. Your room is down the hall and to the left. First door. Help yourself to anything. (Stay away from my sake) See you tonight.

Tsunade.

I smiled and put the note down, and walked to where she said my room was. I opened the door. There was an already made-up King-sized bed. With a dark pink duvet with a small white cherry blossom pattern, and a thick lime green blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. Large Pillows against the headboard were of the same material as the duvet, and the smaller cushions were a soft pink. There were nightstands on either side of the bed. There was a vanity on the left, next to the door that I presumed led to the bathroom, with a big mirror and to smaller ones on each side, the smaller ones could be moved. And to the right there was an empty desk and chair. I closed the door. Only to reveal a wide, LCD, HD TV. With a DVD player, mounted on the wall, I checked around the room. Surround Sound. Nice...Note To Self: Cook Dinner for Tsunade. I opened the door next to the vanity. It was the bathroom, as I thought. It had a large shower to the right and steps that lead to a spa bath/Jacuzzi. There was a very large full length mirror in front of me. Next to the shower was the basin and toilet, above the basin was a cabinet with a mirror. I closed the door after I stepped back into the room. Across from the bed, next to the desk, were large, tinted, glass sliding doors. I slid one open to reveal the walk-in closet. It was empty, except for a single white dress, and I had to admit, it was a very nice dress, on the floor were a pair of sparkly white gladiator sandals. Well...ok...more than nice. There was a knock at the door. "um...come in."

"You must be Sakura-sama." I turned to the voice. I nodded and eyed her. She had short pitch black hair that was spiky. Her eyes were a deep gray and her smile was friendly. She was a wearing cleaner's outfit.

"Hi, Im Miko. The cleaner. Tsunade-sama asked me to come in today to help you."

"Oh...wow...that's nice...but..."

She laughed. "I don't mind helping, it's my job."

I nodded. "I'll start in the closet and you can start in here? Just tell me where you put everything." she smiled and first helped me carry all my bags to the closet before she started unpacking my boxes.

I pulled the clothes, which I left on the clothing hangars, out and hung them up. Organizing them by the seasons, and putting my underwear in the drawers. Shoes came next, I started putting them on the racks when Miko entered and announced she was done (WTF).

"Oh, Tsunade-sama asked me to show you this." She mentioned to a small LCD screen and buttons on the wall next to (yet another) full-length mirror.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Temperature control."

"For what? My room?"

"No silly! You're clothes!" my jaw dropped and I could practically hear Ino telling me how unattractive it was.

She laughed. "You can adjust the temperature so you're clothes are warm when you put them on."

Oh, my, GOSH!

"I think im gonna love it here."

* * *

The day passed quickly. I ended up making some Alfredo and Potato Bake and for desert my famous crunchy chocolate fudgey brownies in a hot chocolate sauce. Tsunade told me she hadn't eaten that good since last year's Christmas at gran's and she was really glad I came. She offered me some sake, and we ended up drinking A LOT more then we planed. I vaguely remembered the digital numbers on my alarm clock displaying 04:22, when I finally went to bed.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

I was awake, long before I planned to get up. It's not like I could sleep through all this damn noise. Yes, the Uchiha mansion was huge, but NO ONE could miss Naruto's annoyingly loud voice. That was constantly making remarks like "I wonder when Sasuke-teme is going get his lazy-ass out of bed." then Kiba would say "Naruto, maybe you should say it louder, im sure he couldn't hear you."

I groaned, throwing a pillow at the door as if the idiots were standing there. I rolled out of bed and started my morning routine. The shower helped my annoyance to some degree. I pulled out a 30 Seconds to Mars T-Shirt, it was black and red, and put it on. With some black jeans and black and white converse sneakers.

"OI! SASUKE!" I sighed and walked out of my closet to face my, well...doom.

"Maybe a little louder would work usurantonkachi." I muttered sarcastically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "Teme..."

I lifted an eyebrow in pure arrogance. "Wanna fight, usurantonkachi?"

"Why you...!"

"Let's go, dobe." I kept my voice bored, even though he was annoying, he was still very amusing.

There was a noise, music, coming from Naruto. "That's M.O.N.E.Y so sexy..."

I felt a smirk on my face and Naruto glared at me and took out his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto said into the phone. I could make out a little of the conversation.

"agh...Naruto...crap...agh..." A girl?

Naruto glared at me accusingly and turned away, lowering his voice.

"Ne, what's wrong?" he whispered. "Tsunade let you drink sake...mmm...HOW MUCH? 4AM?" Naruto yelled and suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear. "NARUTO BAKA! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING VOICE DOWN!"

"G-gomen...No, Jiraiya doesn't have any of those...did you check the medicine cabinet...nothing? Ok...check Tsunade's study? Um...up the stairs...first room on the left...yeah I'll hold."

Naruto turned around to give me another glare for listening, a glare which I returned.

"Oh, yeah im still here. Well, I know she keeps sake in the little cabinet." Naruto nodded. "Oh right now I remember! She hides them in the kitchen under the sink! Yeah...I'll keep it down..." he mumbled the last part. "You're welcome. Don't take too many." there was a pause, Naruto looked a little horrified and disgusted. "Ne, you've never got drunk off sake before, and I don't think the anti-hangover pills will help, it is that time of year...and it sounds, um...pretty bad...so I think I should call Hina and...oh, well yeah, but she could...you don't sound fine...yeah ok, ok...sorry...I'll come by and check on you later. Ok...Yeah you too...bye." Naruto ended the call and turned to me. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I smirked and left the room.

* * *

We walked down the stairs while Naruto babbled on about something his perverted godfather did while they were shopping; something about grabbing a woman's ass in the frozen foods isle and then she didn't slap the old hermit, but Naruto. He babbled on and on until we reached the front door. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were already sitting on the front steps waiting.

We got into Kiba's red Land Rover. I called shot gun as always, and the rest sat in the back.

"Kiba, we need to stop at my place first." Naruto said, leaning forward.

"Why?"

"I need to check on my friend."

Kiba glared at Naruto through the rear-view mirror, "She's Ino's friend too." that got Kiba, he nodded and reversed out of the Uchiha compound.

When we stopped at a red light Kiba plugged a wire into his phone and began to scroll through his music. He clicked a random song when the light turned green and set the phone down on his thigh.

Good Charlotte - Keep Your Hands Off My Girl was playing. Kiba turned right and then we were in the city. He made a left 5 minutes later, a bit down the street we stopped.

"Park behind my car then go up to my place. Im just gonna make sure she's ok then we can go." Naruto said and jumped out.

"Let's just leave him behind." Neji said smirking. It was tempting, yes. But Kiba had already parked and we made our way into the lobby.

"Naruto-san asked that you don't go up to the third floor but straight to the second and wait for him there." I nodded at the doorman and walked over to the already open elevator. Shikamaru reached out to press '2' but Kiba fake-coughed and shoved into Shikamaru who then pressed '3'. Like I didn't see that coming.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Kiba stepped out first and peeked around the corner. "Its safe." he whispered and sneak around said corner. I rolled my eyes, stuffed my hands into my pockets and followed.

A moan echoed through the empty penthouse. We all exchanged looks.

"Naruto? What the fuck are you doing here? GET OUT!" a girl screamed and it echoed again.

"I-I just came to check on you! You don't look so good..." we heard Naruto.

"Ya THINK!"

Kiba chuckled. "That's definitely her."

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Sakura. Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura...Naruto's friend from Tanzuka City? What the hell is she doing here?

There was another moan and then footsteps. "Sakura-chan-you should rest."

"Shut up...," she coughed, "I heard something."

"Oh crap!" Kiba hissed. "She's coming!"

There was movement down the hall and then a scream. "NARUTO! Your STUPID friends are in my house! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"S-Sakura-chan...It's not my fault..."

"LEAVE!" She screamed and there was a crash. "Sakura-chan? OK! Im going!" Naruto came running down the hall. "RUN!"

We didn't need to be told twice. We ran.

* * *

Once back in the safety of the car, Neji asked "What's wrong with her? First hangover?"

Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you crazy? Sakura-chan can drink us all under the table. Probably. Nope, she's sick. She always gets sick at the end of summer and never in winter. Happens every year."

Weird girl...

"So what's the point of the "outing"?" I asked, and everyone, except Naruto scowled.

"To the mall!" Naruto exclaimed, and their scowls increased. Not good.

"To do what?" I asked...dreading that I agreed to this.

"Shopping, for the White Party." Oh, God...fucking idiot! He "failed" to mention this before!

Knowing I couldn't possibly get out of this, I only said "Fuck you, dobe."

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

I was sick. Fever, coughing and puking my guts out. And Naruto coming over didn't help at all. He brought some friends over. What the fucking fuck, right?

So now, I was slumping against the cold tiles next to the toilet, ready for the next wave of nausea. I heard the elevator ping. If that was Naruto again...I swear...

My bedroom door opened, and then the bathroom door. It was Hinata.

"Did Naruto call you?" I asked my voice hoarse. She smiled and nodded. Bastard...I told him not to worry.

"Don't blame him; I was planning on coming over anyway. I got you a thank-you gift."

"Thank me? For?"

"Coming here." she smiled and took something out of her purse.

OMFG! OHMAI! Oh Em Gee!

"Hinata...are you serious?"

"Yup, Tuesday night. Me, you and the girls are going to watch Tokio Hotel LIVE!"

I couldn't believe my ears, I wanted to jump and squeal... but my body wouldn't obey.

"Thank you, I'll freak out later." I said with a smile, and she took a surgical face-over thing out of her purse and put it on. Then she walked over and helped me up.

"Let's get that fever broken." Ah, good ol' Hina.

She tucked me into bed and disappeared into the bathroom, and then came out with a cold cloth. She placed it over my head and I gave a content sigh before drifting of into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sakura tucked a strand of long pink hair behind her ear nervously. "Saki-babe, im back! Did you miss me, un?" Deidara came into the room holding two bowls. Sakura looked inside said bowls. One was filled with buttered popcorn and the other with cheesy Doritos. She grinned and grabbed the Doritos. Deidara set the popcorn down and went to the DVD player, putting the movie in. His phone beeped and he rushed over to it, a message. A slow smile came on his face and he typed a quick reply. "Who was that?" Sakura asked frowning. He chuckled. "One of the guys." he lied, she was ignorant. He sat back down next to her and she cuddled into his side, he put an arm around her as his other hand pressed play on the remote. It was Good Luck Chuck.

Sakura was nibbling on a piece of Doritos chip when Deidara captured her lips with his. She returned the kiss, and set the bowl that was on her lap next to her. Deidara pulled her onto him so the she was straddling his hips. She threaded her hands through his hair, and his hands held her hips, massaging his thumbs into the waistline of her jeans. Sakura moaned a protest and reached down to stop him, but he flicked her hand away easily. She sighed and broke the kiss, giving him a disapproving look.

"C'mon Saki-babe." he whined.

"Deidara. No. Don't pressure me." She rolled off of him and back into her seat. Focusing her attention back on the movie.

"Sakura." he said, seriously. Using her name.

"Deidara, we've been through this, remember?" she said sternly. Not looking away from the TV.

"Sakura, we've been together for two years today. I think we should celebrate. Not just me. WE."

"Deidara," she sighed, "Saying "WE" is still you thinking about you, and your needs. I've told you. .."

"You've been saying that for so long! And I've been waiting so long."

Sakura looked up from the movie. Why was he putting so much pressure on her?

"Deidara, stop."

"Why? I love you, I want you, and I _need_ you! Why can't you understand that?"

"Is that all it's about?" she asked, getting up.

"No, Im a man, Sakura. Men don't usually get all lovey-dovey saying cheesy things ok?"

"What if I wanna hear those cheesy things?" she asked, close to tears.

"Then you're asking too much of me. Sakura...men express what they feel through what they do." he reached for her and pulled her closer so she was standing between his knees.

Looking up at her, he said "Let me show you..."

"Deidara...I-" she tried to say no.

"Shh..." he pulled her down and kissed her, rough and demanding.

Sakura sighed into the kiss and returned it reluctantly. His hands returned to where they were, but instead one hand reached and unhooked the button of her jeans and the pulled the zip down. She gasped and pulled away but he reached up and pulled her head back, and before he kissed her he whispered "trust me." before smashing his lips to hers again. Keeping one hand behind her head he moved the other down her shoulder, down her chest, over the curve of her breast, down her stomach and to the waistband of her panties. Tracing his index finger down, Sakura tensed, but her stroked over her hair calmingly. He pulled her jeans down with one hand, until he had access to where he wanted to be. He caressed his hand up her inner thigh and Sakura shivered, making him smirk against the fiery kiss.

When his hand started to rub against her most private place, Sakura's breathing started to race, and she began to kiss him faster. Deidara was a bit disappointed that she wasn't already wet, but he could quickly change that. He pressed his thumb between her lips and began rubbing circles over her clit; she gasped and bucked her hips into his hand. That got her juices flowing, to Deidara's pleasure. She bucked her hips again, and then let out a moan when she felt his erection pressing against her.

"Saki-babe lets go upstairs..." he murmured against her mouth. Sakura was barely able to register her nod, he stood up and she locked her legs behind his back.

Deidara carried her up to his room and then he pushed her off and she fell back onto his large bed. With quick speed he pulled off his shirt and then fell down on her, and devoured her lips again, she moaned and rolled her hips into his making him groan.

"Mmm, Saki-babe, eager...aren't we?" he purred, and even in his moonlit room he could see her blush.

"Fine." he chuckled and got off the bed in one easy motion. He grabbed the ends of her jeans at her ankles and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor. "Take off your shirt." he commanded.

Sakura was hesitant. This isn't how she imagined it. He was supposed to ease her into it. Slowly taking off clothing piece for clothing piece. But reality hit her. This wasn't a fairly tale, he wasn't- "Sakura, off with the restrictions already." he said and she nodded, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off, revealing her green lace bra. Deidara let out a low whistle and said "Damn." and then "Off with that too babe." she nodded and took it off. She looked up at him and he stood a little awe-struck. "Girl...you are one hot goddess." he said with a chuckle. And she blushed again. When she looked up, he was pulling off his jeans, but she didn't expect his boxers to come off at the same time. He stood there, smirking as her eyes traveled down his body. Stopping at his manhood, which was standing erect and waiting. Sure, shed seen naked men. Ino was her best friend, shed shown innocent Sakura porn before. But this was different. This was real. Before she could process anything he was in front of her again, and in a quick, almost painful movement he pulled her spongebob panties off, and then he was on top of her. His fingers immediately...down there. She gasped as his fingers entered her and then left her core. She looked up to see him licking his fingers. Somehow...that disgusted her. He stood over her and positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He pushed in, and she gasped loudly reaching up to push him back, but her just pushed in further. "Deidara! It hurts!" she screamed. "Just go with it." he whispered and she barely heard him. He thrusted, trying to get through the barrier. She screamed in pain. "It hurts too much...please Deidara..." she said croakily. "We're already half way there, do you really wanna stop now. No? Ok. Hold on." he warned and then gave a hard thrust. She screamed.

* * *

"STOP!" I opened my eyes to see Hinata holding me down.

"Hina?" I asked confused.

"You were having a bad dream." she told me, and then it came back to me.

I nodded. "Did he...I mean, did he hurt you?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Deidara."

"What do you mean?"

"Did he hurt you...physically?"

"No Hina. Why would you think that?"

"You screamed...while you were sleeping."

"Oh..."

"Did you tell him to stop?" she asked softly.

"No." what else was there to say? It was the truth. Yes, I told him it hurt. But I never said stop.

"He hurt you...then." it wasn't a question, but I nodded.

"Why didn't he stop?" she asked, angry.

"Huh?"

"He could see he was hurting you!"

"I...don't know."

Abruptly, she stood up and stormed out of the room. "Hinata?" I called and got up to follow her.

She was in the living room, on the cream colored couch, her back to me. "Hinata?" she was crying.

"Sakura...im sorry." she whispered.

"Huh?" I blinked.

Then she hugged me, and held onto me. "Im sorry...you had to go through that...Im sorry you felt like you couldn't come to us." I put my arms around her, and told her not to be sorry. That everything was ok now. And it was.

* * *

The next morning I felt good as new. The girls came over first thing to help me get ready for the White Party. Temari on jewelry, Hinata on make-up, Ino on outfit and Tenten on hair. My dress was a simple white, it had connected gold rings connecting the front and the back as shoulder straps, and it reached about mid-thigh and hugged my figure. Temari added a golden chocker and a stringy golden belt around my waist. Hinata added some silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and curling mascara. Tenten curled a few of my hairs at the front and waved the rest to give it that extra body. Lastly Ino added the gladiator sandals and my outfit was complete.

Tenten's dress was long, ending a few centimeters under her knees. It had a bit of cleavage. It was a halter neck. She wore simple white sandals and matching golden bracelets on each arm. Her hair was in the usual buns, except today, the buns were braided.

Hinata's dress was also simple, it ended mid-thigh, with small slits on each side. The dress made knots on each of her shoulders where a small cape was connected. Hinata wore white heeled slip-ons.

Temari has a cleavage showing, off shoulder short dress. It showed all her curves, and flared out at the bottom. She wore an Egyptian-like golden chocker. Her spiky blonde hair was loose and straightened. She wore mini jeweled heels.

Ino, as always, went all out in trying to steals the show. She was such a show-off. But we love her anyway! Her "dress-thing" came around her neck and made an X over her chest (yes, her breasts sigh...) it made another X at her lower back and came forward to make a knee-high skirt. She wore sort-of a swirly bracelet on her upper arm, her hair was in a high pony-tail except for a long side bang hanging loose. Her outfit was finished off by flat, elegant sandals.

"Ok girls! Here." Ino picked up a small shopping bag.

"For Hina-chan, Vanilla." Ino handed Hinata a lipgloss tube.

"For Tennie, Chocolate Shake." Ino handed Tenten her tube.

"And for our first new member, Temi, for you, Passion Fruit." New member? To Konoha...probably.

"Lastly, Sakura, forehead...Strawberry." Ino handed me my tube. "Thanks...pig." she twitched and took out the last tube.

"For me, grape."

All of us put on our lipgloss, pouted and blew kisses. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you girls ready?" Tsunade asked as she entered. She also wore a white dress (seriously, I didn't think everyone was gonna wear white?) her dress, that hugged her curves beautifully, came over her shoulders in a V-line, that dipped low to her navel. The material hung over her breast nervously.

We nodded and exited my room, the loft and the lobby. It was already 10am. The party starts at 11. And from what i've heard, the after party starts at 5.

* * *

We drove into the estate and the driver helped us out of the limo. We walked up the steps and Ino's father rushed over to us.

"Tsunade! It's good to see you!" he said as they shook hands.

"Yes, Inochi. It's been along time." she smiled. He looked over at his daughter.

"Ino...you look..." he frowned.

"Yes, daddy?" she sang innocently. Seriously...you'd think she'd have lost her virginity long ago.

"Adorable, princess." he smiled and held out his arm which she took. "Oh, Sakura, dear. Welcome to Konoha." he patted my head.

"Thank you." I watched the walk to the large open doors. The man took the microphone and hit the African drum once. "Announcing Yamanaka Inochi and his daughter, Ino." he hit the drum again and they walked down the steps.

"Tsunade baa-chan!"

I turned around to the voice. "Naruto!" I hugged him. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, Jiraiya!" I said with a smile and gave him a hug too. He lifted his brows, shocked and then smiled. He patted my head and reached for Tsunade to hug her too, but she hit him, rather hard, just in time. He muttered under his breath. "Sakura-chan, when school starts come with me! I wanna show you ero-sannin's new shop." Naruto said, making Jiraiya laugh.

"What kind of shop?" Tsunade asked, raising a brow.

"OH!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Come now Naruto, you can tell the lovely Sakura-chan about that later."

All of us approached the doors.

Gaara and Kankuro passed us along with their father. Temari smiled at us and the joined them. Gaara, looked as always, quiet and shy, but in control. Kankuro smiled at me in greeting and I returned his smiled and nodded. The man hit the drum. "Announcing The Kazekage of Suna and his children, Sabaku Kankuro, Temari and Gaara." he hit the drum again. Tenten stepped forward next. The drum was hit again. "Announcing Mitarashi Milo, his wife Mei Lin, sister Anko and daughter Tenten." another drum hit.

I stifled a snicker when Prince Vegeta passed me.

Drum. "Announcing Hyuuga Hiashi, his daughters Hinata and Hanabi and nephew Neji."

Next were Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Announcing Jiraiya and his godson, child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." I knew Naruto hated being called a child, but what he hated more was when someone mentioned his parents. Naruto walked down quickly.

Our turn. He hit the annoying drum. "Announcing Tsunade and her niece Haruno Sakura, child of Haruno Koruna and Sayuri."

I walked down the steps as a few people began talking to Tsunade about the hospital and asked questions about my future. I excused myself and went to get a drink, the refused to serve me alcohol...WTF, so I settled for a juice.

* * *

"Hello." I turned to the voice. It was a woman; she was beautiful with her deep purple hair and bright eyes.

"Um, Hi." I said.

"Im Uchiha Mikoto and his is my eldest son Itachi." I looked up at him...damn...he was hot an- STOP! No, none of that Sakura. Control yourself, remember the rule!

"Nice to meet you. Im Haruno Sakura." I shook hand with them both. Music began to play from Itachi, Feeling This by Blink 182. He took out his phone. "It's him now." he said to his mother and excused himself.

"Haruno, huh?" Mikoto-san said tapping her chin. "Your mother! Sayuri!" she said excitedly. "Um, yes...?"

"Oh! I haven't seen her in so long!" she said and Itachi joined us again.

"Did you hear Itachi-chan? Sakura here is Sayuri's daughter!" Itachi looked at me and nodded. "You do look like her." he said.

"Oh, dear, how is she?"

"Well, she's doing fine. She and my father are in France at the moment." I told her.

"What a shame...I wanted to catch up. Do you mind giving me her contact number?" I nodded and gave her the number of the hotel, she smiled and thanked me.

"So, Itachi-chan, will your brother be joining us?"

Itachi shook his head. "He said he won't be coming and that he will also be out tonight."

Mikoto sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Sasuke-chan, he should've come. He's missing out on meeting the charming Sakura." I blushed at her comment, but something else caught my attention. Sasuke. So...Lightning-kami is her son. Interesting.

"Sakura." Ino sang out my name. "Im sorry Uchiha-san, I have to steal Sakura from you."

Mikoto nodded and we exchanged the "nice meeting yous" before Ino dragged me away.

"Sakura!" she hissed. "Its 3:30! We have to sneak out if we wanna get away!" she whispered frantically into my ear.

"Do any of you have a car?" she shook her hear. I sighed and remembered the Yellow Audi A6 outside. Naruto's. He's gonna be pissed.

"Ino, get to the parking lot. I'll get a car." she nodded and went to find the girls.

I grabbed a napkin and pen at the bar and wrote

Naruto

I.O.U

Your best friend

Sakura-chan.

Naruto was with his back to me, talking to Itachi. The Uchiha saw me approaching and I quickly pressed my index finger to my lips. He understood and kept listening to Naruto, whose white suit jacket was slung over his shoulder. I felt around and felt the keys in his inner pocket. Soundlessly I took them out and placed the note in their place. I smiled my thanks to Itachi, before bolting out.

The girls were waiting in the parking lot and looking at me expectantly. I jingled the keys and pressed the unlock button. I was right, the yellow Audi beeped twice. Ino smirked. "Naruto's. Nice. I call shotgun!" she jumped into the front, while the others got into the back and I got in the driver's seat.

"Well...let's go." I turned the key and the car purred to life. Wow...some hot car. I reversed and drove out.

* * *

We arrived at the loft at 4:20. I parked Naruto's car in his spot and went to the loft.

"Get changed girls! 10 mins!" Tenten announced and dove into one of the other rooms.

I pulled off my dress and went into the closet. I grabbed a white T-shirt that said the classic "not just a pretty face" in pink. I wore a punk black over-coat over that and a punk red skirt with a thick black belt. Ripped red leggings and Black and White Levi's sneakers. Tenten came in, her hair loose, in a red and black one shouldered, Chinese style shirt, deep blue skirt and knee high Lolita decked boots. Hinata was next, long-sleeved red and yellow shirt, black and white school girl skirt, stripped tights and knee high heeled boots. Temari pulled off the LBD (little black dress), it reached mid-thigh and was halter neck with black flats. Ino wore only a black over coat with a white tank top underneath. With short black hot pants and black peep-toe heels. All of us kept our hair down. It was 4:40 when we rushed out of the house to Naruto's car. Ino wanted to drive, but there was no way in hell. My phone rang; it was Naruto so I ignored it. Yes, I felt really bad...but what's done is done. Ino directed me to the place and we arrived at 5:15. Naruto, waiting outside with Kiba. They circled the car. Naruto nodded and I opened the door. As I stepped out I saw Kiba opening the passenger side and helping Ino out. She looked at him, he looked at her, they looked away.

I turned to Naruto.

"Um...Sorry?" he didn't budge.

"Remember, I.O.U?" I asked. Then he grinned.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that!" he "oh-ed" and quickly rushed to the back where Hinata was about to get out, he helped her.

"N-Naruto-kun...that's...um..." she blushed.

"Oh Hina-chan that's ok, I don't mind one bit!" he grinned at took her hand, and I couldn't help but smile...they really did look cute together.

Tenten and Temari looped their arms through mine on either side. "Well girls...Welcome to your first and definitely not your last Konoha high school party." I looked at Temari, who had an excited grin.

"And um...Sak?"

"Yeah Tennie?"

"Don't forget about those loopholes in the rule!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

We entered the doors. The room was dark, lights were flashing, music was booming, teens were drunk, making out and dancing (or both).

"Wow..." I muttered.

"Told ya..." Tenten said. Tenten looked around the room then smiled.

"Will you girls be ok without me?"

"Yeah go on Tennie." she smiled and walked into the crowd.

"Time to get wasted." Temari said as we began to weave through the crowd.

"Im with ya sister."

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

I watched my rum swirl in the plastic cup. Some crappy song was playing, and I was, once again, annoyed.

"-so you see Sasuke-kun...we should totally hook up."

Hook up? Was that what she was fucking babbling about?

"Karin, fuck off."

She pouted and pressed her boobs against me.

"Are you deaf? Anyway," I shoved her off me and she gasped, "You have a fucking boyfriend go hook up with him." I said and downed my rum. God, the fucking booze wasn't helping.

"But...Sasuke-kun! I don't wanna hook up with fucking Suigetsu! I want you to fuck me!"

Fuck. I pushed away from the wall and she grabbed my arm.

She actually looked hopeful. Bitch. "Karin, let go of me. Now." I growled. She nodded and let go. "Im gonna fuck off away from you. Now, get the picture, stay away from me. That means DO NOT FOLLOW ME." and with that I walked off, in search of more booze.

"OI Sasuke!" Just my luck.

"Hey, where the fuck have you been? Kiba and Neji are totally M.I.A, and Shikamaru is lying on the roof with a six pack and some blond."

Neji was probably making out with that...Tenka? Tenchi? Tenten? Whatever.

Kiba? Who cares?

And Shikamaru? Seriously?

"Naruto, I need to get wasted." he nodded and I followed to wherever he was going.

He entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "Look...The promise land." he whispered. Indeed it was. A full bottle of Old Brown Sherry, Vin Coco and Russian Beer. Nice. I helped him carry them and he led me to a room. Gaara was sitting at the table smoking Hubbly Bubbly. And now I knew why we were best friends. I sat down and so did Naruto. Gaara looked stoned. I don't even wanna know what he pit in that thing. Naruto began to mix all three bottles into 3 plastic cups and handed them to us. I took a big gulp and almost chocked. Fuck man. At least this night wasn't a total fuckup. I inhaled the Hubbly. Not a total fuck up at all.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

Bitches and traitors. All of them. Even Hinata. I was alone. Fucking alone! Some freak actually asked if they could do shots off me. ME?

"Hey Beautiful, I haven't seen you around?"

I turned around to face the monotonous voice.

"Uh...hi?" Oh God...he has absolutely NO facial expression...Ok WTF this is weird, _fucking weird!_

"Im Sai and you are?" Oh God...Sai? Im seriously having nightmares tonight! Why is he looking at me like that? OMG he's some kind of freaky killer! Is this how I die...OMG NO, Im GONNA DIE!

"Can I get you-"

And that's when I ran. Like, bolted right past him.

And now I find myself in a corner with a bottle of Tequila. Whatever. Fuck it all. I took a big gulp right from the bottle.

* * *

*INO*

Ino was sitting on a swing set outside with Hinata. Both too tipsy to be sober and not too far to be drunk.

"Hina...I hate this feeling. Im...scared." Ino said.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Is this how you feel with Naruto...?"

"Well...Im not scared?"

"NO! I mean...Like, your heart feels like its gonna beat right out of your chest and you're all jittery and nervous and you cant help looking at him whenever he's near...cant help smiling..."

"Ino...are you in love? With Kiba?"

"What? In love? Me? With Kiba? What?"

"You are...that's so sweet..."

"You're right Hina...I do...and that's why im scared...that he'll reject me..."

"Ino...when have you ever been rejected?"

"Kiba is...well...different."

"Mmm, you're right about that, but there's no way in hell he'll ever reject you."

Ino took a big gulp of her beer, and Hinata followed her action.

"But, ne, Hina, what about you and Naruto?"

"No Ino, do not go there."

"I hafta!" Ino took another gulp.

"I love him, like, seriously." Hinata also took a big gulp.

"Then! You two should, like, make out!"

Hinata gasped. "Ino that's...inappropriate!" Hinata took another gulp.

"You wanna, don't ya?"

"YOU wanna too."

"Yeah...Ok, how bout this? I go make out with Kiba, and you take Naruto?"

Hinata drank some more, thought, then nodded and got up. "Let's get em."

"Alright!"

Yeah, they were both totally wasted now.

* * *

*TEMARI*

She was lying on top of a guy, while Katy Perry was playing loudly. Shikamaru, was his name...she thought. They were making out, beer bottles forgotten. Well, they weren't drunk; they both only had one bottle which wasn't even finished. Her shoes were kicked off, and they were currently, well...body rubbing and making out. Shikamaru's hands were cupping her breasts and squeezing her hard nipples. Temari moaned. I pushed her hips down into his, making him groan. Shikamaru quickly pulled off her dress and she pulled off his shirt and pants. Leaving them both in their underwear. They were already kissing each other again.

"You...sure...you...wanna..." Shikamaru asked between kisses.

"Shut...the...fuck...up...and...Fucking...do...it."

And that's how Temari lost her virginity, on the roof, of her first Konoha party; to a guy she thought was called Shikamaru. To Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. FML?

* * *

*NARUTO*

Naruto took another sip of his drink; Sasuke passed him the Hubbly pipe.

"No thanks, man. What the fuck did you put in that thing Gaara?" Naruto asked and Gaara shrugged.

The door opened then. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto got up quickly, throwing his drink away. "Hinata!" she walked until she was in front of him. "Naruto-kun, kiss me."

Naruto stood, shocked. "Y-You sure Hina-chan?" she nodded.

They probably weren't even gonna remember this so...he leaned down and pushed his lips against hers, Hinata gasped. "You still sure?" he whispered against her lips. Then Hinata pressed her lips against his, and he didn't waste a second in claiming her lips. Hinata's arms went around his neck as she pressed herself against his warmth.

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other. Awkward.

"Well, this is gay. Im leaving. See ya, Sasuke." Gaara stood up and Sasuke only nodded.

"Naruto, get another fucking room." Sasuke said when Gaara was gone.

Naruto broke the kiss said "TEME" then kissed her again.

Naruto pushed her into the hall and against the wall. He reluctantly broke the kiss, but didn't move away. "Was that good enough Hina?"

She mmm-ed and licked her lips.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

* * *

*SAKURA*

A drunk Sakura found herself at the bar looking for another drink.

"Hi again." Sakura turned around. Sai?

A smile graced her lips. "Hey there..."

* * *

*INO*

She was on a mission. A fucking mission of serious importance! Finding Kiba. She was wasted, and he was no where!

FINALLY she spotted him, coming from the stairs. Looking shocked.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Shikamaru just got laid...Oh...Oh! Ino! What's up?"

"Ne, Kiba-kun...would you...um?" she found her shoes very interesting at that stage.

Kiba touched her cheek and made her look at him.

"Do you want...this?" he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, in a soft, chaste kiss. Even though it was short, it sent shivers through her body. Her heart was pounding again and the electricity was still working through her body. Kiba smiled at her, still caressing her cheek. "Uhuh...yeah that was it." she said breathlessly.

"FUCK YOU DEIDARA! YEAH! YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I JUST DID? HUH? FUCK YOU!" was that? Sakura?

"I...gotta go Kiba-kun...sorry." he smiled and nodded.

I followed the voice. Sakura was lying on the couch; drink in hand, Deidara no where in sight.

"Come on. We are going home." Ino helped her up and led her to the door.

She stopped and looked over to where Kiba was. Sasuke was there next to him. Kiba looked at her for what seemed like a long time then he winked. Ino smiled and then left.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Another chapter. Please don't get used to this; The next chapter will only come next month. I just updated now cause, I could? LOL. AND Im swamped in school. 4 months! In 4 months we have to have term tests, record exams, grade 12 dance and then final exams! IN 4 EFFING MONTHS! GAH! Kill me now LOL!

Thanx for the reviews guys! and please keep em comin!

xoxo

Zana-lee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **As you know, I don't own nothin. Long Shot - Kelly Clarkson, Revolution - The Veronica's

* * *

From: Ino

Well, well, well...Not even here a day and you're already regretting that rule.

To: Ino

What are you talking about?

From: Ino

2 Words

Uchiha Sasuke

To: Ino

3 Words.

Not gonna happen.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 3 - Long Shot

_I am, temperamental_

_Like a heart, without a home_

_I am, sentimental_

_But you don't know me at all_

_I have expectations_

_I wanna be the one you call_

_I want, a conversation..._

_But you don't know me at all_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

I woke up to the most horrible sound...Naruto changed my ring tone again. I didn't answer right away. I checked the clock. 6:15...

"It's the cliiiimb!" oh for fucks sakes! _**Enough**_! I grabbed the phone and answered. "Miley Stewart? Naruto are you really out of you fucking mind?" I hissed into the phone.

"Its Miley _Cyrus_, but now I know you watch Hannah Montana." he laughed.

"Fuck off Dobe. What the fuck do you want?" I wiped over my face to wake up.

"Wanna carpool?" he asked.

"Go to hell Naruto."

"Aww Come on Sasu-cakes." I hung up, put the phone back on the nightstand and fell back into the pillows.

I heard a piano. "I can almost see it, that dream im dreamin"' _Fuck_! I answered. "WHAT?"

"So I'll pick you up in an hour?"

I grumbled. "Fine." and hung up again. Here we go again. Last year. I got out of bed to get ready.

* * *

Naruto arrived at 07:05. School starts at 07:30. Kiba and Shikamaru chose to drive with us. Stuck up Hyuuga douche. I opened the door. "Kiba, Im shotgun."

"Go fuck yourself, Uchiha."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he mirrored my actions.

"Im taking my Ninja." I announced.

"Sasuke, stop being a Teme." Naruto said, making me stop.

"Dobe, Kiba's being a douche."

"Uchiha, you're being a fag."

"Come say it out here, douche."

Kiba got out of the car and I slipped in where he was and closed the door. I then pressed the button and the window opened. "You walking, douche?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kiba screamed.

"Kiba, get in the back and stop being a douche." Naruto said, making me smirk and sit back. Kiba got in grudgingly and we drove off to school.

* * *

We arrived at school and went to get and sign for our books and lockers, and get our class schedules. I dodged Karin, queen of the fangirls and made my way to the 3rd floor where my locker was. I was in Kakashi's homeroom this year. Great. The Pervert. Jiraiya's number 1 fan. Naruto was also in my homeroom along with Shikamaru. After getting the books for my first class I made my way to where my friends were, I threw my bag in the corner with all of theirs, before making my way to where Neji was standing at the railing, looking down at the other students. Yamanaka Ino walked in through the main doors, with Mitarashi Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata behind her, two girls I'd never seen before with them. One caught my eye. Pink hair. What the fucking fuck? Was she trying to make a statement? Who dyes their hair PINK? Seriously? She's just made everyone her enemy. Everyone here wants to be noticed, everyone here being almost equally talented, we want to be seen. And with her hair, there's no way she won't be. She looked up then, I couldn't see her from this high up, but she was looking right at me. She looked away and to Ino, I noticed Karin coming up to them, and she spoke to Ino, and then turned to the pink one. She said something to Karin who stormed off. It was then that I realized, despite the pink hair...I want to meet this girl.

* * *

It was 07:25; homeroom would start in 5 minutes. Naruto and I were in front of the class. He was talking about his first class, well more like complaining that it was Math. Someone grabbed onto my arm. I looked down, and saw pink? She was breathing deeply, making her chest rise and fall against my arm. I was about to shake her off when she whispered to Naruto. "Is he gone?" Naruto turned around. And nodded. She sighed.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"That freak! Sai!" she said, more calmly and let go. Naruto frowned.

"Was he following you?"

"Yeah, what the fuck, right?" she muttered idiot under her breath.

"Oh, um, Sakura-chan. This is Sasuke, Sasuke, this is Sakura." she turned her head to me, looked away, then looked again. Here we go. I sighed.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you." she said, then looked away, and began talking to Naruto, but I wasn't listening. What the fuck just happened? Did she just...no way...I looked at her then, her pink her was shoulder length, she had high cheekbones. She was wearing the school blazer, with the school pullover under that. She had a petite frame, her boobs were not quite a C and bigger than a B cup. Wtf? Im just gonna forget I thought that. Her skirt reached mid thigh and she was wearing black stockings.

She turned to me and I only noticed then that Naruto was entering the class.

"Oi, we gotta get to Homeroom." she said, with a lifted brow (?). I nodded and walked ahead of her.

I walked over to where Naruto and Shikamaru were leaning against the wall. Sakura was standing with the other new girl. The blond had a scared expression as she whispered to Sakura. I watched as Sakura's plump lips curved into and 'o' shape and her eyes widened. The blond covered Sakura's lips with her hand. She shushed Sakura who nodded and the blond removed her hand, just to be hugged by Sakura. When they pulled apart, Sakura asked something, looking around. The blond looked over at us briefly and whispered something into Sakura's ear. She loudly said "what?" and the blond covered her lips again. Kakashi chose then to arrive, everyone hurried to a seat. He stood behind his desk. "Welcome to your last year of high school." Kakashi began. "As you know im Hatake Kakashi, im not gona tell you my likes and dislikes. Yes ladies, I am in a relationship, a taken man. Hehe." God, was he a bigger idiot than Naruto? "Oh, right. We have two new students with us. Haruno Sakura, back there. Can't miss her." Sakura glared at him, which he ignored, or just didn't notice. Probably the latter. "And Sabaku Temari. Older Sister of Gaara in grade 11." Sakura and Temari greeted with Hi's. Kakashi then did roll call after which he began to read. Icha Icha Paradise. Sex books..._anyway_, Sakura and a reluctant Temari made their way to us. "Naruto, what do you have first period?" she asked, and he grumbled "Math. And you?" she smiled. "Music."

Didn't I have music first period?

UCHIHA, SASUKE.

STUDENT NUMBER #001685.

GRADE: 12.

CLASSES:

Music, Anko, M

English, Gai, M

Theatre, Kakashi, H

Math, Ibiki, M

BREAK

Economics, Asuma, S

Literature, Kurenai, Y

CAT, Ebisu

Business Studies, Iruka

Still, I wasn't about to say anything at the moment. So I kept quiet. Ignoring the useless chatter. Shikamaru was unusually quiet and the blond, Temari was looking intently between Naruto and Sakura. Something was up. But who cares?

* * *

I stepped into Anko's class through a stampede of students and went to my usual seat. Sakura was standing at Anko's desk, looking uneasy. Anko came in, I heard the annoying clicking of her heels first. She stopped in the doorway.

"Haruno Sakura...is that you?"

"Yes...um...Anko-sensei?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"Anko...-san?"

Anko gave her a look.

"Anko?"

"Good girl." Anko gave her a hug.

"Tennie told me you'd be coming."

I blocked out the rest of their little "catching up." but they caught my attention when Anko was looking for a seat for Sakura, it was obvious, the only open seat was next to me,

"Go sit next to Uchiha. I take it that you already know him?" Sakura nodded and walked over and sat down. Anko then took roll-call. And told us about the year ahead.

"Now..." Anko tapped her chin, looking through the class. "Uchiha. Head up to the stage and show them what this class is all about."

I sighed and got up. "What should I do?" I asked, making sure my voice showed my annoyance. Anko just waved it off. "Something by Bullet?"

"So I only have 2 choices?" she smiled, freaky woman. As I got on the stage and grabbed a guitar, I noticed Sakura's eyes were watching me intently. I ignored it and sang the song. The End, was what I chose.

When I finished, the class applauded. Sakura was staring at the desk, her hands folded tightly. "Sakura!" Anko announced. "Now you!"

Sakura's pink head shot up. "Wha-?"

"Get your ass on the stage!"

Sakura got up and hurried forward.

"W-what do you want me to sing?"

"A new song that you wrote?"

"Huh?"

"Do it. Now." Anko commanded and Sakura.

Sakura grabbed a guitar...unsure. She began to play.

_Hey, Hey, Hey__, don't know_  
I watched as her small, elegant hands worked over the guitar. I couldn't seem to place why it seemed so stunning and gripping to me. The way her body seemed to move, feeling the waves of the music she was creating.

When you walk, you don't leave tracks  
When you talk, they don't talk back  
Believe in every word you say  
But they don't know, they don't

_Secrets that you just can't keep  
Promises that you made me  
You twisted it to suit yourself  
But now I know, I know, I know_I knew that I didn't know this girl and to some idiot her lyrics might seem...superficial, but they weren't. They had meaning. She just concealed it well. This song wasn't about a girl; it was obviously about a guy. She was completely dissing him, it was a little sexy and sadistic...how she would smile...mostly sexy.

Oooooh  
Everything that I told you  
Oooooh  
You just smile and then you

Kiss and tell everything I say  
Stuck inside your little web  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your trap  
Sold me out and you just laugh  
Tell me were friends until the end, yeah  
But you don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no

_I wish that I could take it back  
You want it all but you can't have that  
People falling at your feet  
But they don't know, they don't, don't know_

You're gonna figure out real soon  
The dirty deeds will catch up to you  
It's crumbling beneath your feet  
But you don't know, you don't, don't know

Oooooh  
Everything that I told you  
Oooooh  
You just smile and then you

There was just something sexy about this girl in general, something I couldn't place. It wasn't her pink hair. No. How she moved from the way her hips swayed to the way her eye lids closed and the way her lips curved when she sang; the way she would lean into the microphone when she went Oooh. I didn't know why I was so drawn to her.

_Kiss and tell everything I say  
Stuck inside your little web  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your trap  
Sold me out and you just laugh  
Tell me were friends until the end, yeah  
But you don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no_

Oooooh  
Everything that I told you  
Oooooh  
Everything that I told you  
Oooooh  
You just smile and then you

Kiss and tell everything I say  
Stuck inside your little web  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your trap  
Sold me out and you just laugh  
Tell me were friends until the end, yeah  
But you...

Her eyes burned with the attitude that her song showed. I came to the reluctant conclusion...she impressed me.

_Kiss and tell everything I say  
Stuck inside your little web  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie, caught in your trap  
Sold me out and you just laugh  
Tell me were friends until the end, yeah  
But you don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no_

Don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no

* * *

When her song finished, everyone was silent, gaping at her. Even Karin. Anko too.

"Whoo! Sak that was killer awesome!" Tenten said getting up. The rest then agreed. Karin was scowling.

"Well, that was kick ass awesome." Anko said nodding. "Little Sakura really has grown up."

"Told ya!" Tenten said.

Sakura was grinning. "Am I done?"

Anko nodded and Sakura game down to her seat, avoiding my gaze.

"Now listen Maggots. What you just saw? Yeah, those two. They have what we call talent. The rest of you? Suck it up and get to practicing. This year is only so long, and you don't have a lot of time to make up those scores. Remember, you need at least a B to qualify for the Final Jam. Now open your text books. This year we start with the war for the number ones. Elvis vs. Jerry Lee Lewis. Elvis was on top at that time and Jerry Lee was close. The war called, Elvis answered. Jerry didn't. As Elvis was off fighting. Jerry was having hit song after hit song. And so, Jerry got on top. Jerry then married his sibling's daughter, I still have no idea what the hell was up with that, but the people didn't like that, they shunned him and so Elvis entered again. That's the short version. Read the 6 pages in your books. Quiz tomorrow." Anko sat down at her desk then and put her feet up. I looked over at Sakura. She had her phone out. The same one I have...mine is just blue. Wtf...

She was texting.

"Anko-sensei!" Karin called. Anko ignored her.

"Anko-sensei!" Anko twitched.

"Anko-sen-"

"YES?"

"That new girl is texting!"

Anko smiled. "Karin, if you did as well as she did. Then you can text too. Until then, shut up." Karin's jaw dropped and Anko went back to her work.

Sakura looked up then. "Hey. What just happened?" she whispered to me.

I shrugged. "Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean? "Hn"' she stressed the sound annoyingly.

"Hn."

"**HN**."

I glared.

"HN. Okay."

"Stop that!" I snapped.

"Geez...ok." she turned back to her book. She laughed under her breath at something, glanced at me, and then laughed again. The bell rang then, luckily. I stuffed my book into my bag, and got up. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, come sit with us at lunch."

"No." fucking Karin.

"But Sasuke-kun I-"

"No. Bye" I turned away and followed Sakura out of the door.

"Sasuke, where is...Rin's class?" Sakura asked looking at her schedule.

Rin? Dance, huh? "Upstairs. Class 3-D"

She smiled and nodded then walked off. I turned to my next class. Have mercy...English...with Maito Gai.

* * *

English passed, or didnt. I pretended to sleep. Gai was still wearing that sick green spandex. I only hope that isn't his only pair. He went on the whole period about this being our springtime of youth. Somehow, I think that springtime is some sick innuendo.

I entered Kakashi's class. Theatre. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Temari and Sakura had this class with us. Naruto was staring at Hinata like some lost puppy. Kiba was smirking at something Sakura said and Hinata was looking worried. Temari was staring out the window, frowning.

"My destiny was written long before I was born." Neji said.

"Really? By who?" Sakura asked.

"A higher power, of course."

"So you're saying you have no free will?" she asked and Neji frowned.

"No."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Im saying, that we can't fight our destiny."

"That's complete b.s dude. We make our own destiny. We write our own future. Cause no one can predict your future before you're born."

"We disagree then."

"Let me ask you this: So you know your destiny?"

"I do."

"Tell me, who will you marry?"

Neji pursed his lips. "That's none of your concern."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Well, that's fine, as long as you know then its ok"' she turned away from him and bumped into me. I lifted an eyebrow. She looked up and her green eyes met mine. "Sasuke? Oh! Im sorry!" she blushed and moved away. "Aa."

"Aa?"

"Don't." I said. And she laughed again.

Kakashi entered the class. And everyone sat down in a random place.

"Welcome to Advanced Theatre. In the next two weeks we will be doing monologues and dialogues. Shakespeare. In the shelves you will find helpful books. You will have 2 days to prepare a piece of 5 minutes each. That's it. Have a nice day." he then sat down and began reading the damned orange book. Sakura held up her book to Hinata, who smiled. Of course it would be that crap Romeo and Juliet. As I expected, the guys chose Macbeth, the girls chose Romeo and Juliet. I chose Othello. It's a twisted story. Act 2, scene 5.

"Oh right! It doesn't matter to me if you use a partner. As long as you do a piece and both of you speak, you will both be graded, so only one piece is necessary." Kakashi said, not looking up. Naruto immediately grabbed the opportunity to work with Hinata. "Ne, Hina-chan...Im so bad at this stuff...and um..."

"N-Naruto-kun...lets work together..." oh god...what idiots. Working together is an excuse to flirt for most, or an excuse to be lazy. Its pathe- "Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Aa."

"Wanna work together?" she asked. Work together? No. Hell no even.

"Aa." I said instead. I don't know why, I should just ignore what I just agreed to.

"Cool! Tomorrow then. Your place or mine?" why did that sound sexy? It shouldn't. There was nothing sexual about her proposal. I sighed. I need to clear my head.

"Yours. 5pm?"

"Sounds good to me. You know where I stay?"

"Aa."

She smiled and turned away. And I turned to Naruto.

"Naruto. I need to clear my head."

He suddenly grinned.

"After school?"

"Aa."

* * *

Break couldn't come fast enough. The cafeteria was already crowded. I made my way to the lunch line. The girls squealed and parted. I sighed and made my way to the front of the line.

The lunch lady blushed under the hairy mole. And suddenly I didnt want to eat anything she made...

"I'll have a KFC burger, fries and a coke." Her face fell but she gave me my order and I paid and made my way to the gang.

Sakura and Temari had joined us. I sat down next to Naruto, Sakura across from me, between Ino and Hinata who was sitting in front of Naruto and Ino sitting across form Kiba.

"You know what song I love Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no." Sakura sang and Temari chocked on her salad, her face beet red.

"What's going on here? I wanna know too Sakura-chan!" Naruto wined.

"Nothings going on." she said too sweetly.

"I need a smoke." Shikamaru announced and left. Temari looked at his retreating form, her face now pale. Do I even wanna know?

"Oh look its Pinky. Aren't you sitting at the wrong table? The losers table is over there." she pointed to a far off table.

"Wow four-eyes, I wouldn't call that the loser's table, cause you're not there, that title seems to follow you around...what with you wearing glasses and all."

Karin's eyes widened. "How dare you?" she breathed. Heh, well Sakura has spunk.

"Karin...mmmfffuckoffmmggff." Naruto said, with a mouthful of Ramen.

"What was that, asshole?" she said, glaring at Naruto and Sakura's chair moved.

She was standing, staring Karin down. "He said, foureyes, fuck off." she smiled sweetly. Karin growled.

"No one asked you, Pinky." she spat.

"They don't need to."

"You really are just desperate for attention."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah whatever, you'll always just be an ugly foureyes with ugly glasses."

There was a silent pause.

"Listen Pinky..." Karin began, but was cut off by Ino. "Karin, this is our table. Walk of shame bitch." Karin turned, but walked with her head high.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I met with Naruto behind the back building. That damn idiot was grinning as usual.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked and his grin fell away. Heh.

"Relax. I have one." I handed him a joint and lit mine, before handing the lighter to him.

I took a deep breath of it.

"Ne, by the way, I invited Sakura-chan here." Naruto said through the smoke. That stopped me.

"Sakura? Are you insane?" I grabbed his joint and mine and threw them to the floor and then stepping on them. "Teme! What the fuck?"

"Sakura. She's your best friend! She has serious anger issues!" Naruto must've realized then because he started fanning his arms around like the idiot he is.

"Naruto...?" Sakura said as she came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Sas..." I watched her sniff the air...her green eyes blazed and glared at us. And somehow at that point. I realized. The thing that intrigued me about her she was exotic. Even...beautiful.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

Konoha Academy was everything and more I expected. And I wasn't even inside. Ino picked me up. Tenten, Hina and Temi were already waiting.

Ino, Tennie and Hina entered the double doors first Temi and I followed. People seemed to stop and take notice. Some smiled, some glared others were just genuinely shocked. I felt someone, somewhere, Instinct. He was too far up to see, but his hair was darker than dark.

"Sakura!" Ino snapped and I turned to her.

"Yo?"

"Don't say anything ok? Don't speak unless she attacks you first."

"Um...?"

It was like something out of mean girls then. A redhead with 2 lackeys on her sides walked over to us.

"Porky." she said to Ino. WtF

"Karin. I see you haven't changed a bit in the summer. Still ugly."

The redhead, Karin, snorted. "You haven't changed either porky. Still, well...blond. And stupid." she laughed, an ugly high-pitched sound.

It made me grimace. "And who's this new freak? Pinky?" She just had to go there. "Oh wait, this is rich, Pinky and Porky!" She laughed again. When her laughter died. I spoke, "Are you done? Good, I thought that torture would never end."

Karin's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Let's get one thing clear. My hair color is real. And I will not have you or anyone brand me by it. Are we clear Four-eyes?" Karin's face flamed in embarrassment as she pushed her glasses up and stormed off.

Ino laughed and threw her arm around my shoulders. "Four-eyes? Good God, girl, you're brilliant."

* * *

We then went to sign for our books and class schedules. I was in Hatake Kakashi's homeroom with Temari. We went to our lockers and put our books in. Temi said she was gonna look around and walked off. I was busy arranging everything in my locker when I froze. Why? Two monotonous words. "Hey beautiful." Omygod.

I closed my locker door.

"Do I know you?" Omygod.

"Yes..."

"No. I really don't." Omygod. Run.

I ran.

"Wait!" I heard him follow me. Naruto, Ino...someone...find someone!

Naruto! I grabbed onto the guy next to him's arm. Who tensed.

"Is he gone?" I hissed. Naruto looked, then nodded. "Who?" he asked.

"That freak! Sai!"

"Was he following you?" Naruto asked, frowning. He was worried about me. He's so cute (in a puppy dog way) when he's acting all brotherly. Awww. I let go of nameless guy. "Yeah, what the fuck, right?" I cannot believe im such an idiot! I shouldve been more...I dunno? Careful!

"Oh, um, Sakura-chan. This is Sasuke, Sasuke, this is Sakura." , great. Lol.

I turned to him, and what? I looked again...was he for real? Well, um...wow? Too bad this is against the rules. Shame, really. Oh well. He's probably a player.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you." I said to Sasuke and then I began talking with Naruto, I could feel Sasuke looking at me. The bell rang, and he didnt move. I decided to wake him out of whatever trance. When I turned to look at him...was he just checking _**me**_ out? No way!

"Oi, we gotta get to homeroom." I told him, lifting my brow curiously. Could that be considered flirting? Maybe. But hey if it's a "maybe" it's still ok right?

He nodded and walked ahead of me.

I walked over to Temi, who grabbed me closer. "What the hell took you?" she looked half pissed half scared to death. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"Just keep it down ok?" I nodded.

"After the white party...at the after party...something happened." Something happened? What?

"What happened Temi?"

"There wasn't really a good time to tell you guys..."

"Tell us what?"

"At that party...well what happened was...there was this guy, and beer and Katy Perry..."

Huh?

"Temari, you aren't making any sense!"

"Hot n Cold was playing and we were drinking and kissing and then we...had sex." she whispered the last part. "Oh."

She covered my lips. "Don't scream." she told me and I nodded. She removed my hand and I crushed her into a hug. "Temi! Gosh, you should've told us!" I whispered.

"But, wait...this guy...he has to be here..." I looked around.

"Who Temi? Who is he?"

"Shhh!"

"It's...Shikamaru."

"WHAT?" she covered my lips again. Nara? Shikamaru? Lazy ass .nice! But...ohh...awkward...

"I get it...this is the awkward morning after, isn't it?" Or something like that.

She nodded grimly.

The classroom door swung open and a man with light hair entered the classroom. He had a mask covering half of his face and a headband covering one eye. Weird fashion sense. Everyone was seated randomly at this point. "Welcome to your last year of high school." he began, in a bored yet sexy voice. Oh my God...look at me, not even a day here and im already finding loopholes. (You know, because he's older and I have no chance anyway.)

"As you know im Hatake Kakashi, im not gonna tell you my likes and dislikes. Yes ladies, I am in a relationship, a taken man. Hehe." HOW IS THAT EVEN RELEVANT? OK OMG I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! "Oh, right," he continued, "we have two new students with us. Haruno Sakura, back there. Cant miss her." HUH? WTF? I glared daggers at him, which he ignored or just couldn't see (Because, you know, his one eye is covered...) "And Sabaku Temari. Older Sister of Gaara in grade 11." We muttered Hi's. I heard some guys whisper '_Isn't Gaara that dark dude?_' '_Yeah, but duuuude, ...Id like to tap that!'_ to which the other replied. '_Hell, Id like to tap Pinky more. Check out those curves.'_

Heh. My eye was probably twitching visibly by now. Sorry Temi. "Come on." I told her.

"B-But Sakura!" she hissed. I walked passed the idiots and punched each over the head (subtly so that no one would notice.) One even whispered '_I'd still take her'_

I wanted to turn back. But drawing attention to myself on the first day was a bad idea.

I forced a smile to Naruto when we reached them.

"Naruto, what do you have first period?" I asked, and he looked unhappy "Math. And you?"

I checked my schedule.

HARUNO, SAKURA

STUDENT NUMBER #053796

GRADE: 12

CLASSES:

Music, Anko, M

Dance, Rin

Theatre, Kakashi, H

Biology, Shizune

BREAK

English, Gai, M

Literature, Kurenai, Y

Science, Kabuto, Y

Math, Ibiki, M

I wasn't sure if I should be happy. The class was taught by Anko. So it should be ok. "Music."

* * *

When I entered the class, everyone was seated. And, Oh Joy! Karin was in this class.

"Haruno Sakura...is that you?" I turned to face her. Anko. Man, she hasn't aged a day!

"Yes...um...Anko-sensei?" I wasn't sure of what to call her, so I started formal. But that didn't please her.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Anko...-san?"

She half-glared, half-smiled.

"Anko?"

"Good girl." she hugged me and whispered "I've been waiting for a girl with real talent."

"Tennie told me you'd be coming." she said once we stepped apart.

"She did?" I looked over to Tenten who smiled sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Im really glad you came. You should see my after class, ok?" I nodded and she was looking around.

"Go sit next to Uchiha. I take it that you already know him?" What the hell? Is this guy really like a god here? I nodded and took my seat next to him.

"Now..." Anko tapped her chin in thought, and looked through the class.

"Uchiha. Head up to the stage and show them what this class is all about."

He made a show of sighing.

"What should I do?" he asked, how much was this guy in love with himself? Anko just waved it off.

"Something by Bullet?" like he knows B4MV...

"So I only have 2 choices?" he said. Ok, so maybe he did know them. Anko smiled.

He got onto the stage and grabbed a guitar.

He began to play The End. And somehow, in less than a second my doubts disappeared. The way he played was so...passionate, like he was breathing...living the music. Yes, I was surprised. It was like his hands knew every inch of the guitar by heart.

_Your hair reminds me of a time when we once were_

That one sentence, sent a shiver through me

_Your finger nails that marked my back now rot in earth..._

Some of the girls were sighing and squealing, but I couldn't move. I was captivated.

_The sheets we slept in, blew away...and now the storm is over,_

_The taste of you inside my mouth remains...but still Im hearing..._

_There's no love, everybody's crying  
__there's no truth, everyone's misguided_

_The bitter taste of you..._

His voice was filled with so much emotion that it was like he wrote the song, like he was actually living it.

_And now the end is here!  
There's no more pills to swallow  
__the bitter taste I feel, won't lead me to tomorrow_

I couldn't explain the things his voice was doing to me, but in all honesty...I have _never_ felt this way. I have never seen anything like this...him...before.

_Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go  
__the kisses placed upon my neck show signs of, no return!_

I was aware that all of this was turning me on. I mean, who wouldn't be? I resisted the urge to squeeze my thighs together. Somehow it was like his voice was chaining me down and pulling me closer every second.

_The bed we fucked__ in smells the same, and now the stench is fading  
the taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing_

I saw some of the other girls...they weren't feeling the same effects as me. What the hell?

_THIS_ IS SO AGAINST THE RULES! STOP, STOP! LOOK AWAY FROM HIM! SAKURA, you're different now...you're not naïve and stupid.

_Or we could watch..._

Inner GO AWAY!

_Come on! He's gorgeous!_

I made a rule and Im sticking to it!

_If that's so why haven't you looked away from him, huh?_

Because I can't! Dammit! Help me!

_You do realize you're blushing?_

Huh? That made me look down to my desk.

I needed time to calm myself down so I began to sing in my head. That helped a little, I guess.

"Sakura!" Anko's voice scared me.

"Now you!"

"Wha-?" I hoped she didn't mean what I thought se meant.

"Get your ass on the stage!"

Oh God...she did.

"W-what do you want me to sing?"

"A new song that you wrote?"

"Huh?"

"Do it. Now." Anko said with little patience. Ok so...sad and slow...or...no, something new, huh?

Kiss and Tell. Perfect.

* * *

That was better than I thought. I sat down and tried to ignore the cheers (and Sasuke's appreciative gaze). My phone vibrated.

From: Ino

Well, well, well...Not even here a day and you're already regretting that rule.

To: Ino

What are you talking about?

From: Ino

2 Words

Uchiha Sasuke

To: Ino

3 Words.

Not gonna happen.

"I can't believe she just said that to me!" a high-pitched voice fumed (Karin).

"Hey. What just happened?" I asked Sasuke.

He lifted his shoulders like he didn't care. "Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean? "Hn". Was that even a word?

"Hn." he said it again.

"**HN**."

Sasuke was one of those guys who had a glare of doom. I was getting it right about now.

"HN. Okay."

"Stop that!" he said, still glaring.

"Geez...ok." I turned away. I totally had this guy pegged that day in the IM. Heh . When he's not singing he's really just a jerk.

I saw Karin come up and moved to the door. She tried to talk to Sasuke but got ignored.

I checked my schedule. Dance.

"Sasuke, where is...Rin's class?"

"Upstairs. Class 3-D" I smiled my thanx and walked up

* * *

Nothing more exciting happened. Dance was just Rin-sensei telling us about the year ahead. Theatre passed quickly. Kakashi taught the class, and I use the term "teach" loosely. It was mainly a self study. Everyone partnered up. And guess who was the only one left? Sasuke. So I ended up having to ask him. He agreed.

I entered the Biology class. Shizune was at the desk; she smiled and told me to sit anywhere. I sat down next to a guy; his eyes were a strange purple color.

"Hey, Sakura right?" he said when I sat down.

"Yeah, you are?"

"Suigetsu." he said with a toothy grin.

"From...Music ne? You were sitting at the back with...Karin?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Huh? Are you serious?" When he nodded, I said "Well, dude...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your girl is in love with someone else..."

He grabbed his chest in mock pain. "Nooo!...Haha, I know..." he sighed.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded. "I guess you could say...we're working on it?"

* * *

Next Chappie Mini

Sasuke's hands were on my shoulders, turning me to him. He had a strawberry, covered with ice cream in his hands. I suddenly felt exposed, I was standing in my polka dotted matching panties and bra set. My eyes widened when I realized Sasuke was only in blue boxers! I gulped my eyes trailing down his toned chest and abs.

"Sakura..." he whispered my name and my eyes shot up to meet his. I gasped when the ice cream strawberry made contact with my chest; he trailed it down and pushed it between my breasts, not once leaving my eyes. I could never predict his next actions. He began to lick the trail of ice cream down my chest, then he _licked_ the strawberry out. "S-Sasuke...what are you...? We just met...a-and..." his lips were against mine before I could finish. He breathed "shhh..." against my lips, and then he kissed me.

* * *

I really hate this chapter. Dammit. Sigh. Next chapter up soon! Read and Review plzzzz! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys!

xoxo

Zana Lee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **As you know, I don't own nothin. Someone Wake Me Up - The Veronica's, If I can't have you - Kelly Clarkson

* * *

He placed a soft kiss on my lips, and I froze. His lips were so smooth and warm that they sent a shock through me and I felt...numb...except for the hot thrills running through my spine and my stomach doing flip flops.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 3 - Someone Wake Me Up

_Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental,_

_Wont stay,_

_Wont last,_

_When its love at first sight,_

_So why are my convictions,_

_Blinded by your spotlight?_

* * *

Temari wiped the steam for the mirror in a zigzag motion. She stared at her reflection. She knew she was pretty, yes. But she found herself wondering why he didnt seem interested...he seemed very interested that night and that bothered her. Hell, he wasn't even her type! He's unmotivated and boring and he has weird hair! Yet she wanted his attention.

"Its probably just cause he was my first time...I just wanna make something more out of nothing..." she whispered, trying to convince herself...it wasn't working. She groaned in frustration as she stomped into her bedroom and began to blow dry her hair.

When she was done she got dressed and grabbed her car keys. She needed to get out.

**SxT**

Temari got out of her red Volkswagen Polo GTI and walked up to the doors of the club. The bouncer looked her over and asked for her ID, which she took out of her handbag.

"Miss...Ayako Miki?" she nodded, strange name...but that made it believable. "Go in." he said, handing her back the ID and opening the doors.

Temari stepped inside. The lights were flashing, music was pounding. Why Don't You by Gramaphonedzie was playing, she suddenly felt the urge to dance. Making her way to the dance floor.

A guy, not much older than her approached her. He was a little taller than her, dark hair and deep chocolate eyes. He gave her a sexy smirk. "Wanna dance, beautiful?" she giggled and nodded, following him. They began to dance, close, but not too close. As the song ended and another began, Mr. Nameless decided to come closer, grinding his crotch up her thigh. Temari's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I don't think so." she said loudly, and pushed away. He made a grab for her wrist and she pulled away as he tripped and fell face first. "Ass..." she made her way to the bar. "A bloody Mary please." she ordered and the older woman nodded, preparing her drink.

"thanks." she said after receiving her drink. Temari brought the drink to her lips, looking across the round bar and into the eyes of the one guy she didnt want to see. Nara Shikamaru.

He looked surprised to see her, and looked away awkwardly. Temari sighed, took her drink, and walked around. Taking the seat next to him. He turned his head to her and nodded a greeting.

"Hi." she said, a little hesitantly.

"Hey." he said it so nonchalantly...in that dull voice of his. Seriously, why was she even here...he seemed bored with her already!

"Shikamaru...I..."

He turned to look at her, and when she didnt say anything he asked "what?"

Temari downed the last of her drink.

"Im sorry...about Sakura...yesterday."

He nodded. "It's fine."

"You seemed...pissed off...so I..."

"Don't worry about it Temari." that was the first time he used her name, it gave her butterflies.

Shikamaru lifted his hand and signaled the bartender. "Refill her drink." he said and the bartender did so, handing it to Temari when she was done. "You're buying me a drink?" Temari asked amused.

"That's how you start off isn't it?" he asked.

"Start what off?" she couldn't help asking.

"Troublesome..." he muttered before grabbing her chin and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Shikamaru..." Temari smiled.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Sakura POV

"Give in Sa-ku-ra..." he whispered, breaking up my name painfully slowly...his breath tickling my neck, and sending white hot thrills through me.

"Um...Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?" he interrupted, giving me a look of disapproval.

"Sasuke-san...I..."

"Sakura." he licked my neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I breathed out, and felt him smirk.

"Hmm?" he said then, referring to what I wanted to say.

"I...we...only met yesterday and I..."

"Shh..." he said, sliding my robe off of my shoulders.

How did I get myself into this! I remember him coming over for the Othello practice...and then Tsunade called and said she'll be late...and then...then what?

"I'll be home at around 11." Tsunade said, sounding rushed.

"Hai, its fine. I'll leave dinner in the oven. Good Luck."

"Thanks." she hung up.

I placed my phone on the table and sat up.

"You hungry?" Sasuke looked up and at me, he nodded.

I got up and entered the kitchen, I heard him follow me.

"What you in the mood for?" I asked as I opened the fridge. He didnt answer.

"Oi, Sasuke?" I suddenly felt him behind me. What the fuck...

"Sasu-"

"Sakura..." he whispered right into my ear, pressing up against me.

"I-want-you..."

I squealed and reached into the freezer.

"How about ice cream?" I said in a ridiculously high voice. His smirk never faltered.

Dammit...

_'Come on...we wanna give in!'_ inner shouted.

And she was right. I wanted to... I wanted him to take me, I wanted those hands move over me...those hands that knew the guitar so well...I wanted him to look at me with the same passion he had for his music...so I gave in. Sasuke smashed his lips to mine and I reacted immediately. Kissing back and giving in to the pure lust that was crawling under my skin. Arching myself into him, I felt his arousal pressing against me...and I...I...blinked...the room was dark...I was sitting in bed...well, that was anti climatic...I fell face first into the pillows and let them muffle my frustrated scream of _"Fuck_!"...

**SxS**

After a long shower I sat down in front of the laptop and logged into IM. Naruto and Hinata were online...no shock there. I got invites from Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and...Sasuke. I accepted them all. A new name popped online. Sasuke. Great.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto messaged.

"Heya. Why you up so late?"

"Can't sleep...wanna talk to Hina...heehee, you?"

"Slept, dreamt. No more sleeping."

"Aww Sakura-chan...Had a nightmare?"

"You...could say that."

A new chat box opened.

"Pink." Sasuke.

_Just...ignore him._

"Yes?"

"Aren't we up late and all grown up."

_Asshole._ "If only you knew..." _I typed back._

"Knew what? Do if even want to know?"

"Hmm..."

"...is that even a reply?"

"Yes. Haven't figured it out have you?" _pink. It's pretty obvious._

"Are you insane? You're not making any sense."

"Oh this is rich. I think I'll have fun with this." _ha-ha take that bastard. Naruto is spot-on with that nickname._

"Annoying..."

"Why...Sasuke?" _I debated about saying Sasuke-kun...but...no._

He didnt reply for a short while.

"I take it you know me?"

"Maybe."

"That isn't an answer."

"Well sure it is."

"We've met." _he tried._

"It's possible."

"Yes? No?"

"Maybe?"

"Annoying."

"Well aren't we all grown up with a vocabulary full of words!"

"Well aren't we all grown up, using other people's disses against them instead of making up our own."

"Are you bored or just lonely? Talking to me? I mean you can't be horny cz...well..Im a girl, or didnt you know."

"Im not gay. But hey, I wouldn't be coming to you even if I was horny...you're not really my type."

"I didnt know you had a "type" from what I hear/see...you are either asexual or homo."

"Get more reliable sources."

"You bore me..."

"Go to bed then." _ohgod...why'd he say that! Now im thinking about the dream again._

"Only if you come with me? ;)"_...ohmyeffinggod! Why'd I press send!_

"Ah sarcasm. But I might take you up on that offer."

_He...I-what?_

"Really now? Are you...tired?"

_Why doesn't it end?_

"Not really...though, a few activities might...change that."

Naruto's chat box popped up.

"Sasuke-Teme's asking me who you are."

"NO! DO NOT TELL HIM!"

"ok...ok...sheesh."

I opened Sasuke's chat box.

"Activities? Of my choice?"

_Dammit...if he found out it was me..._

"Depends...what did you have in mind?"

"kitchen."

"I would lift an eyebrow. But you can't see."

"I would strip you..."

"Mm yes?"

"Cover you in chocolate sauce..."

"I like the sound of that."

"and deliver you...to Sai."

_He didnt reply again...and I exploded in fits of laughter._

"Where he will lick every inch of you body..."

"Yes! I fucking get it!"

"ha-ha night."

I closed that chat box.

"Naruto, breakfast at 6:30, don't be late!"

"Thanx Sakura-chan! I'll be there! Night."

"Night." I logged off.

**SxS**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke POV

Itachi dropped me off at Naruto's on the way to the airport. He was heading back to Oto University. I entered Naruto's place at 6:20, the ding on the elevator, signaling my arrival.

I sat down on one of the white leather couches and waited for Naruto to make his appearance.

..:.:.:..

"Come on teme." he said after he emerged from his bedroom, messenger bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Hn."

We entered the elevator, but went up not down...I sighed, showing my annoyance. Which he ignored.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Naruto. Breakfast is done! Help yoursle...-ves..." she noticed me only then. I couldn't tell the emotions the played across her face...but I saw her swallow hard which made my eyes trail down. She was wearing a pink robe, which hung slightly open to reveal her black hot pants and lime green bra.

"Uhh...I'll just go...get dressed, I'll be out soon." she bolted then, I saw Naruto shrug off her weird behavior. I wanted to do the same, but I couldn't help feeling that I was the cause.

And I was right. Once she came for the bedroom, dressed in her uniform. She acted like I wasn't there, completely ignoring my presence. And I found that it annoyed me.

**SxS**

**

* * *

**

Sakura POV

Sasuke's hands were on my shoulders, turning me to him. He had a strawberry, covered with ice cream in his hands. I suddenly felt exposed, I was standing in my polka dotted matching panties and bra set. My eyes widened when I realized Sasuke was only in blue boxers! I gulped my eyes trailing down his toned chest and abs.

"Sakura..." he whispered my name and my eyes shot up to meet his. I gasped when the ice cream strawberry made contact with my chest; he trailed it down and pushed it between my breasts, not once leaving my eyes. I could never predict his next actions. He began to lick the trail of ice cream down my chest, and then he _licked_ the strawberry out. "S-Sasuke...what are you...? We just met...a-and..." his lips were against mine before I could finish. He breathed "shhh..." against my lips, and then he kissed me.

"_Ya got a lot, a lot, alotta nerve! Coming here..." _

I shot up. I was in...Class...Oh God...how mortifying. Karin was singing on stage...a Lady Gaga song; Sasuke was watching me with mild amusement and Anko wa-...WAIT! Oh my fucking hell...I was in _Music_...having a _sexy_ _dream_ about _Sasuke_ while he was sitting _**next**_ to **me**...

"What?" I snapped.

"You were sleeping." he stated.

"Obviously." I said with a glare. I knew that I never talked in my sleep but I had to be sure.

"_And if I had one wish, yeah you'll be it!" _Karin sang.

"Did...I talk?" I asked softly, looking away to hide my blush.

"In your sleep?" after I nodded, he continued, "Nope, just mumbled and mmm-ed." I could hear his damned smirk.

If it wasn't so humiliating I would have snapped at him. "Tired?" he asked arrogantly.

"No. Duh."

"Late night?" he asked. Oh _fuck_...it just keeps getting worse...did he know it was me?

"You could say that."

Anko turned off the music, effectively ending our conversation.

"Karin. Back to your seat." Anko said, not amused.

"B-But Anko-sensei...I wasn't done..."

"Sit!"

Karin hurried to her seat.

"What was wrong with that?" Anko asked, and the class fell silent.

"Ne, Sasuke...what was she supposed to do?" I whispered, not looking away from Anko.

"Didn't you hear? Wait...how could you, through all that moaning." he whispered back, making me gasp.

"I. Did. Not. Moan."

He chuckled. "She was supposed to sing a song she wrote herself, but she can't write for a fuck."

"Really?"

He gave me a look. "Hn, Karin could never-"

"No not Karin! Was I moaning?" Im sure I was blushing.

"No? What were you dreaming about? Are you...blushing?"

"Of course I am! You're embarrassing me!"

Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow.

"Sakura!" Anko called, and my head snapped to her.

"Tell me...what was wrong with Karin's...song?"

I looked around the class...Karin glared at me. Bitch. Sorry Suigetsu.

"Well...she didn't write it? It's a Lady Gaga song."

I heard Karin gasp, and Anko smirked.

"Karin! 10 page essay on the best song writers of the 70s. And have a real song prepared next week."

I heard Karin growl.

Someone poked my back and I turned around accepting a note.

Ugly Forehead,

Im gonna get you bitch.

Karin

I sighed.

**SxS**

Suigetsu sighed from his seat next to mine at the Bio Lab table.

"Um, Suigetsu. Everything alright?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah, maybe, no?"

I gave him a smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I barely know you." he said in a teasing way.

"Hmm, be that as it may," I said as I looked into the microscope, "Your constant sighing is a little annoying to be honest, and talking about it helps."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Soooo...spit it out?"

He sighed...again. "Would it help if I said one name?"

"Karin?" I guessed.

"That obvious?" he asked.

"No, but she is annoying as hell. I got a threatening note from her." I laughed at that.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it said 'Im gonna get you bitch'" he laughed as I mocked her voice.

"Wow scary."

"But anyway, lemme guess. Sasuke?"

He nodded. "Sasuke's a cool guy, I guess, and he's really not interested in Karin at all...but...I still can't help getting pissed at her...and him."

"Seems like he's fucking with someone else without even knowing it." I muttered, making Suigetsu turn to me.

"What was that?" he seemed amused.

"Nothing, but I get it really. She knows how you feel?"

"Yeah...we had another fight about it." he looked sad when he admitted that.

I sighed. "Did she apologize?"

"No," he gave a dark laugh, "Karin never apologizes."

He seemed...wrong. Suigetsu seemed like a fun loving guy, who mocked and teased but was still someone you could trust when you needed him...but Karin, it seemed, was breaking him.

"You love her?" I asked.

And he turned to me, caught off guard by my question. "I've loved Karin for about 3 years now...I know, I know pathetic right?" he chuckled.

"A little..." I admitted.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree!" he grinned and I returned the gesture.

**SxS**

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. I sat down between Ino and Naruto. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru...and I smiled at her.

My phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID...it wasn't a number that I recognized.

"Hello?"

"Is this...Haruno Sakura-san?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is she." Naruto turned to me with a frown, silently asking who it was and I shrugged.

"The car you ordered has been delivered to your address." he said.

"Oh? When?"

"Last Night?" Wait...I don't remember anything being delivered, and Tsunade would've mentioned it.

"Excuse me sir, but where was it delivered?"

"Tanzuka Town."

"What? That's **NOT** the address that I wrote down!" All eyes were on me now.

"Im sorry Haruno-san. There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can...Listen here! If you just did your job..."

"Look, I have a lot of work to do. Just go get the car. Bye." he hung up.

I stared at the phone in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing." I gave a laugh for emphasis.

"Okay..." he trailed off and began eating his Pork Ramen again.

My phone vibrated again once.

1 New Message.

From: Ino

What's up?

I clicked reply

To: Ino

Fuckers. They sent my new car to Tanzuka.

I watched Ino read the message.

From: Ino

New Car? Telll Ino!

To: Ino

Secret ;) You'll see it when you see it.

From: Ino

Finnnne. You heading there this weekend?

To: Ino

Probably. Can I borrow you car?

From: Ino

Heh. My Volvo. Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

I didn't reply. I'll just ask Tsunade, or fly there. Easy.

I got up at took my tray to the trash, dumping the empty lunch packets inside. I sat the tray down on the stack, and someone's tray covered mine.

"Sakura."

Crap. Sasuke.

"Hai?"

"We still on for practice?"

Ah...he meant the Othello thing...Holy fuck this wasn't good! Think of an excuse...uh...

'_Sorry Sasuke-kun, I cant today cause I had some sex dreams about you last night and it'd just be...well, awkward.'_

YEAH RIGHT!

Did I just say Sasuke-kun...dear sweet lord, Nooo.

Ok, ignore that...excuse...excuse...

"Sakura."

My eyes met his.

"Sorry...I spaced out. Um...?"

"See you at 5." he said and walked off.

Well...things could be worse...

...

Wait no, it couldn't.

**SxS**

I watched the clock above the Tv tick-tock. 16:45.

Sasuke's gonna be here any minute.

Ok...I just gotta remember...Sasuke-kun and Sasuke aren't the same!

Oh God...did that even make sense?

'_You named sexy Sasuke! Oh wait...They're BOTH sexy._' Inner Sakura said.

"I know, right?"

'_Let's jump him...He wont stop us.'_

It sounded tempting...but they really weren't the same guy.

"Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking about this...rules and all."

'_Bullshit! I shouldve never allowed you to make that stupid rule!'_ she said, annoyed.

-Ding.-

I looked up just as he came around the corner.

He was wearing a black and white 30 Seconds To Mars shirt. (Inner Sakura swooned.), dark skinny jeans, and black Levi's sneakers.

"Uh...Hi?"

They aren't the same. They aren't the same. I chanted.

He nodded at me and threw me a 'WTF' look.

"You want something before we start? Something to eat, drink?" he shook his head no.

He threw his Othello book on the table. "You can look through your lines before we start." he said in that arrogant way.

"Its ok, I know them already." I said with a glare he didn't see.

But see, they're not the same!

"Good. Shall we begin?" He walked into the kitchen.

"Call when you're ready." he said, and I lay down on the couch, pretending to be asleep.

"Ready."

Enter "Sasuke"

SASUKE

It is the cause, it is the cause, my soul,-  
Let me not name it to you, you chaste stars!-

It is the cause. Yet I'll not shed her blood;  
Nor scar that whiter skin of hers than snow,  
And smooth as monumental alabaster.  
Yet she must die, else she'll betray more men.  
Put out the light, and then put out the light:  
If I quench thee, thou flaming minister,  
I can again thy former light restore,  
Should I repent me: but once put out thy light,  
Thou cunning'st pattern of excelling nature,  
I know not where is that Promethean heat  
That can thy light relume. When I have pluck'd the rose,  
I cannot give it vital growth again.  
It must needs wither: I'll smell it on the tree.

_He leaned down._

_Oh God...Is he really gonna kiss me? In Practice! No, no, no!_

_He took my head between his hands. I desperately wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking character. _

_He placed a soft kiss on my lips, and I froze. His lips were so smooth and warm that they sent a shock through me and I felt...numb...except for the hot thrills running through my spine and my stomach doing flip flops._

SASUKE

Ah balmy breath, that dost almost persuade  
Justice to break her sword! One more, one more.  
Be thus when thou art dead, and I will kill thee,  
And love thee after. One more, and this the last:  
So sweet was ne'er so fatal. I must weep,  
But they are cruel tears: this sorrow's heavenly;  
It strikes where it doth love.

SAKURA

Who's there? Othello?

SASUKE  
Ay. Desdemona.

SAKURA  
Will you come to bed, my lord?

SASUKE  
Have you pray'd to-night, Desdemona?

SAKURA  
Ay, my lord.

SASUKE  
If you bethink yourself of any crime  
Unreconciled as yet to heaven and grace,  
Solicit for it straight.

SAKURA  
Alas, my lord, what do you mean by that?

SASUKE  
Well, do it, and be brief; I will walk by:  
I would not kill thy unprepared spirit;  
No; heaven forfend! I would not kill thy soul.

SAKURA  
Talk you of killing?

SASUKE  
Ay, I do.

SAKURA  
Then heaven  
Have mercy on me!

SASUKE  
Amen, with all my heart!

SAKURA  
If you say so, I hope you will not kill me.

SASUKE  
Hum!

SAKURA  
And yet I fear you; for you are fatal then  
When your eyes roll so: why I should fear I know not,  
Since guiltiness I know not; but yet I feel I fear.

SASUKE  
Think on thy sins.

SAKURA  
They are loves I bear to you.

SASUKE  
Ay, and for that thou diest.

SAKURA  
That death's unnatural that kills for loving.  
Alas, why gnaw you so your nether lip?  
Some bloody passion shakes your very frame:  
These are portents; but yet I hope, I hope,  
They do not point on me.

SASUKE  
Peace, and be still!

SAKURA  
I will so. What's the matter?

SASUKE  
That handkerchief which I so loved and gave thee  
Thou gavest to Cassio.

"If you ask me, this Cassio seems like a nice guy. Othello just seems like a jealous, possessive bastard."

I looked up to see Ino and Naruto.

"Nice work guys, especially the kiss." Ino continued with a wink.

Sasuke glared. "We're busy."

That made Ino giggle. "Yes, I saw that."

"Ino, what the hell?" I asked, my cheeks burned.

"I just had the greatest idea!" she said happily.

"Oh you've been thinking? That must've hurt." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

She ignored him. Naruto had a shocked expression on his face as he looked between Sasuke and me.

"Road trip! Friday to Sunday! We drive to Tanzuka Friday! And head back Sunday! To get Sak's car."

"I understand me and you. What I don't get is why they have to come." I said exasperatedly.

"From what I just witnessed...I didn't think you'd mind Sasuke's presence."

Naruto found his voice then, "Sasuke! Teme! Taking advantage of innocent Sakura-chan! I'll kill you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"We we're just practicing Naruto, I promise." Naruto looked reluctant to accept my words, but did so.

**SxS**

And that's how we ended up, in Ino's golden Volvo S40. Driving to Tanzuka, at 8pm on a Friday. Ino driving, me on shotgun and Naruto and Sasuke claimed the backseats.

Ino plugged her iPod in and began to play a song. Katy Perry...Oh this is rich.

Naruto and I began to sing along immediately.

"You're so gay, and you don't even like boys."

"You..." Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke what?" Naruto asked immediately on the defensive.

"Her! Pink! I shouldve realized!" Sasuke glared holes in my head.

"What? What's going on? Telll Ino!" Ino said excitedly.

"Pink is cosmic..."

I turned around and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah, so?"

If looks could kill...

"What Sasuke? Not enough chocolate sauce for you?" I said with a wink.

"Fuck." he said. "You're annoying."

"You've mentioned that."

**===SxS===SxS===**

"Stop the car!" Naruto whined at about 11:30.

"Fucking hold it Naruto!" Ino snapped, not slowing down.

"If you don't stop he'll piss in the back seat." Sasuke said casually.

Immediately the car screeched to a halt. "5 minutes." Ino said and Naruto jumped out.

We got out to stretch our legs.

I stretched my arms out over my head lazily.

"Do you hear that?" Sasuke asked and I looked over at him.

Then I heard it too...it was like a thump against thick glass. I giggle escaped Ino and Sasuke and I turned to see what the hell she was doing.

There was a faint blush on her cheeks, we followed her gaze.

The building in front of us was made of glass. probably some kind of business company or whatever, but that wasn't what we saw. on the 2nd floor...a naked back was pressed to the glass...ok she was completely naked...and so was he..

"What the fuck?" Sasuke muttered.

The guy was fucking the girl against the glass!

Ino began to giggle uncontrollably and I glanced over at Sasuke. He was looking at me, but immediately looked away when our eyes met.

"What are you all looking at?" Naruto asked, zipping his jeans up.

"We're leaving!" I said and pulled Ino, who was still giggling to her seat.

Sasuke did the same with Naruto who seemed to have noticed the...scene. I got in and Ino began to drive again. Naruto began to laugh loudly.

"Oh my God...that was hilarious!" he said while laughing.

Ino giggled "Sak! Does that really feel good?"

Naruto abruptly stopped laughing, and said "Sakura wouldn't know that right?" he laughed weakly, waiting for my response.

"Right?" he said seriously. Sasuke was silent, and I swear I saw him scowling.

"Naruto...I..." I didn't know what to say...

I heard his painful gasp, and saw the hurt in his eyes through the make-up mirror, and I couldn't speak...and didn't have the words.

**-SxS-SxS-SxS-**

We arrived in front of the main gates of my family home at 1:10 am. The gate slid open smoothly and Ino drove in.

No one had said a word after Naruto's sigh, and I felt...dirty...like it was my fault.

"Drive into the garage Ino." I said breaking the silence. She nodded and drove forward, I pressed the button and the doors slid open. She drove in and chose a parking spot. I got out first, and went to inspect my car. A Lotus Europa. Cherry red. Just like I ordered...and somehow I still wanted to cry.

"Lotus?" Sasuke said inspecting my car. I nodded.

"They're alright. I like the Lamborghini over there more." he said, nodding to said car. The Spyder.

"Yup, that's my dad's." It was a champagne color.

"My favorite is my Dodge, what do you drive?" I asked him, grasping at the conversation that seemed to take my mind off other things.

"Lexus." he answered.

"Ahh I still love my Dodge more." I said teasingly.

"Sak, Im tired." Ino said, she wasn't overly chirpy like usual. She felt guilty, I realized.

"Ok, follow me." I said to everyone.

We entered and walked up the stairs in silence. I walked past my door to the next.

"Naruto can have his usual room." I said quietly...weakly. He nodded and pushed past me, slamming the door. Ino sighed and shook her head.

"Sasuke, you can have the next." I said pointing to the door behind him.

"Call if you need anything." he nodded and entered the room without another word.

"Ino...do you wanna..."

"I'll stay with you honey." she said, looping her arm through mine and leading me to my room.

We sat down on my bed. "Listen Sakura...Im..." she began.

"Ino, it's alright...I didn't know how to tell him...and now you did. Its better that he knows...even if he hates me." Ino hugged me and I only realized then that I was crying.

**-SxS-SxS-SxS-**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke POV

"Naruto! Open this door!" Ino screeched, waking me up fully.

Naruto didn't answer. " Naruto! Dammit!"

I groaned and got up. Quickly entering the bathroom and opening a new toothbrush to brush my teeth.

When I emerged, Ino was still at it.

"I swear im gonna kick your ass!" she was saying.

I opened the door and she turned to me. She opened her mouth the say something, then she seemed to change her mind and said "Sakura's by the pool." instead.

"I wasn't looking for her." I answered truthfully. I just wanted Ino to shut up.

I scowled and walked downstairs. The door to my left was open, the dining room, and a door the led outside was open too. I exited the house.

Sakura was lying on her back on a towel. She was wearing a halter neck bikini, it was red. The bottom matching the top. I walked over to her, who seemed to be asleep. I sat down at the edge of the pool and dipped my feet into the icy water.

I turned to look at Sakura and saw she was watching me intently.

"Does he hate me?" she said, sitting up abruptly. Making her chest bounce slightly. I fought to keep my eyes on her face.

"Does Naruto hate me?" she asked again.

"Naruto can't hate. He's too soft for that." I said with a smirk.

"Don't. Don't smirk like that. You think differently of me too now." she said softly. Was that what she thought? I sighed and she looked up at me, her brows knitted in confusion.

"Hn. I don't. I have no right to judge you."

"What do you mean?" she asked with the same expression.

"Would you think differently of me if I admitted that I had sex?"

"You've had sex?" her eyes were wide.

"Is it hard to believe?" her shock was annoying.

"Well...no. It's just..."

"I was drunk." I don't know why I said that, it just seemed to come out. The fact of my little self control made me scowl.

"You were drunk the last time you had sex?" she asked, like it didn't mean much.

"No, every time."

"You're kidding me, ne." she said in disbelief.

"No at all." All 3 of the times I was wasted. I only remember waking up...though I never thought about it. I put it to the back of my mind.

"It's still different," she whispered, "You lost your virginity to...being drunk. I lost mine to ignorance and false trust..."

I couldn't help wondering what exactly happened to her. Her eyes only held regret, and again my lack of self control kicked in and reached out to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto only needs to make it right in his mind." I told her.

"I don't want him to make it right...when it's so..._wrong_"

My hand reached out, my fingers brushing against her cheek before I realized what I was doing and pulled away hastily, like she'd burned me. I got up and entered the house. Leaving her behind.

**-SxS-SxS-SxS-**

Ino looked down. "Holy shit! He's touching her!"

"What!" Naruto rushed forward, pushing Ino out of the way and looking out the window himself. Ino huffed.

Sasuke's hand was on her shoulder. Naruto cracked the window open.

"Naruto only needs to make it right in his mind." Sasuke said, in a voice that could almost be seen as gentle. Naruto grimaced.

"Aww...that's sweet...he's comforting her." Ino whispered.

"I don't want him to make it right...when it's so..._wrong_" Sakura said, sounding close to tears. Naruto's heart dropped. He'd reacted so...so...childishly. He wasn't there again when she needed him.

"Ohmygod!" Ino whispered. "He's gonna kiss her!"

Naruto's head whipped to the pair. Sasuke was reaching out to her cheek, but then he stood up and left.

Sakura's hand reached up to touch her cheek where Sasuke's fingers brushed. A small smile graced her lips.

* * *

That's it minna! Hope you enjoyed it! New Chappie up next month! review review review! Reviews help me update...the next chapter will have an "incident" of sorts ;)

xoxo

Zana Lee


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did...I really do...but alas...I don't own Naruto.

I Like It - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull, Parachute - Cheryl Cole.

Heeey! Ok, I know I already updated for this month, but hey, Im in a good mood. First week of prelims went well...went to but the material for my prom dress yesterday...eep! Im so excited! So I decided to share my good mood with you all! So...without further ado...ENJOY!

A/N: Ok, this takes place in _NOVEMBER_! Last chapter was in September, exams are coming up and the first break of the year.

* * *

Sakura turned around and continued grinding...but now her hips were against mine...and it was...unbearable...

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 3 - I Like It

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have been_

_I won't tell anybody,_

_Won't tell anybody they wanna push me down_

_They wanna see you fall...down_

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound..._

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

"Teme! Check out this party!" Naruto exclaimed loudly like the idiot he was.

"Hn."

"Oh come on! Get excited about something for once!"

"Forget him! He just probably wants to go home and fuck himself with another stick." Kiba said laughing.

I threw him a glare and took another gulp of my Hunters Gold.

"Neji's AWOL again!" Naruto looked around.

"You know by now you won't find him." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up Teme! You wanna know where he goes too!"

I shrugged and walked off. Maybe Gaara has some weed. I needed to forget...to get her out of my head. Since that road trip in September...I can't forget what I almost did...what she almost made me do. Why was she so different? She wasn't like the model-pretty (I use that term very loosely) girls that run after me...Im not saying she's unattractive either...I mean she's _beautiful_...and- Fuck...

I took a long gulp of my drink. She's just not...like them...she's different.

-SxS-

The party was seriously buzzing. Even Itachi's gang was here. Freaks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a glare.

"Foolish little brother..."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "What are you...and them," I pointed for emphasis, "doing here?"

"We are enjoying the party that was after all, thrown by Konan. Who is in my circle." he stated simply.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hn." before walking off. His calm demeanor was really ticking me off.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

My eyes widened. So this was a Konoha party..

"_In the back of the car, on the way to the bar...I got you on my lips"_

Well...they weren't exaggerating. This party was so...alive. The parties in Tanzuka were all worthless; it was just an excuse for everyone to get drunk. But this...was different.

"_At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair...baby, this is it."_

Ino was already moving to the music.

"So, Sak, Temi...welcome to your first Konoha party." Ino said with a smirk.

"Im gonna go find...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with her usual blush and we waved her off.

"Hey...where's Tennie...?" Temari asked, and that's when I realized.

"Oh, yeah...she always disappears at parties..." Ino said.

"Tenten is missing too?" Naruto asked, coming up to us.

"What do you mean "too"?" I asked, giving him a quick 'hi' hug.

"Neji's goes M.I.A at every party..." he explained.

"Is that so..." Ino lifted a brow.

"Where's Hina?" Naruto asked making me smile and I pointed the way that she walked off to.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Huh? I turned to the voice! Holy Fuck of Hotness! Sasuke's older brother!

"Um...Itachi-san?"

"Im glad to see you remember Me." he said smoothly.

"Oh. Yes." _it's not like someone as hot as you is easy to forget_, I added mentally.

He smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

Oh mai...

"Um...of course Itachi-san."

"Please, just Itachi is fine."

I nodded and followed him into the crowd. There by Locnville was playing. I swung my hips to the beat, dancing with him. And...I was a nervous wreck. OHMAIGAWSH.

"I was surprised to see you here." he said in that irresistible voice.

I gulped. "Hmm? Why?"

"You don't really seem like this," he gestured to the party, "kind of person."

"Neither do you."

He smirked. I couldn't decide who's smirk was sexier...his or Sasuke's.

"Touché."

The song ended and Ino came up to us. "Uchiha-san...I need to steal Sakura for a bit." she said. He nodded and Ino pulled me away.

She gave me a look. "You've been holding out on me."

"What?"

"You and UCHIHA Itachi!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She glared. "It's obvious. You two have a thing."

"Haha...Ino no. Its not like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Suuure."

"Wanna dance?" she grinned and nodded.

We began to dance our famous 'bump and grind', getting appreciative stares from possible pervs...Wtf creepy. I noticed Sasuke sitting at the bar, glaring at nothing in particular. Man that guy needs to let go. I made a mental note to force him to dance later.

_**SxS**_

"Suigetsu!"

"Hey Sakura, sup?"

"Why so lonely?" I asked, he was sitting alone at the bar.

"I dunno...Karin's off somewhere."

I sighed and looped my arm through his. "Lets dance." he set down his drink and we entered the crowd and began dancing. I saw Karin and her 2 minions looking around for Sasuke and Suigetsu followed my gaze.

"You know what? Just forget het for one night. Im not saying cheat or whatever. Just let go, you know?"

He looked at me for several moments before a grin spread across his face. His arm went around my waist and we began dancing again.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will get Deidara-sempai something to drink!" Tobi said in his fuckedup voice.

"Tobi! I said I'll get my own drink!" Deidara snapped.

"But Tobi wants to help Deidara-sempai!" Deidara looked around and his eyes fell on me. "Go help Itachi's stupid little brother!"

Seemingly out of no where Itachi piped in "Its _foolish_ little brother."

Man, I hate him. "Sasuke-san!" Tobi sang like a fool.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san should come dance with Tobi."

"..." I turned away because that's just gay.

"Deidara-senp..." Tobi's voice tailed off.

I followed his gaze to where Deidara was holding Temari's arm a little too roughly if you ask me.

"Is she here?" he asked.

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who you're talking about." she answered.

"Sakura, un."

What the hell...how would he know her?

"No. She's in...Suna." Deidara frowned at her answer; Temari broke free and stomped off.

They definitely weren't talking about some other Sakura, and I knew for a fact that she wasn't in Suna. So I pushed myself off of the wall and pushed through the mass of people in the dance floor. Icky Thump started playing and Ino walked past me muttering about a crap dance song, and that's when I saw her. Sakura. She was wearing a lime green strapless dress that ended about mid-thigh. She was slowly, agonizingly slowly, moving to the beat. Her hands moved from her hips down to the thighs and up her body again. Her eyes opened, she saw my sneakers first and with every beat she looked up, my knees, my hips, my stomach, my chest, my shoulders and finally my face.

She seemed shocked to see me, but then a sexy smile found its way onto her lips and she beckoned be closer with her index finger. My legs moved on their own. She placed her hands onto her chest, and then she turned around grinding her ass into my hips...

She reached back, taking my hands and placing them on her flat stomach, and then down to her hips and over the thighs...my fingers hooked themselves onto her dress pulling it up as she moved down and back down when she came up. Sakura turned around and continued grinding...but now her hips were against mine...and it was...unbearable, I had a hard time controlling myself. Her arms went around my neck, and my hands that were now on her ass gave her a squeeze. She jumped a little and pushed her hips hard against mine, making me groan. She smiled that sexy...seductive smile when she felt it. The very obvious hard on. She tilted her head up a bit...giving me full access to her mouth...I could kiss her now. I wanted to. So I reached down...

"Sakura!"

Sakura groaned in annoyance and that...pleased me?

"Yes Ino?" she asked, not stopping her grinding...which also pleased me.

"We're leaving. Now." Ino's tone left no room for argument.

"Why?" Sakura asked, now pushing away. Fuck.

"Please, Sak...no questions...lets just go." Ino's eyes begged.

Sakura nodded, took a step then stopped and turned around. She grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me to her. Our cheeks were touching. "If you tell anyone about what just happened...I swear...I will .Down." she whispered and then got dragged away by Ino...

I smirked. Liking the idea of that. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Ino and Temari were keeping her from Deidara...but why?

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

"NO! You guys cannot be serious!" I said in sheer disbelief.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Be reasonable!" Naruto whined.

"What you're thinking of doing is...insane! There's nothing reasonable about it!"

"Sakura, it's a matter of sticking with your friends." Ino said, finding her manicure interesting.

"Look...It's not my fault none of you studied for the first term's exams ok? Im prepared." I told them.

"I am also prepared." Neji spoke calmly.

"The why are you doing this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"See? Just give in Sakura, there's no way you can win this." Ino said.

"Ino! Guys! You're talking about a crime! We could like...get expelled...or worse...arrested!"

"That's just it, we aren't going to get caught." Sasuke said, and I threw him a glare.

"We will get caught! Don't you see how crazy this is?"

"Hn. Stop whining. We won't get caught." he did _not_ just say that!

"Whining?" I gave him another glare, which he returned.

"Guys, stop." Tenten said. "If we work together, we won't get caught. We sneak in, get the hard copies and get out. I already know where they all are." Tenten said, taking out a piece of paper.

"We are going to get expelled..." I whispered, holding my head in my hands. I've never even gotten detention! Oh god...

"We are not getting caught Sakura." Sasuke said. Did he have try and piss me off.

"Sasuke. Do you realize what-?"

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Why don't you make a bet!" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"That does sound wonderful Naruto." Ino said.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Lets say...IF we get caught...Sasuke sings in the talent show," Sasuke grunted, but Ino ignored him, "and when we don't get caught, Sakura sings."

"That sounds reasonable." Temari said and I told her she wasn't helping.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"So both of you agree?" Ino asked looking between Me, Sasuke and Naruto.

I sighed. "Fine."

Sasuke Hn-ed.

"Well, Naruto, that's your cue." Ino said with a flip of her hair.

"Nooowwww..." Naruto tapped his chin.

"The loser has to sing in the talent show...a...Hannah Montana song!"

"Hell no!" Sasuke said slamming the table.

"Not this again..." Neji muttered.

"Huh?"

"This is an old argument...Naruto likes being an idiot." Neji answered.

I guess Sasuke kind of got sick of it...

They were bickering back and forth.

"THAT'S IT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAPS!" Tennie suddenly screamed, all eyes were now on her.

"We only have one chance at this; Ino has taken the liberty of dividing us into groups of 2. Ino...if you will." Tenten said.

"Thank you Tennie. Wellll..." Ino looked down at her list. "Naruto and Hina, Neji and Tennie, Shika and Temi, Sasuke and Sakura and Kiba-kun and me." Before anyone could complain Tenten began to speak again.

"This," she mentioned to a small device, "is a headset, all of us will be able to communicate inside the school building as well as 5 kilometers from it." she handed each of us one.

"The papers in front of you show the classes you are to target. Go in get the copy of the exam paper and get out. We will park the cars at the McDonalds down the road. We will only take 2 cars, Sasuke's Lexus and Naruto's Audi. Any questions?" When no one asked Tenten said "dismissed."

_**NaruHina**_

Naruto made his way up to the third floor with Hinata behind him. Their target: Hatake Kakashi's Theatre Exam.

"N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Hmm?" he said as he reached out for the door.

Faint footsteps came down the quiet hall, each footstep echoed off the walls.

"Someone's coming!" he hissed and looked around frantically. Hinata pushed him aside and picked the lock with a hair pin. The door clicked open and Naruto pushed her in, closing it with a soft tick as he pushed Hinata against the wall next to the door and held her in place. The footsteps of the janitor moved past the classroom and turned off into another hall.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Naruto seemed to realize he was still holding her.

"Oh, Sorry Hinata-chan..." he let her go, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess you don't need protecting..." he laughed embarrassed, and then walked to Kakashi's desk, completely oblivious to Hinata's deep blush.

She walked over to the desk and began to help him.

"Naruto-kun...is this it?" Hinata asked handing him a paper.

"HUH? Bastard! He wanted to let us do this! Unprepared?" Naruto folded it and stuffed it into his back pocket.

He clicked the headset.

"Tidus and Yuna here. Phase 1 complete." Naruto said and Hinata heard it in her earpiece.

"C'mon Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned holding out his hand to her...Hinata's blush descended to her neck...but she took his hand. He led them outside.

"**Beep**. Dobe...we said no nicknames..." Came Sasuke's annoyed tone.

"**Beep**. Well, no, actually Sasuke...we decided to go with the nicknames." Sakura said.

"Yay! Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto.

"**Beep**. Dobe..."

"**Beep**. Would you guys shut up!" came Tenten's out of breath voice.

"**Beep**. Tennie...everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"**Beep**. H-huh? Yeah. Fine. Keep it down. Beep."

_**NejiTen**_

"Where would he hide it?" Tenten muttered as she looked through his desk. The Target: Maito Gai's English Exam. "Tenten, check the drawers." Neji commented. He was standing by the door. She did as she was told.

"Got it!" she said a little too loudly. Suddenly footsteps were running towards the class. Crap. Neji's eyes narrowed. Why wasn't he moving? He was right in front of the door-window...though it wasn't completely see through, you could only make out shapes...didnt Neji realize? On instinct Tenten ran and dove him down, her falling on top of him with a soft 'oof'.

"Is anyone in there?" the voice asked.

Tenten closed her eyes and buried her face into the crook of Neji's neck, clutching to his shirt.

"Guess im hearing things..." the guy muttered and walked off.

Tenten let out a breath of relief, blowing it into Neji's neck. He stiffened under her.

"Neji?" she said softly, as to not alert any more workers.

Neji didnt answer, though his hold on her arms tightened. Tenten lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Neji?" she whispered.

His eyes met hers, and she saw something there that she couldn't decipher. His hands trailed up her arms, up her shoulders and then her reached up and undid her buns. Her hair fell down and sprawled out on either side of his head. Tenten's heart was beating rapidly...

What was Neji doing? This wasn't like him...his hand moved the hair that was sticking to her lips away and then cupped her cheek.

"Beautiful..." he murmured. Tenten's eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating. She wasn't breathing.

Neji lifted his head and with that one action, connected their lips.

"**Beep**. Tidus and Yuna here. Phase 1 complete."

Neji seemed to ignore the interruption so she did too. Both his hands were on the cheeks, and her hands were on his chest, still clutching his shirt.

"**Beep**. Dobe...we said no nicknames." Sasuke.

"**Beep**. Well, no, actually Sasuke...we decided to go with the nicknames." Sakura.

"**Beep**. Yay! Thank You Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly. Neji sighed and broke the kiss.

"**Beep**. Dobe..."

"Would you guys shut up!" Tenten said, annoyed.

"**Beep**. Tennie...everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"H-Huh...yeah. Fine. Keep it down."

Tenten felt a blush rise to her cheeks, so she buried her face back into the crook of his neck, and Neji reached up and twirled a long lock of hair.

_**ShikaTema**_

"Shikamaru, have you and Ino...dated?" Temari asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

Shikamaru yawned, and blinked. "Yeah. Before we were friends."

"Oh. Uhm...where do you think it is?"

"Knowing him...it's probably somewhere obvious where we wouldn't look, cause its too obvious." Shikamaru answered looking over the desk.

The Target: Sarutobi Asuma's Economics Exam.

Temari...didnt know what she was feeling. Not only her body...but also her heart had a reaction to this guy. It was heart breaking that he did nothing...she wanted him to at least show her that at least he liked her but he never did. Since that kiss nothing changed...maybe he was drunk.

He yawned again and picked up another stack of papers.

"Dammit..." Temari muttered. Shikamaru looked up. "Did you say something?"

"No." she snapped.

He's kissed her once (the sex doesn't count) in 2 freaking months. Damn it all!

"Shikamaru."

He looked up.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

He looked confused and shook his head.

"Then its you?"

"What?"

Temari thought to herself. "Do you need motivation?"

He frowned. "Temari, what's wrong?"

She smiled and walked over to him.

"You. You're wrong with me." she said and pushed him against the black board.

"Shika-kun..." she said through a sigh and slammed her lips against his. Immediately their tongues entwined and Shikamaru's arms went around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Now...was that so hard?" she said, a little breathlessly.

"Hmm..." he answered and kissed her again.

"Ishida and Inoue here..." Shikamaru said between kissed. "Phase 1 completed."

"**Beep**. Oh my God Temmmiiii!" Ino whined.

"Mm?" Temari answered.

"**Beep**. You're making out?"

Temari took out her headset and Shika followed her lead.

_**KibaIno**_

"Lucky!"

"What is?" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Temari and Shika are making out! How dare she even, on a mission?"

Kiba just chuckled and continued raiding the desk.

The Target: Rin's Dance Exam.

Ino put in her ear phones, and slowly moved to the music. She twirled all around the room, her eyes closed. As she expected she twirled into Kiba, who the held onto her shoulders. She looked up slowly. His eyebrow was lifted in amusement.

Kiba twirled Ino out and then pulled her in. She reached up and cupped his cheek, before singing "Let me be with youuu..." perfectly mimicking the original voice. (Let Me Be With You - Round Table: Chobits Opening Song) Kiba stood frozen for a second, and then he just smiled, put his arms around her, and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her lips gently.

"This is Inuyasha and Kagome. Phase 1 complete." Kiba said and Ino's jaw dropped. He knew...he knew her favorite anime pairing.

"**Beep**. That's right Kiba, you are a dog." Naruto said.

"Naruto. I'll make sure you never have children." Ino said and Naruto didnt reply.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke POV

"So everyone got theirs?" Sakura asked her eyes everywhere.

"No, Neji and Tenten haven't reported back." I answered.

"Prince Vegeta? Bulma? Have you completed phase 1?" Sakura asked.

I almost laughed. "**Beep**. Yeah, Sak, we're done." Tenten said. Neji didnt reply, not that I expected him to.

I watched Sakura crouch down and pick the lock. The door opened and she entered first.

Sakura sat down on the stage and I made my way to Anko's desk. It was exactly where Tenten said it would be.

"Come on. I got it, lets go." she hopped off the stage and left the class, I closed the door behind me. Sakura grabbed my arm. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

Click, click, click...

Anko's heels. Sakura's eyes were wide. I pulled her down the hall and around the corner at the foot of the stairs.

Sakura's eyes fell on the exam in my hand, she gasped and zipped open her hoodie and then began to unbutton her shirt. When her shirt fell open it exposed a black bra with pink dots. Sakura shivered in the cold October air and grabbed the exam and folded it, and placing the between her breasts. I noticed the goose bumps over the porcelain skin of her stomach and the top of her chest. Anko's heals were getting closer. Sakura began to button up; she only got 3 buttons at the top when Anko was a few seconds away. Shit.

I pushed her against the wall, hovering over her for a second and Sakura's green eyes blazed...but not in fury. Her luscious pink lips parted and that was all I needed, I claimed her lips with mine, and like our bodies knew each other, our hips met immediately. I buttoned up a forth button, covering up the last bit of paper. My hands went under her shirt to caress her stomach and around her hips as Anko came around the corner.

Sakura's body froze.

"My, my, my..." Anko said.

Sakura shoved me away. Forgetting about buttoning up her shirt and just zipping up her hoodie.

"A-Anko! It's not what you think..." Sakura stuttered out.

"Oh really?" Anko asked. "Then tell me what this is."

"W-well...Sasuke gave me a ride over here..."

"That's not what I saw...Probably another minute or so then he would've rode you." Anko said with a chuckle. Sakura's face drowned in red.

"Anko! I was just coming over here to get some books..."

"You didnt even make it to your locker..." she sighed "I think I'll go over to Kakashi's instead of working...thanks you two." Anko winked at me and then turned around and walked back the way she came. "And, Sakura...Im sure Sasuke's bed is more comfortable." Anko called.

"Yes...Im sure." Sakura muttered sarcastically and gave a sigh of relief. I walked back to her and caged her in with my arms, leaning over her.

"Sa-ku-ra." I said with a smirk.

* * *

Oki Minna! That's it...next chapter up as soon as I can! Review review review...~~

Zana-lee

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..Electric Waves - Locnville, Kickstarts - Example

* * *

"No, I wasn't sure, but...Thursday, I think, at lunch. You were sitting next to me, ne?"

I nodded.

"Well at first I thought he was staring at me, cause he kept looking at me...I was about to say something...when I noticed he was looking at _you_ and not me."

"So?" Ok yeah...it was weird, but that's Sasuke...he's weird, I guess.

"It's the way he was looking at you. Like he was...drinking you up in his thoughts or something."

My breath caught in my throught...Not possible.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 6 - Electric Waves

_You want me to come over I got an excuse  
Might be holding your hand but im holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke its like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious we should be facing the truth_

Start to think it could be fizzling out  
Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts  
Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya'...

_And the Love Kickstarts again..._

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura POV

Anko was getting closer, my mind was racing...first things first! Hide that damn exam! I zipped my hoodie down and unbuttoned my shirt, I noticed Sasuke's gaze on me but I ignored him and folded the exam and pressed it in between my breasts. I shivered...not sure if it was from the cold or the way Sasuke was looking at me.

Suddenly Sasuke pushed me against the wall, he was breathing in short, fast breaths. I felt his heat, it made me shiver again.

_'Kiss him!'_ Inner giggled out.

'I...c-cant...'

_'God, you sound like Hinata. Just do it.'_

'I can't, cause of the rule. He has to kiss me...'

_'Then stop fucking standing around and show him you want him!'_

I lifted my head and our eyes met. Im not sure what he saw in my eyes, but his gaze intensified. I felt my lips part and not even a second later, Sasuke's lips crashed against mine. Inner sighed a content sigh and fainted. My hips reached up to meet his on their own and started moving together. His warm hands caressed over my stomach and then around to my back.

"My, my, my..." Anko said.

On reflex, and to my disappointment, I shoved Sasuke away and zipped up my hoodie.

O-Okay Sakura...think...think...

"A-Anko! It's not what you think..." I said lamely. _'Oh wow, nice That just makes its seem exactly like she thinks!_' Inner piped in.

"Oh really?" Anko asked, giving me an amused once over. "Then tell me what this is."

"W-well...Sasuke gave me a ride over here..." Inner burst into a fit of giggles as I realized how that sounded.

"That's not what I saw...Probably another minute or so then he would've rode you." Anko said and chuckled behind her hand. Oh my God...I can figure this out...relax...

"Anko! I was just coming over here to get some books..."

"You didnt even make it to your locker..." she sighed, and bit he lower lip. "I think I'll go over to Kakashi's instead of working...thanks you two." EUW! NO FREAKING WAY! Anko winked at Sasuke and then turned around and walked back the way she came. "And, Sakura...Im sure Sasuke's bed is more comfortable." Anko called, spiteful.

"Yes...Im sure." I muttered darkly at the embarrassment and sighed when her footsteps disappeared.

'_Im 110% sure Sasuke has a large...soft bed...satin sheets..._' Inner fanned herself.

'Stop it!' I hissed at her as I fell back against the wall, but felt a shadow over me. When I looked up, Sasuke had caged me in with his arms

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered in a husky voice.

Oh god...

"Yes?" I said, glad that my voice held steady.

Sasuke's head dipped down, leaving a small kiss on my neck. His hands were on my hips. I loved the warmth that radiated off of them. Suddenly something warm and wet grazed over my collarbone making me gasp and my head laid back against the wall to give him more access. Sasuke bit my collarbone gently and I squeezed my thighs together uncomfortably, trying to make the tingly feeling stop but that just intensified it.

He looked at me, and suddenly his lips were on mine again. I didn't hesitate in responding

"**Beep**. Asuran, Cagalli. Come in." Sasuke ignored them as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

"**Beep**. Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan!"

"**Beep**. Naruto! Idiot! Code names!"

"**Beep.** Asuran! Cagalli-chan!"

"What?" I said my voice a bit shaky.

Sasuke didnt stop, he kissed up my neck as his hands caressed over my stomach and hips.

"**Beep**. Um...do you have the target?" came Tenten's unsure voice.

"Yes." Simple answers Sakura...I said to myself.

"**Beep.** Well come on. We have to get out of here." Ino said.

"Kay..." Sasuke's hands stopped. He growled and began to walk down the stairs. I followed silently. The air between us was thick. He acted like I wasn't there.

We left through the back door. He stepped on the lid of the trashcan and spoke for the first time.

"Sakura." his voice was emotionless. My head snapped up to meet him. He held his hand out, I took it and he help me up onto the can. He jumped over first. Making no sound, though I knew it was high and it must've hurt.

"Jump." he said in that same tone.

"What?"

"I'll catch you. Jump."

I bit my lip and pushed off the wall. True to his word, Sasuke caught my hips in the air and set me down. There was a moment where he held my hips and I held his shoulders and we just looked at each other. He pushed away and began to walk to the McDonalds, again I followed silently.

When we reached the car. Neji and Tenten were in the back seat. Not facing each other.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. His voice as cold as ever.

"What?" I asked, giving him a glare. What the hell was up with this attitude?

"Get in."

I nodded and opened the door and got in the front seat. Sasuke got in the driver's seat.

The atmosphere was suffocating me from the back seat. I didnt know which was worse though, the front or back. Naruto's car was pulling away and Sasuke started the car.

"Where's Temi?" I asked, the atmosphere seemed to intensify.

"Oh...she and Shikamaru left." Tennie answered in a small, uncertain voice.

I didnt say anything else.

We stopped behind Naruto's car. Kiba and Ino got out of the yellow Audi. They said some things and Kiba kissed Ino on the cheek. She actually blushed. Ino really had it bad for this guy...and he was so gentle with her. It was beyond sweet. Ino got back into the car. We drove to her place next. She waved bye and entered her house. Next came the Hyuuga compound. "Sasuke. Sakura." Neji said with a nod. Sasuke returned the nod and I smiled at Neji who turned to Tenten. "Tenten. Take care." he said, and his eyes softened almost unnoticeably. But I saw it.

Tenten swallowed hard. "Goodbye Neji. You too." was all she said. He nodded and left. I saw Hina get out of Naruto's car with a blush. We began to drive again.

I felt unsure whether to speak or not. "Sasuke. Tenten's coming home with me so..." I said and saw Tenten's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but Sasuke "spoke". "Hn" ending all conversation.

_**SxS**_

Naruto drove past and Sasuke stopped. Tenten got out and walked inside.

"Um, we still on for practice tomorrow?"

He nodded once.

"Well...just IM me the time..."

I got out and as soon as the door closed he sped off.

_'What the hell was that'_...I swallowed the lump in my throught and watched him drive off. I took a deep breath and turned into the building. I didnt want to think about this.

"Welcome back Sakura-san..." The doorman, Kabuto, said.

"Oh, thank you."

"Your friend went on up." he said with a creepy smile. I smiled back awkwardly and approached the elevator. Once I got in, I pressed the button for my floor and fell back against the opposite wall letting out a breath I didnt know I was holding. I pressed a hand to my chest...my heart was still beating a little fast. Sasuke huh? Nah...That's not possible...he's an egotistical, self-centered...

_'Gentle...sweet...'_ Inner Sakura cut in.

"No! He's not. He's a jerk. End of story."

_'Who are you trying to convince?'_

I ignored her and stepped out of the elevator. Tenten stood in the living room awkwardly.

"What the fuck...Tennie, my room, now." she nodded and walked off.

I got a bag of cheese Doritos out of the cupboard and headed for my room.

She was standing again. Wtf... "Tenten, sit." I ordered.

I kicked off my shoes and sat down in the middle of my bed and she followed my actions.

She tore open the bag and took a chip.

"So...what happened?"

She looked up, her eyes glazed in confusion. "We...he kissed me..."

"Finally..." I breathed out.

"What?"

"Tennie, from the first moment I saw you two together I knew. He was in love with you, and you? Head over heels."

"So everyone knew but him..." she said close to tears...and this was a first, almost nothing could make Tenten cry.

"Seems he knows now?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. Im not sure he knew what was going on."

"So you're saying that only his body reacted to you?"

"Well...yes, I was on top of him."

"And you haven't been before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really..." she sniffled.

"Did he say anything?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at me.

"Beautiful." she whispered.

"He said that?" I said, jumping a bit.

She nodded a small smile on her face.

"Well then...there you have it. He's just...confused, Neji is socially retarded an-"

"Like Sasuke?" she interrupted.

"Yes...like Sasuke..." I said warily.

A knowing smile spread across her face. "You should give him time..." I said, finishing my previous sentence.

A guitar started playing. "I think we have an emergency...I think we have an emergency..." Tenten searched for her phone. A Paramore song I realized. "It's him!" she said, shocked.

"Answer!" I sat down next to her so I could hear.

"Hello." she said.

"Evening Tenten. How are you..." his voice seemed hidden, soft.

"Im...fine, you?"

"Fine thank you..."

"So..." Tenten trailed off.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Yes?" Tenten gave a hurried answer.

"I wanted to apologize."

Tenten's face fell.

"I feel like a pervert for what I did...how I took advantage of you."

Tenten looked at me, I shook my head and mouthed "its not if I wanted It." she nodded.

"No Neji, don't feel like that. You were a gentleman, and...It's not taking advantage if I wanted it..."

There was a silence and Tenten frowned in worry.

"Tenten...I..."

"Do you need time?" Tenten asked.

"No!" came his rushed answer.

"Then what?"

"Tenten, you should know that I do not regret my actions."

"Neither do I Neji..." she said in a small voice.

"I see...Tenten we should continue this discussion in person." he said.

"Yes. I agree. Would you like me to come over?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, at 7, Uncle Hiashi and his daughters are going out."

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Goodbye Tenten..."

"Bye Neji."

She hung up and looked at me. "What time is it?"

"Tennie it's barely 5. Chill."

She sighed and smiled. "Now that that's sorted out. Back to Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened." I scoffed.

"Hmmm...Sure."

"Well, he kissed me to distract Anko. That was it."

"I saw Anko leave the building 5 minutes before you."

Crap...

"We kissed again, I guess. Then he just started to ignore me. Its fine, I don't care." I rolled my eyes for effect. Because I didnt care ...right?

_'Yeah right, sure.'_ Inner Sakura muttered.

"He likes you." she said.

"Bullshit Tenten."

"No, I wasn't sure, but...Thursday, I think, at lunch. You were sitting next to me, ne?"

I nodded.

"Well at first I thought he was staring at me, cause he kept looking at me...I was about to say something...when I noticed he was looking at you and not me."

"So?" Ok yeah...it was weird, but that's Sasuke...he's weird, I guess.

"It's the way he was looking at you. Like he was...drinking you up in his thoughts or something."

My breath caught in my throught...Not possible.

_**NejixTenten**_

Tenten drove up to the gate. A guard walked to the window.

"Mitarashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Neji-sama has been expecting you."

He pressed a button and the gate opened.

She drove inside and parked the car. She got out, she was wearing shiny leather black pumps, black skinny jeans and one of her dark red Chinese-style shirts. She cursed herself for not brining a jacked. It was beyond freezing. She hurried to the door and knocked twice.

To her surprise. Neji opened it.

"N-Neji?"

"Come inside Tenten, its cold." he said, taking her hand and pulling her inside.

It was silent once the door closed.

"Um, hi?" Tenten said and Neji gave a small smile.

"Hello Tenten." they stood awkwardly, the warmth from his hand was slowly beginning to warm her whole body, starting at the tingles in her spine.

"Neji...?"

He led her down the hall, past a lot of doors. When they stopped. "This is my room." he said.

"O-Oh..." he opened the door for her and she stepped inside. The room was plain, white king-sized bed. Dark wood cupboards, desks and nightstands. The walls held no pictures. The desk was covered with books and 2 photo frames. One held a picture of a beautiful woman...his mother...the other...had a picture of them. When they were 14. They've been best friends for so long...she felt like she could tell him anything. Tenten felt herself smile. It gave her newfound confidence.

"Tenten."

"If you're gonna apologize again. Dont." she said and turned to him.

"But Tenten...I..."

"Look Neji," she took a step so she was right in front of him, "I don't want you to apologize, you said you didnt regret it, so don't."

"Tenten, you deserve more than what I did." he said.

"You know what, you're right Neji. I didnt deserve your cold attitude, I deserved more. So kiss me again."

He looked at her a little shocked, before he caught himself. His hand went behind her neck and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to her and she reacted immediately. He pressed her into him more to deepen the kiss and Tenten didnt complain.

"Tenten..." he said breaking away.

"I think I should court you before I go any further."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Neji. Shut up." and then she kissed him again.

_**Sasuke POV**_

The entire school was sitting in the auditorium. An emergency meeting had been called. Pink caught my eyes; green orbs were looking nervously at Ino. I felt, maybe, a little guilty for skipping practice yesterday, but that didnt matter now.

The doors opened and the principal entered, his long, dark hair swayed behind him. _**Gay**_.

"All be quiet for Orochimaru-sama." Anko announced.

Orochimaru walked onto the stage and to the mic.

"Morning beautiful studentss." was it just me that got creeped out by that hissing? Was he retarded? Probably.

"Dude, he's hisssing again." Naruto mocked, making me smirk.

"Over the weekend there wass an incident..." he began. My eyes flicked to Sakura of their own will. She was whispering frantically to Ino.

She needed to calm the fuck down.

"5 very important examinationss were sstolen." he said, and the auditorium erupted im whispers.

"Silenccce!" he exclaimed calmly.

"We know the culprits are a part of the sstudent body. So pleassse come forward. If you do ssso now, your punisshment will be lenient. If you do not, everyone will ssuffer." again, the auditorium erupted in frantic whispers. Sakura had at least calmed down.

"Will anyone come forward?" he asked.

"No? You will have until the end of the day, or you will all be punisshed." he turned around and walked off the stage and out of the auditorium. "Everyone return to your first periods." Anko announced and everyone got up and exited. I turned to the left hall and walked towards my first class.

"Hey!" someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see furious, sparkling green eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where were you yesterday, idiot?" she grounded out.

I shrugged my shoulders, my eye twitching at the insult.

"What? That's it?"

I turned to leave, but she caught me again.

"What's your problem?" she hissed.

"_**MY**_ problem?"

"Yes, asshole, _**YOUR**_ problem!"

I glared and turned to leave, but she held onto my arm.

"I asked you a question dumbshit." she said slowly.

"And I decided not to answer."

"Well, ya know what, im not satisfied with that."

Not? Dammit. I pushed her against the wall. She wasn't satisfied? Well... Hell.

I wasn't even sure what I was doing, until it was too late. My lips were on her's, and her hands were tangled up in my hair, mine were...on her ass? I squeezed and she moaned softly. She was still angry, I could feel that much. I groaned and pressed her into the wall with my body and she arched her hips into mine.

"Ooh Kakashi..." I heard. What...the...I pulled away and looked at Sakura, from her look, that moan wasn't her. We looked around the corner. Anko and Kakashi were in a similar position...that was just wrong. She moaned again. Sakura grabbed my arm. She had a look of disgust on her face as she pulled us into Anko's class.

Everyone rushed to their seats, but glared when they saw it was us.

"Get your hands off Sasuke-kun!" someone (Karin) screeched.

Sakura grumbled and fell down into her seat, her head on her arms, as she laid down on the table.

I just laid back into my chair and closed my eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

I ignored her.

"Ne, did that bitch hurt you? Did she do something you didnt want?"

I smirked before I could stop myself.

"Huh? Why are you smirking? What did you do?" Karin screamed in her banshee voice.

"Karin, sit your fat ass down." Anko said. I noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. What the fuck...

She walked to her desk. "Hmmm...Suigetsu and...Sakura. On the stage." Sakura sighed and got up. Suigetsu followed her.

"On the screen are the lyrics. Sakura's are displayed in pink, Suigetsu's in black, and the together in blue. Go." (A/N: Suigetsu's lyrics are **bold, **underlined if they sing together)

"whoa whoa oohh, whoa whoa oh.." Sakura sang I saw Suigetsu whisper something to her, she rolled her eyes.

"Woah Oh, Woah Woah."

"**Whoaah"** , Suigetsu sang with her.

"I wanna know you. When I saw you over there, I didnt mean to stare, but my mind was everywhere I wanna know.

Gonna guess that you're the kind to say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you  
There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sister's reputation  
You remember people's names  
And Valentines are lame..."

"**So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion"**

"Woah  
Woah oh oh  
Woah Oh  
I wanna know you  
Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Woah Oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so ."

You smile never shout  
you stand out in a crowd  
you make the best of every situation  
Correct me if I'm wrong  
you're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination"

Though, I would never admit it. I didn't like them singing together. Or maybe it was just the song. But I still didn't like it. I just couldn't explain why...this was so frustrating! I should just...stay away from her...yeah. Problem solved.

Lunch came, and just my luck, the only open seat was next to her. So much for staying away from her.

I sat down and began eating in silence.

"We should go over there!" Ino said. "How dare she?"

"Oh Ino, come off it! I know you spread the damn rumor!" Sakura spat back, and just then her knee bumped into mine. She didn't move it, so know our thighs were resting against each other, it sent a thrill through me.

"Sakura...I..."

"You know what Ino, im not mad. I just cannot believe you would actually do this to me."

"Sakura...you're mad." Ino said softly.

"Hey Sak!" Suigetsu said coming up to us, laughing. Sakura sighed and looked up at him.

"Did you hear that we're dating...okaay...yeah, you heard...I'll go now..."

"God, Ino...I can't believe you!" Sakura pushed away from the table and stood up.

"What happened?" I asked.

It was Tenten who answered. "Ino and Karin are in this...rumor war, and Ino spread a rumor that Suigetsu was cheating on Karin with...Sakura." Tenten showed me the picture on her phone. Suigetsu's arm was around Sakura's waist, they were dancing.

"Aren't they? That picture says a lot." did I sound...bitter?

"No...Sakura never dates her friends." Ino said, sadly.

"Teme sounds jealous." Naruto laughed, Kiba and Shikamaru snickered and Neji had a smirk.

I glared. "Yeah, right."

**SxS**

The last day of school finally came. It was 17 December. Christmas Break until 3 January when we were due back. I tried to stay away from her, but as Neji would say 'Fate' seemed to have it in for me. So again, I was sitting next to her in Theatre. Our Othello performance was next. We hadn't exactly spoken since the rumor about her and Suigetsu. Not that it bothered me.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"You've been avoiding me, anything bothering you?" she asked, when I didn't reply.

"No."

"You sure?"

I didn't give her a response. She sighed.

"Sasuke, there's nothing between me and Suigetsu."

"Why would I care?" I snapped.

"You seem pretty...pissed off?"

"Well...Im not!"

"Um, ok. Sorry I said anything." the class applauded whoever was on stage.

"Sasuke, Sakura you're up!" Kakashi drawled.

I got up and walked up to the stage, I presumed that Sakura was behind me.

She lay down on the stage bed and I exited the "room".

ENTER OTHELLO

It is the cause, it is the cause, my soul,-  
Let me not name it to you, you chaste stars!-

It is the cause. Yet I'll not shed her blood;  
Nor scar that whiter skin of hers than snow,  
And smooth as monumental alabaster.  
Yet she must die, else she'll betray more men.  
Put out the light, and then put out the light:  
If I quench thee, thou flaming minister,  
I can again thy former light restore,  
Should I repent me: but once put out thy light,  
Thou cunning'st pattern of excelling nature,  
I know not where is that Promethean heat  
That can thy light relume. When I have pluck'd the rose,  
I cannot give it vital growth again.  
It must needs wither: I'll smell it on the tree.

_I bent down and took her face in my hands, I could kiss her without kissing her...I pressed my lips to hers. She pressed her lips into mine, and I froze._

"_Sasuke..." she murmured almost inaudibly, I pressed my lips back against hers, but this time I took her lower lip between mine. She licked over my top lip._

"_AHEM." someone cleared their throught loudly. I turned around and gave Kakashi a glare._

Ah balmy breath, that dost almost persuade  
Justice to break her sword! One more, one more.  
Be thus when thou art dead, and I will kill thee,  
And love thee after. One more, and this the last:  
So sweet was ne'er so fatal. I must weep,  
But they are cruel tears: this sorrow's heavenly;  
It strikes where it doth love.

DESDEMONA

Who's there? Othello?

_The 'fates' really hates me..._

**...:...**

"Well studentss. The fall term comes to a clossse today, and the winter term ssstarts on January 3rd. I take it you have all have sseen the men working around the school? They are installing a camera system. For next term all of you will be watched like hawks, one wrong move and you will be punisshed!...Anyway! Merry Christmas!" he gave a creepy smile and exited the auditorium.

"Why are all of you still here? Go!" Anko said exasperated.

Everyone stormed out of the auditorium. Naruto shoved me to get out before me, and that made me wanna get out before him. He shoved me again and into someone, and I wasn't surprised. Sakura.

"Watch where y- oh, its you." she said.

I lifted an eyebrow. "And? Are you disappointed?"

She laughed, "Charming as ever" she muttered sarcastically.

"So, um..." she looked at me unsure.

"What?"

"I'll see you next term?" then she gave me a quick hug, and I just stood there.

When she pulled away, she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"See ya Sasuke." she turned away.

"See ya Sakura."

She turned around, and then she smiled and her green eyes sparkled.

"See ya..." then she walked off.

_**Sakura POV**_

"You know what...just go."

"Sakura...Im sorry."

"Look, Ino...sorry just isn't enough. The whole school knew! They saw me as the biggest slut! And it's your entire fault. So, yeah, sorry isn't enough."

"What more do you want from me?" she asked, now in tears.

I didn't answer her.

"We've been friends since forever, and I thought that you would take the hit because...you would do it for me."

"How is that apologizing?"

"Friends do that for each other!"

"Just GET OUT!" I screamed.

There was a ding for the elevator, but I ignored it.

She stood where she was, not moving.

"Well...fine. If you won't go, I will."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, shoved the smaller one under my other arm and grabbed my roller bag's handle and started making my way to the elevator.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto. Move!"

"Sakura-chan...I think-"

"I think you should move!"

I pushed past him.

"I'll see you in Tanzuka." I said as I stepped into the elevator.

I shoved my bags into the boot of my car, got in and sped away.

How could she even say that _'Friends do that for each other'_...how far was she willing to take that. _"Sleep with Suigetsu; I would do it for you."_

I groaned as I stepped on the gas...the sooner I get home the better.

* * *

Okaaay hey again! Thank to all my reviewers! LOVE YOU ALL! nowww REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Any requests? Questions or anything? Let me know!

Ok just a few things:

Nicknames:

Naruto and Hinata : Tidus and Yuna from Final Fantasy X

Neji and Tenten: Vegeta and Bulma from Dragonball Z

Shikamaru and Temari: Ishida and Inoue from Bleach

Kiba and Ino: Inuyasha and Kagome (Kikyo *evil glare*)

Sasuke and Sakura: Asuran and Cagalli from Gundam SEED.

Cars:

Naruto: Audi A3 (yellow)

Sasuke: Lexus IS250 (black)

Kiba: Jeep Grand Cherokee (Champagne)

Neji: Audi S5 sportback (white)

Shikamaru: Maserati GranCabrio (black)

Sakura: Dodge Caliber (Dark cherry red)

Ino: Volvo S40 (gold)

Tenten: BMW X8 (white)

Temari: Peugeot RC-Z (Red)

Hinata: Jaguar XJ (dark purple)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

If I Had You - Adam Lambert

Teenage Dream - Katy Perry

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 7 - If I Had You

_You make me feel like im livin' a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back..._

_Don't ever look back,_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe,_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_**

* * *

~Thanksgiving~**_

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

Ah, thanksgiving...a time of year when friends (yay) and family (...the entire Haruno mental institution...just kidding) get together blah...blah...blah. I snuggled into my blankets, trying not to think about the next day.

The door opened. _Just pretend you're asleep._

"Sakura? Honey?" WAIT...Mom?

They weren't supposed to be back till later.

"MOM!" I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"Hi honey." she hugged me back.

"I missed you mom."

"Oh, I missed you too...that Tsunade must've been _unbearable_." she said.

"God...Im right here." came a voice from the doorway.

"Tsunade?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, my brother was kind enough to invite me and Shizune over."

"Shizune too?" I beamed.

"Sakura, dear, get ready. We're all leaving in about an hour ok?" mom said.

"Alright mom." she nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I heard her and Tsunade bickering as the walked down the hall.

I looked at the clock. 6:30AM...Wtf...

I kicked the covers off and went to get ready. 45 minutes later I emerged from the closet. My hair was slightly curled and I was wearing and Alice Band with a bow in the middle.

Green eye shadow coated my eye lids, with a little liquid eyeliner and volumizing mascara. Along with some light pink, strawberry glossy, forever there, lipstick.

I had a dark pink, polka-dotted satin shirt on; it had short, puffy sleeves. With dark blue skinny jeans and black peep-toe heels. I also wore a trendy velvet black jacket, with large buttons that I buttoned up.

I grabbed my Dolce and Gabanna white leather purse and left my bedroom.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I found him and Tsunade deep in conversation.

"Oh, Sakura! How's my little girl?" he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Fine daddy! I missed you and mom so much!"

"Is that so? Well, we'll have to change that." he said with a smile. I smiled back, accepting the empty promise.

"Ah, Sakura. You look beautiful," I smiled at my mother, "Shall we go?" she asked.

My father nodded and led us (Mom, me, Tsunade and Shizune) to the waiting Limo. We got in and the long drive started.

I sat on my own and stared out the window.

Kenny vs. Spenny was so funny last night...yeah I was thinking about it...don't judge. So it was 'Who can commit more crimes' right? And that moron Spenny won on a technicality! Wtf! Anyway Kenny RULES! Random people on the street were like "Spenny you're such a loser." I laughed so hard.

I wonder if Sasuke likes Spenny mo-...

...

...

'_Did you just...?'_ Inner asked, shocked.

"I-...no?"

_'You did...are you...we...in love with him?'_

"No way."

_'You did have another dream...and write that song about him...'_

"Heh...Heh...Heh, first of all, that song isn't about him. And the dream? Not in my control."

''_drink me up in your thoughts; just like I do with you...are you left thirsty too' ...? Dont tell me you didnt get that from Tenten.'_

"N-no. I didnt...did I?"

_'Shit...we're in love with him!'_

"NO! It's just a little crush! That's it. I'll squish it, it not a problem."

_'You really wanna squish it?'_

"Dont you?"

_'No?'_

"Its Sasuke we're talking about here...if we give him the chance, he'll probably break my heart..."

_'You don't know that!'_

"Look...he isn't the Only Exception. So let's just...get over it."

She was silent from then on.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

We drove for a while longer before we came to a stop. I looked out of the window...The mansion was beautiful. It was very traditionally Japanese. The outside had an astonishing garden, with the most beautiful trees and flowers. It had a few statues of samurai and geisha and some traditional rock features. The gate slid open and we drove inside. Once we came to a stop, the driver opened the door. Mom, Tsunade and Shizune got out, Dad mentioned for me to go and I nodded with a smile and got out. He climbed out last and the driver shut the door.

Mom knocked twice on the front door. A very familiar woman opened the door.

_'Its fate!'_ inner sang.

The woman squealed and grabbed my mother into a hug. _**Uchiha Mikoto.**_

She and my mother jumped around like me and In-...I looked away. I didnt need to be reminded of that just yet.

Mikoto-san got introduced to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Sakura! My, you've gotten even more beautiful!" she grabbed me into a hug, which I returned with a 'thank you'.

She greeted my dad with a bow and led us inside. The house inside was even more beautiful. Shiny dark wood floors, screen doors and a lot of reds, whites and dark blues decorated.

We followed her down the hall, up some stairs and down another hall.

"Dear, our guests have arrived." she said through the door.

"Hn." why was I not surprised at his reply?

She slid open the door and mentioned for us to enter. My dad did so first. Once we were all in, she slid the door closed.

Itachi, who was sitting, stood up and nodded at me in greeting, which I returned.

"Ishin!" The Uchiha dad erupted.

"Fugaku!" MY dad erupted back.

Uh...they gave the man-hug thing. Everybody else, sweat dropped. My jaw probably dropped because my mom closed it. She seemed amused...

"Fugaku, dear, would you like me to bring up some tea?" Mikoto-san asked with a smile.

"No dear, bring up some sake."

My father boomed his laughter and agreed.

_Oh god..._

"Father, excuse me." Itachi said, he seemed just as freaked out as me.

"Come." he whispered as he passed me.

I bowed to Fugaku-sama and exited with Itachi.

Once we were far enough away I said "Well...that was something I could've gone my whole life without seeing."

He chuckled. "Our mothers seemed oddly amused."

He paused. "The brunette...who is she?"

"Oh...That's Shizune. She's like my sister. She's my aunt's previous medical apprentice."

"Previous? And the current?"

"That's me!" I said with a grin. He seemed surprised and then gave a smile and a nod.

"So...why so interested in Shizune..." I said lifting my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll admit she has caught my interest." he said.

_'Soooo where's Sasuke!'_ Inner piped in.

"Stop...wait. You're right, where is he?"

"Really? Maybe I should..."

We stopped in what seemed like the TV room and Itachi sat down, and I sat down next to him.

"No. Im Uchiha Itachi. I don't need help." he chuckled superiorly.

"Oh the Uchiha arrogance." I said and rolled my eyes. He took the remote and turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.

"Wait! Go back!" I said...he did, and I grinned. 40 year old virgin.

"Leave it."

He smirked and did so.

"You Know Andy...I've been thinking about your problem, I think I might have a solution for you...You ever heard of the term 'Fuck Buddy'?" The blond boss said.

"...What?"

"It's a special friend...who you fuck." I began laughing, Andy's face was priceless, and Itachi gave an amused chuckle.

"No...I haven't heard that term..."

"When I was a little girl, I developed early. By the time I was 14 I had this body you're looking at. Can you imagine that?"

"I don't...want to..." this time Itachi actually laughed and I laughed too.

"Well needless to say...allllota male attention."

We were still laughing and when she said that we only laughed harder.

"Sakura?" Huh...? That wasn't Itachi...

_**

* * *

Sasuke POV**_

* * *

"Sasu-cakes!" mother called from the kitchen. I sighed and paused my game of Bayonetta on the PS3 and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes mother?"

She smiled, her smile was always warm.

"Would you please go to the store for me? Here is the list."

I rolled my eyes. "Now?"

She frowned and pouted. "Of course now!"

"Ok, Ok. Im going." I threw my hands in the air in defeat and exited the kitchen.

The drive was short. I entered the store. Quickly making my way through the aisles. At one point I swore I heard whispers, but I saw nothing. After getting everything on the list and some extra tomatoes I got in line at the pay point.

"Wow, we both bought tomatoes, Sasuke-kun!" I almost growled. I shouldve known. Karin.

I ignored her. I packed my things on the counter.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you!" she said loudly.

I gave the lady at the counter a glare that told her to hurry up. Luckily, she got the hint.

"Sasuke-kun! Im talking to you!" Karin screeched. But I kept my attention on my purchases.

"An ex girlfriend?" the lady guessed.

"No. A stalker. I hate her." she laughed at that and Karin gasped.

"You don't hate me Sasuke-kun! He's kidding!"

I groaned in frustration and picked up my bags, but not before slipping the lady $100.

"Wow...you must really wanna shake her...no problem." she whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Karin all but screamed.

I left.

"Hurry it up!" Karin said.

"What's this? It seems to be stuck..."

"Just forget it!"

"No! Im sorry you can't leave! Your purchase is open!"

"Why did you just rip it?"

That was the last I heard as I exited the store, quickly put everything in the boot and speeding off.

I got home in record time. There was a Limo in the drive way that wasn't there before. I drove past it and into the garage. I grabbed the bags and went inside. I told the maid to unpack them.

I registered something about fuck buddy on the TV. What the fuck was Itachi watching? I made my way to the TV room, but froze. Laughter filled my ears...that sounded too much like her laugh. I moved quicker. And there she was, sitting next to Itachi...laughing, her head thrown slightly back.

"Sakura...?"

She sobered up almost immediately and I saw her swallow. Her eyes found mine, she didnt look away.

"Hey Sasuke." she said, with a small smile.

"Sakura would you like a drink?" Itachi asked, getting up.

"A Lemon drop please." he nodded and left.

I was now alone with her.

She stood up. "S-Sasuke...what are you doing here...?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Hn. This is my house Sakura." I smirked.

"Oh yeah. Um..." She looked around awkwardly, her lips pouted unconsciously. They looked even more kissable than before...just forget I thought that. Dammit.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" I asked, moving forward, until we were face to face. Somehow we were now eye to eye. I looked down and saw her wearing heels.

"Dont say anything." she warned.

"I didnt." I said with a smirk that made her frown. Her scent assaulted me...she smelled like strawberries...and cherry blossoms...it was intoxicating...tempting...alluring. I hated sweet things, but her sweet smell did things to me, things that I couldn't control, a scent that made me do things without thinking. And I'll never admit this again...but...I love it.

It was strange how her smell was etched into my memory and even my dreams...where she would whisper my name and-...WHAT! NO DAMMIT SASUKE! FOCUS!

Her hands reached up, and her finger traced the words on my shirt 'Escape the Fate'. There goes my 'focus'.

"You...You didnt answer my question." I said, trying to clear my head. She looked up. Our eyes met. Fuck. Her green eyes were so intense.

"Oh...right." he finger didnt stop and it was hard to think. "Our parents know each other. I don't know from where so don't ask."

I wasn't even listening at this point as I leaned down...her hand gripped onto my shirt.

"Foolish, horny, little brother."

Sakura gasped and tried to move away, but I didnt let her go.

"Itachi..." I seethed.

He just smirked, and sat down. The maid behind him that held the tray with our drinks, giggled. I sat down next to him and pulled Sakura into my lap.

"What are you doing!" she hissed and struggled a bit, I gave her hip a squeeze. She jumped. That made her shut up.

I took my Hunters Gold, Sakura to a sip of her drink, giving me occasional half-hearted glares. Itachi held his usual wine. He unpaused the movie and we continued watching.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

Sakura fell asleep, her head buried into the crook of my neck. Her breath fanning over my collarbone. She gave a content sigh as she tugged on my shirt and snuggled into me. I resisted the reflex to push her away from my personal space. Itachi had left a while ago to entertain his friends at the bar. The TV wasn't too loud. A new movie had started, One Missed Call.

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

I was aware that I was lying down, but what I was more aware of was the arms that circled my waist...and the steady breathing in my neck.

My eyes fluttered open. My hands were gripping his shirt and my chin rested on his shoulder. I spotted the spiky raven hair. Holy shit! I was on top of SASUKE!

OK...stay calm...just...think. Think. Think.

_'Just enjoy it...'_ Inner said, smug.

"Oh god...Think of our dignity."

_'Dignity vs. Lying on top of a sex god...hmm tough choice.' _

"S-sex god? We don't know that."

_'Don't we?'_ she was smirking.

"Um...I have to get up without waking him..."

'Come on~ you want to stay here...I want to...just lay the fuck down!' she said.

"I can't if he wakes up...it's gonna be awkward!"

'Oh get up and I swear I'll do things that you'll never forget?'

"Never? Like?"

...

"Sakura..."

...

"Inner me...was that you...?"

'No...?'

Sasuke's breathing was still steady.

"Sakura..." he sighed my name. It sent shivers down my spine. His hands tightened around me.

"Inner...I guess we'll stay like this for a while longer."

I smiled and relaxed.

"Itachi, where is he? I want that game, un?"

My eyes widened and I hid my face into Sasuke's neck.

"Deidara, don't go in there." Yes! Itachi make him go away!

"Idiot Sasuke where's tha-..." Deidara's voice stopped...he must've seen me. I didnt hear him move so I stayed as I was.

Sasuke stirred. Oh please...not now.

"Keep it down!" he snapped sleepily and hugged me closer. Thank you...

He quickly fell asleep again and Deidara stomped away.

"Thank you Sasuke..." I whispered.

"Hn. Sleep." I gasped and lifted my head. Half opened eyes greeted me.

I smiled at him. "Baka..." I whispered and kissed his cheek and then quickly laid down in my previous position, not waiting to see his expression.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura..." Sasuke's voice brought me back to consciousness.

"Hmm...?"

"Come on...dinner time. We missed lunch. Im starving."

"Ohkay." I yawned and stretched then got up; stumbling a bit on the first step, but Sasuke's hand on my elbow steadied me.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked, noticing the height difference.

He smirked. "By the door shortshit."

I felt my eye twitch..."Say that again, and I'll make sure you never have children."

He didnt take my threat seriously and just chuckled.

When we entered the dining room, almost everyone was seated.

Itachi stood up. "Sakura, a word?"

"Um ok?"

We entered the kitchen and Itachi leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sakura, we're friends, aren't we?" he asked.

"Well yeah, sure."

He nodded. "Then I should tell you. Deidara said some things...and made a bet."

I narrowed my eyes. "What bet?"

"That you need him, and he can have you back before the last semester."

What the fuck...that son of a bitch!

"Is that so..." my fists were clenched and shaking at this point.

"Sakura. You don't need him, that's what I believe."

I took a calming breath and turned to him.

"You bet that I wasn't gonna take him back?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes," he admitted, "and I never lose money so..."

"Yeah, yeah. Dont even worry about it."

He smiled and nodded, then led me out of the kitchen. I sat down between Sasuke and my mom. Sasuke didnt say anything and was glaring at his plate.

I sighed and bumped my knee with his.

"You ok?" I whispered, he looked up and our eyes met...for some reason I swallowed.

His eyes widened for a second, and then he gave a confused frown. "Fine."

He said and moved away so the maid could place down his food.

I didnt say anything else.

Fugaku-san said grace and we began to eat. Everyone chatting, Sasuke and I were mostly silent and only answered questions when we were asked. Well...I answered; he only said "Hn" or "Aa".

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

When we were done with dessert, Mikoto stood up.

"The maids are off duty now so..."

"No! I'll do it!" I said getting up.

"No Sakura...I'll do It." she smiled.

"Mikoto-san, its fine, I'll help her, un."

Dammit. Mikoto smiled and nodded. Fucking hell.

I started collecting my side of the plates quickly and took them to the kitchen. I started packing them into the dishwasher as quickly as I could. I heard Deidara enter, but I ignored him.

He put his plates down and I packed them in as well, wordlessly. He sighed and exited, only to come back with the rest of the dishes.

Once I'd packed everything in and started the machine, I got up.

"Sakura, un."

Ignore him. I walked to the door but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wha-?"

"I don't like your attitude, un."

My eyes narrowed. "Let go of me."

I tried to break free but his hold was strong.

"Dont you get it?" he pulled me closer. "You're nothing without me...Un."

"Dont touch me." I said a little louder.

"Stop fighting it. You still want me un."

"I don't want anything to do with you! Now let me go!"

The door opened, but I didnt turn to see who it was and Deidara didnt seem bothered.

"How long can to actually keep this up huh? Just stop fighting, un."

"Im not keeping anything up. Now let go of me!" I lifted my knee, intending to hurt his pride, but he dodged and I freed my arm, turning on my heel, intending to stomp away, but froze. Sasuke.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sakura stood, frozen in that spot.

She regained herself and walked past me and up the stairs. I followed her she turned down the hall. When I turned she looked at me. "I don't know where im going..."

"Hn." I walked ahead of her and she followed silently. I opened my bedroom door and we entered. I closed it behind me.

She opened the door to the bathroom, but didnt close it. I followed to find her sitting in my shower. Her head against the wall. Her lips were turning a little blue from the cold tiles.

"Sakura?"

She blinked, and then looked at me.

"Sorry." she said, gesturing to the shower. I shook my head.

She sat up then. "Ok, im calm now."

She gave me a reassuring smile.

"How do you know Deidara?" I said, before I could stop myself. She frowned.

"He's my ex."

Her ex? The...the guy she slept with...that hit me like a brick...and it was painful.

She bit her lower lip.

"Tell me." I can't believe im asking...

"Huh?" she asked lamely.

"About...you and..." why was I hesitant?

"Everything?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Ok..."

She began with how they met. In the summer after her grade 9 year. She met him and Sasori together. Sasori and Ino dated for a while (I didnt see that coming...What the fuck?) Sakura and Deidara became friends and started dating shortly after. She explained how great things were at first. She didnt smile as she recalled things. She wasn't angry. She just seemed...tired of it all. When they were about 6 months together he began wanting more. She'd said "He said we'd been together long enough and that he'd waited long enough." He made me feel...I don't know what it was, but my fists were shaking. Was I angry...?

"I'd told him that I wasn't ready, he accepted it, saying we would wait. Not that he would." I growled then and Sakura gave me a smile. One that was reserved. For me. Had I only noticed this now? I don't know. She continued on how things changed, how he got more demanding and how they fought. And yet they stayed together. Why? Because he said he loved her. And she believed him. "Dont get me wrong. Im not gonna be bitter and say it was all bad. Because, yeah, we had good times...even if it was just an illusion." I didnt believe her. I knew him. He was probably stringing her along. "Everything changed when...we...when I...gave in." That was the first time I saw her show emotion. Regret. This was what I wanted to know...that was why I asked her. Though I wouldn't admit it. "He...I...felt..." she looked at me, vulnerably, then said "sick..."

And at that point I felt...relief? She sighed and her face was back to emotionless as she continued. "I guess it didnt matter when I caught him with that girl." Wait...What? I didnt really see that coming. Now that scene in the kitchen really pissed me off, he had no right.

"That's it. I guess. He came to visit me again but I made it clear that I wanted him to fuck off." she said and muttered "or so I thought."

She sighed and laid her head against the tiles, looking up at the ceiling. She chuckled. "I've never told anyone that..."

"So...you're over him?" I asked.

She turned to me, her knee brushing up my thigh. "Completely." she nodded.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she watched me. And something about the way she watched me...made me feel...nervous? Excited? This was wrong. Uchiha's are Calm. Cool. Collected. Tall, Dark, Mysterious...You get it. But with her...Sakura...all my resolve goes out the window.

"Ne...Sasuke?"

I looked at her. A smile played on her lips.

"Hm?"

She kept watching me and didnt say anything.

Her fingers were thrumming on the tile. She hummed a familiar melody softly.

I sat up a bit. "Sakura?"

She gave me a coy smile. "I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans...be your teenage dream tonight." she sang and I was a little taken aback. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight..." as she sang she moved closer, instinctively my hand went to her thigh, sliding down to the back of her knee, where I pulled her leg over me as she slid down my bent legs and onto my hips so she was straddling me.

"My-heart-stops-when-you-look-at-me...just-one-touch...now baby I believe." she whispered. My heart stopped when she got on me, it was now beating out of my chest. My tongue darted out to lick my lips and Sakura leaned in, and stayed. Like she wanted to kiss me but something was holding her back. So I leaned the rest of the way, our lips met. This kiss was different. I couldn't explain it, and it may sound gay...but it took my breath away and I couldn't get enough...I couldn't stop.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

When we finally broke apart, our foreheads stayed together, and...I didnt want to push her away. This...wasn't like me, at all.

She gave me one quick kiss. "We should probably..."

"Aa." I breathed and stood, pulling her with me. We exited the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Is _THAT_ your guitar?"

She was staring, wide-eyed at it. "Yeah?"

"Its one-of-a-kind! And not to mention rare!" she crouched in front of it, but didnt touch it.

She turned her head to me. "Play something?" I sighed and went to her. She got up and sat down on my bed, the soft, satin sheets folding around her form. I couldn't help the picture in my head...her, lying there...naked...writhing in pleasure, under me...

"Sasuke?" she snapped me out of my thoughts and I picked up the guitar and leaned against my desk.

I began to play a random tune. Closing my eyes and just playing. When I opened them, Sakura's head was turned slightly to the side and she was watching my fingers play.

"Sing something." she said suddenly.

"No. You sing something."

"I'll sing if you do." she said.

I held out the guitar and her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

I nodded. She sprang up, gently took the guitar and sat down.

"I actually wrote this as a duet...but hey...it's a solo now." she grinned and held the guitar in place.

"Words don't come easy, without a melody.

I'm always thinking, in terms of do-re-mi.

I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you,

Instead im all out of tune,"

She started out slow...but then the tune changed slightly and was more upbeat. Her eyes were closed; her hands seemed to be slowly caressing my guitar...wow.

"But what you don't know, you lift me off the ground.

You're inspiration, you help me find myself.

Just like a baseline, in half time, you hold down the groove,

That's why im counting on you.

And if I heard you on the radio,

I never wanna change a single note,

It's what im trying to say all along...

You're my favorite song."

She smirked at my expression...I wasn't sure what she saw...but I smirked back.

"That's all you get!" she stuck out her tongue childishly. I rolled my eyes. "annoying." and took the guitar from her.

I returned to my position and began to play. Again, she watched my hand...was she? Yes, she was counting the cords...I felt the corners of my lips twitch up.

"Watch the stars...turn into nothing,

Now blush and smile, as they whisk you away,

Part your lips a bit more, I'll swallow your fear...I will show you how..."

Her head snapped up and watched me as I sang.

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

My mind...was still blank, what was that?...

_

* * *

-=xFlashbackx=-_

We made our way towards the limo. Everyone got in and I turned to Sasuke.

"Well...see ya." he nodded and I pulled him into a hug, I felt him tense but his arms encircled me. He was warm and I shivered a little. When we parted I turned, making my way to the limo too, but something (or someone) caught my wrist. I stumbled back into him and suddenly his lips were on mine in a slow, heart stopping kiss. When it ended I blinked and took deep breaths. Trying to clear the fog in my head. Sasuke just smirked and whispered "See ya." as I turned and got into the Limo.

_-=xend flashbackx-=_

* * *

I turned off the hairdryer and ran a hand through my semi-dry hair. The clock said 2AM. I made my way to the pc and logged into my Facebook.

Huh? Karin invited me? Reject.

I accepted invites from Neji, Shikamaru and...Sasuke. The rest I already had.

I updated my status wishing everyone happy thanksgiving and then logged off, dragged my zombie-ass to bed and fell asleep.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

I sat up in bed and checked the clock. 4AM. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I slept 2 hours! Kami why?

"Sakura."

My head snapped to the voice.

Sasuke was sitting by my window seat, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Im still dreaming, right?"

He shrugged.

This wasn't dream Sasuke-kun. This was SASUKE. Is this a dream or not?

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom wanted to come over. I decided to come too."

"Mikoto-san decided to come at 4AM?"

"Your mom forgot something." He stated simply. He was right. She'd forgotten her cell phone.

"Right."

"Hn." silence enveloped us.

I crawled to the edge of the bed, very aware that I was only wearing a tank top and panties.

"So why are you in my room?"

"Im glad you asked." he smirked and stood up, approaching me. He placed his arms on either side of me, coming face to face.

"Um..." I began, but I was silenced by a kiss. It was again heart stopping, and my body immediately flushed with heat. He pushed me back, and I went willingly. Returning to the place where I woke up, he laid on top of me, still kissing. My legs went up and around his waist and he pressed himself into me. An uncontrollable moan escaped me when I felt his hardness and I rolled my hips into his. He groaned and bit lightly into my neck. I sat up and unzipped his hoodie, before sliding it off of him. Then I quickly tugged at his shirt. He smirked and took it off. I pushed him down. Sitting on him and grinding myself against him. His breathing became deep; I leaned down and captured his lips again, kissing him in rhythm with my hips.

"Kissing...you...today...I...thought...I...was...gonna...go...crazy...if...I...didnt...have...you" he said between kisses.

His hands roamed under my shirt, pulling it up. We broke the kiss as he pulled my top off making my breasts bounce free, his eyes widened at my bra-less form. I pressed my naked chest against his and he groaned, closing his eyelids. In a second I was under him again. His hands on my breasts, his tongue and lips on my neck.

"Take me..." I managed to beg through a whisper. He looked at me for a second, as if making sure.

I nodded.

The next thing I heard was his belt, then a zipper, then the rustling of clothing. I felt his fingers hook onto my panties and slide them down. "You're soaked..." he said smugly. I blushed. He was moving then, and I felt his breath on my thighs. _Wait...Am I dreaming or not...? Oh God...this isn't a dream._ My mind suddenly went blank with pleasure as I felt his tongue over my clit. His finger suddenly entered me, pumping in and out at an incredible speed. My back arched as a series of moans escaped my lips. Every moan came out as his name. His fingers left me just before I reached my peak. "Sasuke...Dont tease me." I said breathlessly. He chuckled and moved up, kissing the spot between my breasts. "Ready?" he whispered. I wasn't sure what he meant...then his length filled me. My eyes grew wide and I was breathing heavily and...

...

I woke up.

I fucking woke up.

I turned around and screamed into my pillow, hitting it a few times. Then I kicked the covers off of me and stormed into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and stripped out of my little clothes.

Stepping into the shower, I let the water beat down on me.

I looked up. No...I couldn't. I shouldn't do it. I turned and let the water beat down on my back. Dammit! Fuck..._Just once,_ I reasoned as I turned around and pulled at the shower head.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

When I emerged from the bathroom I was very aware of the slight blush on my cheeks and that my legs were slightly weak.

I checked the clock. 5:48. I should probably get dressed. I suddenly felt like I was freezing and checked outside...it was SNOWING! I jumped around, squealing and ran into the closet. Grabbing some light blue skinnies, a halter neck green shirt, a black long-sleeved shirt over that and then a ski-jacket. After I got dressed I slipped into some Ugg-boots and pulled on some gloves and a scarf, before I ran outside.

Shizune had come to join me a while later, and then Tsunade. Mom and Dad stayed inside.

It was about 7:30 when the first guests arrived. And Oh joy. Mika, he had sandy brown, colored, hair and striking blue eyes.

The 3 emerged from the car. "Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade." Aunt Suki said as she approached us. We greeted her with hugs.

"Hello Uncle Taku." I bowed and Tsunade only nodded. She and my father had a sister, Akane. All my grandparents had passed away when I was still young. My mother had a brother and a sister. Suki was her older sister and Ren was in the middle. My mother was the youngest.

"Mika." I said, coldly.

"Ah, Sakura...I thought in a year you would've at least gotten a fashion sense."

"And I thought in a year you would've grown balls, but I guess that'll never happen, since you like to chase it, instead of having some."

He gasped. "You bitch!" and turned on his heel, stomping into the house.

Tsunade snickered behind her hand.

Aunt Akane, my father's oldest sister, her husband, Raiku and son Michi (he's my age. Dark hair and same green eyes as mine, tall, muscular. Apparently he's very athletic. I think That's complete bullshit.) arrived next.

Next came my mother's brother. Ren, his wife Kahori and daughter (she's 10) Misao.

Great...let the fun begin...(that's sarcasm).

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune and I stuck together the whole day. Avoiding most of the guests and sitting in the bar. Drinking sake, of course.

"I knew you'd be here, Sakura. Drinking." Mika said in his feminine voice, superiorly as if looking down on me, though only Sasuke could pull the superior thing off...Dammit, why cant he leave my thoughts...

"Ah, Mika. You know...I've always been curious about gay guys. So...in your relationships...you're the bitch right? Because you're not man enough to be the guy." He huffed and left. I didn't have anything against homosexuals...but because it was a nerve for him...I couldn't help but poke at it.

-xxxxxx-

* * *

"Im hungry!" I complained.

Tsunade glared at me. "Yes, we know. You've mentioned it about 10 times now!"

"But im reaaaly hungry."

"Then go get a snack." Shizune suggested.

I sighed and nodded, getting up. "Bring us some snacks too!" Tsunade called when I was out the door. Everyone was sitting in the lounge (or so I thought.)

I turned down the hall and took my time going to the kitchen door. I swung open without a sound. When the door was open my eyeballs almost popped out of my head.

Standing in the kitchen...making out were...Mika and Michi! (No relation. But still) They were both guys...

I cleared my throat awkwardly. Immediately they broke apart, I tried not to notice their flushed faces or heavy breathing.

"Sakura..." Michi said.

"Um...Save it."

"Im not gay...just..."

"Experimenting...yes, thank you I get it." I said in a rushed tone as I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pretzels.

"Sakura, be a doll and shut the fuck up about this." I saw Mika moving closer to Michi.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said then bolted out of there.

I sat back down at the bar and tossed the pretzels at Tsunade, who lifted an eyebrow.

"Shizune. Get me some Cactus Rose." she nodded, getting out the bottle filled with Raspberry flavored tequila.

I took a swig right from the bottle. I was hot going down my throat.

"What happened?" Shizune said in a hushed tone.

"Well...how do I say this easily...I caught Mika and Michi making out in the kitchen...very cozy. Touching. You get it." They had the same eyeball reaction.

I took out my phone. And entered a new message.

To: Sasuke

Is it as bad for you as it is for me?

Send.

Tsunade and Shizune and I were now passing the Cactus Rose bottle between us. My phone beeped.

From: Sasuke

Probably worse. What's interesting there?

I clicked reply.

To: Sasuke

Well, I just caught my cousins making out, and now me, Tsunade and Shizune are finishing the tequila. You?

I sent it.

From: Sasuke

My uncle Tobi is running around like a retarded 4 year old and Naruto is encouraging him. My cousin is flirting with me and I've also resorted to alcohol. But...lets go back to where you caught your cousins making out. I take it they aren't related. Was it hot?

To: Sasuke

You have it better than me. She/He is flirting with you...um, I see. No relation. Hot? Well...they're both guys so...

From: Sasuke

SHE. Jealous? Guys...that's disturbing, but still interesting. The making out part.

To: Sasuke

Me? Jealous. No...And why would you find that interesting?

From: Sasuke

You are so jealous. Interesting because that's what I'd be doing if I was there.

_My jaw dropped...he...my heart was again beating fast like it had a shot of ecstasy..._

To: Sasuke

Maybe I am. Maybe im not. Oh really? With who? Mika or Michi?

From: Sasuke

You.

_Oh god...holy cow...I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face._

To: Sasuke

Maybe you should get your ass over here so we could get to that.

From: Sasuke

If I could I would. Trust me on that.

To: Sasuke

I.O.U?

From: Sasuke

Definitely.

To: Sasuke

I'll hold you to it.

* * *

My mom came in and announced that dinner was ready. Tsunade and Shizune stumbled a bit. Ok I stumbled too...

We entered the dining room and sat next to each other. The food came and conversation started.

"My girlfriend couldn't make it...she had to go visit family in Cloud." Michi had said.

_Chaos in 5..._

"Girlfriend?" Tsunade slurred taking a gulp of her wine.

_4..._

"Yeah, what girlfriend?" Shizune piped in, also having a slur.

_3..._

"Shizune...Tsunade..." I whispered harshly.

_2..._

"You and Mika were...having sex in the kitchen!" Shizune said and then she and Tsunade had a fit of giggles.

_1..._

"_WHAT_? Michi!"

"Father I-"

"This is your entire fault!" Uncle Raiku sneered at Mika.

"Excuse me? Im sure your son came onto my son!" Aunt Suki said to Uncle Raiku.

"My son? My son! He's interested in females!"

"Oh bull-fucking-shit!" Aunt Suki said.

"Sakura you stupid fucking bitch!" Mika screeched.

And that's how I got dragged into the fight.

_**

* * *

Sasuke POV**_

"Sasuke? Come down. Our guests...oh? You're writing?" Mom asked, coming into my room.

I nodded.

"Oh, sing it, please?"

"Mom..." I complained.

"Sasuke." she warned. And I sighed.

I began playing the notes.

"_She comes around like a wild fire,_

_And like a moth drawn to a flame,_

_I'm on my way to being burned up...once again,_

_And I've been through this before,_

_Oh a hundred times and more..._

_And she keeps me coming back,_

_What am I waiting for?_

_She always gets what she wants,_

_She always gets what she needs and more,_

_She always counts out the cords that im playing,_

_She always moves to the rhythm,_

_She is making, she is."_

"That's all I've got." I told her and she smiled.

"Sakura, huh?"

"What?"

"You're in love. Both of you. I've seen the way you look at her, and she at you."

"Mom...that's...not possible." It wasn't, right?

"Ah, just like your father. Stubborn. I had to make him see it too." she had a far off look in her eyes.

"Sasuke." she snapped. "Don't be like your father. Don't make her wait. She may not be like me, she may not wait forever." she smiled and then left the room.

I sat there for a while. Contemplating her words. Me? In love? No...I couldn't be. And with that piece of denial, I left my room.

"Sasu-cakes!" Oh please Kami...not him.

I kept walking.

"Sasu-caaaaakes!" I was suddenly glomped from behind. I went completely stiff.

"Sasu-cakes! Uncle Tobi missed you."

If the fucking retard didn't get off me...

A loud yawn was head as Naruto made his presence known.

Tobi got off of me and made a dash for the unsuspecting Naruto, who blinked, realized and ran.

_**

* * *

SxS**_

* * *

"Teme...where is he?" Naruto whispered from his hiding spot behind the bar.

I drank my shot of vodka. "Hn."

"Dammit! This is serious!" he growled.

I looked around. "Not here."

He sighed, relieved, and poured us both another shot of vodka.

Yuma sauntered over. "Sasuke-kun...watcha doin'?"

I didn't answer.

"Sasuke-kun...pour me a drink?"

"Yuma, go away." I said, and she glared, before stomping off.

My phone beeped and I took it out.

1 New Message.

Naruto leaned over to see.

I glared. "Dobe..." He leaned in more.

"Tobi. I found him." I said loudly and suddenly out of no where he came into the room.

"Why you..." Naruto only got that out before her ran.

From: Sakura

Is it as bad for you as it is for me?

I chuckled.

To: Sakura

Probably worse. What's interesting there?

From: Sakura

Well, I just caught my cousins making out, and now me, Tsunade and Shizune are finishing the tequila. You?

Well, that seemed...fun.

To: Sakura

My uncle Tobi is running around like a retarded 4 year old and Naruto is encouraging him. My cousin is flirting with me and I've also resorted to alcohol. But...lets go back to where you caught your cousins making out. I take it they aren't related. Was it hot?

How was Naruto encouraging him? By ALSO running around like a retard.

From: Sakura

You have it better than me. She/He is flirting with you...um, I see. No relation. Hot? Well...they're both guys so...

Guys...WTF!

To: Sakura

SHE. Jealous? Guys...that's disturbing, but still interesting. The making out part.

From: Sakura

Me? Jealous. No...And why would you find that interesting?

To: Sakura

You are so jealous. Interesting because that's what I'd be doing if I was there.

From: Sakura

Maybe I am. Maybe im not. Oh really? With who? Mika or Michi?

_My mother's word ran through my head...its worth a shot, I suppose..._

To: Sakura

You.

From: Sakura

Maybe you should get your ass over here so we could get to that.

I smirked.

To: Sakura

If I could I would. Trust me on that.

From: Sakura

I.O.U?

To: Sakura

Definitely.

From: Sakura

I'll hold you to it.

* * *

"Tobi!" Itachi snapped, making me look up. Itachi had Naruto by the back of his collar, stopping him and Tobi by his front.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he said smiling like an idiot.

"I don't care if you're a good boy. You're 23, start acting like it." Itachi said.

"Why is Itachi mean to Tobi?"

"And for god's sake! STOP talking in third person!" Itachi let go of Naruto and slapped Tobi right across the cheek.

Naruto and I stood, dumfounded for about a minute, before Naruto exploded, clutching his stomach, laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks. I chuckled watching the scene.

"Itachi you fucking asshole." Tobi said, before he left the room.

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

The kiss, in the shower and outside, they bothered me. Because it meant something. So much. And he didnt pity or comfort me because of Deidara...he knew too, that it didnt matter. All that mattered at that moment was us...

I let out a shaky breath.

''Because im...in love with him.'' I finally said it out loud.

I knew exactly who I needed at that moment...Ino.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! If you would like to ask questions or make suggestions! Theyre always welcome! And also, tell me your favorite part of the chapter! I know mine :D

xoxo

Zana-Lee


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

Round and Round - Selena Gomez & The Scene

6 Second Poison - Locnville

* * *

He looked up at me, and I looked at him. What were we...?

I let out a gasp, as realization dawned on his face. He let his head fall on to my chest. Fuck...I wasn't dreaming.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 8 - Round and Round

The poison drips right off her lips,

One kiss, be ready to take a trip,

Some say she's sick, but I don't know,

It's something about her,

That's got all of these crowds around her,

You'll find she's hard to get out of your mind,

The best kind of high, that money can't even buy,

Believe it I got the first hand ticket to the ride of my life,

With the first hand ticking to the time of my life,

It's the perfect rendition of how it happened now,

Touching and feeling, believe me,

You want to have it now.

_**

* * *

~Christmas~**_

Neji paced in his room...this was big...right? He knew he had to tell someone or wanted to...Shikamaru wouldn't care, Lee...just..._no_, Naruto...would make a big deal, Kiba would be a douche...so that left Sasuke. He picked up his cell and called the number.

It rang...and rang...and rang...ok it was Christmas Eve but Wtf was Sasuke doing. He looked over at Tenten's form on his bed (still fully clothed - he wasn't a cretin).

Finally he picked up.

''What?''

''Hello Sasuke.''

''Hn.''

Neji decided to get to the point.

''I have, in a way, proposed to Tenten and she has said yes.''

There was a strangled choke. Then silence.

''What?''

''I am engaged to Tenten.''

''What _the fuck _happened?''

''I told her I would have to court her and she replied 'shut up' and then she kissed me.''

''And that's her saying yes?''

''Well...yes.''

''Congratulations, I guess.''

''Thank you.''

''Hn. Well bye.''

''Bye.''

Tenten stirred and mumbled in her sleep. ''Neji?''

''Hai, Im coming.'' he said and got into the bed with her. She snuggled into him before falling asleep. Neji smirked and gave a content sigh, before he, too, fell asleep.

**Sasuke POV**

''Sasu-cakes! Are you all packed?'' Mom asked.

''Packed for?''

''Tch...We're going to the vacation house with the Haruno's, didnt Ita mention it?''

My mind went blank after she said Haruno's...that would mean Sakura would be there...And seeing her wasn't a good idea at all...

''I can't go.''

''And why not?'' her hands went to her hips.

''I have to study.'' yeah Sasuke..._real_ smooth.

''Right. Be ready to go in an hour.'' and with that she turned around and left, closing the door.

O...o.o...o.o...O

I heard a car outside and checked through the window.

I watched Sakura get out of the car. I cursed the way my heart leapt at the sight of her. Immediately I turned away from the window. My eyes caught a piece of paper on my desk...the song. There's just no way. No.

There was a knock at the door.

''Sasuke?'' someone up _there_ must hate me.

''Oi?''

''Hn.''

''Im taking that as a 'come in''

The door opened and she stepped inside. Again, my heart leapt. Fuck.

''Ah, good. You're ready. Mikoto-san was worried that you wouldn't be.''

I only nodded. She rolled her eyes.

''Well come on.'' she reached out for one of my bags and picked it up, but I reached out and stopped her.

''Its fine. I got It.'' she looked shocked and nodded, but didnt let go.

I lifted an eyebrow.

''I'll help. I-..I mean I wanna help you, is that ok?''

Sakura...

I looked at her for a long moment before I nodded. She smiled and leaned in, the kiss was soft and quick and she was gone before I could register anything.

And I **wanted** to register it. I grabbed her wrist and swung her around to me, her lips met mine and there was a thud as the bag hit the floor. She stood shocked for a second before her arms went around my neck and her lips reacted to mine.

The kiss became fast and possessive as I lowered her onto my bed. Me on top of her. She gave a low, sexy moan as our bodies pressed together and rolled her hips into mine. God, it felt amazing when she did that. I grounded my hips down and she bit down on my lip, sucking on it when she drew blood.

Another moan escaped her. ''Sasuke-kun...take me...I want you. Now.'' she whispered, out of breath, it made me freeze.

''Sakura...?''

''Now.'' she said again and started unbuttoning her shirt. I couldn't deny that I wanted to...her shirt parted, revealing a hello kitty bra. It amazed me...how she could be so annoying and so sexy at the same time. I pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and she pulled me down and kissed me again as her hands found the hem of my shirt and she pulled, we parted as she pulled it over my head.

The cool air hit us and she shivered and pulled me down. Without hesitating I began work on her neck...kissing, biting, and sucking. Leaving marks in my wake.

''Now...'' it escaped her mouth as a whisper as she bit down on her lip.

I nodded and pulled off my pants. She didnt need to be told twice as she pulled off her jeans, revealing a panty matching her bra. She removed that too.

When I looked up, her eyes were on me, I ignored the urge to fidget under her gaze.

''Fuck...'' she whispered. ''Come here.'' I did as she said, positioning myself at her entrance as she captured my lips in a searing kiss.

I thrust into her and she gasped into my mouth. Her eyes found mine. ''...love...you...''

I woke up then...

I couldn't be...

With Sakura...

...

No.

Nah.

Im Uchiha Sasuke. I don't do love.

...

Right?

I groaned, rolling over in bed.

I hadn't been able to sleep, and I could only blame one person. Sakura.

My phone beeped. I checked the clock. 2:01 AM. It could only be her.

From: Sakura

Merry Christmas! I hope this wakes you up! Xoxo

Too late for that...you already did. I sighed and put the phone back on the nightstand, not bothering to reply.

There was no chance of falling back asleep again. (for 3 reasons:

1 - If I did, my dreams would be filled with her.

2 - Im wide awake, its hard for me to fall asleep in this state.

3 - My hard-on wasn't exactly going away.)

Fuck. I got up and entered the bathroom, turning the shower water on to heat-up.

Then it hit me...Sakura sat in this shower just a few days ago. She kissed me...ok this really wasn't helping...

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Damn that girl.

**Sakura POV**

I checked the clock. 2AM. Hee hee...Ino had a rule in their house. On Christmas Eve EVERYONE had to be in bed at midnight. Lights off. Asleep. And right now...she'd be fast asleep.

To: Ino

Heeey! Merry Merry! I hope you have an awesome day! And my Christmas wish for you would be...that Kiba would finally kiss you and *mean* it! *wink wink* Haha! Luv Saki!

To: Naruto; Sasuke; Hina; Tennie; Temi; Shikamaru; Prince Vegeta; Kiba

Merry Christmas! Hope this wakes you up! Xoxo

I had thought about sending Sasuke a special one...but no. It wouldn't help.

Ino would've wanted me to but...no.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The phone rang twice.

''Sakura?'' her voice was hesitant.

''Ino...''

''Honey, what's wrong?''

''I need you.''

''Ok...I'll be there in 10.''

She hung up then. I sat on my bed, fidgeting nervously. What would I tell her? ''Hey Ino. I fell hopelessly in love with that jerk Sasuke and all he sees me as is a quick make-out...or whatever you call it.'' no...That wouldn't work.

I heard her car outside. Ok, first things first though. We needed to sort our issues out first.

There were 2 knocks at my bedroom door and then she entered. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. She was wearing...her Winx Club pajamas? Ino would never leave the house looking like that?

''Ino? What are you wearing?''

She huffed. ''Getting ready would've taken at least 15 mins.''

She sat down opposite me on the bed.

''Firstly...'' I began.

''Saki, I know. What I did...is completely unforgivable. I fucked up as a bff. I shouldve just apologized before you left...but as usual, I was me, you know its hard for me to see that im wrong.''

I nodded.

''Saki, I can't lose you as my friend...'' she looked close to tears. Ok, I couldn't torture her any longer.

''Ino. I forgive you. But, never again.''

She looked up and nodded.

''Promise.''

I smiled at her and she grabbed me into a hug which I returned.

''So...?'' she began as she pulled away.

I took a deep breath.

''Sakura! Tell me.''

''You were right.''

''Abooout?''

''Sasuke.''

''What? That he's an ass?''

I laughed. ''I wish. Yes. But, no, not that.''

Realization dawned onto her face. ''The text?''

I nodded.

''So...what? You like him?''

''No...Ino...I-...Im in love with him.''

She gasped. Ino actually gasped.

''Oh God Saki...''

''I know...'' I bit my lip...this wasn't supposed to go like this. I was supposed to go to a new school, start over, and focus on my studies...but Nooo! Im so stupid!

''Have you two...you know...''

''Have we...what?''

She looked away nervously.

''I mean its no secret that you two have a thing going on...''

''What? People are talking? What are they saying?''

''Just that you two have been...making out. Nothing serious yet.''

''Oh. Well...yeah, we have...but I haven't been the one to kiss him. He kissed me.''

''So...have you?''

''What Ino?''

She took a deep breath. ''Done..._it_?''

WHAT?

...

...

''Sak?''

...

''NO! OH-my-GOD Ino!''

''Sorry! It's Sasuke! I had to ask!''

''He's...like that?''

''Well...he seems the type.''

The 'type'?...Great...I just know how to pick em.

''Sak...what exactly do you see happening now?''

I blinked.

''I've known Sasuke for 5 years. Not once has he had a girlfriend. Not once has he had a 'thing'. No dates. Nothing like that. He's only into make-outs and hook-ups. Do you wanna be one of those?''

''How can you just say that about him? Maybe he hasn't found someone worthy of his time?''

''I might be judging a book by its cover here...but don't ignore the facts, if you're gonna do this.''

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I don't wanna be a Kleenex to him. I don't want him to use me. Hell, I don't even wanna believe he's using me. Not that he can...we aren't anything, right?

I knew I was over thinking this again, like I do with everything...but this was important right? The way Sasuke made me feel was...unreal. I couldn't explain it. If he made me feel like this, then he must feel something too?...not necessarily...He didnt seem to be affected by me. What about the way he looks at me? Agh! This is too much! I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. I should just...go on like I usually did. Whatever happens...happens. Yeah.

And with that I fell into a restless sleep.

_**SxS**_

''Goooood Morning Taaanzuka! MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's finally that day of the year again! Get your lazy behinds out of bed and start the day! This is Asano LIVE in the morning!'' I groaned loudly and slammed the radio-alarm clock off. It's freaking 7AM! Gimme a freaking break! I rolled off the bed and grudgingly went to do my morning routine.

When I came out of the shower, the stupid radio had gone on again. And the best part? Why Dont You Love Me was playing...the universe HATES me...! Agh!

As I got dressed a new song started. What you ask was playing? Just The Way You Are, fuck...best Christmas ever.

I dragged myself downstairs where my parents were waiting.

''Sakura!'' my mom got up and hugged me. I put on a smile.

''Morning dad.'' I gave him a hug.

''Morning pumpkin.'' he kissed my forehead.

We then sat around the tree, as per tradition and dad put on the ridiculous beard.

''Ho Ho Ho...'' he began...here we go.

''Ah look! A present under the tree!''

_Yeah dad, where else would it be?_

''It's for...the beautiful Sayuri!'' mom blushed and smacked his arm playfully.

''From your husband...'' she said and tore off the wrapping paper.

''Oh my...'' she whispered. It was the most beautiful white gold bracelet I've ever seen.

On the top was a bigger aqua diamond, surrounded by smaller ones forming a flower. It looked so delicate...I smiled. Dad really knew her.

''Oh and what's this...for Sakura!'' I smiled awkwardly. "Thanks dad."

It was from him.

Oh god...here we go. He looked...proud.

I tore off the paper. A book. I felt the blood drain from me.

''Uh...''

The title read ''The Complete Guide to Sex and You. Over 400 Pages for Experimenting Teenagers.''

Good lord.

My mom burst into giggles.

Without realizing it, I opened the first page. A small paper fell out. A coupon...to Jiraiya's Place. Holy fuck...doesn't he own a sex shop?

''I don't know what to say...'' I chocked.

''It was actually your mother's idea...you are _at-that-age_.''

''Wow...thanks...'' I put the book down awkwardly.

The gift-giving went on to about noon, then (finally) we ate lunch.

_**SxS**_

It was about 7:30pm, dinner would start at 8. I walked through the living room, with no destination in mind. I heard my moms ringing tone and then a ''Mikoto! How are you?''

Ok, I never intended to eavesdrop, I swear. I just stopped at the door...that's it.

''Yes...we're planning on telling Sakura at dinner.'' mom whispered in a hushed tone.

_Tell me what?_

''Im sure she'll love it!''

There was a pause.

''Oh?''

Another pause.

''Where is it?''

Pause.

''Tomorrow?''

Pause. _Oh fuck...we're going for a visit. Help me._

''Of course we'll be delighted to! I'll have the maids pack tonight.''

_Pack? How long are we going?_

''Oh yes. I'll see you at 8. Bye.''

_Oh crap!_ I quickly tip-toed back to the living room.

_Not good! Not good! Not good! Not good!_

_'Calm down...'_ Inner said.

''How can I?''

_'We're not sure what's about to happen. It could be anything. You can freak out later._'

''Yeah...Yeah, You're right.''

''Sakura, dear, dinner is served.''

I looked up expecting to see mom, but she was already gone.

I got up and walked to the dining room.

Both of them were seated.

I sat down at my usual place.

It was eerily quiet.

''What's going on?''

Mom and Dad exchanged a look and he nodded at her.

''Sakura...Mikoto and I were talking and she was gushing about how much joy Sasuke has given her, as a...second child.''

I felt myself frown. "Uhuh?"

''Well...I want to have that too...''

My frown turned to a scowl.

''What im trying to say is...im pregnant.''

My jaw dropped.

...

...

...

...

''Well she took that relatively well.'' dad said.

''Why yes.'' mom said with a smile.

Pregnant...? As in impregnated? As in...oh god.

''Excuse me.'' I said getting up.

''Sakura honey?'' mom asked, worried.

''Oh no...Um, yay?'' I tried to smile but it came out weird, and then I left.

**Sasuke POV**

''Morning foolish, little brother.'' Itachi said as soon as I entered the kitchen. I wanted to turn around, but that would be admitting defeat.

''How did you sleep?''

I threw him a glare.

''Sakura, huh?''

I grunted.

And stopped.

''What? No.'' I tried, but he wasn't fooled easily.

''Foolish, little brother. Talk to me.''

''No.'' I checked the clock. 3pm. Huh. I'd slept this late.

''Come on. You know you wanna.''

''...''

''Sasuke.''

I dont know what compelled me to talk...but I did.

''Mom said im...in love with Sakura.''

''You didnt know?''

''Did you?''

''Of course. It was obvious the minute I saw you two together.''

''I dont know...''

''So the dreams?'' he stated, matter-of-factly.

''What the fucking fuck?''

''I checked in on you last night...im just your caring older brother.''

''Yeah, bullshit.'' I huffed.

''So?'' he prompted.

''I dunno...they seem so real. Like it's really her.''

''Why?''

''In dream, mom invited them to the vacation house, so Sakura came over.''

There was a squeal from the doorway.

''Sasuke! That's a great idea!''

I glared at my ''caring older brother''.

''You knew she was standing there.''

He just smirked and shrugged.

I walked off to my room with a tomato to sustain me.

I had finished the song. She Always Gets What She Wants.

But my head was still so busy. I already had the makings of a new, heavier song in my head. I didnt need anyone to tell me who it was about. But I wasn't ready to accept.

I picked up my guitar and let the ideas flow through.

Situations are irrelevant now,

She loves the way that I tease,

I love the way that she breathes,

I touched her ooh,

She touched my aah,

It was the craziest thing,

I love the girls, who hate to love,

Because they're just like me,

_What could come next...my thoughts drifted to our first dance, our hands on her thigh._

A certain girl,

She took my hand and ran it up her thigh,

She licked her lips,

And pulled my hair,

I fall in love for the night,

She can't behave,

And im just a slave,

Dont worry I'll be gone when the morning comes,

Darling, what is going on?

Honestly that never happened,

Lying is your favorite passion,

Leave me, go where you belong,

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

Dying is your latest fashion,

The frustration,

It's a regular thing,

I love the ones who love to hate because they're just like me,

A certain girl...

And that's all I got...before I crashed down onto my bed and fell into yet another, restless sleep.

**Sakura POV**

''Sakura hurry up!'' mom called.

I still couldn't get the mental image out. She was pregnant. With his kid. It wasn't rocket science...They had sex, or in other words...they've been doing it all this time. Oh god...I said it!

''Sakura!''

''Coming!''

I ran downstairs. Mom was waiting in the foyer.

''Come on honey!'' she said pushing me out the door.

Dad was waiting in his Pearl White BMW X6.

All our bags had already been loaded. It wasn't even light out yet.

I got into the back seat and mom got in the front.

Immediately I put in my earphones and played music on random.

Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless was first.

If you think about it this way...this whole mental image is Sasuke's fault. If he hadn't made his mom so happy, she would've never gushed to my mom. Even though I can't imagine him making anyone happy.

Ok...another mental image now! Dammit. Him making me happy! Agh...from bad to worse...ok no. horrible to bad...okay the Sasuke part wasn't bad at all.

I needed to get wasted. And fast.

To: Ino

New Year's party?

I sent it.

The song changed to G-Get up and Dance by Faber Drive, when Ino's reply came.

From: Ino

Of course! I've already booked Catwalk.

Catwalk? Was she insane? Most of us aren't even 18 yet.

To: Ino

Nice going. A party most of us can't attend.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to clear my head. Im gonna see Sasuke in a few hours and I can't think about any of this then.

Cut up Angels by The Used began to play...finally, my songs.

From: Ino

Im not stupid. Im Ino. No bouncers. Private party. Open bar.

I smiled.

To: Ino

Open bar? I like the sound of that. I need a drink.

From: Ino

Sasuke?

Was it that obvious?

To: Ino

Yeah. We're going on a mini vacation. And no, not me and him alone.

Teenage Dream started to play...my heart churned uncomfortably. Dammit. I actually miss him...kill me now.

From: Ino

Lucky bitch! I miss Kiba! I wanna go on a mini vay-kay with him!

To: Ino

Lucky? Lucky! Nooo! Spending so much time with him = not a good idea.

From: Ino

Only good can come from this.

I couldn't decide if she was right.

My phone vibrated again.

From: Ino

Unless you screw it up.

To: Ino

Gee thanx.

I laid my head back.

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight..._

My lips tingled at the memory of how he looked at me...how he kissed me.

My phone vibrated again.

God, Ino, what the fuck...

From: Sasuke

What?

Huh?

To: Sasuke

''What''? Huh?

Linger by The Cranberries played then. Ok yeah...I love 90s music...you say you dont, but come on? Who doesn't?

From: Sasuke

WTF? You smsed me.

HUH?

I exited his message. Scrolled down to sent. The first message.

To: Sasuke

Gee thanx.

Shit.

To: Sasuke

Um, yeah sorry about that. I sent it to you by accident.

I sighed and laid my head back again.

My phone vibrated again.

Ok, now it was Ino.

Ok, maybe not.

From: Sasuke

You dont have to lie, if you wanted to talk to me that badly you could've just said so.

...

Wow.

To: Sasuke

Dont flatter yourself Romeo.

Be there in 5.

From: Sasuke

Romeo huh? Why not just go straight for the high score and call me Prince Charming?

To: Sasuke

How bout...no?

Our car pulled into their driveway then.

After dad parked, the butler opened all our doors and we got out.

''Mikoto-sama has informed me that Sayuri-sama's bags will go in the Mercedes along with her and Itachi-sama's belongings. Haruno-sama's belongings will go in the BMW with Uchiha-sama's and Sakura-sama's belongings will go in the Lexus with Sasuke-sama's, is that alright?''

Just my luck.

''Yeah...mom, dad go ahead, I'll help him.''

Mom smiled and she and dad went inside.

The butler opened the boot.

''Those black bags are my dad's.'' I said, he nodded and took them out, and then loading them into the black BMW.

''The blue ones are my mom's.'' again he did the same.

''Thank you Sakura-sama. I've got it now.''

''Ok then.''

My eyes traveled to the second floor where my eyes caught someone looking down from the window. At me. It was Sasuke's window...

Self-consciously, I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck.

''All set?'' Mikoto-san asked as I hugged her.

''Yup.''

''Why dont you go get Sasuke so we can go?'' she suggested.

''Of course.'' I gave her a smile and walked up the stairs while I was having a mental breakdown.

_**SxS**_

I knocked twice and then opened the door.

He was sitting on the bed, looking...delicious.

His guitar in his lap, pen and paper to the side.

''You're writing?''

''Hn.''

''Let's hear it!''

''No. It's not done.''

''So? Pleease?''

''No.''

''I'll sing my not-done song?''

''Ok.'' He held out the guitar to me.

''It's nothing special...just...nothing.'' I said, I couldn't tell him it's more a duet. I sighed and began playing.

''Its like, he doesn't hear a word I say,

His mind is somewhere far away,

And I dont know how to get there,

Its like, all he wants is to chill out,

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,

Like he doesn't even care,

You-Me-we're face to face but we dont see eye to eye...

We're like fire and rain,

You can drive me insane,

But I can't stay mad at you for anything,

We're Venus and Mars...

We're like different stars,

But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

and I wouldn't change a thing.''

I opened my eyes.

He was staring at me with such...intensity that my blood ran cold and my heart began to race.

''Sasuke?'' I managed to whisper.

''Sasuke! Sakura!'' I heard Mikoto-san call.

''Come on.'' he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I exited the front door and I heard Sasuke close and lock it.

''Morning Sakura.'' Itachi said with a nod.

''Oh, hey Itachi!''

''All is well with our...agreement?''

_''More_ than well.'' I said with a slight frown. He squeezed my shoulder and walked towards our parents who were talking in the driveway.

''Agreement?'' Sasuke asked, with a raised brow.

''It's nothing. Trust me.'' I rolled my eyes for emphasis.

''We're going.'' Sasuke's father announced and he and my father got into the BMW.

Mom and Mikoto-san got in the backseat of the Merc and Itachi in the driver's seat.

''Come on.'' Sasuke said as he walked around to his Lexus. I sighed and followed. He got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger seat.

**Sasuke POV**

I reversed and drove out of the driveway after Itachi.

''Can I turn it on?'' Sakura asked, reaching to the radio.

''Hn.''

She did so. A song I'd never heard started to play.

It seemed like an ok song. Kinda heavy too.

''Take me, Im alive never was a girl with a wicked mind...but everything looks better...when the sun goes down.'' Sakura sang, but she Kinda lost me at 'Take me'...fuck!

''I had everything, opportunities for eternity, and I could belong to the night...''

Ok...I just have to keep my eyes on the road...yeah.

''Eyes...your eyes...I can see in your eyes, your eyes...you make me wanna die! I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, and everything you love will burn up in the light, every time I look inside your eyes...you make me wanna die.''

Dammit Sakura...fuck.

''Taste me...drink my soul...show me all the things that I shouldn't know...''

It came out as a whisper, and this time I couldn't keep my eyes on the road.

Her head was laid back...

...her eyes were closed and those plumb...luscious lips were parted...I had to force my eyes away from her.

Fuck! Itachi had stopped. I slammed on the breaks, narrowly escaping hitting him. I saw him give me a look through his rear-view mirror. Which I ignored.

''Sasuke? Sasuke! Dammit what the fuck!''

I snapped my head to her, she was holding onto the dashboard, giving me a glare.

''Hn.'' I changed the radio station.

''What? No!''

''My car.'' I muttered, making her huff.

''Fine.'' she gave a victorious grin.

''I love that lavender blonde, the way she moves, the way she walks...'' she turned her body to me.

''I touch myself, can't get enough...''

I felt my jaw clench. What the fuck was she trying to do to me?

''And in the silence of the night, through all the tears and all the lies...I touch myself and it's all right...''

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her running her hands up and down her thighs slowly.

She leaned forward then, and whispered the lyrics into my ear. "Just give in...Dont give up baby, open up your heart and your mind will lead..." her hot breath fanned my ear. Fuck.

I changed the radio again and I knew she was smirking.

''I dont care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay, I get so high when you're with me...I crash and crave you when you leave! So I've got a question...do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?''

I changed it again.

I didnt recognize the song, but Sakura did.

''Want you to make me feel like im the only girl in the world!''

I changed it again.

''Tch...What's wrong?'' she asked then.

''It's distracting.''

''What is?''

What could I say now? Great.

''Your singing.''

''Well thanx for that.''

We stopped again and she turned back in her seat and turned a bit away from me.

My phone beeped.

From: Itachi

Smooth. Cheer her up or I'll tell her this whole thing was your idea.

I looked up and gave him a glare in the rear-view mirror.

We started to drive again.

''Sorry.'' I muttered.

''Hn.'' she mocked.

''Hn.''

And that was it. We drove in silence. She didnt talk, didnt sing. It was frustrating...not hearing her voice.

''Say something.'' I said after a long while.

''Why? I wouldn't wanna distract you.''

''God, Sakura. Must you be like this?''

''Yeah.''

''Fuck...''

I began to drive faster, passing Itachi (who tried to cut me off. Ass)

Then I passed father. Picking up my speed.

''What are you doing now?'' she asked, leaning over (in a distracting manner) to check my speed.

I picked up my speed every few seconds.

''Fucking hell...'' she whispered.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as she sat up straight and her nails dug into her thighs.

''Faster.'' she said...and what the fuck, why now? I'd heard that so many times in my dreams...but this...nothing compared. I was probably hard by now.

_Sakura POV_

I wasn't sure if he could go any faster, and then he did. I bit hard into my lower lip. He passed so many cars.

''Are we there yet?'' I breathed.

''Almost.'' it sounded more like a groan.

He turned, drifting a bit and then taking off again. There were no cars on this road so he floored it. After making 2 more lefts he turned into a long driveway.

''Here.'' he breathed.

''Are you a good multi tasker?''

He frowned. ''Yeah?''

''Good.''

I reached down between his knees and pulled the lever, pushing his seat back all the way.

''Inner...if I kiss him anywhere but his lips...its ok ne?''

_'Sure. I guess?' _she singed.

I got onto his lap, making sure he could see over my shoulder and then I sat down...and oh god...he was completely beyond hard. Uncontrollably I let out a moan. Sasuke stiffened and began to drive faster.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, I licked across his pulse, making him groan.

Then I began to suck over it.

We came to a sudden screeching stop.

He opened the door and lifted me out before he got out after me, closing the door and locking the car with 2 beeps.

Slowly he looked up at me and when our eyes met, I found myself crushed between him and the car. And then, he just looked at me, and I couldn't look away, I couldn't read his eyes.

''Sasuke...'' I whispered, but it came out as a moan. His lips crushed to mine then and immediately my tongue darted out to meet his. He lifted me up so that I could lock my legs around his waist as he pulled me away from the car and towards the house.

I heard keys, and then we entered. He closed the door behind him, and didnt even stop to take off his shoes.

He slid open the door to which I presumed was his room, and lowered me onto the bed, hovering over me.

His dark eyes looked over me. Took me in. My heaving chest, collarbone, neck, lips, eyes...and there he searched for something.

His hips lowered a bit and I felt his hard-on press against me, it made my back arch and my head push back as I moaned lowly.

I was sure that I was gonna wake up any moment, so right now I should probably enjoy this right? I rolled my hips up into his and he groaned loudly.

''Fuck...Sakura.''

"I love it when you do that..." he whispered.

"Kiss me..." I breathed as I repeated my actions.

Our bodies began to move together. I buried my fingers into his inky locks as he grinded his hard-on against my core.

"Sakura..." he whispered and then moved down, kissing down my jaw to my neck. I gripped his hair more, holding him close to me.

"We're here!"

Sasuke stiffened at Itachi's call. He looked up at me, and I looked at him. What were we...?

I let out a gasp, as realization dawned on his face. He let his head fall on to my chest. Fuck...I wasn't dreaming.

_**SxS**_

Sasuke refused to talk to me after that. Not even acknowledging my presence. It hurt yeah. Im not gonna lie.

I looked out at the waves as they played amongst themselves. I was standing outside, leaning against the wooden rail with my arms folded over it. And yes, it was fucking freezing.

"Your lips are blue." his voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Oh." I said coldly.

He sighed. "Sakura."

"Dammit Sakura, look at me!" he snapped.

"Why?" I said turning to him.

He was scowling, and not looking at me. I waited.

"Fine." I said, walking away, but he grabbed me wrist. This time I didn't turn to him.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?" I said softly, my voice betraying what I felt.

"I...I don't know! Just...dont walk away from me." his whisper matched mine.

I turned to him then; putting my hand on his cheek and making him look at me.

"Sasuke?" I searched his eyes.

"Dammit, I don't know."

"What? What don't you know?"

His head lowered suddenly and his lips met mine. He kissed me...and it wasn't like the kisses before, like any kiss I'd ever had. This was...slow, soft, gentle, and raw emotion. It was like he was trying to show me. His hands came up and caressed my cheeks as he slowly pulled me closer. I felt myself lean into him, holding on to his shoulders for dear life and then he pulled away just as suddenly as he came. "That. That's what I don't know..." he looked so...confused. I opened my mouth to say something...anything...

And then he was gone.

* * *

Sooo? What did you think?

Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Im busy writing finals at the moment...only 7 more exams to go! Which include science (oh joy) lol.

I'll update as soon as I can!

Read and Review plzzzz!

Xoxo

Zana-Lee


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

Mercy - One Republic

All I Need - Within Temptation

* * *

I dont know how long I just stood there. Watching the spot where she left.

I blinked, slowly, and sat down where she had been and I let my head fall into my hands, I wasn't sure what had happened...what I had done...but it all seemed so far away now.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 9 - Mercy

Can you still see,

The heart of me?

All my agony fades away,

When you hold me in your embrace

* * *

I turned away from her. It was harder (so much _more_) than I'd thought. I turned, almost ran from her, but I needed...needed to get away. I needed control back. I needed to calm the fuck down. I walked through the living room, Itachi looked up at me, but I ignored him. I wanted...no needed to just be alone.

I slid open my door and closed it behind me.

I braced myself on the desk, trying to calm down.

This wasn't happening. I wasn't in love with Haruno Sakura. No fucking way in hell. I couldn't think about this anymore. I needed to block it out. Now.

I tried to calm my ragged breath.

''Sasuke!''

My head snapped up. She was standing in the doorway.

''Go away.'' I snapped.

''No.''

''Sakura!''

''Sasuke...what is it?'' she closed the door.

''Get out!''

''No! What is ''that'' supposed to mean?''

I turned away from her.

''Answer me!'' her voice came from...behind?

I turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

''What do you want me to say? Do you want me to admit that I think about you every _waking moment_, and that I can't even escape you in my dreams? Huh? Then fine! I admit it!'' I seethed, shaking her slightly.

''Stop it Sasuke.''

''You wanna know what ''that'' means? I dont fucking know! I dont even want to know!'' I let go of her and she fell back, on to my bed, sitting silently, looking up at me.

''All that I want is for you to go! Just fuck off!''

I immediately regretted saying that, I knew that somewhere deep down, but at that moment I was too feeling so much that regret didnt register.

Her lower lip shook, but she bit down on it. When she stood up I knew I saw it, tears, welled up in her eyes. She straightened her spine and approached the door, without looking back she left.

_**SxS**_

I dont know how long I just stood there. Watching the spot where she left.

I blinked, slowly, and sat down where she had been and I let my head fall into my hands, I wasn't sure what had happened...what I had done...but it all seemed so far away now.

I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, blinking almost in slow motion.

Had I really said that to her? I felt my jaw clench. This answered my question. My heart felt like it had dropped 10 feet...

I gripped the sheets, closing my eyes and begging sleep to come...

**Sakura POV**

I took a deep breath and closed my sensitive eyes to the changing colors in the sky.

I was sure I looked like crap, but I was so cold and numb that I couldn't care.

I lifted my hand pressed the doorbell.

The door opened. ''Sakura-sama?''

I tried to smile...I really did.

''Isano-chan...''

''Please come in...'' she said softly, taking my bags, and rushing up the stairs.

''Sakura!''

I turned to the one person in the world who would get it.

''Temi...''

''Oh god...Sak...'' she immediately embraced me in her arms and held onto me. My knees gave in and she sat down with me, rocking me back and forth as I cried in her arms.

_**SxS**_

When I opened my eyes again, I was in Temari's bed. The clock said it was 12:15.

Slowly I sat up, looking around mechanically. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, walking to my bags and taking out my bathroom bag. Temi's bathroom hadn't changed, I stepped into the shower and let the water pound down on me, washing my hair and body. I brushed through my hair when I was done, brushed my teeth and applied the minimum make-up when I was done. When I exited, she was waiting on her made up bed. Looking like herself. It was exactly what I needed.

Ino, being my best friend, would've been the obvious one to go to...but she would have the ''You deserve better'' attitude...and I didnt need that now. Tenten would have the ''lets torture him'' attitude and Hina would make empty promises about it going to be ok...

And Temi...would be rational and well...for lack of a better term, she'd be Switzerland (if you've watched Greek, this'll make sense to you.)

I sat down opposite her and she smiled. Temi usually got my issues; she was always there when Deidara and I fought. She knew and helped.

''What happened?'' she asked.

''Im not sure...'' I said truthfully.

''We made-out...'' I began a slight blush on my face.

''Made-out?''

''Well...if we hadn't been interrupted...we'd probably have done it.''

''Oh...'' she couldn't help smiling then, im sure.

''After that he just ignored me. Completely. Then that night...I dont even know. We had words, he kept saying that "he didnt know, he didnt know" and when I asked what...he kissed me. And then kiss...I have no words Temi...it was bliss.''

''I have a feeling that's not all?''

I nodded.

''After the kiss...he just ran. So I followed.''

She nodded.

''He was in his room. Telling me to go...I didnt, he said...he said that he cant stop thinking about me...even when he's sleeping...and then he told me to go...fuck off. And then I did.''

''Honey...look, I could be pissed off that he said that to you, but that wont help anything. Sasuke is probably just...confused. The poor guy has never even had a girlfriend...add that to being emotionally constipated and never feeling this before, im surprised HE didnt leave.''

I nodded...

''See Sak? Everything is gonna be ok. Let him come to you.'' she said and took my hand.

''So just wait?''

''Just wait.'' she confirmed.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up feeling more tired than when I went to sleep. I got up and quickly went over everything I usually did. The shower didnt help my mood in the least.

I stepped out of my room, thinking of how to face her. Normally I would just ignore her, but...I felt like I should give her some form of acknowledgment.

But she wasn't there, when I stepped into the kitchen.

Mother and Sakura's mom were deep in conversation. Father nodded to me and continued his discussion with Sakura's dad. Itachi didnt even acknowledge me.

I took an omelet and some tomato filling then sat down.

I ate quickly, stood up and went to the Tv room, turning the Tv on and mindlessly flipping through channels.

''Are you happy now?'' came Itachi's voice. I refused to look up.

''She's gone.''

That made me look up.

''What?''

''Yeah. She didnt even stay the night. She left.''

''Hn.'' what else could I say?

''Have you at least tried to call her?''

''Shut up Itachi. Dont talk like you know what's going on.''

''Oh I know enough. Its not like I didnt hear every word of your little outburst last night.''

My jaw clenched as I stood up.

''I told you to shut up.''

''And im telling you to listen, you are about to lose the best thing that's happened to you in a long time. So go ahead, screw it up like you always do.''

And then he turned around and left.

Fuck. Im not thinking about this! No.

Was...was Sakura really that big a part of my life. I...I know that I love her. So she probably is. Last night really didnt make any sense at all. And in a way...it kind of did. I think I've known for a while how she feels (or felt...) about me. And now...I couldn't imagine my life without her in it anymore...I knew Itachi was right (he was never wrong) I wasn't sure what would happen now...Would I tell her? What would happen if I did...Im Uchiha Sasuke...what happened to not doing love...?

_**~New Years~**_

**Sakura POV**

''Wow Ino, nice work.''

''Saki!'' she frowned. ''Where's Sasuke?''

I opened my mouth but Temi said ''He's coming later.''

''Oh well! C'mon girls! Lets toast!'' she led us to the bar.

''To a new year, to us being 18, young, hot and sexy.''

''I'll toast to that!'' Tenten said. And all of us touched glassed before we downed the drink.

_**SxS**_

_INO_

Lady Gaga was playing, and Ino loved her some Lady Gaga.

''I'll have a Martini.'' she told the guy who began making the drink.

''What do we have here?'' said a deep voice into her ear, making her shiver.

''Kiba.'' she half-scolded.

''You know how I feel about this.'' he said gesturing to the glass.

''I know, and it's just a Martini, nothing heavy I promise.''

He didnt look satisfied, but he kissed her forehead and disappeared into the crowd. Ino felt a smile grace her face as she set the Martini down and followed.

Once she'd found him, she grabbed his hand, he turned around.

''Kiba?''

''Hmm?''

''Dance with me.''

He smiled and put his hands around her waist, pulling her close as her hands went around his neck. Despite the beat, they moved slow.

She looked up at him, taking in his expression. His eyes were closed a small smile on his lips. Serene was the only word that came to mind.

''Kiba?''

''Hmm?'' he didnt open his eyes.

''Kiss me.''

Now, he did open them.

He bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a small kiss before pulling away.

She sighed and stood on her toes.

''No, Kiba im not some fragile little girl. **Kiss** me.''

He looked into her eyes and gulped. When he nodded, she leaned forward.

He captured her lips, the kiss was soft and Ino expected it to end right about...now, but it didnt. Kiba licked across her lower lip, silently asking for access. She granted him that access. Opening her lips, allowing his tongue to enter. When their tongues met, Kiba pulled her flush against him and their kiss deepened and became faster and Ino's fingers dug themselves into his hair. When they finally pulled their lips apart, panting, Kiba whispered ''Ino...I...''

''I know...'' and then she kissed him again.

_TENTEN_

Tenten placed a quick kiss on Neji's lips and winked when he lifted a brow.

''Listen love, I was thinking...''

''Mm? About?''

''Us.''

Tenten smiled broadly.

''I was wondering if you would...wear this.''

He took out a velvet black box from his pocket and opened it.

An engagement ring.

''Neji...I...''

Neji frowned.

''Is it not to your liking?''

''N-No! It's beautiful...''

''But?'' he prompted.

''I haven't exactly told anyone...'' she admitted.

''Why?''

''I wasn't sure if you were serious. And clearly you are...and of course I'll wear it! I just need to tell my friends.'' She rambled.

''Of course.'' Neji nodded.

''Tch! Just put it on me Neji.''

He smirked and slipped it on to her finger.

''Love you Neji.'' Tenten said giving him a kiss.

''I love you too Tenten.''

''Come! Dance with me!'' Tenten pulled him onto the dance floor, ignoring his protests.

_TEMARI_

Temari stood at the bar, watching Sakura. She'd told her she was ok, but of course Temari was still worried.

''Temari, where have you been?''

Temari turned to Shikamaru.

''Here.'' she smiled.

He nodded.

''Its cold outside. So wanna go to the VIP room?'' the drawled.

Temari looked over to Sakura one last time, before she hopped off the stool and followed Shikamaru.

_HINATA_

''You p-pig! That's absolutely vulgar!''

''Oh come on baby...just once, I know you'll like It.'' the guy said.

''I w-wont!''

''Dont knock it till you try it.''

''If you say one more thing, I'll knock you.''

Hinata knew that voice...relief flooded through her. The unknown guy turned around.

''Listen buddy,''

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he punched the guy in the face. Hinata gasped.

The guy scrambled up and made for Naruto but security grabbed him.

''Naruto!'' Kiba said running up, hand-in-hand with Ino.

''What happened?'' Ino asked, glaring at the guy who was fighting to get out of the security's grip. She looked over at Hinata in the corner.

''Yamanaka-sama what are we to do with them?''

''You can throw him,'' she pointed to the nameless guy, ''out.''

''And the blond?'' the guard asked.

''Nothing.'' Ino said and looked at Naruto. ''Cool it down.''

He nodded.

She and Kiba disappeared into the crowd.

''N-Naruto-kun...thank you.''

He grinned. ''Oh, Hina, that was nothing!''

She blushed and gave him a small smile.

''Would you like to dance?'' he asked, surprising her.

''U-Um...''

''Great!'' he said, grabbing her hand in his big, warm one, and pulling her through the crowd.

Once he found a spot that he liked, he turned to her and put his hands on her small waist and she reluctantly put her arms around his neck.

They swayed to the beat.

''Dobe.''

''Teme, what do you want? Im clearly busy.''

''Busy? _Hardly_. She's dressed.'' Hinata gasped but Sasuke ignored her.

''Have you seen Sakura?'' he asked.

''Why?'' Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

''Never mind dobe! I'll find her on my own!'' Sasuke growled and stomped off.

Naruto just shrugged and grinned at Hina, continuing to dance.

**Sakura POV**

''I'll have a shot of bubblegum sours.''

The bartender nodded and poured my drink.

I downed it in one gulp. ''I'll just take the bottle.''

He nodded and handed it to me. I poured myself another. Downing it too.

I wondered if Sasuke was coming...or if it was...over.

I poured myself another shot, ignoring how my heart sank, and brought it to my mouth. I tried to tip it but something was stopping me. A hand on my wrist.

I sighed and put the glass down. Slowly I turned to him. He looked stoic as ever.

''Hi.'' I said.

He nodded.

''Ah, more of that.'' I said sarcastically, taking the shot glass and trying again to down it, and again he stopped me.

Okay different approach.

''Sasuke, can I help you?''

''I...dont know.''

Great.

''Will you come with me?'' he asked suddenly.

''Sasuke I-...''

''Please.'' it sounded strangled...like he never had to beg before.

''Alright...'' I nodded and Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me, I didnt miss the way he interlaced our fingers...im sure he didnt notice.

We exited the club and walked around the corner, Sasuke still dragging me behind him. We stopped behind the club next to the lake.

''Sasuke?''

''What?''

The first fireworks started going off then.

''Happy New Year.'' I gave him a smile. He looked at me for a long moment and then he was in front of me, caging me in with his arms.

''How can you not hate me?'' he breathed.

''Because...I...love you?'' it came out as a question, and he took a step back, looking more shocked than he ever had. My hands found his cheeks then as I pulled him down and kissed him. _Me_. _I_ kissed _him_. His hands wound themselves around my waist and he pulled me against him.

''Happy New Year, Sakura. I love you too.'' he murmured against my lips, and then I kissed him again.

* * *

Short, I know...but hey that's all you get for now, cz im not sure when i'll be able to update again. Middle december, earlier if I have time.

Till next month!

Please tell me what you think! Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

All In - Lifehouse

Jai Ho - Pussycat Dolls

* * *

I lay back down and she followed, placing her head on my shoulder again.

I thought she was drifting off when she suddenly asked "Oh my God did I touch you **"there"**?"

I groaned.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 10 - All In

I can, I can -

Feel you,

Rushing through my veins,

There's an ocean in my heart,

I will never be the same,

Jai Ho

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I entered the building. "Welcome back, did you have a pleasant holiday?" Kabuto asked with a...smile.

"Yes...thank you." I replied.

He looked around me, seeing no one there. "Let my help you with your bags."

"No...I got it."

"I insist." he pushed.

"Sakura." relief flowed through me. Sasuke.

Kabuto looked royally pissed.

"Is Tsunade home?"

Kabuto took his glare off of Sasuke.

"Not that I know of."

"Ok...come on Sasuke."

Said boy grunted and followed.

"Kabuto." I looked to Sasuke as we waited for the elevator. That voice belonged to the principle. Sasuke looked like he just wanted to get out of there.

"My my...if it isn't Sasuke-kun." huh? _Kun_?

"Orochimaru." Sasuke greeted sarcastically.

"Kabuto was just coming upstairs to help me with...a few things. Why dont you join us, Sasuke-kun." that sounded...waaay to sexual.

His eyes fell on me. Crap. "And, what a lovely flower...you are very welcome as well."

Sasuke growled. Seriously **growled** and pushed us into the elevator.

"Well that was..." I didnt know what to say.

"Hn."

"He's...gay?"

Sasuke shrugged. He looked pissed. I smiled and pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss before turning around and rolling my bag into the penthouse.

He followed with my other two bags. I went to my room and just threw my bag into the corner. Sasuke followed my lead and the suddenly grabbed my hips and pressed me against the now closed door. "Sasu-" he stopped me by pressing his lips to mine. My hand went up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair in a matter of seconds.

When we pulled away for air, we didnt separate.

"How annoying..." he whispered.

"What?"

He just smirked and shook his head slowly. His bangs brushing against my probably flushed cheeks.

Sasuke frowned suddenly. "What?"

"Shh."

I kept quiet and after a few seconds I heard it...a giggle? Fuck! Tsunade was home...and why the hell was she giggling like that?

He pulled me away from the door. I pressed a finger to his lips and then hugged him. "We're getting out of here." I whispered into his ear. He stiffened and nodded. I grabbed my handbag and quietly opened the door. I held my breath, listening. There were two voices? One was Tsunade's and the other...She was having a guy over! And in the KITCHEN! I mentioned for Sasuke to follow as I tip-toed to the main room. The kitchen was open plan so we crawled past it.

"Oh Jiraiya..." I froze and turned to Sasuke who looked up (from looking at my ass?) he looked shocked and annoyed. I began crawling again, quicker this time.

Sloppy kissing sounds were heard. Finally we were past the kitchen and I frantically pressed the elevator button. It opened and we jumped in.

I reached for the button to Naruto's but Sasuke grabbed my hand. "He's not there."

"Where do you propose we go?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"My place?"

His place? That's when I realized...I've never been there, I dont even know where it is.

"Ok?"

He smirked and pressed the button.

_**SxS**_

Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it, waiting for me to enter first before he closed it and threw the keys onto the small table. I put my hand bag on the table and then felt Sasuke behind me, his hands reached forward and unbuttoned by jacked before taking it off. He hung it into the closet with his own then led me inside. It was very spacious with dark wood floors. To the left was a big open plan kitchen with high bar stools on at the counter. To the right was a flat screen HD TV mounted on the wall. Gaming consoles around it. And 3 big black leather couches. A dark blue rug under it. Next to the kitchen was a long staircase up, and next to that a guest bathroom.

He led my up the stairs. (I ignored inners swoons about that statement.) The first room was a study. The next two were guest bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom and the last was his room. It had a big bed in the middle against the wall. Black blinds on the windows a closet next to the bathroom door, a TV opposite his bed and a DVD rack under it.

He gave a smirked at my shocked expression. "And you live here alone?"

He nodded. "Sometimes the dobe stays over."

"But still..."

He smirked and pulled me close. "Is that a hint that you wanna move in?"

I glared. "No baka." then I stood on my toes and kissed him. He smirked and pushed me down on the bed.

**

* * *

Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-teme! OPEN UP!" Naruto hammered on the front door. Sakura gasped into the kiss and pushed me up.

"Sasuke!" she hissed, I couldn't help but look down at her shirtless form. I was shirtless at this point too. I leaned down and bit her neck, her protest turned into a moan.

"He doesn't know im home." I said then licked the spot I had bitten.

"Teme! Im coming in!"

"He can't." I assured her.

"Teme! Where are you?" He called from the stairs.

Sakura shook me. "Sasuke!" she whispered.

I lifted her up and pushed her into the closet as she grabbed her shirt.

"Shut up Naruto! You're so damn loud!" Kiba said, equally loud.

I fell onto the bed and pulled the pillow over my head. The door opened.

"Teme! Get up! We're going out!"

"Fuck off dobe."

"Nooowwww!" Naruto grabbed my ankle and yanked.

I glared death at him from the floor.

"The girls are coming too!" he winked as I got up.

"Im busy."

"But teme! Hina-chan will be there!"

"Why would I care?"

"Cause Sakura-chan'll be there too."

"AND?"

"I've seen the way you look at her teme! Oooh!" he made "kissy lips".

"Get the fuck out!"

"I'll just call her and tell her to come and that you dont wanna see her!" he took out his phone.

"Naruto...dont." I warned and went for the phone but he yanked away.

Naruto pressed it to his ear.

"_Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing."_

Naruto looked from me to the closet.

"Teme...what's that?"

"_Wh-wh-what did you say, oh you breaking up on me."_

Naruto walked to the closet. Oh god...please Sakura...have your shirt on.

He pulled open the closet door.

"Hi Naruto! Surprise!" she hugged him.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he seemed truly confused.

"Uh...well Sasuke told me you'd be coming over and I wanted to see you." I groaned...what the fuck.

"Sakura-chan...I dunno...you looked kind of...romped."

"It's from being in the closet."

He turned to me. "**You**! Tried to take advantage of sweet, innocent Sakura-chan." he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"N-Naruto! It wasn't like that!"

"Dont defend this pervert Sakura-chan!"

I sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Naruto. Shut the fuck up and get out."

"Come on Sakura-chan."

I reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her small, soft body against mine before and slammed my lips to hers. Sakura grabbed on to my shirt.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested.

"Nooo!" he said and sat down on the bed, sulking.

"Gomen, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hmm...s'ok."

"Really? So you dont mind?"

"Mind what?" he asked, looking between me and Sakura.

"How I...feel about him?"

He shook his head. "No. I mind that he doesn't return what you feel."

Sakura looked up at me. "I believe he does."

"Teme?"

I felt myself smirk. "Hn."

"Teme?"

"Yes, dobe now go!"

"He-he alright." he left the room.

"Guys, Teme and Sakura-chan won't be joining us."

Fucking loud mouth.

"What? Sakura's here?" Ino was here too? What the fuck?

"N-No Ino! Let's go."

We listened until the door closed and then I lay down on the bed using my arm as a pillow above the pillow. Sakura slumped down next to me and exhaled. "The closet? Really Sasuke, really?"

"Lady Gaga? Really Sakura, really?" I said and she rolled her eyes before dropping her head on my shoulder. After a few moments her breathing became deep and even and then she snuggled up to me and threw her arm around my torso. I put my left arm under my head and my left around her, and soon I, too, drifted off to sleep.

_**SxS**_

Sakura groaned and sat up, feeling around. She was so confused when she woke up; her hands roamed the bed, looking for something. Her phone was ringing. Suddenly, she felt me, randomly patting everywhere. Until her hands grazed my crotch. I suppressed a groan and sat up, pulling the phone from her jeans quickly.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Hello?"

...

"Oh hey, Kiba." Kiba? Why would he be calling her?

...

"What?" she was fully awake now.

...

She frowned slowly. "Look, im not going to discuss her with you-...Uhuh."

...

"Ok, I will say this...she feels like she always has to push you, you know? Like you dont feel the same."

...

"Well I know that but she doesn't. You just have to find a way to convey your feelings."

...

"Dude, figure it out. You love her right? Make her happy."

...

She smiled. "You do that. Oki bye."

She hung up.

I lay back down and she followed, placing her head on my shoulder again.

I thought she was drifting off when she suddenly asked "Oh my God did I touch you **"there"**?"

I groaned.

**

* * *

Sakura POV**

"Morning ssstudents and welcome back to the sssecond term." Orochimaru said from the podium.

"Asss you can sssee, the sschool hass taken ssecurity measuresss to enssure lasst term'ss incident will not be repeated."

"We'll see about that." Tennie muttered softly next to me.

"No Tennie." I hissed and she smirked.

The creepy principle went on and on about it and then dismissed us. I walked over to first period, music, and sat down next to Sasuke who was already there. He didnt even so much as nod at me. What the fuck? I was about to say something when Anko came in. She walked to her desk and sorted through some things. An idea popped into my head and I was glad the desks were made like they were. No one could see what I was about to do. I slowly reached out and scratched my finger nail up his thigh. His whole body stiffened. My finger scratched down again. I went to his inner thigh and let all my hand apply pressure as I stroked up painfully slowly. I saw him gulp.

I was mere inches away (not like I was really gonna touch him) when he grabbed my wrist and shot me a warning glance which I returned with a daring one. He looked at me for a long moment before he smirked and pulled my hand in its original destination.

...He was just trying to scare me. Yeah. Two can play at this game. I lifted an eyebrow and dared him to continue.

...He did. Placing my hand on right on his, um...trouser snake.

This time he lifted an eyebrow.

Oh oh oh _oh_! He was so going down...I can't believe im gonna do this.

I squeezed.

I saw his eyes widened and how he exhaled deeply through his nose.

I smirked.

"What was that?" I whispered, clearly victorious.

He looked at me with a lazy smirk before he put his hand over mine...and...Oh my god.

Was it weird that what we were doing turned me on? Alot...?

"Well class, welcome back." Anko said, making her way to the front. Sasuke stopped and removed his hand, but I didnt, I continued stroking him through his pants. He gave me a confused look, but said nothing. Probably enjoying it.

I felt him harden slightly under my hand. Yeah, he was so enjoying it.

"As you may know, every year a select few seniors qualify for The Final Jam. Out of this class only 5 qualified. In the 5th place we have Suigetsu, 4th Tenten, 3rd Karin," there was a horrified scream from the back; scaring me and making me suddenly squeeze Sasuke. He spluttered forward a little and glared at me for the sudden pressure.

"THIRD?" Karin screeched.

Anko ignored her.

"In 2nd place, only 1 mark behind number 1 is Sasuke. And 1st goes to..." Tennie did a drum roll on her table. "Sakura!" Anko announced. "Sakura, you and your group will have the recording studio after school."

Sasuke huffed at being second and I applied more pressure making him harden even more. God, how big was he?

"Sakura." he hissed under his breath.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"That's enough." he cursed.

"Its enough...," I leaned close and whispered it right into his ear, "When I say its enough..."

Well, he wanted to play this game.

He looked a little taken aback then smirked. "You'll get yours." he whispered back.

"Ha, I'd like to see that."

"Oh you will."

I increased my speed and I watched his jaw clench.

The bell finally rang and Sasuke got up and bolted. I laughed and packed up my stuff before exiting the class and heading to the stairs and to Rin's class.

"OMG Sak hurry, news!" Ino squealed as she walked past me.

I got my books and made my way to the stairs. And I would've made it too...if someone hadn't yanked me into a closet and covered my mouth.

_**SxS**_

I blinked...getting used to the new light. Though, I knew those eyes anywhere. His bangs were a dead give-away too.

I licked his hand and he took it away from my mouth.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Giving you yours." he said pressing my against the door with his body, I could still feel his hard-on. Fuck, he felt so good against me.

"I was counting on it." I smirked.

He rolled his hips into mine and I let out a whimper.

"Dont...Dont tease me." I begged, my body trembled underneath him. I was sure he felt it.

"Why not Sa-ku-ra?" he breathed into my neck before beginning to kiss it.

"B-because you're soaking my panties?"

He froze.

"Then it's a good thing im taking you home after this."

I rolled my hips into his and he groaned.

"No Sakura. Im in control here."

"Just try and stop me." I dared before grinding into him hard.

He crashed his lips to mine in a hard, possessive kiss and his hands trailed down my sides over my hips and onto my thighs before he lifted them in one swift movement. I locked my legs around him and suddenly my body just seemed to ache to be touched by him. "Sasuke..." his name left my lips as a moan as my hips moved into his.

"I want you Sasuke, now." I breathed and grinded my hips into his hard.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and we were out of the closet, down the stairs, out the front doors and inside his car as he sped to our destination.

We arrived at his apartment in just a few minutes, and his lips were on mine before we even got inside. I'm not sure how we made it to his bedroom but my back hit the bed and Sasuke began to trail kisses down my neck. I moaned loudly and I felt him smirk against me. This wasn't like any of my dreams...this as better. He took of my shirt and trailed more kisses down my chest. The kissed became less frequent, until they stopped. When our eyes met he looked torn.

"Should we...?"

I didn't wanna stop.

I nodded. "We...shouldn't."

He rolled off me and blew out a long breath.

"I really want to Sakura...its just..."

"It'll ruin things this soon?"

He nodded.

I could see it. Both of us were disappointed. But it was better this way. I gave him a soft kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Love you." I murmured.

"Me too, Sakura. Me too..."

_**SxS**_

I awoke with a start and grabbed my phone.

"Sak! If you don't get your ass here in 5 minutes there will be hell!"

"Ino?"

"No its Rock Lee!" she said sarcastically.

"What Ino?"

"We're supposed to be in the recording studio now?"

"OH! Be right there!"

I hung up.

Sasuke looked at me expectantly. "We going?"

I nodded.

I took his hand and pulled him up, never letting it go as we went downstairs and got into the car.

The drive there was short like before as we approached the second building. I entered it for the first time. It was a 2 storey building. Ino was sitting at one of the tables alone; I squeezed Sasuke's hand and went to her. Sitting down.

"Sup?"

She looked sad. "Saki...Im pretty, right?"

"Of course you are. What's wrong?"

"He avoided me again today. Just my luck! The one guy I actually fall for, doesn't want me back."

"Ino..."

"This is my punishment for being such a slut!" a tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away.

"You are not a slut Ino. Kiba WILL come around!"

WTF was Kiba doing?

Ino's eyes widened as she looked over my shoulder.

A guitar started playing.

Kiba looked right Ino, like no one else existed. There you go Kiba...I got up. He put his foot up where I was sitting, his eyes never leaving hers as he began to sing.

I never thought I would  
Feel it  
I never thought I could  
I did it like that  
I did it like this  
I did like everybody knows  
That we  
Got something real, shawty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up everybody knows  
But you  
Here it goes

_Ino's eyes widened and she bit her lip._

'cause I never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see.  
Playing back the moments,  
now I'm starting to believe  
that you could be at the show and know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
And I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.

every time you smile for me,  
it takes me awhile to pull myself back  
'cause you're all that  
and I just had to let you know,  
that I'm.. Screaming out in the crowd for you.  
I can't be too loud, cause I don't care, I let 'em all stare.  
I just want everyone to know the truth,  
it's only you.

I never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)  
I'm playing back the moments,  
now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
that you could be at the show and know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
And I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.

_Then he surprised us all...he started to rap._

Showed up and you looked so classy.  
it made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting.  
you were there from the start of it all.  
like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe.  
stars shine but your light is the brightest,  
love flies but your love is the highest.  
you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,  
a summer like no other, you ma L.A. baby.

no, I never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see.

I'm playing back the moments,  
and I'm starting to believe  
that you could be at the show and know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.  
'cause you can be at the show and know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.

Everything was deadly silent when he finished.

"Uh...Ino...you're kinda leaving me hanging here."

She blinked a few times before snapping out of her haze.

"KIBA!" Then she jumped him and hugged him. He just chuckled and lifted her off the ground before kissing her.

"Ok get a room will ya?" Tenten said rolling her eyes skyward.

Ino just ignored her.

"Can we just get into the studio? Sak, you got a song right?" Tenten said, examining her nails.

"Uh...I guess?"

"Great!" she entered the studio and we followed.

Tennie sat down behind the drums. Temi was at the controls. Hina at the keyboard. I stood at the mic with electric guitar and Ino took the base. She and Hina were also on back-up vocals.

I saw the guys enter. Great. I can't sing in front of Sasuke...Not like this.

"Let's do Crushcrushcrush!" Tenten suggested. Great.

"Close your eyes, it helps." Ino said with a wink.

I did.

"Ok Sak, take it away." Temi said from the other room.

I took a deep breath.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know  
That we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No ohh

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

I dared to open my eyes then...and like a magnet, I caught Sasuke's gaze...and I couldn't read the emotion there...but it made me breathless.

Dammit I hate this easy effect he has on me!

...

Who am I kidding? I love it.

* * *

There you go chapter 10! I kinda rushed this to get it up in time cause im going on vacation tomorrow! Please Review! I'll update another before Christmas! (Heh...its so weird the Christmas is so close...) I FINISHED SCHOOL! *happy dancing* lol

Thanx for reading!

Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

Who Wants To be Alone - Nelly Furtado

Your Love - Nicki Minaj

_**THIS STORY IS RATED M~ ;) (hint)**_

* * *

''I thought that was Ino's room?'' I asked.

''We switched.'' he said and I nodded.

I was trembling as I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his. He groaned and grabbed me to him, our bodies colliding with each other.

The kiss became faster...deeper...more demanding.

When we pulled away suddenly, Sasuke looked just as shocked as I felt.

I had no idea what was going on...

''You should...''

''Go?''

He nodded and I left quickly. Closing the door behind me.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 11 - Who Wants To Be Alone

Anyway, I think I met him in the sky

When I was a Geisha

He was a Samurai

Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai

Never spoke lies

and he never broke fly

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I ran out of the class and to the stage class. I knew Rin-sensei was gonna be pissed at me for being late, but it was after school.

''Ah, I see Haruno Sakura finally decided to join us.''

''Sorry Rin-sensei! It won't happen again.''

She sighed. ''Ino wrote you and Uchiha up together.''

I nodded and walked over to Sasuke who looked...well, bored. He nodded at me as I came to stand next to him.

''Now that everyone is here we can begin. My good friend, Obito, the legendary music producer. Has come to help us, in choosing the right music and so on.''

''Hey guys!'' Obito greeted and Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh.

''What?'' I whispered, still looking at Obito, he had goggles on his head, and he was wearing a scarf.

''My cousin.''

''Huh?'' I turned to Sasuke.

''Obito. He's my cousin.''

Now that he mentioned it...I did see the resemblance.

''Now, on to important things. The Senior Prom. As you are all aware of, it is tradition for our senior class to do the traditional founders dance. The dance of the Senju's. Sakura, im sure you are aware of.''

She was right, being part Senju, I was taught the dance at a very young age. ''Yeah, I am Rin-sensei.''

''Well come up here and demonstrate with Obito.''

''Wait, maybe she shouldn't, wouldn't wanna make her boyfriend sad.''

''Obito!'' Sasuke glared.

''Obito.'' Rin said with a glare.

''Yeah Rin?''

''Shut up.''

''...''

''Sakura come on.''

''Hai.'' I got up and approached him.

''Sakura, why dont you choose a song?''

''Um...Again by Bruno Mars?''

''That would be...perfect.''

We stood opposite each other.

I slowly lifted my left hand, as he lifted the same. As the lyrics started.

_Hands over my head _

_Thinking what else could go wrong_

We stepped toward each other, our hands together, but not touching as we circled.

''It's important for your hands to be very close, but not to touch.'' Rin-sensei informed the class.

As we stepped back our hands, as if still reaching out, pulled back.

''As you can see, their hands reluctantly leave each other.''

_Would've stayed in bed_

_How can a day be so long_

I lifted my other hand as we stepped toward each other and did the same as before.

''The body language is very important, your bodies have to be...calling out to each other, but not touching.''

We stepped back. Next both hands went up and we stepped towards each other.

_Never believed_

_That things happen for a reason_

''This is a very important part. See how their bodies are turned away from each other? As if...fighting temptation, but the eyes...you have to flirt with your eyes.''

If Sasuke didnt like the rest I was more than 100% sure that Sasuke wasn't gonna like this.

We stepped back. Obito winked at me and my eyebrows shot up. He smirked. Do all Uchiha do that?

''That's it for the first part. Ino, why dont you and your partner come and try it. It's quite easy.''

I quickly walked off and sat down next to Sasuke.

He was deadly silent. I watched Ino and Kiba go through the dance. Rin-sensei helped them here and there.

When they finished the first part Sasuke still hadn't spoken.

''Now all of you, lets try it.''

I got up and stood in front of Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me. Shit.

I lifted my left hand and so did he. I stepped forward and so did he. We met.

''Uchiha! Flirt with your eyes!'' Rin-sensei snapped.

He met my eyes then. A spark flickered between us as we circled. We stepped away then, his eyes never left mine.

As we circled again, the spark seemed to intensify. It became hard to breathe just looking at him, yet I couldn't look away. What the fuck is going on with me?

We lifted both hands and stepped toward each other, I was completely flustered by now...it was a strange sensation...I just wanted to feel him all around me. To hold me. To be with me.

''Good job everyone! We'll continue tomorrow!''

As soon as Rin-sensei said it, I bolted out of there. I dunno why...I just needed to breathe.

I rushed into the bathroom and leaned against the cool tiles.

Sasuke...

God...this was so unreal...

I wish...

Tears burned in my eyes...

I wish...That-

''Sakura?''

My eyes shot open. ''S-Sasuke...?''

He stepped forward and wiped away a tear I didnt know had fallen.

''Whets wrong?'' he asked.

''I...'' I shook my head, and gave him a smile.

''I won't push you. Tell me when you're ready.'' he said and surprisingly he hugged me and I let myself go in his embrace, inhaling his scent and holding him.

''Sakura, tell me one thing though.''

''Hmm?''

''Why are you in the men's room?''

Oh fuck. I groaned.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

''Ino? Why was this...''meeting'' called?'' Sakura asked, looking annoyed.

''Glad you asked...Well,...our flight leaves at 8pm tomorrow.''

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously...she looked strangely sexy.

''What?'' she snapped.

''All of us are headed to Suna.''

''Suna? What?''

''Well...That new Casino, Sharingan Palace opened over New Year. We're going.''

''You're kidding me.''

''Nope Sak honey, im not!''

''I can't just drop everything and go ya know!''

''Sure ya can Sak! You really need to step out of your comfort zone a lil.''

''All I've been doing is stepping out of my comfort zone since I got to Konoha!'' Sakura ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

''Ino I have to study.'' she said, frowning.

Naruto was in the kitchen with Hinata making Ramen. Kiba and the rest were watching some dog show, Animal Planet on the TV.

''Study! The term just started!'' Ino was starting to annoy me.

''Im behind Ino Pig!''

''Forehead! Shut up! You're coming!''

I guess its time that I shut them up.

''Sakura.''

She turned to me. The anger faded from her face.

''Would you let all of us go alone?''

She thought about this. ''No.''

''Then start packing.''

I got up. ''We should all.'' Ino said.

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm. ''Could you stay a while? I need your help packing.''

''Sure!'' Ino smiled. It's amazing how they could fight one minute and be best friends the next.

''Im out.'' I said nodding and turned and walked to the elevator.

''OH! Sasuke! Wait! I have to tell you about...'' I heard Sakura say, real smooth Sakura.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside, Sakura jumped in after me and pressed me against the wall as the doors closed.

''Bye.'' she whispered and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to mine. The kiss was soft and simple. It gave me a light feeling in my chest...what the hell is that all about?

The doors dinged open and she stepped away. ''Miss me.'' she said with a smile.

''It'll be hard not to.'' I said and gave her one last kiss before stepping out.

She was definitely acting off...something was up. I sighed. I'll find out before the trip is over.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The elevator doors closed and I fell against the wall and sighed deeply. Sasuke...every time im with him...everything comes so naturally...I sighed again deeply and stepped out of the elevator to an empty penthouse save for a nosy Ino who had her hands on her hips. ''Had a nice make out session?''

''I-I did no such thing!...Where is everybody?''

''They went to Naruto's to play video games.''

She began to tap her foot.

''We didnt make out.'' I said passing her and heading to my room. She followed.

Grabbing a bag in the closet I began to pack.

''Its summer there, nights are cold.'' she said, and I nodded, packing accordingly.

''You wanted to talk?'' she asked sitting down.

''Yeah...'' I sighed and stopped, sitting down next to her.

''Sasuke?'' she guessed.

I nodded.

''Today...at dance practice...the way he looked at me...it was like there was...lightning between us.''

Her lips made an 'o'-shape.

''I couldn't breathe Ino...I was...He's just...''

She nodded, getting it.

''When I watch you two together...it seems so...natural.'' she said.

''I know...I've noticed.''

I...

''Ino, I'll pack later...'' I said, already rushing to my room and grabbing my guitar.

''Oh...what did I do?'' she said, annoyed.

''Shh...''

''You better be ready!''

''Yeah yeah...'' but I wasn't listening as she left.

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know,

Who you are,

And to me - It's exciting,

When you know it's...meant to be...

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally when you're with me, baby.

I fell back on my bed. This, right now. Was bliss.

To: Sasuke

Still hard not to?

I waited.

From: Sasuke

Still hard, Sakura. What you doing?

To: Sasuke

Writing and you?

From: Sasuke

Nothing. Need help?

My heart fluttered. It really did.

To: Sasuke

No to the help. Yes if you wanna come over.

His reply was almost instant.

From: Sasuke

Be right there.

I jumped up and pulled off my school uniform and then ran to the closet and pulled on some skinny jeans and my long The Used shirt.

Walking bare feet was fine inside, my toenails were a lovely pink.

I stepped out of my room just as the elevator dinged and Sasuke stepped inside.

''Missed me so much that you just had to come.'' I said with a smirk. He walked over to me, his hands circling my waist.

''What can I say? I just can't stay away.'' he kissed me then, long and deep.

_**''Ahem**_.''

My eyes shot open and I stepped away from Sasuke.

''T-Tsunade!'' What could I say...'this is not what it looks like?' well it's exactly what it looks like...

''I'll just skip the whole denying it part and say, Tsunade this is...Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke this is my aunt Tsunade.''

''Pleasure to meet you.'' Sasuke stepped forward and they shook hands.

Tsunade nodded then looked at me with an amused expression. ''Expected me later?''

I laughed. ''Much.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Im going to my room to take a shower. You have 20 minutes.'' she gave Sasuke a look. ''Hands, mouth and anything else no lower than her hips, no higher than her ribs and no lower than her shoulders...are we clear.''

''Hn. Crystal.''

She nodded and walked off. We waited with held breath until her bedroom door closed.

Awkward silence.

''So, 20 minutes?'' he asked.

''Yeah...20 minutes...''

I looked at him. He looked at me.

''So...you gonna kiss me?''

He rolled his eyes, but still grabbed me and kissed me.

_**SxS**_

I wasn't sure why we were doing this and why I was going along with it, but here I was, on a plane...on the way to Suna. I was sitting by the window next to Hina and next to her was Ino. Behind us were Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. Next to us (on the other side of the aisle) was Tenten and Neji and behind them Temi and Shikamaru.

''Where are we staying?'' I asked Ino.

''The Palace Hotel.'' she said.

''The _SHARINGAN_ Palace.'' Naruto said.

And it would've been ok, if he hadn't been saying it ALL day.

Sasuke muttered ''Dobe.'' and I suppressed a smile.

''So we have rooms together in the palace?'' Hina asked.

''The _SHARINGAN_ Palace.'' Hina giggled.

Ino stood up. ''Thank you Naruto! WE GET IT!''

''Yeah I got us rooms with joining bathrooms.''

Oh joy...this was gonna be something.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto: weak, Kiba: weak, Shikamaru: threat (but too bored to follow through), Neji: threat, Hinata: weak, Ino: threat, Temari: weak, Tenten: threat, Sakura:...?

The Game: Poker

The dealer dealed.

5 Cards later, Sakura started humming the song. We R Who We R by Kesha. Was her hand good?

''Ms. Sabaku, will you act?'' the dealer asked Temari who was sitting opposite me.

''I'll bet...50 more.'' she said, pushing the chips forward.

''Ms. Haruno, will you act?'' he asked Sakura.

''Hmm...I'll raise...100.'' she pushed the chips forward and her eyes met mine. A silent challenge.

''Ms. Hyuuga, will you act?''

''N-No.'' she looked scared, weak as I predicted.

No one did anything and Kiba and Naruto chose to sit the round out.

''Mr. Uchiha, will you act?''

''I'll raise, 150.''

Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

''So, Ms. Sabaku, Hyuuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, Mitarashi and Mr. Nara, Hyuuga and Uchiha are in?''

We nodded.

''Show hands.''

.

..

...

Sakura won. She won. Her eyes met mine again. I returned her look. Tonight, I wasn't losing.

Everyone bet again and the dealer dealed.

Sakura bet 100 again, so did I.

''I'll bet another 100 and raise 50.'' Sakura said. The spark between us fired up again and despite wanting her right now, my eyes narrowed.

''Raise by 100.'' I said, she looked up, a sexy smirk on her lips.

I finally looked down at my hand...ah, four of a kind.

''Hell yeah!'' Naruto said. ''Raise by 150!'' Dobe...

''Fold.'' Shikamaru said in his bored voice.

''Im in.'' Sakura said. ''Me too.'' I followed.

''Fold.'' Ino said, pushing her cards in.

The rest stayed in.

''Reveal your hands.''

''Mr. Uzumaki seems to have won.'' the dealer said, just as shocked as us.

''No matter. Next round.'' Sakura said, our eyes never looking away.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

We had come far in the game. I wasn't backing down. Neither was Sasuke.

The electricity between us was surging violently as we glared at each other.

Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru were completely out. That left Ino, me, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji and surprisingly...Kiba.

''I raise by 500.'' I said.

''550.'' Sasuke just didnt give up.

''Hmm...600.'' Neji spoke up and we both turned a glare on him. He lifted his eyebrows but mainly ignored us.

''Uhm...I'll...'' Kiba began, ''650.'' he said with a nod. Yeah, crap hand.

''700.'' Ino.

''800.'' Tennie.

''Reveal your hands.'' Shin, the dealer, said.

''Mr. Uchiha takes this one.''

''Ugh! Im out!'' Kiba said, getting up.

''Nooo! Kiba! You were our last hope!'' Naruto cried.

Sasuke and I commenced the glare contest. His smoldering gaze sent shivers through me, but I refuse to give up.

''Yeah guys. Im done too.'' Ino said, getting up and stretching.

''Kiba, lets go get a drink.'' she said and he nodded.

Tenten, Neji, me and Sasuke remained.

Shin dealed.

Straight flush. Awesome.

''I'll bet 850.'' I said, my face giving nothing away.

''900.'' Tennie beat Sasuke to it.

''950.'' Neji said.

''1000.'' Sasuke finally said. His eyes trying to read me. With no luck.

''Reveal your hands.''

''Ms. Haruno wins.''

Soon Neji and Tenten left too, not wanting to lose anymore money.

Sasuke and my eyes never left each other, only to look at our hands.

Flush...

Was an ok hand. I was more than sure Sasuke had better. I looked up again, his face gave nothing away, and neither did mine. Silence.

''Ms. Haruno? Would you like to act?''

''Yeah, I'll raise 2000.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked.

''Yeah.''

''Mr. Uchiha?''

''2500.''

''Uh...Reveal your hands.''

Silence. Sasuke and I were still glaring.

''Mr. Uchiha.'' He smirked at the win.

''Deal.'' I told Shin.

''Ok...but this is the last round.''

Sasuke and I both nodded.

Shin dealed.

I looked down. A Royal Flush! Yes! No way could Sasuke beat this!

''All in.'' I was sure I said it, but it sounded like him.

Shin looked between us.

''All in?'' he asked, and we BOTH nodded.

''O-Ok...'' he said nervously. ''Reveal.''

The silence dragged on forever.

''Mr. Uchiha has Ace, King, Queen, Jack and Ten...in spades.'' Shin said...Oh god no...Fuck!

''Ms. Haruno has Ace, King, Queen, Jack and Ten...in hearts.''

Silence enveloped us.

''It's a dead tie.'' he said.

For the first time, I showed emotion.

''Agh! Forget this. Im going to bed.''

Sasuke chuckled.

_**SxS**_

Ino had booked rooms with joining bathrooms. 2 Rooms would be joined by a bathroom. She and I were sharing. The room was amazing. The largest bed I've ever seen was against the wall to the right, it has four posts and a veil around it. There were 2 night stands on each side of the bed with a lamp on each. A 60 inch flat screen TV on the wall to the left, exactly opposite the bed. A few feet in front of me was a window wall! It looked down at the most amazing fountain I've ever seen. The room had beautiful dark wood floors. There was a desk in the corner and a closet next to that.

The bed had almost 10 pillows on it in different sizes. The covers were thick and white with a small red blanket draped over the end.

The clock on the night stand said it was Friday...23:06 almost Saturday.

I decided to check out the bathroom quick and take a shower then sleep.

Swinging open the door I froze.

Sasuke. I chocked on some spit.

He lifted an eyebrow and I regained myself stepping inside and...Closer to him. The electricity surged again.

''I thought that was Ino's room?'' I asked.

''We switched.'' he said and I nodded.

I was trembling as I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his. He groaned and grabbed me to him our bodies colliding with each other.

The kiss became faster...deeper...more demanding.

When we pulled away suddenly, Sasuke looked just as shocked as I felt.

I had no idea what was going on...

''You should...''

''Go?''

He nodded and I left quickly. Closing the door behind me.

_**SxS**_

I woke with a shock, in a cold sweat as the sand hit the windows and the lightning hit hard outside.

I held on to the covers, and as the lightning hit again my hand shot up to silence my scream. I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't 8 anymore. This wasn't like before.

_**Flashback**_

An 11 year old Sakura woke up and sat up in bed. In the same big house where she would live many years after. A storm was raging outside. As lightning hit, the girl screamed and hid under the covers.

She peeked out. The clock said it was 3am. She jumped out of bed and ran, opening her door and to the other side of the house. Whenever the thunder would scream she would echo it and try to hide away. She ran to her parents' room. Only to find it empty. They were still in Germany. The maid left at 8pm...leaving her completely alone. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and ran down the stairs and to the entertainment room. She grabbed a cd and turned it on loudly and the song played loudly through the large speakers, blocking out her fears and worries. Little Sakura hopped and danced around. The music filling her ears.

_**End Flashback**_

It's not like I can do that now. Im not at home. I hate being this weak.

Slowly I got out of bed. The shower will block it out. I just have to be quiet and not wake Sasuke...

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

The storm was going crazy outside and this was the one time I wished I was like Naruto. To be able to sleep through anything. Their was a faint noise somewhere. I couldn't make it out. Maybe Sakura was talking in her sleep. Thunder slammed outside and there was a thud in the bathroom. She was awake...

I must have debated for 10 minutes before I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it and Sakura was sitting on the floor, a scowl on her face as she stared at the window.

''Sakura?''

Her head snapped to me.

''Sasuke...?''

I walked over to her and crouched in front of her.

''What's up?''

''Nothing.'' she whispered.

''Hn.''

''I...I just dont like it...''

''You're afraid.'' she met my eyes defensively and I shook my head.

''Come.'' I said and took her hand, helping her up. She held on to my hand as I led her to my room. I lifted the covers on the right side and mentioned for her to climb in. She looked uncertain, but got in. I walked around and got into the left side.

''Thank you...'' she whispered and pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss.

When she pulled away she looked at me for the longest time with the strangest expression before she leaned in, excruciatingly slowly and kissed me again. I couldn't help myself, I rolled so I was on top of her, balancing on my knees and elbows. Everything happened like I knew how to do this, what she wanted, like we knew each other completely. She looked at me, as if trying to tell me something, and I knew what. I kissed her again, slowly, then trailed kisses down het jaw.

''Sasuke...'' my name left her lips in a whisper and I stopped my pace, pressing my lips to the place where her jaw met her neck. Her hands came up and into my hair as she held there. I moved slowly, gently, afraid I would hurt her. I trailed kisses down her neck to her pulse where I licked. She made a noise in the back of her throat. Like her gasp and moan met. I sucked where I had licked and the moan escaped and she gripped my hair tighter. My hands were on her hips, pushing her shirt up as I still trailed my kisses down where I gently bit her collarbone.

''Sasuke!''

My fingers met the wire of her bra, then the lace, and then soft, naked skin. She pulled away and allowed me to take the shirt off. I tossed it somewhere. I didnt care.

The moonlight the shone in through the open blinds shadowed over her skin. She was wearing a pink bra with black lace. It was simple and sexy. It was her. I allowed my hands to caress over her perfect ivory skin and a small smile graced her lips.

''I wish...'' she began and I looked up meeting her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

''No tell me.'' I said.

''I wish...I'd met you before...I wish you were...'' her first...and I realized...I wanted the same.

''I know...'' I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. ''I want that too...'' I whispered not moving away.

She took a deep breath. ''I love you.'' she murmured against my lips.

''I love you too.'' I kissed her then.

''Wanna stop?'' I asked, but I hoped she would say 'go'.

''Not for anything.'' I was glad and returned to her collarbone and then I trailed my kisses lower and I licked between the valley of her breasts. Her hands found their way back into my hair. My hands slid down to her (more Hello Kitty) boxer shorts and I slid them down, to reveal panties matching her bra. She sat up and pulled my face to hers as she kissed me again she pulled my shirt up over my head and then her hands went to the band of my boxers. My hands were unhooking her bra and sliding the straps down. My body tensed, Sakura's fingers grazed innocently over my dick.

''Sakura...''

''You're...hard...'' she sounded confused...shy?

''Sakura...'' what else could I say?

I pushed her back down and kissed her. I pulled away and trailed my hands down, over her breasts, taking her bra with me and throwing it over my head and then to her panties, pulling them down too. When I looked up at her...I couldn't comprehend her radiance, her beauty...she was...perfect.

''What...?'' she asked and tried to block my view but I grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

''You...are...'' I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt...

''The most beautiful thing I've ever seen...'' That didnt even begin to explain it...but she still she gasped.

''Sasuke...I...''

''You are...so beautiful...'' I kissed her again, and again.

She pulled away and caressed my cheeks. ''I need you now Sasuke...''

''As you wish...''

I pulled off my boxers and her eyes widened making me smirk.

I positioned myself at her entrance.

''I love you.'' I said, just to make sure she knew, before I pushed into her. Though, nothing could've prepared me for what I felt. She was so hot and incredibly tight. I moaned out load. I pulled out and in. The sensation intensified and Sakura's moan made me throb.

I pulled out again and thrusted into her, and Sakura's hips met mine.

Her body trembled under me and I was sure I was shaking too.

''I cant take it anymore...'' she breathed, her hand tried to grip my bicep.

I began to thrust in and out of her faster, my whole body shook as the adrenaline and anticipation rocked through me.

''Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...'' she met my every thrust, and moaned nothing but my name.

I felt her walls tightening around me and it was unbearable. We were both so close, I sped up.

When Sakura screamed and her body arched against mine, I couldn't hold it anymore and I gave in. We collapsed into each other, panting and sweaty. And as I kissed her neck I knew she was mine. This was right. And she...was stunning perfection.

* * *

There you go, as promised! Thanks so much to yellow-daisies-in-the-sky! Love you! Thanks for the lovely message! Sorry I was so lazy! But here's the update! hope you enjoyed it!

About the poker game...if anything was wrong, sorry I don't really know much about it and I asked my brother (not always the best idea lol) I hope its alright?

Sorry for any mistakes. I hated the last chapter, but I like this one? Let me know~

Please Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

According To You - Orianthi 

* * *

''Deidara, give it up.'' came the calm voice of Itachi.

''Itachi!'' I said, smiling, going back to ignoring Deidara.

''Sakura, you look well...more so then before.'' he gave Sasuke a knowing look.

''Came to make things difficult for me, have you?'' I asked Itachi.

''Of course.'' he smirked.

''We should get going.'' Sasuke said, his voice still laced with fury.

''Well, Sakura, it seems I'll see you later.'' Itachi said.

''Later it is.'' I said and gave him a smile before walking off with my friends.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 12 - According To You (Part 1)

_**According to you,**_

_**Im stupid, im useless, I can't do anything right,**_

_**According to you,**_

_**Im difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind,**_

_**Im a mess in a dress,**_

_**Can't show up on time,**_

_**Even if it would save my life...**_

_**According to you**_

* * *

I woke up first. The first thing I noticed was the hot air, fanning over my neck, then the large, also hot arm draped over my naked (Uhm...) waist. Our legs were tangled together, but I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the breath in my neck. I replayed last night through my head, which wasn't a good idea. Now, my mind was full of images of a naked, sweaty, and sexy (sexgod!) Sasuke, hovering over me. His eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure as a moan rumbled out of him...and the breath in my neck? Yeah, NOT helping. I need to get him off before I jump him in his sleep...Wait...would he be mad? Probably not.

''Sakura...'' he murmured and pressed his lips where his breath had been. I tried to swallow my moan, I swear. But it came out anyway...strangled.

I could feel him smirk.

''Sa...kura.'' he breathed over the (extremely) sensitive skin of my neck.

''H-Hmmm?''

He kissed that part, sucking and biting occasionally.

''Mine.'' he breathed. What did that mean...?

His fingertips had begun to caress over the skin of my stomach.

I could feel my insides doing flip-flops and my breath came in short, fast inhales and exhales.

God, I was sure he was enjoying the effect he had on me.

''Sasuke...'' I managed to get out.

''Hmm?'' he asked, not stopping.

''Wha-''

His hand brushed over my hard nipples, cutting me off.

''Well, well, well...'' he murmured into my neck.

The reached up and pressed his lips to my ear before whispering, ''Aren't you a naughty girl...''

I felt my cheeks heat up. ''Sasuke-kun...I...'' Then I realized! Fuck! I called him...Sasuke-kun, KUN!

He gave me a strange look. ''What?'' I asked.

_'Act natural!'_ My inner said.

He lifted an eyebrow.

I mirrored his actions.

Aw! Screw it!

I put my hands on his chest, and then pushed him on to his back and getting on him, straddling his hips, before I leaned down.

''Sasuke-kun...'' I teased against his lips. He smirked.

''Hn.'' and then he kissed me, hard.

I moaned into the kiss and Sasuke's hands began to massage my breasts. My hips bucked down into his before I could control them. A growl rumbled out of his chest.

''Sakura...'' he breathed and I felt him harden.

Feeling confident, I rolled my hips down and Sasuke's hips came up to meet mine.

He growled again and turned as over.

''Oh Sasuke-kun, you just know how I like it.'' I teased again and he looked at me for a moment, before whispering, ''Yeah, I know...you like it rough.''

I gulped at his possessive expression.

_'Stop staring at him and say something witty!'_ Inner practically screamed.

I reached up and whispered back, right into his ear, ''Why dont you show me exactly just how rough I like it.'' and then I licked his earlobe, he shivered and a shaky breath escaped his lips. Sasuke lifted me suddenly and my legs went around him. I gasped but he didnt stop. He kicked open the bathroom door and then opened the shower door. Once inside he attacked my lips again, I showed no chance of surrender as I attacked right back. The water opened suddenly, still cold. I gasped but Sasuke pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. ''Do you like it this rough?'' he asked, biting my neck.

''Nope...not rough enough.'' I managed to gasp.

He pressed into me harder. I couldn't ignore his hard on pressing against me as he kissed me hard, his hand grabbing my thigh and pulling it up and before I could react, his length filled me. Making me gasp.

My other leg went up and he began to thrust into me.

''Sasuke!'' I gasped.

He relentlessly pumped into me, my hands somehow found their way into his hair. I couldn't think of anything but the things he made me feel. My every muscle was tense as I felt the pressure building up.

As if he knew what I was thinking he sped up, making me moan again.

I felt him throbbing inside of me and I trembled in anticipation, unable to stand the wait. I felt Sasuke tense against me and then my own orgasm hit me, my head fell back against the tiles as it worked its way through me, then winding down till I came back panting. Sasuke pulled out of me but not away.

''God, I never imagined it could feel that...amazing.'' he said into my neck.

''Mmm." I agreed, unable to form words. He smirked and kissed me. ''Shower.'' he commanded and then pulled away.

A whine escaped my lips before I could stop it, wanting him to stay.

''We'll never leave this room if I stay and you know it.''

''Yeah...'' I reluctantly agreed.

''Shower. I'll be in the room.'' he said, kissed me again, and then left.

* * *

I sighed and showered, not staying in any longer then necessary. I went into my room and got dressed in black short shorts and a sleeveless electric pink shirt that had ''Don't even think about it, buddy.'' printed on it. I stepped into black gladiator sandals and added a few bangles on my arms. Then I approached Sasuke's room, towel still around my head.

He looked up as I entered, looking me over, his eyes stopped on my shirt and he lifted an eyebrow. ''Is that for me?''

Ha! I knew it!

Acting nonchalant I said ''Mmhm.''

''Sa-ku-ra.''

Dammit, he can't do that! Saying me name like *that*!

''Hands off Uchiha.'' I said, keeping up the act, but I was sure I was blushing.

''Showers all yours.'' I said turning away and intended to walk away, but his arms snaked around my waist.

''Sakura...'' he breathed into my neck.

I gulped and turned around in his embrace.

I was quiet for a moment before I leaned into him.

''Love you...'' I whispered into his chest. He didnt hear me, or so I thought.

''And I love you,'' he replied, just as soft.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. The next words just fell from my lips. ''You...really are The Only Exception...''

He looked taken aback. ''The what?''

I just smiled and shook my head into his chest. ''Dont worry, it's a good thing.''

''Hn.'' he said, and gave me a kiss.

I smiled and walked through the bathroom to my room and sat down on the bed, dazed. The sound of the shower brought me back.

The Only Exception...huh...I smiled and began to blow dry my hair.

_**

* * *

But according to him,**_

_**Im beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head,**_

_**According to him,**_

_**Im funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted,**_

_**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it, **__**  
**__**so baby tell me what I got to lose?**__**  
**__**He's into me for everything I'm not, **__**  
**__**According to you**_

* * *

When I turned the blow dryer off, there was no sound from the bathroom. I quickly applied some make-up. There was a knock at my door. I sighed. Time to face the rest of the world. Though, I would've preferred the world with just me and Sasuke. As I opened the door I saw that my bubble hadn't burst just yet. Sasuke stood there. Dressed in dark bag-ish jeans, Levi's sneakers and a dark blue T-shirt with Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 on it.

''Force Unleashed 2 is out?'' I blurted, looking at his shirt. He looked at me shocked and nodded.

''You play Star Wars?'' he asked, looking at me like I'd grown a second head. I narrowed my eyes.

''Yeah, mostly Knights of The Old Republic. I've played Force Unleashed 1 though too and Jedi Knight Academy.''

He looked...shocked. Ha! Take that.

He quickly caught himself. ''Hn. I prefer Force Unleashed to Knights, I dont have much patience with the RPG element.''

I laughed and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

''Then I take it you like God of War too.''

He nodded. ''God of War is one of my favorite games. You...probably Final Fantasy and...Tomb Raider?''

My jaw dropped. How could he just name my favorite games...just like that? He smirked at my expression.

''Right.'' I said. ''Well, I've played all the Final Fantasy games and all the Tomb Raider games.''

He looked at me. ''All the Final Fantasy?''

''Yup, I downloaded an emulator for SNES and Gameboy so I could play them. I also played 7 and 8 on my pc.''

''I would've never taken you for such a serious gamer.'' he said, seriously.

''There's alot you dont know about me.'' I teased and kissed him.

''But seriously, we should play together sometime.''

He nodded in agreement as we made our way to the elevator.

I pressed the button.

''Fav platform?'' I asked.

''PS3 and Pc for my online gaming.''

''I dont have the PS3 yet. Online gaming? The Old Republic, World of Warcraft or what?''

''Both and also Perfect World.''

''I haven't played Perfect World, but I heard it's awesome.''

He was about to reply when the elevator doors opened revealing Ino. She looked between us suspiciously.

''Sakura. Well we have a situation.''

Sasuke and I stepped inside.

''Situation?'' I asked.

''Yeah...well...Deidara and his gang...well they're here.''

What? I saw Sasuke look at me.

''Great.'' I muttered. ''Just my fucking luck.''

''He asked me where you were.'' she went on.

''And?''

''I told him to shove it.''

I smiled at Ino and high 5-ed her.

''So, what are we doing today?"

''Temari's taking us to hit Suna's mall.''

''Oh right. Temari.''

The doors opened. ''I'll catch up with you guys. I need to go see Temari quick.''

Ino nodded and got out and walking off to Kiba, who waved.

''You ok?'' Sasuke asked.

I smiled. ''Of course.''

I pulled him to where no one could see and kissed him quick.

''Temari?'' he asked.

''I um...need something.''

He waited for me to elaborate.

''Well...a pill.''

He blinked. Nodded. Kissed my cheek. And then got out of the elevator.

I pressed the button for Temi's floor and when the elevator got there, I hurried to her room nervously.

Knocking on her door, I got no reply. I sighed and walked to the next room. Shikamaru's.

I knocked a few times and waited. Shikamaru opened the door. He was dressed in a white shirt with a goth looking chick on it and black jeans.

''Hey Shikamaru...Temi around?''

He gave a bored nod and mentioned for me to enter.

''Temari, Sakura's here.''

Temi came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black sundress.

''Sak! Sup?'' she asked.

''Can we talk?''

She nodded and made a mention for the bathroom.

After I entered she shut the door.

''So, what happened last night? I heard he and Ino swapped rooms.''

I thought for a moment, wondering how to put it.

''He's The Only Exception.''

Her eyes widened. ''Oh, Sak...'' she hugged me.

''And...I spent the night in his room.''

She squealed right into my ear and I cringed.

''Ohmigawd! That's so great! How was it? How was he?''

I sighed a smile. ''It was...well perfect.''

''Tell meeee! Details, details!''

I rolled my eyes. ''Temi...'' I groaned embarrassed.

''Fine,'' she grumbled.

''Uhm...I kinda need...''

''Oh! I gotcha covered!''

She ran into her room and came back with 2 pills and bottled water, she handed me one. She drank hers first then handed me the bottle. I hesitated. ''Dont worry Sak, its totally safe.''

I nodded and swallowed mine.

''Thanks Temi.'' I said with a smile.

''Aw, Sak! I love you.'' she said and pulled me in for another hug.

''Love you too Temi.''

''Come on, let's go.''

_**SxS**_

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out, everyone was waiting in the lobby.

We approached them.

''Ah, Saki-babe, I was wondering when I'd walk into you, un.''

I ignored him and continued to my friends, but he grabbed my wrist, almost painfully.

''What the fuck!''

''Saki-babe, it's pointless to ignore me when you want me, un.''

''Oh for fucks sakes...fuck off dude, seriously.'' I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go, he glared at me.

''Why dont you let go of her.'' Naruto grumbled from behind me; on my right, Sasuke on my left...if looks could kill. My heart started to beat faster at seeing that. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru right behind them.

''Look, Naruto, mind your own business, un.''

Sasuke stepped forward and my heart beated erratically.

''Deidara, she told you to fucking let go of her. Do it.'' I noticed his fisted hands were shaking. ''Yeah! So fucking let go of her!'' Naruto added.

Deidara chuckled. ''You really are a 'foolish little brother', aren't you?'' Deidara dropped my wrist. A red mark was visible where his hand gripped it.

''Deidara, give it up.'' came the calm voice of Itachi.

''Itachi!'' I said, smiling, going back to ignoring Deidara.

''Sakura, you look well...more so then before.'' he gave Sasuke a knowing look.

''Came to make things difficult for me, have you?'' I asked Itachi.

''Of course.'' he smirked.

''We should get going.'' Sasuke said, his voice still laced with fury.

''Well, Sakura, it seems I'll see you later.'' Itachi said.

''Later it is.'' I said and gave him a smile before walking off with my friends.

_**

* * *

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody,**__**  
**__**And you can't take me any place,**__**  
**__**According to you I suck at telling jokes,**__**  
**__**'Cause I always give it away,**__**  
**__**I'm the girl with the worst attention span,**__**  
**__**You're the boy who puts up with that,**__**  
**__**According to you**_

* * *

''Kankuro's coming to pick us up in the BMW and my mom's brining the Jeep for me.'' Temi said, and I fell back to where Sasuke was.

''Sasuke?''

He looked down at me.

I slipped my hand into his and gave his hand a squeeze. ''its fine.''

''Its not.'' he snapped.

''Maybe not...but Im fine.''

He sighed. ''Really?''

''Really. Promise.''

He squeezed my hand back.

''Everything go well with Temari?'' he asked.

''Yup. Totally fine.''

He nodded. ''Hn. So I guess I'll buy some...uh...condoms today.''

I giggled. ''Sure, but dont let Naruto see though.''

''Wasn't planning to.''

''If you can't shake him, just text I and I'll buy them.''

He lifted an eyebrow. ''Aren't you eager?'' he said in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes. ''Yes, im eager not to have a teenage pregnancy.''

Sasuke choked making Naruto turn around.

''What's going on here!'' he said pointing at our hands.

''Shut up dobe.'' Sasuke said, pulling us past Naruto.

''I second Naruto's question!'' Ino piped in.

''Oh! Look! Kankuro and Mom's here!'' Temari said and I threw her a grateful glance.

''Im driving the Jeep!'' Temari said, running to it. Her mom got out.

''Hey mom!''

''Hi honey!'' her mom hugged her.

''How are you? How's Gaara?''

''We're both fine.'' she assured her mom.

''Well have fun.''

Her mom walked into the hotel.

''So you're Shikamaru?'' Kankuro asked.

''Yeah, I guess that's me.''

''Meaning you are dating my sister.''

''Yeah...''

''Oh, Kankuro, go easy on him.'' I said, making him look up at me.

He looked shocked.

''Sakura...?''

''Yeah? Heeey.''

''I haven't seen you in forever!'' he rushed over to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

I tapped his back. I didnt wanna piss Sasuke off even more.

''Man, you've gotten so hot!''

I mentally groaned.

''Dude, you're one lucky son of a mother effer!'' he said elbowing Sasuke.

''Hn.'' was Sasuke's genius reply.

''Kankuro, this is Sasuke and you remember Naruto.'' Kankuro glared at Naruto, who glared back. Ah yes, the incident.

Kankuro: Dude, you're funny! I think we could be friends.

Naruto: I dont.

Awkward.

''Anyway, and you know Ino,''

Kankuro winked and added a ''Hey baby,'' to which Kiba growled, ''and Kiba and Hina, Tenten,''

''I remember all the pretty girls.'' Kankuro said and I glared. ''Dont interrupt!''

''Sorry!'' he threw his hands up in defense. Sasuke smirked.

''And that's Neji.''

Kankuro nodded at them all.

''Now...Shikamaru...lets go.''

I laughed a little at that. ''Sak! Come on!'' Temi called and then added, ''Girls with me!''

''Good luck.'' I whispered lowly to Sasuke and squeezed his hand before walking over to Temi and getting into the passenger seat. Hina sat behind me, Tenten behind Temi and Ino in the middle. Once both cars were ready we drove off. Ino leaned forward occasionally, telling us about all she was planning on getting.

''You know...I think we should stop by Victoria's Secret.'' Temari said conversationally.

''That's a great idea.'' Ino said loudly.

We drove into the parking lot and immediately jumped out and invaded the mall. First stop: Forever New.

We grabbed outfits for ourselves or pushed outfits into each others hands.

My arms were stacked with so many outfits I almost couldn't see over them as I walked to the fitting room.

I set the clothes down as I stripped my shirt and shorts off. Cooler than Me was playing over the speakers and Ino was singing along.

''If I could write you a song, to make you fall in love.'' I sang with her as I tried on the first dress, it was black with small white dots, straps over my shoulders and it had a white belt under my breasts. It ended mid-thigh, like most of the dresses. Hmm...

'It's cute!' Inner piped in.

'Really? Should I take it?'

'Yeah!'

I smiled and added it to the 'ok' pile.

Tenten opened the curtain.

''What do you think?''

I looked over her. The chest of the dress was grey with 3 buttons down. The rest of it was black, halter neck. It was tight over her abs then was more flowly to her thighs.

''It's really sophisticated. Neji'll love it.''

She beamed. ''Thanks Sak!'' and closed my curtain.

I pulled on my next dress.

''Hey girls!'' Ino called.

''Is black my colour?'' she asked and was greeted by a chorus of No.

My next dress was red, and was strapless, sweetheart and skin tight. It again, ended about mid-thigh and had a belt under my breasts with a small jewel in the middle.

''What about this?'' Ino called and I stepped out to check.

''Wow Sak, sexy.''

I smiled and giggled. Her dress had one shoulder off, had a short little loose sleeve. It was a deep purple, loose at the top and tight over her thighs. ''Nice...Kiba won't know what hit him!''

She twirled and stepped back into the fitting room, I did the same.

_**

* * *

Sasuke POV**_

I was annoyed. Like, seriously annoyed. If Naruto wasn't enough. Kiba was just as loud. And now the new addition, Kankuro was worse! I felt a headache coming on. I stayed behind with Shikamaru and Neji.

''I'll be right back.'' Shikamaru said entering the...shop.

''Yeah, me too.'' I looked at Neji. ''Dont tell them where we went.'' he nodded and I also entered the...shop.

''Welcome to Pleasure Palace, we serve your every need.'' a fucking cross-dresser approached me.

''How can I help you today?'' he asked, fucking winking.

''Hn. I need condoms.''

Get in and get out. I repeated it to myself.

''Right this way..._stud_.''

Fuck.

''What size?'' he asked with a giggle, leaning over the counter a little to look. Fuck...

''Hn. Extra large.''

''I can very well believe that!''

''What kind?''

''You just choose.'' The sooner I leave the better.

I tapped my finger on the counter impatiently.

''There you go.'' he handed me 5 packets, they all looked different.

''Anything else?'' he asked, hopefully.

''No.'' I threw a 100 on the counter and left, throwing the packets in my bigger bag, that held my new games and an extra controller for Sakura.

Shikamaru met me at the door.

''Hn.'' I said as I passed him. We walked on to find the rest when a flash of pink caught my eyes.

I turned to find Sakura, walking out of...Victoria's Secret?

Her eyes caught mine and they widened.

I saw her pull her lower lip between her teeth, but stopped, looked at me for a moment and the she winked.

Well...

I smirked at her and she just walked off.

''Victoria's secret?'' Shikamaru asked, ''Troublesome...'' he said, but he smirked.

We hit the food court next. Kankuro called his sister and told her to hurry up.

I drank my coke slowly. Imagining Sakura in all sorts of sexy unmentionables. It's actually funny. The first things I had ''used'' were Victoria's Secret catalogues. I stole them from the mailbox before my mom got them. Because her buying those things...just no. Anyway, then when everyone was asleep I'd..._yeah_.

Sakura didnt know she was awakening one of my personal fantasies.

_**

* * *

But according to him,**_

_**Im beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head,**_

_**According to him,**_

_**Im funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted,**_

_**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it, **__**  
**__**So baby tell me what I got to lose?**__**  
**__**He's into me for everything I'm not, **__**  
**__**According to you**_

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

We stepped into Victoria's Secret. I'd never been in one. I usually shopped at Temptations. Holy fuck...it was so sexy...

''I'd go for the lacy stuff...'' Temi whispered. ''Im sure Sasuke's into that.''

I blushed as she walked past.

I went for the sleepwear first. The little dresses.

Hmm...Babydoll or a 'Slip'...

''One of each for us! We dont wanna give them a heart attack!'' Ino called and I laughed at that.

''Ooh this one for me!'' Ino grabbed it and rushed to try it on.

Temari pulled out a white, see-through Eyelet Babydoll, it was embroided. She showed it too me. It was sexy and cute. I nodded.

Ino stepped out and I blinked as my jaw dropped. It was a purple thing with thin straps over her shoulders. It showed alot of cleavage. There was a little bow between her breasts. The 'dress' ended with black frills below her bum. With sexy thigh-high stockings. She put her hands on her hips and posed. ''What do you gals think?''

''I-Ino! What is t-that!'' Hinata gasped, making the rest giggle.

''Its se-xy Hina! And aw! You're stuttering...just imagine Kiba's reaction!''

If she was planning to seduce him...that was sure to work.

Hina chose a lavender sheer and lace babydoll with straps and cleavage (alot, because of her freaking D cups! Im soooo jealous. She was embarrassed by it.) It suited her.

Temi chose the white one.

Tenten chose a black babydoll; it was from the Sexy Little Things collection. It had a low V-neck, but the non-see-through material ended under her breasts, the rest was sheer with black dots.

Mine, was a red halterneck babydoll. It said 'Stiletto Red' and 'A sheerly seductive style'. It had an open back and flowery patterns on it, but was completely see-through. It also came with a matching v-string. The girls seem to love it. So I got it. Along with a few other things. We paid and stepped out but I froze. Sasuke was just across the floor. Staring. At me.

I blinked. What the fuck now.

_'Oh! Do something! Flirt!' _

I was about to bite my lip but I winked instead. He smirked but Ino dragged me off.

''Ohmygawwwd!'' Ino said.

''What?''

''Let's go in!''

She pointed to a sex shop.

''No way!'' I said, it's degrading.

''I-I second that!'' Hina said.

''Oh come onnnn! Please!'' Ino begged and gave me the 'best friend' look.

''No.''

''Yeah Sak! Come on!'' Tenten agreed.

I sighed. ''Quickly.''

We entered and looked around.

''Yeah, he was such a hawti!'' I heard a male/female voice say.

''Deep onyx eyes, raven hair...and that voice!''

Sasuke?

''What did he buy?'' the other female sounding voice asked.

''Condoms. Some lucky girl!''

I felt myself blush as I looked over at the condoms, wondering which he got...

''Look!'' I heard Tennie's hushed whisper.

''What is it?'' I turned to look.

''Remember the vibrating panties from The Ugly Truth?'' Tenten asked, pointing.

Sure enough, the Astrea I sat on the rack...in different colours.

Tenten took a black one and then handed Hina a white one, Ino a purple one, Temari a red one and me a pink one.

''No!'' I hissed.

''Come on, live a little.'' Ino giggled and went to pay for hers.

I looked at the box in my hands. It couldn't hurt to...I sighed and went to pay.

_**SxS**_

Is it weird that I just wanted to try this thing out as soos as possible...?

Yeah, but im curious.

I locked my room door and stepped into the bathroom.

Yes, at that moment I wasn't exactly thinking. And so I didnt remember Sasuke's room...door..._my_ bathroom.

Anyway I pulled down my shorts and panties and then pulled on the pink thing.

Sitting down on the floor, I examined the control. I pressed it and my...panties began to vibrate. I gasped. It knew just where to apply the pressure.

This felt really naughty...

I pressed it higher.

Oh god...my head lolled back against the tiles.

''Sakura are you playing with a vibrat-'' I shot up (the control went flying), but my knees were too weak, so instead I stood on all fours, looking up at a shocked Sasuke.

''-tor...'' he finished and blinked.

''Ino, made me get it!'' I gasped.

I moaned again, and felt around for the control. Only to find it wasn't there. I looked up and...Sasuke! He took it.

''Sasuke...give it back!'' I said, trying to ignore it.

He smirked.

Suddenly, it vibrated harder.

I moaned and panted. ''You...can't...be...serious...''

''Why would you buy this, Sa-ku-ra?''

He made the thing go faster.

''I-I...was curious!'' I admitted.

He leaned against the wall, enjoying watching me squirm.

''Fuck...Sasuke...'' I breathed.

''Turn it off and take me...'' I begged, too lost to think straight.

It was pure, sweet torture.

''Teme! Open up!''

Both of us froze.

''Teme!'' Naruto called again, knocking non-stop.

I took this as my chance, my knees almost gave out, but I managed to get the control.

''What happened to me taking you?'' he asked as I pushed him out.

''Naruto. Go.''

Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

''Im coming in!''

''Oh shit!'' I closed the door, grabbed my clothes and bolted out of the bathroom.

''Want you to make me feel, like im the only girl in the world!'' my phone sang.

I fished it out of my purse.

''Hello?''

''Hey Sak!'' Ino.

''Sup?''

''We're all going dancing!''

''Where?''

''The Sharingan has a club called Mangekyo.''

''What time we going?''

''Around 8.''

''Cool. I'll be ready.''

We hung up.

It was around 6 now so I took a quick shower.

I chose a new dress. It was pink and strapless. Sweetheart top. Black belt underneath my breasts and skintight to my hips, where after it was a little looser and seemed to have many seeable layers, until my mid-thigh. I chose strappy black sandals to go with it. Instead of just blow drying, I set my hair to soft, wavy curls and applied some sexy make-up and extra eyeliner. I tied my holder around my upper thigh as usual and placed my card on the inner side and my phone on the outer, before dropping my dress over.

After giving myself a once-over, I stepped through the bathroom. It was 19:30, I could hear Naruto talking. I opened the door slightly.

''Is everyone decent?''

''Yeah Sakura-chan! Come on!''

I opened the door and stepped inside and was greeted by silence.

''Uh...What?''

''Wow Sakura-chan! You look great! Is that new!'' Naruto was the first to speak.

''Aa.'' Sasuke agreed.

''Yup. Hina bought ones just like it.''

''S-She did?''

''Uhuh.''

Forgive me Hina.

''She bought this one short, sexy black one and-...''

''I'll see you two later.'' Naruto rushed out the door.

I turned to Sasuke. He was dressed in a tight black shirt (god...it showed all his defined muscles) with Bullet For My Valentine's The Poison Album picture on it, in red and black skinny jeans.

''Nice.'' I commented.

''Hn.''

He got up and approached me. ''Ready?''

''Yeah.''

''Deidara's gonna be there.''

''I'll be fine.'' I assured him.

I hugged him. We stood like that for a while, until my phone beeped, alerting us of the time and we walked to the elevator.

''You sure you wanna go?'' Sasuke asked again.

''Positive.''

We stepped into the elevator. Ino and Kiba awaited us. He was dressed similar to Sasuke and Ino had the purple one shoulder thing on.

''Part-eh!'' Ino sang.

''Hell yeah!'' I said, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

''We're young, hot and well, yeah, young and hot!''

''Young, hot and sexy?'' I supplied.

''Yeah! Young, hot and totally sexy!''

I laughed seeing Sasuke's annoyed expression.

''Anyone to second that?'' she asked eyeing Kiba.

''Of course I second it babe.'' he said and Ino gave a squeal and hopped. She slapped Kiba's hand half heartedly.

''Sasuke?'' she asked, tapping her foot.

''Hn.''

''Dont you think Sakura's sexy?''

''Hn.''

I lifted an eyebrow.

''Sasuke?'' Ino waited expectantly.

''Dont worry Ino, he'll regret this once I put on the big guns later.''

Ino's eyes widened and then she giggled.

''Ooh Sasuke you're in for it now!''

''In for what!'' Kiba asked as we stepped out of the elevator and into the opposite one that would take us to the underground club.

''Oh...you'll see.'' Ino said.

The doors opened again.

''So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life!''

''Omg! Sak! Commme!'' Ino grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor, where we began to dance.

''I wanna be your gyno not your doctor!'' Ino and I sang together.

_**

* * *

Sasuke POV**_

Sakura and Ino disappeared into the crowd and Kiba and I made our way to the rest. Naruto was asking Hinata questions about her dresses, she was blushing. Neji was throwing Naruto glares. Shikamaru and Temari were making out in the corner. Kiba ordered himself a drink.

''I'll have a hunters gold.'' I said and the waitress nodded, and stared.

She batted her eyelashes.

''Anything else...and I do mean anything...?'' she asked in what she thought was a sexy voice.

''No.'' I said in a bored tone, she hesitated and then walked off.

I noticed Itachi dancing with some girl. There was a distance between them. He was dancing with her to seem polite.

Deidara was not far from them. Clothes fucking some girl against the wall. I was relieved that Tobi wasn't here. The rest of Itachi's friends all occupied themselves with either girls or beer...mostly both.

My eyes went back to Deidara. He was alone now, leaning against the wall as he stared into the crowed with hungry eyes.

I followed his line of sight...to...Sakura?

I felt my jaw clench. Fuck.

I should just relax. She doesn't feel anything for him. This is pointless for him.

Just then my beer arrived.

I just grabbed it off the tray before the annoying bitch could speak.

_**

* * *

Sakura POV**_

''Ino!''

The blond kept dancing.

''INO!''

''I heard you the first time forehead! What is it?''

I glared. ''I wanna go get a drink!''

The song changed then. Commander by Kelly Rowland.

''Oooh! After this song!''

I nodded and we danced again. I swayed my hips to the beat and closed my eyes.

Arms came around my waist and I tensed.

''It's me.'' he whispered into my ear.

I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

''Hi.''

He smirked.

''You wanna go?'' I asked.

He looked at me for a moment.

''No.''

''I dont mind Sasuke. We can go. Really.''

''It's our last night here.''

''I can go dancing in Konoha too, you know.''

''Hn. One more song.'' he kissed me quick. ''I'll come find you.''

And then he walked off. It was then that I noticed the change in him. Not just since we've become...close. I was pretty sure he hadn't noticed that he's been more comfortable around me. But since this morning he changed. Like...he's on edge because of Deidara. I know its not jealousy. He knows he has nothing to be jealous of.

I walked up to the bar. ''I'll have a Cosmo.''

The bartender nodded.

Talking to Sasuke wouldn't help. He would just close himself down. I sighed as the bartender placed my drink in front of me.

''Cosmo...I never figured you for a Cosmo girl.''

My hand clutched the glass hard and I threw the drink back, swallowing it all in one take.

''Still ignoring me are you?''

''Another one, please.'' I asked the bartender.

''You know Saki-babe...''

''My name is Sakura.'' I snapped.

He smirked. ''As I was saying. I love bragging about my victims...it's a thrill...it gets me all...aroused...''

''Get to the point.'' I glared.

''Well...I sometimes brag about the conquests too...Im already getting worked up...''

''This is going no where...'' I got up but he grabbed me.

''Lets be friends.'' he asked, more like whispered into my ear.

I shook him off and stomped through the crowd and walked right into Naruto.

''Sakura-chan, I was about to come over there, what happened?''

''Nothing, just wasting my time as usual.''

''You ok?'' he asked, holding on to my shoulders.

''Fine.'' I rolled my eyes but still hugged him.

''Look, im gonna head up to my room.'' I said.

''Want me to walk you?''

''Nah, I'll be fine. Just tell Sasuke where I am.''

''Sasuke?'' he asked suspiciously.

''Um, yeah. He's just looking out for me.''

Naruto sighed. ''He's a teme.'' and then he grinned.

''See you in the morning, kay?''

He nodded and I ruffled his hair.

''Night Sakura-chan!''

''Night Naruto.''

I hugged him again and walked to the elevator, going up. Then into the opposite one again and then finally to my floor.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to my floor.

I sighed as I stepped out. I felt a headache coming on.

''I knew you'd come to find me.''

I froze my whole body going rigid.

I continued walking but he easily caught up.

''Saki-babe, dont run...'' then he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. ''From what you want.'' he finished.

I immediately began to push and hit his chest.

''Get the fuck off!''

He just became like dead weight against me, pinning my arms where they were.

''Is this what you've become?'' I hissed.

His head dipped down to my ear. ''No, this is who I've always been.''

No. He wasn't always like this was he? Maybe. In all honesty, Im not sure I knew him.

Focusing on the issue at hand I began shoving with all my might. He didnt budge.

What now?

'Dont panic...' Inner began.

'Dont panic? How can I not?'

''Deidara...please...let go.'' I begged while still shoving.

'Begging? That's your genius plan!' Inner was panicking now.

'You weren't coming up with anything better!'

'Keep him busy! Im thinking!'

''Say it, yeah.''

My phone rang and vibrated against my thigh and Deidara gave a moan. "Yes, Saki..."

''Deidara! Just let me the fuck go, ok!''

I felt him inhale in my neck. It made me feel sick. 'Find me...' I silently begged whoever called. The ringing stopped.

''Say it, Saki-babe, un.'' he demanded.

'Keep him talking! Stall!'

'And then what?'

'...hope someone comes...'

'...'

''What?'' I asked.

I felt him smirk into my neck.

''Tell me how much you want me.''

''Fuck you.'' I spat.

He laughed. It sounded a little crazy to my ears. ''I love it when you talk dirty.''

''Just stop this! Back off!'' my voice sounded too high to my ears.

''Why? Do you wanna be on top?''

I thrashed and slammed my hands into him.

"No. Just get off! Let me go!'' my voice sounded weak and broke.

He laughed again and trailed his hands down my sides where his thumbs traced circles like he used to. I wanted to throw up.

"Don't play hard to get, just give in...I'll make it worth your while, un."

I felt tears of sheer frustration burn my eyes. Why wasn't he listening?

"Im giving you exactly 3 seconds to get off."

"Then what?" his hand trailed lower and under my dress.

''1...'' I began.

He didnt stop.

''2...''

...

''3!''

I screamed like a freaking banshee and kicked and hit everywhere. I didnt know what else to do. Deidara's weight lifted off me the moment my scream ended. I saw of flash of black and red and then Deidara was on the floor and Sasuke was attacking him, like...punching him in the face repeatedly.

''Sasuke...'' I breathed. Relief flooded through me.

As soos as his name left my lips he stopped his actions and got up. Without wasting a second he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room. I opened it and he pushed me in and turned away.

''Where are you going?'' I asked, softly.

''For a walk.'' he snapped, glaring into my eyes. And then he was gone.

I locked the door and stripped the dress off, pulling on a large shirt and then falling onto the bed.

_**SxS**_

I woke up around 2am. Alone. I sat up. Why would he leave me alone...? My heart felt heavy as my eyes welled up with tears. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, quietly opening the door and peeking inside. His bed was empty. My tears rolled down then and my shoulders began to shake. I slid down against the wall, sobbing quietly. I hugged my knees and laid my forehead on my knees as I cried.

There was a beep as Sasuke's door opened. I held my whimpers in. I refused to force him to come to me. There was movement and then the door next to me opened. I stayed quiet. Not even looking up. Footsteps. They stopped.

I lifted my head a little.

''Sakura?''

He sighed. ''What are you doing?''

He was in front of me in a second. His arms around me as he pulled me up.

''S-...Sasuke?'' his hands were wiping my tears away.

He smelled of rain, and when I looked he was completely soaked. But that didnt stop me from throwing myself at him and crying into his chest. He said nothing. He only held me.

_**SxS**_

When I'd finally quieted down he pulled away and took my hand, leading me to his room. He sat me down on his bed and I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then let his jeans drop followed by his boxers. He pulled boxers out of the closet and put them on and then he grabbed a shirt and approached me, pulling mine over my head he murmured ''yours got wet.'' before he pulled his on me.

''Sasuke...''

His eyes met mine.

''Thank you.''

He blinked, and then nodded.

''I really mean it.'' I said, getting up.

''Aa. I know.''

I reached up to his face and pulled it down so our lips met. I let my hands into his hair and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. I pushed myself down on to the bed, not letting him go. He got on top of me.

''Sakura...I...We...Are you...?''

I took a breath. ''Sasuke...I just...need you...''

He looked into my eyes and I nodded. He leaned down and took my lips again.

* * *

Well that's that. No that's not the end of the Deidara Saga. As you saw the chapter is called According To You (Part 1). Part 2 will happen in a few chapters where things will take a turn (not saying more). Next chapter...

Where did Sasuke go?

Who called Sakura?

What happened to Deidara?

And what's this about Sasuke and Sakura being in a play?

LOL!

REVIEW. If you do, I'll force Sasuke to kiss you?

Lol

Happy 2011!

xoxo

Zana-Lee


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

Promise This - Cheryl Cole

Off the Chain - Selena Gomez & The Scene

* * *

''Hn.'' his voice sounded muffled, he was either in the bathroom or...my closet! I jumped up and ran into my closet...and there he was...holding up my...red halterneck babydoll dress thing...the one I got at Victoria's Secret.

I rushed to him and made a grab for it but he used his height and held it out of my reach.

''Give it back!''

He ignored me. ''Why did you buy this Sakura?''

I gulped. What would I say? Well...I was feeling daring today so...

''Why do you think, Sasuke-kun?'' I looked up at him innocently. Oh God, I cannot believe I just did that!

He blinked and then smirked.

''I want you to tell me.'' he said, towering over me and blocking me between him and the wall.

Ok, I can do this...

''Well...maybe I bought it just-for-you...maybe I didnt.'' I shrugged nonchalantly.

He leaned down until we were face to face and looked at me with such intensity that my knees actually bucked a little.

''Put it on.'' he ordered.

''W-What?''

He smirked. ''Put it on. I'll be waiting.'' and then he just walked out!

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 13 - Promise This

_Twisted, _

_You've shaken my existence,_

_When im with you baby, bliss is_

_All I've come to know_

* * *

I walked off, hearing Sakura's door shut. Deidara had disappeared. Fucking pussy. I went back down to the club. Itachi would tell me where that fucker went. He needed to learn to leave Sakura the hell alone.

I looked around. I couldn't spot Itachi through the crowd, which had doubled since I had left.

''Teme! What happened?'' Naruto asked as he came up to me, Hinata behind him.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

''Naruto. Lets talk.''

He frowned and reluctantly told Hinata to go.

''What Teme?''

One word set him off. ''Deidara.''

His eyes widened, and then narrowed.

''What happened? Where's Sakura-chan?''

''After you told me where she went...I followed, when I came to the floor. I heard her voice outside the elevator. She was telling him to let her go, and you know what he said? He asked her to tell him she wanted him!'' anger fueled me.

''What?'' Naruto said, quietly. His face twisted in anger.

''I was frozen, until I saw him try to touch her.''

''You hit the fucker.'' Naruto said, nodding.

''Not hard enough.''

Naruto grinned. ''Let's go get him.''

I smirked. ''Lets find Itachi; I need to find Deidara's room.''

Naruto led me to my brother. He must have noticed my expression. ''Sasuke,'' he said using my name, ''what happened?''

''You could say that fucker tried to force himself on Sakura.'' I said having a hard time keeping my voice steady.

Itachi's eyes widened. ''He never said anything about that. He mentioned scaring her, but I thought that was this morning.'' he mused.

''Itachi!'' I snapped. ''His room?''

''212.'' he answered simply.

I turned around without another word and walked to the elevator, Naruto behind me. The elevator went up into the lobby and when the doors opened I felt like laughing. There he was. Deidara. Flirting with some girl. He looked up and saw me, leaned down and kissed the girl then began casually walking...toward the main doors.

''He's gonna bolt!'' Naruto screamed, and not a second passed before we took off.

Deidara was running. It was pissing rain outside but he didnt stop. Neither did we, and to our luck. He fucking tripped. Naruto laughed as we stood around him, he tried to get up.

I kicked him in the gut. He groaned and fell back down. I was already soaking wet.

''I wanna hit him first.'' Naruto commented, determined.

''Why? I want to.'' I shot back.

''You already got him before.''

''Aa, I suppose you're right.''

I lifted Deidara up and held him for Naruto, but he shot his elbow back into my stomach hard. Making me stumble back and then he went for Naruto who dodged and punched him in the jaw. Deidara fell back and I let him fall before grabbing him up again. Naruto went for him again making sure to get a few good punches in. Deidara tried to escape but we caught him again. Naruto and I switched positions. Deidara hung weakly, but not fatally. ''Im only gonna say this once. Stay the fuck away from Sakura or this,'' I said punching him again, ''will be much worse next time.'' I punched him again for good measure and Naruto let him go. We began to walk away, but his voice stopped me. ''You know Uchiha; you've made a big mistake today...and for what? A fade-to-the-background bookworm slut?'' He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so quickly I almost didnt see it, and then he punched me in the gut. I groaned and stumbled back, and then quickly regained my composure.

''You fuck!'' I ran up to him and pulled my punch back and then at him, he dodged, like I knew he would and then my other fist made contact with his nose, that was already bleeding, probably broken now.

''Dont you fucking talk about Sakura! Dont say a word! You,'' I said grabbing his collar, ''Never fucking deserved that girl. You fucking useless fag.'' I shoved him against the wall hard. ''Stay the fuck away from her, or I'll make you.'' I threw him on the ground then and turned around walking back into the hotel.

''You...you love her?'' Naruto asked, amazed.

I didnt answer him as we entered the elevator. He got out at his floor and I went up to mine.

I did feel guilty leaving her, but Deidara couldn't just be left alone.

I sighed as I entered my room. It was quiet. She was probably sleeping. I entered the bathroom. The door to her room was open, her bed empty. I turned around. She was sitting on the floor. She was crying.

''Sakura?''

She didnt answer. I gave a sigh.

''What are you doing?''

I stepped to her and pulled her up gently.

''S-Sasuke...''

I reached up and wiped away her tears.

She fell into me then, not minding that I was wet, and she cried.

_**SxS**_

She stopped crying and looked up at me; I took her hand and led her to my room, letting her sit on my bed. She watched me, her eyes trailing over my body as I stripped off my wet clothes. I got dressed in fresh boxers and then approached her. I pulled off her shirt telling her that hers got wet and dressing her in my shirt. God, she looked sexy in my clothes.

''Sasuke...''

I looked down at her.

''Thank you.''

Silly girl...

I nodded.

''I really mean it.'' she stood up. Our bodies were now touching.

''Aa. I know.''

She pulled my face down and kissed me, I reacted immediately. Kissing back. She pulled me down on to the bed.

I didnt wanna push things after what happened...

''Sakura...I...We...Are you...?''

She looked at me. ''Sasuke...I just...need you...''

I searched her eyes...she nodded and so I kissed her again.

**

* * *

Sakura POV**

I didnt run into Deidara again. Itachi came to say goodbye as we left the hotel. Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of me, protecting me like I was some top military secret. Anyway, everything at the airport went without a hitch and we were now on the plane back to Konoha. Sasuke packed ALL of my things in my bag...which was NOT a carry-on bag! No, it was with the rest of the luggage with everyone else's shit. I was bored out of my effing mind! Everyone was sleeping because they stayed at Mangekyo till the sun was up. Sasuke was awake too. Fuck him for packing my stuff away. I kicked his chair. No response. Again. His hand flew up as if trying wave me off. If it were only that easy. I kicked again. This time he turned around, looking over his head rest at me.

He took out one earphone. ''What?'' he hissed with narrowed eyes.

''Revenge.'' I whispered.

He lifted a brow.

''_**You**_. Packed all my stuff away and now Im bored.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Not my fault.''

Just as he was about to turn again, I kicked his chair.

''Fuck!'' he threw his earphones out and stomped off. Now, I could either grab his iPod...or follow.

Following seemed more fun.

All the bathroom doors were open except one. I knocked twice.

''Sasuke?''

''What?'' he snapped.

I opened the door and stepped into the small space next to him.

''Are you angry?'' I whispered with an innocent pout.

His eyes narrowed. ''You planned this.''

''HUH?''

''Getting me in a small space...I have to admit. It's a good plan.''

''I didnt-'' but I was cut off by his lips smashing on to mine, which made me fall back against the door. He held me there with his body, kissing me. His hands were already unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders. He was planning on doing it...right here! I mentally shrieked! We could get caught...

''Sasuke...'' I mumbled against his lips.

My hands moved on their own, taking off his shirt as Inner Sakura took over.

_'What are you doing?'_ I seethed.

_'What you should be doing.'_ she replied simply.

_'b-but we're on a plane!'_

_'You trust Sasuke, dont you?'_

_'Well yeah...but-'_

'No buts. Go with it.'

''Sakura?'' he was giving me a strange look.

''What?''

''What's this?'' he asked, caressing over my bra. It was a balconet bra. It was white, with small cherry blossoms and black lace over the top.

I was sitting on the small cabinet now; Sasuke was standing between my legs.

''A bra?'' I gulped, yeah; I bought it at Victoria's Secret.

He chuckled. ''Hn. Where'd you get it, Sa-ku-ra?''

I shivered against him. ''In Suna...at...you know.''

''Fuck...'' he breathed into my neck and then laid his head down on my chest. ''You are so fucking sexy.'' he whispered into my breasts.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

''Sasuke?''

''What the hell are you doing to me?'' he sighed, still not moving away.

Suddenly the plane shook, making Sasuke fall back and me fall forward on top of him.

''Please stay calm, we are experiencing mild turbulence, it should be over shortly.'' the captain said and the plane shook again.

Sasuke groaned.

''What?''

His hand went to the back of his head.

''Are you ok?'' I reached my hand back over his and he looked at me.

''Hn."

His eyes trailed over my bra again. The plane shook again, harder this time and I held on to him.

''You have a thing for these, dont you?'' I asked, trailing my hands over it.

Sasuke's eyes stayed fixed on what I was doing.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear. ''Im even wearing the matching panties.''

He growled.

''You like that?''

''Aa.''

''Oh Sasuke-kun...'' I purred, and a dark, low growl rumbled out of his chest.

''Well if you like it that much, I'll let you do me while im wearing it...''

''Dammit Sakura!'' He turned us around and pushed me into the wall where he had been. There was another shock and he fell into me.

"We have passed the area, thank you for your cooperation." the captain said over the speaker.

I left a slow lingering kiss on his lips before pushing him away and putting my shirt on.

I put my hand on his chest and dragged it down slowly.

''It'll be so much better if you wait for it.'' and with that said I left. It was hard keeping my giggles in. His face was priceless.

I went back to my seat and took Naruto's iPod; he was asleep and obviously not using it. The first song was G-Get Up and Dance by Faber Drive.

Sasuke stomped to his seat, looking annoyed.

Ok, so maybe that was a little mean but still, it will be better if the anticipation builds...that's what I read in Cleo Magazine anyway.

Then it hit me...Sasuke's just that kind of guy. He would want revenge. Oh crap.

I leaned forward and slid my hands up and down his arms. He took out an earphone and gave me a look. ''Ne, Sasuke...uh, how ya doing?'' Inner died of mortification.

_'You stupid idiot!'_ she hissed.

_'I panicked ok?'_

_'NO NOT OK.'_

Sasuke looked at me. ''Hn.''

''So...are you coming over when we land?''

He thought for a moment, and then smirked. ''No, I have something better planned.''

Oh fuck.

''Like what?'' I had to ask.

''If I told you it'll be less fun. For me, that is.''

''Ah...o-ok.'' I leaned back...oh hell.

_**SxS**_

When I got home it was 4pm on Sunday. I took a long bubble bath, relaxing while I drank some of Tsunade's sake.

When I got out I pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, leaving my hair to air dry.

I stepped out of room. Sound of the TV came from the TV room. Was Tsunade home...no...?

I sneaked forward. Poking my head around the corner. Empty. I sighed in relief.

''Hey Sakura-chan!''

''Aah!'' I screamed jumping and falling back.

''Fuck! Naruto! Fuck, fuck, fuck!''

''What? What did I do?''

He stood there holding cup ramen and being as oblivious as ever.

''Baka!'' I said and got up. ''What you doing here?''

''I wanted to hang out, come on, and let's play DBZ or Avatar.''

I sighed and followed him.

''Ok so, Avatar?''

''Mmhm.'' he said, eating his ramen.

I put it in and handed him a controller.

''You are Momo!'' he said.

Wtf Momo?

''Fine, then you be Iroh.''

''Whaaat?''

I clicked Momo. He grumbled and clicked on Uncle Iroh.

The game started and I threw random fruits at him repeatedly and he tried to shoot lighting at me. The keyword there being 'tried'.

''Aha! A special card.'' he said and rushed to get it.

He used it immediately.

''NOOO Sakura-chan! You can't run away like that.''

And that's when I beat him.

''Let's rather play DBZ.''

I laughed, ''Tired of losing?'' he huffed and I changed the disc.

''OK...You be Captain Ginyu.''

''What? No way, Naruto.''

''Then Yamcha.''

''No. We'll just put it on random.''

''Can I choose the arena?'' he asked.

''Fine.''

He chose the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

I got Trunks with sword...he got...I burst out laughing...Tien!

Naruto glared.

''Fine, I'll give you 10 seconds to attack.''

''No, I can beat you!''

I shrugged and attacked and won.

We watched TV after that.

"Oh my God! All My Circuits is on!" I said. It's a soap opera, about robots!

"All My what?"

"Shhh!"

Monique and Calculon were sitting under an arch in a romantic setting.

"I've been processing this for some time, Monique and...Well, will you marry me?"

"Eeep!" that was me...not Naruto.

"Oh, Calculon!" she hugged him. He took out her golden...ring...and screwed it on her. (Not _**screwed**_...but literally)

"It fits! Then you must know that I'm..."

"Metric? I've always know...but for you my darling...I'm willing to convert."

They, uh, kissed. Creepy music played and some robot hiding in the bushes was shown.

"Hm, must be a friend of theirs," Naruto mused, completely captivated in the show.

''I can't believe im actually friends with you two.''

I turned to the voice. ''Sasuke!''

I really tried to ignore the way he was looking at me.

''Teme, this show is awesome!''

''Yeah it is!'' Naruto high 5-ed me.

''Come sit!'' I waved Sasuke over.

I was now sitting between them.

Sasuke's thigh brushed against mine and stayed there.

Dammit...did he not get what he made me feel?

Ok, normally I wouldn't have felt this way...but what happened on the plane...I was nervous.

"Why is there a human there?" Naruto asked.

"Well...it can't be ALL robots."

The human dude laughed and the door slid open to reveal Calculon.

"Calculon? I thought you were in a coma!"

"That's what I wanted you to think with your soft, human brain." Calculon said, approaching him.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke groaned and I laughed.

"I know you only wanted me out of the way." Calculon continued.

''I'll...be right back. Do you guys want anything?''

Naruto asked for ramen and Sasuke asked for a coke as he grabbed the remote and Naruto began to wrestle him for it.

I nodded and went to the phone first, calling Tsunade.

She answered on the third ring.

''Hello?''

''Hey Tsunade, how's work?''

She sighed. ''Busy, remember you are starting your internship next week.''

''I won't forget! So...what time you getting home?''

''Around 9. Why?''

''Just wanted to know when to start dinner. Naruto might join us, meaning Jiraiya will be here too.''

''No problem.''

''Ok, see you then.''

''See you.''

We hung up. I put Naruto's ramen in the microwave and got Sasuke's coke out.

I remembered not putting new underwear on! Damn! Ok, Naruto's ramen would take at least 9 more minutes. I tip toed past the TV room and to my room. I ran to the closet. Ok...which one...which one...I chose a white plunge bra. It was covered with black lace and had a bow in the middle. The panties were black at the sides but the front and back was white with the same black lace over. I pulled my clothes back on and stepped out of the closet and opened my door to...Sasuke?

''S-Sasuke?''

He lifted an eyebrow at my obvious nervousness.

''What were you doing, Sakura?''

''Nothing!'' I answered too quickly and shoved at his chest slightly.

''Go. I'll be back with your drink.'' I said, rushing past him and to the kitchen.

I grabbed the ramen and the coke and went to the TV room.

''You pervert!''

I froze in the door. Was he talking to Sasuke?

''Are you serious? That's sick!''

No. On the phone. ''Yeah! I'll be right there!''

I handed him his ramen and Sasuke his drink. No, no, no! Naruto can't be leaving!

''Sakura-chan! I'll be back later! Ero-sannin wants to show me something, we'll be back for dinner.'' and then he and his ramen were out the door and I was alone with Sasuke.

I focused on the TV. Sonny with a Chance was on.

''To how it all ends!'' she said, ''To how long its gonna be before you ask the girl you're destined to be with!''

''Im...not sure I can answer that...?'' Chad said, ha-ha, funny.

''Well, aren't you in charge of your own destiny?''

''I...guess?''

''Then its time to say enough! I mean when two people are this right for each other...there's only one thing to do!''

''How long have you felt this way?''

''Just since yesterday...It hasn't been long but it hit me like a ton of bricks.''

''I mean...I guess I feel the same way...'' I couldn't help but smile, Chad could be sweet, though she wasn't talking about him, she was talking about Mackenzie.

''Then do something about it!''

''Ok, I will. Sonny will you go out with me.''

And then it was cut off by Sasuke kissing me.

I literally couldn't breathe.

''Sakura? Breathe.''

I took a breath and smiled at him.

''What are you doing?''

''Kissing you.''

I frowned. ''I can't think when you kiss me like..._that_.''

He smirked. ''Want me to do it again?''

''Of course.''

And he did. Things between us were so normal, yet so...not normal, and right now when he held me like this...I've never felt so many things at once and I never wanted him to let go.

We kissed for what seemed like only a moment but in reality it was...well, im not sure but Sasuke pulled away and glared at the TV.

''I can't focus with that!''

Hannah Montana was on and I burst out laughing at his expression.

''Come on baka.'' I took his hand and led him to my room.

He said nothing as I fell back on the bed and threw my arm over my eyes.

It was quiet after that. Too quiet.

I didnt lift my arm. ''Sasuke...?''

''Hn.'' his voice sounded muffled, he was either in the bathroom or...my closet! I jumped up and ran into my closet...and there he was...holding up my...red halterneck babydoll dress thing...the one I got at Victoria's Secret.

I rushed to him and made a grab for it but he used his height and held it out of my reach.

''Give it back!''

He ignored me. ''Why did you buy this Sakura?''

I gulped. What would I say? Well...I was feeling daring today so...

''Why do you think, Sasuke-kun?'' I looked up at him innocently. Oh God, I cannot believe I just did that!

He blinked and then smirked.

''I want you to tell me.'' he said, towering over me and blocking me between him and the wall.

Ok, I can do this...

''Well...maybe I bought it just-for-you...maybe I didnt.'' I shrugged nonchalantly.

He leaned down until we were face to face and looked at me with such intensity that my knees actually bucked a little.

''Put it on.'' he ordered.

''W-What?''

He smirked. ''Put it on. I'll be waiting.'' and then he just walked out!

I tried to get my heartbeat under control, but whole body was trembling. I want him so fucking much.

My hands shook as I pulled off my shirt, pants and bra and then I pulled the babydoll on. I shook my hair, making it look wilder and then I peeked out. Sasuke was lying on my bed.

''Sasuke-kun?'' he sat up as I walked in, his eyes trailing over my body like a starving predator. His hands fisted my bedding. I put my hands on his shoulders and sat down, straddling his lap.

I took his hands and put them around my neck and then I dragged them down my naked chest then over my breasts where the red material started, he stiffened and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

As I dragged his hands down my breasts he made his thumbs nail flick over my hard nipple and I bit down on my lip. His hands, under mine, grabbed at my breasts and pushed them up, squeezing and running his thumbs over my nipples. He groaned, and I felt his hard-on press into my thighs and I unconsciously pressed myself into it. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath through his nose.

''Sakura.'' he groaned it out. He squeezed my breasts one more time and then I trailed his hands lower, over my stomach, he dragged his nails over the material. When he got to the hem I let go of his hands and he rubbed them up and down my thighs before going under and caressing over my panties. He started at the front; it sent lightning down to my core and set me on fire. He went around my sides and then behind where both his hands grabbed my ass and squeezed. I gasped as he lifted me. My knees on the very edge of the bed and his hands were the only things supporting me. I looked down and Sasuke's dark eyes met mine. He looked at me for the longest time before he lowered his head to my breasts that were basically in his face. He leaned into them and inhaled, before turning his face to the left where the exposed part of my breast was and then he...bit into it! I gasped and my head fell back and a mewling sound escaped my lips. He sucked where he had bitten and I knew it was gonna leave a mark. I was still enjoying the sensations when he threw me onto the bed and pulled my panties down with ninja-like speed.

''S-Sasuke...-kun?''

''Spread your legs.'' he commanded.

''What!''

He groaned. ''Just do it.''

''Why?''

He crawled to me until our cheeks were touching.

''I want to taste you.'' he admitted into my ear. I felt my hands claw at the sheets and my eyes rolled back at the visual.

His heat left me again.

''Spread them.'' he commanded and I obeyed still in a daze.

He kissed the insides of my thighs wetly and my body trembled more in anticipation. No one...had ever touched me like he was about to.

He kissed my lower lips. ''Tell me you want me to do this.'' He commanded again and I moaned.

He pressed his lips to my lower ones again and nibbled on them. ''Say it.'' he said after pulling away.

My shaking hands couldn't find a place to grip hard enough.

''I...''

He kissed them again and I felt his tongue push past the lips...like he had kissed my lips not too long ago on the couch. My back arched and my legs spread wider for him.

''S-Sasuke!'' I gasped.

''Tell me Sakura...'' he commanded again and he licked over my clit.

''Yes!'' I managed out. ''Dont stop!''

He licked circles around my clit and I moaned a string of curses.

''My name, Sa-ku-ra?'' he commanded then.

''Sasuke!''

He smirked. ''No.''

He licked over my core.

''Aah! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!''

''Good.'' and then his tongue plunged into me. It swirled and licked and plunged in and out. My whole body was on fire and my mind couldnt focus on anything. He sent me over the edge using only his tongue and then he licked my cum...Every drop.

My body felt like jelly. Sasuke came up and kissed me...he tasted like...me, it didnt disgust me...it turned me on to a new degree.

He stood up. ''Sasuke-kun?''

He just smirked and stripped off all of his clothes. God...he was so fucking hard, my eyes trailed up...on his stomach...a bruise?

"Sasuke, what's that?" I sat up and touched it gently.

"Later." he said and pushed me down. I straddled his waist. "Later." I said with a nod.

He groaned. ''Wet again?''

I blushed and leaned down, kissing him again. He lifted my hips and slid me onto his hardness.

I whimpered in pleasure and gripped his shoulders for dear life.

''I know.'' he murmured breathlessly against my lips.

I sat up and Sasuke gripped my hips, pushing me up and the slamming me down. My head fell back and I pushed myself up again and then slid down.

Sasuke groaned loudly and pulled me down. Grabbing my lips with his and kissing my breath away. I rocked my hips down, grinding into him.

''Again.'' he commanded, breathless.

I complied and grinded into him harder.

''Sakura...''

I did it again and again and I could feel my own orgasm building up.

''Faster...'' he panted and I could tell he was close. His hips grinded up into mine and I could practically feel my insides convulsing.

He met me every time I grinded down and it felt amazing.

He throbbed inside of me and I couldnt take it anymore and I fell over the edge, my hips bucked down a few more times on impulse and I felt him fill me.

We lay like that, him holding me to him securely and panting together.

He pulled out of me but kept me on top of him.

I could've fallen asleep like that but I knew I couldnt. I lifted my head to check the time. It was just a bit after 8. I had to start dinner. I looked over at Sasuke. He was asleep. He looked so...sweet. I was thankful that he was in a deep sleep. As I lifted him under the covers and pulled his boxers on him before I tucked him in.

''Sweet dreams.'' I whispered and kissed his forehead, he sighed in contentment.

_**SxS**_

After taking a quick shower and locking my bedroom door I made a quick dinner. Pizzas and Ice Cream for dessert. Simple and quick.

''That's impossible!'' came Naruto's loud voice from the elevator. I really didnt want Sasuke to wake up so I rushed to them.

''Keep it down Naruto! Tsunade will be home any minute!''

''Sorry!'' he said in a hushed tone and stepped out of the elevator.

Jiraiya who was behind him gave me a once-over. Why the hell was he giving me that look?

He chuckled and shook his head in an amused way before patting my head and passing me.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Wtf.

''Well, um...wait here and keep it down...Tsunade will be here any minute.''

''Oh?'' Jiraiya said in a rather...suspicious way.

''Did Teme leave?'' Naruto asked casually.

I met Jiraiya's eyes and I knew...he knew. But...how?

''Um...he left a while ago.''

Jiraiya chuckled and pulled out a note pad. ''What are you doing?''

''Oh? Just making notes for my next book.''

Yes. He knew.

''What? You can't do that!''

He just winked and continued writing.

The elevator dinged and Tsunade made her appearance and demanded dinner.

We ate then and I felt embarrassed by Jiraiya's constant innuendo. Not that anyone noticed.

After dinner Tsunade and I had to practically shove them into the elevator to make them leave.

I turned and made my way to my room.

''Sakura?''

I froze. ''Yes?''

''You look...different. How was Suna?''

Crap. Why me? I mentally groaned.

''Oh. It was great. We had lotsa fun.'' I nodded and grinned.

''How is that boy...Sasuke?''

If Jiraiya told her...fuck...I'd kill him!

''He's fine. He came over earlier when Naruto was here and we watched some TV.''

She nodded, and let it go.

''Well, good night.''

''Night.'' She walked up the stairs to her room and I went to mine. Softly unlocking it and entering and then I locked it behind me. Leaving the key in the door.

Sasuke was still asleep in bed.

I quickly changed into an over sized Batman t-shirt and stopped to look at myself in the mirror. Did I look different? I couldnt see it. I sighed and walked into my room and crawled into bed next to him. He reached out and pulled me to him.

''Naruto is one loud fuck.'' he mumbled.

''Sorry...I tried to keep him quiet.''

''Hn.''

''So...you're staying?''

''Aa.''

''Thank you...''

''Hn.''

I buried my face into his chest as he held me to him until sleep took me.

**

* * *

Sasuke POV**

I woke up around 5am. I had to go home and get ready for school. Though, I did enjoy sharing the bed with Sakura...we had to do this more often...but I knew I had to leave. I lifted Sakura's arm off of my waist as gently as possible. My arm was under her head. I put my leg on the floor (on the side of my free half) and pulled my other arm out.

Sakura stirred.

''Sasuke...?'' she sat up and blinked in the darkness.

''Hn. Go back to sleep.''

''Where are you going?''

''Home. I have to get ready for school.''

''Oh right...'' she mumbled. ''Let me help you.'' she turned on her bedside lamp and got out of bed. Both of us squinted at the sudden light. Sakura bent down and picked up my clothes.

''Here.'' she handed me my clothes and I put them on quickly while she waited.

''Ne, Sasuke?''

She dropped the -kun when we weren't _together_...I wasn't sure if it bothered me.

I waited for her to continue.

''Do I look different?'' she asked seriously.

I looked at her. Something was different, though I couldnt put my finger on it.

''Aa.''

''Oh my God. Is it hideous?''

I chuckled. ''No...Its...'' it was like a glow or something. Her eyes were brighter; her lips were plump and red and seemed to be permanently tilted in a small smile.

''Still beautiful. You look...happy, I guess.''

''Happy?'' she smiled a little.

''Ok.'' she stood on her toes and kissed me.

''Take care, Sasuke-kun.''

I lifted her again and gave her another kiss.

''Hn.''

_**SxS**_

When I arrived at school, Sakura was already there; her car was parker in the usual spot. I walked up to the school and went to my locker.

''Sasuke-kun!''

I had music first period so I needed those books.

''Where were you on Friday...I didnt see you!''

I closed my locker, well slammed, and walked past her.

''Sasuke-kun! You didnt miss any important work cause I took notes for you.'' she held them out to me.

We didnt even have alot of classes together.

I rolled my eyes and still walked past her.

''It's that pink haired bitch, I know it!'' she snapped.

''Pink-haired bitch! Excuse you four-eyes!''

Ino walked up then just as the bell rang. I made my way to homeroom. Annoyed by the amount of stares I got. Dont they ever get bored?

Kakashi wasn't there yet. Naruto and Sakura were deep in conversation as I walked up.

''Let me just hear a few lines.''

''No Sakura-chan! You...can't.''

''Oh come on Naruto! Please! Im your best friend!''

Naruto sighed, and looked for something in his bag. He's such a weakling.

He handed her a piece of paper. Temari looked over her shoulder, but Sakura stepped away from her, and she bumped into me.

Her eyes didnt lift from the paper as she gave my arm a squeeze. Naruto gave me a suspicious look. I just glared at him.

''Naruto this is...wow!''

Naruto grabbed the paper when Kakashi entered. He said his greeting and took attendance.

''Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Sakura please come here.''

Temari went first, Sakura behind her.

''Hai, Kakashi-sensei?'' she asked.

''You four weren't here on Friday but we went ahead and gave you parts in the festival play. We've decided on Tristan and Isolde. Here is the cast list,'' he handed the list to Sakura, ''and the scripts are on that desk in the back.''

''What? Me? Isolde?''

''Is there a problem Sakura?''

''Kakashi-sensei...this is the lead female...im not sure I can...''

''Of course you can, you and Sasuke should just practice alot.''

''What?'' she looked down at the page.

''Tristan...'' she said.

She handed me the list.

Uchiha Sasuke - Tristan

Haruno Sakura - Isolde

Uzumaki Naruto - King Marke

Sabaku Temari - Isolde's Handmaiden

Nara Shikamaru - Isolde's Father

The list went on.

This shouldn't be too hard. The festival is only at the end of next term. Im not really into the whole theatre thing, but this was a part of our grade.

The bell rang for first period and Temari handed us our scripts. Sakura grabbed her bag as she flipped through the script. The walk to music was silent as she kept reading.

''Oh fuck!'' she gasped and I looked down at her. She slammed the script closed.

I entered Anko's class behind her. She sat down and took out her notebook. Scribbling something and pushing it to me.

_We forgot...again!_ It said.

I wrote down _'What?'_

She replied _'Think...really hard...yesterday...'_

What the fuck was she talking about?

I gave her a look.

She sighed and grabbed me closer.

''Fucking condoms!'' she whispered.

Then it hit me. Fuck. We really didnt use any.

''Why not just ask Tsunade to give you some medication?'' I whispered back.

''Oh hell, I dunno. Maybe because she might tell my mom about us, and then my mom would tell your mom?'' she said sarcastically. Fuck, my mom wouldn't leave me alone if she knew...she'd ask things...and yeah- no.

''Right.'' I muttered when Anko entered.

''Morning class. We're at the beginning of a very busy term. So let's get to it. First project will be to write a song with a classmate and perform it next week.'' she then began to pair the class up from a list.

''Sakura and Suigetsu.'' Sakura didnt notice what Anko said and stayed deep in thought, her fingers drumming on the table.

After a few more names she said, ''Sasuke and Ami.'' Sakura's drumming stopped and her fingers twitched slightly. I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed. ''Calm down.''

She gave a curt nod, but didn't look at me and then her fingers continued.

That's when I noticed it. My ability to touch her so freely. But that didn't worry me as much as the fact that my actions didn't bother me.

Sakura got up then but I grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked expectantly.

"Kiss me."

"W...What?"

"Just do it dammit."

She shrugged and pressed her lips to mine and I pulled her down deepening the kiss.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Anko said from her desk.

Sakura pulled away and cleared her throat. "Explain that to me later." she said and walked off, a deep blush on her cheeks.

Ami sat down across from me. She looked pissed. Even better for me.

"We shouldn't spend too much time on this. I'll have the song written and we can practice it sometime." I said, keeping my tone bored.

"I want it to be a funky song, no guitars please." she said, trying to catch my eye.

This wasn't going to be pleasant at all.

_**SxS**_

Sakura and I sat down next to each other at lunch again. It seemed to have become some kind of habit. And I still couldn't bring myself to be bothered by it...

"Ino, that text you sent me in first period was pathetic, both of you are!" Sakura said to Ino who was sitting in front of her.

"Both?"

"Yes both! Obviously Tenten was your informant!"

"So what? You and Sasuke played tonsil tennis in class, nothing to be ashamed of."

"THEY WHAT?" Naruto basically screamed. Fucking loud dobe.

"Yeah, you heard right Naruto. Right in Anko's class." Ino went on.

Naruto began to ask Tenten to give him a description of what happened but Ino's next hushed words caught my attention.

"_You_ kissed him? So he's...you know...The Only Exception?"

Out of the corner I saw Sakura smile slowly and then she nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I am."

A guitar played and Sakura jumped and grabbed to her chest in shock.

A Flyleaf song.

She took out her phone. "Hello?"

...

"Oh, hello, I've been alright and you?"

...

"Yes I remember."

...

"Uh...Of course...yes, I promised."

...

"Temari? She can't make it."

...

"Ok, so I'll start on Wednesday?"

...

"No problem...Bye."

She hung up.

"What about me?" Temari asked.

"Principle Hiroki called, remember we promised to help out with the school fair. The dancing."

Temari nodded.

"He wanted to know if we're still available."

"Shit."

Sakura groaned. "I've missed so much school already."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I guess im going to Tanzuka for a few days."

Before I could stop myself - I frowned.

* * *

Right...This chapter feels so effing LONG! And sorry for the looong wait!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, all of you make my day! 50...wow! So happy! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you all lots!

Thanks also to **yellow-daisies-in-the-sky**! I replied to your pm, but my phone kept dc-ing so im not sure if you got it! But I just wanna thank you for loving this story so much! :D :D Lol you're great for getting me off my lazy ass to write! *have a Sasuke-shaped cookie* lol

But anyway, here you are! REVIEW please!

**So, I know im getting ahead of myself, but sequel? Tell me what you think. They'll be in uni?**

Thanx to those of you who are also reading Fade Away! Love y'all~

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

Better Than Love - Hurts

What's My Name - Rihanna feat. Drake

The Only Exception

Chapter 14 - Better Than Love

_You got that something,_

_That keeps me so off-balance,_

_Baby, you're a challenge_

_Let's explore your talents_

Sasuke and I didnt see each other much after Monday. Everything got busy. I spent after school on Monday and Tuesday with Suigetsu, writing our song for a few hours and then I had homework until the early hours of the morning. Im pretty sure everyone had it this rough. My flight for Tanzuka leaves at 10am and it was about 1 am now. I crashed onto my bed. I really wasn't in the mood for helping out at my old school. Things were too busy as it is. And Tanzuka had too many bad memories. My phone beeped and I groaned and reached out for it.

1 New Message

I clicked open.

From: Sasuke

IM

I sighed and got my laptop and placed it in my lap. I logged in.

Sasuke was the only one online.

Pink is cosmic: hey!

: Yo.

P: how u?

L: fine. You?

P: fine.

L: Come over.

P: why? :p (Oooh? A sleepover?)

L : you're leaving tomorrow right? (You could say that...-.-)

P : yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.

I closed the screen and got up. I didnt change. It was a sleepover after all, so I stayed in my Gundam seed shirt and hello kitty boxers. I just grabbed my long, red, winter jacket and then slipped on my slippers. Quickly packing everything away and grabbing my bag, I made my way out. I remained silent, rolling my bag to the elevator.

''Sakura.''

''Eep!''

Tsunade was in the kitchen, hands on her hips.

''Um, hey Tsunade...didnt see you there...I was just um, heading out...''

''Where to, pray tell?''

''Ino's?'' fuck! My voice squeaked!

''Hmm...Unless Ino has a dick and dark hair, I'd say you're lying.''

''Agh...Tsunade...''

''What to do...what to do...'' she mused, drumming her red manicured nails on the counter.

I couldn't help my sigh.

''You shouldn't give in to men's wishes so easily, Sakura.''

''Huh?'' I replied brilliantly.

''He's obviously inviting you over for sex, and you're not even making him work for it!''

My eyes widened. ''Uh...I gotta go now...''

She chuckled at my expression and waved me off. ''Dont hate me if I mention this to your mother during a fight!'' she called as the elevator doors closed.

**SxS**

I turned Sasuke's doorknob and it actually turned! It was unlocked! How unsafe is that! I stepped inside and hung my coat up in the closet and then stepped out of my furry slippers. I made sure to lock the door behind me and roll my bags around the corner before heading up to his bedroom. I opened the door as quietly as possible.

Sasuke, being the light sleeper that he was, woke up as soon as the door opened. He blinked and looked around, but relaxed when he saw that it was only me.

''Sorry I took a bit long.'' I whispered.

''Hn.''

He gave me a once over and lifted an eyebrow.

''What are you wearing?''

I looked down at my attire and gave an awkward cough.

''My pajamas...?''

He chuckled. What the hell?

''What's wrong with it?'' I demanded.

His shoulders shook harder and he fell back into the pillow. Was he actually laughing at me?

I stomped over to him and poked his chest. ''Listen you-''

He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

''What's wrong with Gundam?'' I pouted and glared at him.

''The main character is gay?''

I felt my eyes narrow. ''Kira or Shinn?''

''Kira.''

''Why?''

''He cries in every episode.'' he stated.

''What's wrong with crying?'' I sat up a little.

''Nothing. If you're a girl.''

''No, no, no. Have you never cried?''

''Never.''

''Oh really? What about when you were a baby?''

''Doesn't count.''

''Toddler?''

''Rarely cried.''

''Lies...''

''Call Itachi if you dont believe me.''

I groaned. ''You know I can't call him at this hour! And anyway...not the point here. Crying doesn't make a dude gay. Plus, Kira and Fray had sex.''

''So? He needed some relief, and that guy with the glasses was pissed at him for half the series.''

''Kira was NOT gay! He ended up with Lacus!''

Ok, yeah, I was getting pissed, who would blame me?

''He still cried in every episode.''

I hit his chest. ''That doesn't make a guy gay!''

Sasuke grabbed my wrists. ''Do you ever see Yagami Light crying?''

''I can't remember Death Note that well...but he probably cried somewhere.''

Sasuke sighed. ''What about Abarai Renji?''

''Yeah, he probably cried after losing to Byakuya again.''

''No. He didnt.''

''Whatever! The point is...Kira isn't gay.''

''Hn.''

''He's not!''

He said nothing. I groaned and grabbed my phone.

''Sakura, what are you doing?''

I called the number. ''Shh, im on the phone.''

''Sakura?''

''Hiya Itachi.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

''Any reason why you're calling me at this hour?''

''Oh, sorry...did I wake you?''

''Not at all. So what's the problem?''

''Did you know of Sasuke's dislike for Gundam Seed?''

''No? Frankly, Im offended by his dislike of it.''

''Hear that Sasuke? You've offended your brother.'' I said and Sasuke huffed, Itachi heard this and chuckled.

''He says he doesn't like it because Kira is gay.''

''How does he figure that? It's clear that he had a relationship with Fray Allster and is now in a relationship with Lacus Clyne.''

''I know! But Sasuke said if a guy cries he's gay and then he went on to say he never cried as a kid.''

There was a moment of silence. ''As much as I want to lie and say he did, Sasuke rarely cried.''

I sighed. ''He's such a tortured soul...''

Itachi coughed awkwardly, ''I should get back to my assignment. Enjoy the rest of your night.''

''Oh, ok, good luck. Thanks and you too.''

We hung up.

Sasuke looked at me expectantly.

''Tortured soul?'' he asked.

''Yeah, apparently you cried all the time.''

He gave me a dead stare. ''Itachi's a liar.''

I gasped. ''How could you say that?''

''I dont cry.''

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his and then got off him and climbed into the bed next to him.

Ahh...Satin Sheets...Inner sighed and fainted dramatically.

I turned my back to him.

''Sakura, what are you doing?''

''Trying to sleep?''

''Are you that sleepy?''

''Uh...''

''That's what I thought.'' he pulled me to him.

''No. You insulted Gundam.''

He groaned. ''Fine Kira is a wuss.''

''How is that making it better?''

''Well...some straight guys are wusses.''

Well...he didnt say Kira's gay...so it's ok.

I turned to him. ''I guess that's ok.''

I let him take me into his arms and kiss me and somehow I ended up balancing on my knees, holding onto the headboard as Sasuke held my hips and slammed into my core from behind. The bed moving under us as we moved.

When we finished it was still dark outside as I crawled into his arms and fell asleep still panting and sweaty.

**SxS**

When I woke up, the shower was running and Sasuke was probably in there. I also noticed that I was naked. This made my cheeks heat up, but I ignored it...thinking over better ideas. Well, I could get dressed and get to the airport early...or...I could jump in the shower with him.

This would be the part where I go over the pros and cons of each, but come on. Uchiha Sasuke was naked in the next room. Who could blame my wandering mind.

I opened the door to the bathroom, it was filled with steam and I could make out his silhouette. Closing the door behind me I walked over to his shower and opened the door.

Sasuke hissed and muttered about it being cold. He turned around, eyes closed (he was shampooing his hair). ''Come here.'' he commanded and I stepped inside. His warm, wet hand grabbed on to my shoulder and pulled me closer and then he inhaled my hair. ''Sakura.'' he confirmed.

''Who else would it be?''

''Hn.'' in other words 'whatever'.

I began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. He made a noise between ''hn'' and ''hm'' as he laid back against the tile and I stood on my toes, working my fingers through his hair.

I pulled him forward and let the water run over his head, getting all the foamy shampoo out.

Then I bent down and grabbed the conditioner bottle, Sasuke's hot fingertips traced over my spine. I shivered and stood up, squeezing some conditioner onto my hand and then setting the bottle down. Again, I stood on my toes and began massaging it into his scalp. Once all his hair was covered, I grabbed his sponge and soap and began to lather it up. Sasuke's hands went to my hips and he pulled me to him, making me jump and drop the sponge.

''S-Sasuke?''

He kissed me neck, pressing my body flush against his.

''I have to be at the airport in an hour.''

He ignored this and continued kissing my neck and shoulder.

''You have to be at school in like 10 minutes.'' I wasn't sure if I regretted saying it.

He sighed and pushed away.

No, no, no, no! What the hell? Stupid! Baka me!

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

''What the hell, you can make it!'' and then I kissed him, he was shocked to say the least but he responded soon enough.

He switched our positions and lifted me so I could lock my legs around his hips.

''Fuck...you've become such a minx. Dammit.'' he muttered and I felt his hard-on pressing against me so I rolled myself into it.

''Hurry, Sasuke-kun...I need u now'' I purred his name and he groaned and them he pushed into me.

''Always so fucking tight...'' he breathed.

And then he began to thrust into me, and my back arched against the wall. Somewhere I vaguely remembered being in the shower, but that didnt matter, I remembered we both had deadlines, that didnt matter either. I felt myself climb higher and higher. Every moment was pure fucking bliss, every muscle in my body felt tight and knotted and became tighter every time Sasuke slammed into me. His breathing was fast and deep and I swear I heard him whisper my name a few times and even as that turned me on, I felt so happy and it was the most amazing feeling. My climax hit me hard and I felt myself scream, Sasuke just held on to me tightly as he too reached his limit.

When I came down, we just stayed like that.

After a few breaths, I spoke. ''Sasuke?''

He sighed and pulled out of me, but he didnt let me go, and in all honesty I didnt want to let him go.

I pressed my lips into his shoulder. ''Im gonna miss you.'' it came out as a whisper. Sasuke, said nothing, but he unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around me.

Soon, way too fucking soon, he kissed me again, one of his heart-stopping-knee-bucking kisses, before he pulled away and stepped out of the shower.

''See you on Sunday?'' he asked.

He wasn't one for goodbyes, I expected this.

I nodded. ''Sunday.'' I confirmed.

He lingered for another few moments. A torn expression on his face. I waited patiently.

''Stay...safe.'' he muttered. I knew he wasn't good at expressing things.

I couldn't help but smile and reach out for his arm. He stopped and turned to face me.

''You too. I love you.''

Like, the first time I said it, his eyes widened and then he blinked.

''Sakura...'' he pulled me to him and I stumbled out of the shower and into his, naked, waiting, embrace - our lips met and a stormy kiss of emotion. It ended with small pecks. He pulled away and wordlessly left the room.

**SxS**

After a quick shower, using Sasuke's stuff, my body and hair smelled like him. I got ready in 10 minutes (hey, Im not Ino, 10 minutes -usually- and im ready to go) I went downstairs, and looked around the apartment...Its only 5 days, I reminded myself and grabbed my bag and then I was out the door - and right into someone else.

''Sakura...'' came his groan.

''Sasuke! Im sorry, I wasn't looking and-...what are you doing here?''

''Hn. Driving you to the airport.''

''No, really, what are you still doing here? You're late for school as it is!''

''Im not you, I dont give a fuck about school.''

I glared. ''Well, so-rry.''

''Hn. Come on.'' he turned to leave.

''So...you're serious?''

He didnt bother to answer me as we walked to the parking lot of his building, he took my bag and loaded it into his Lexus.

''Get in.'' he told me, and I did, but not without giving him a glare for ordering me around.

We drove in silence, except for me, singing along to the radio.

When we got to the airport, I insisted he go to school instead of coming inside with me, and after a while, I won.

We said goodbye. Well I did, he just nodded and kissed me. And then I was off.

_**Sasuke POV**_

After 5 minutes of explaining myself to the office lady, who just couldn't help herself by eye-raping me, I finally made it to Anko's class.

''Ah, Uchiha, I see you finally made it. Though I've decided to go easy on you, Tenten told me how you took Sakura to the airport, how noble.''

I ignored Anko (and Karin's outraged shriek from the back) and sat down.

''Anko-sensei, you're obviously making a mistake. Why would Sasuke-kun waste his time driving *her* around?'' Karin asked.

I didnt miss the unsympathetic look that Anko gave her.

''Sasuke would ''waste his time doing that'' -she made quotation marks with her fingers- ''because they're together.'' Anko informed her, smugly.

''Yeah right!'' Karin snorted. ''There's no way Sasuke-kun would be with that-''

''That what?'' Tenten asked, getting up, and then said ''I dare you to finish that sentence.''

Karin narrowed her eyes. ''That little fucking book wormed whore.''

I froze. Karin's words matched Deidara's and I felt my blood boil.

''Shut up Karin.'' I snapped. ''If you dont I swear I'll-'' I warned dangerously, surprised by my cold, fierce tone.

''Whoa, Sasuke. I can't let you do that.'' Suigetsu said in her defense. Karin stood dumbfounded.

I met Suigetsu's hesitant glare with my own hateful one and it held.

Anko cleared her throat. ''That's enough. Karin go to the office, I will not allow this kind of behavior in my class.''

''What? Why only me?''

''I'll be sure to put 'back-talking' on my report of the situation to the principle. Now go.''

Karin stomped out of the class and slammed the door, and with that class continued.

**SxS**

''Whaaat?''

''Yeah Naruto, Its true, Sasuke admitted it himself, they're together!'' Tenten said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. ''She didnt tell me...''

''She didnt tell any of us...it was like a secret romance.'' Tenten said, I sighed and tried to ignore them.

''So, she's Teme's girlfriend?''

''No, no, no!'' Temari said, Not girlfriend, just girl.''

''Yeah, she would have told us if he'd asked her to be his girlfriend.''

''So...she's Teme's girl? Just like you're Kiba's girl?''

''Exactly.'' Ino nodded but she seemed unhappy by that fact.

''In short, she's his and he's her's, exclusively.''

''Isn't that just the same as going steady?'' Kiba asked.

''No, it's without the strain of a relationship.'' Ino supplied.

''It's more casual.'' Temari explained.

Naruto nodded and gave me the ''we'll talk later'' look.

''I think Naruto's acting this way, because he's jealous of Sasuke.'' Kiba said and Neji nodded in agreement.

''What?'' Naruto choked on his ramen.

''Sasuke is in a relationship, Naruto's never been in one.'' Neji felt like it was his duty to inform.

''I- I've been in...uh...'' Naruto tried.

''Yeah right, dobe.''

He glared at me.

''Yeah, Neji's right, man. All of us have been in relationships before, except Naruto here.''

''Shut the fuck up Kiba, Teme never had a girl before Sakura!''

''Correction, as troublesome as that girl was, remember Miyami from 7th grade?'' crap...Shikamaru remembered.

Naruto and Kiba snickered while Neji just smirked.

''We dont need to hear about her!'' I snapped.

''The point is, Sasuke had a girlfriend before. You haven't.'' Shikamaru said.

''Im waiting to ask just the right girl...'' Naruto mumbled and continued eating his ramen. I noticed Hinata's beet red face from across the table.

Kiba barked a laugh. ''Sure you are.''

I sighed, this was so much work, but I guess im Naruto's wingman so...he'll thank me for this someday.

''Lets just face the fact that the dobe just cant-get-a-girl.'' I said meeting his gaze.

He looked shocked, outraged and then...determined. He got up and in simple Barney fashion said, ''Challenge Accepted!''

The table fell silent, all eyes on Naruto.

''I will find a girl in a month!''

''A month?'' I asked.

''Two weeks! I will find a girl - no, girlFRIEND..in two weeks!'' and with that said he walked off...

If he doesn't choose Hinata...im in deep fucking shit...

_**Sakura POV**_

''No, Kikyo, roll your shoulders, like this.'' I demonstrated for the tenth time.

''I know how to do it, I just dont want to.'' she said, stubbornly.

''Agh! Why not?''

''Its cause her boobs are too small.''

''I dare you to say that again, Ruka!''

''Your-boobs-are-small!''

Kikyo gave an outraged scream.

''Calm the fuck down! Kikyo, you will do the move - regardless of your cup size. Ruka...shut up.'' It was pretty hard keeping the peace between people you used to be friends with.

''Now...let's try this again. From the top!''

**SxS**

They got it around 9pm, after we did it about a hundred times. And now, after a long, hot bath, I was finally in bed. I pulled my laptop onto the bed next to me and turned to the side, bracing on my elbow as I logged into Facebook.

Ino Kagome Yamanaka - Sak...I miss you bitch!

I clicked on comment.

Miss you too Pig! It's so lonely here without you guys! xxx

I scrolled down, ignoring some random people.

Naruto Fox Uzumaki - Hungry...And I will get a girlfriend in 2 weeks! Stay tuned...!

What the fucking fuck...

I clicked on comment.

1. When aren't you hungry? :p

2. What's that about?

Tenten Bulma Mitarashi - Neji Vegeta Hyuuga qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmm...freaking out!

Kiba Nomiddlename Inuzuka - Akamaru is out of the hospital and doing fine now! Welcome home buddy! 3 you!

10 comments.

Hinata Pixie Hyuuga - Im glad Kiba-kun, give Akamaru a big huggy for me.

Ino Kagome Yamanaka - OMG you say love you to your dog? Must meet him!

Naruto Fox Uzumaki - Thats gay man...

Shikamaru Nara - agreed

Kiba Nomiddlename Inuzuka - He's a dog! How is that in any way 'gay'?

Sasuke Uchiha - male to male 'i love you' s

Naruto Fox Uzumaki - Hahahahhahahah! Sasuke just said 'male to male'

Sasuke Uchiha - Fuck off dobe.

Naruto Fox Uzumaki - Dont call me a dobe! Teme!

Kiba Nomiddlename Inuzuka - Both of you - stfu!

I clicked comment.

Kiba, im glad your dog male Akamaru is doing fine. Naruto, Sasuke...miss you! Xxxxxx (for Sasuke) oooo (for Naruto).

I logged off after that and snuggled in to get some sleep.

_**Sasuke POV**_

It was around 9pm and all of us were sitting around Naruto's place. Jiraiya was no where in sight.

''Oh my god! I miss Forehead!'' Ino said exasperatedly.

Naruto sighed. ''Me too.''

''Oh I know!'' Temari jumped up. ''Naruto, where's a pc?''

Naruto nodded. ''Follow me.'' we followed him to the study and Temari sat down and went onto Google Chrome. She typed .com and She searched 'Tanzuka High' and went into their page and clicked on the newest video that was uploaded a few minutes ago.

The video loaded in a few seconds.

It was titled ''Tanzuka Fair Dance''

Next to the video the dancers were listed, starting off with Sakura.

''Ok, it's done. Here we go.'' Temari clicked on play.

A song began to play and Ino squealed! ''I love this song. Miami to Ibiza!''

The girls began to dance. I froze. Sakura...could dance like that. I was turned on, but pissed off at the same time. Naruto frowned. The same frown he and Sakura both got when they were in ''protective sibling'' mode.

''Isn't that a bit...sexual?'' he asked and Temari laughed. ''Tanzuka High has no limit. We could do what we wanted. Here,'' she clicked back and scanned through the videos before clicking on one.

It was titled ''2009 Public Schools Dance Competition - Finals.''

They were grade 11?

Gimme more by Britney Spears started to play. The girl at the front was...Sakura? She had long pink hair and the same green eyes. She like the other girls, was dressed in a strapless red dress, that fitted her upper body tightly and became...frilly at the bottom. It was short. Too short.

''Sak's sexy!'' Ino gasped. They girls on the screen did the moves...perfectly and in a shyly sexual way.

Temari was next to Sakura.

''Yeah,'' she laughed, ''but she fought us all they way, about the moves, the outfit...everything.'' that sounded more like Sakura.

**SxS**

I arrived home at around midnight, but I wasn't sleepy at all.

I held my laptop in my lap as I sat in bed. No one was on IM. So I put the laptop on my nightstand and fell back into my pillows.

My thoughts went back to Sakura...she used to dance like that huh?

I imagined me, sitting on my bed, her in front of me, in her sexy underwear...dancing like that. My cock twitched at the visual. I slipped my boxers off and continued imagining her coming closer and closer to me, dancing. What I was doing wasn't wrong, all guys do this and sometimes Uchiha men degrade themselves to this level.

I clutched my now-hard cock and began to pump as I imagined grabbing her by the hips and pushed her down on the bed, she gave me a sexy smile, before switching our positions and sitting on top of me, her wet panties pressing against my stomach. I moved my hand faster and groaned out as it twitched. Sakura stood over me as she took off her bra and threw it somewhere before slipping off her panties, I reached out for them and unhooked them from her ankles, the wetness clung to my fingers as I tossed the panties and watched her sit down, letting my cock slip into her. Another loud groan left me, she began to slip in and out, swirling her hips. I bucked my hips into her (my hand -.-''), she met my thrusts and she rocked her hips forward...I was close. Sakura gasped her breaths as she too, grew close. I thrusted up one last time before I came, hot liquid spilling over my hand.

I breathed out, trying to calm myself. I realized my phone was ringing and leaned over to see Itachi's name. Fucker could call back. I got up to take a shower, and after...sleep.

_**Sakura POV**_

We completed the dance by Thursday night and I decided to book a flight for Friday at 4pm. I attended the fair for a few a while, until about 12pm and then I made my way through the crowds to get to my car.

''Sakura-chan?'' I turned to the voice.

''Yumiko-san...?''

Tch...This was seriously a bad stroke of luck.

''Oh! Sakura-chan!'' she hugged me and as awkward as this was, I hugged back.

''Why dont you come around for tea?'' she asked, more like said, there's was no ''nos'' with her.

''Um, actually, I have a flight to Konoha at 4 so...''

''Oh? Then come over now. I'll see you there. You still remember where? Of course you do!'' and then she walked off to her car.

Fuck...

I sighed and walked to me car before following her.

In 10 minutes I arrived and the gate was opened for me, I drove in (reluctantly).

As I got inside, I was ushered to the dining hall where she was waiting.

''Welcome, Sakura-chan, sit.''

I did as told as she pushed a cup of steaming tea at me.

''How have you been, dear?''

''Me? Fine, thank you.'' that's right...just keep it short and sweet.

''I heard you moved to Konoha?''

''Yes, I go to Konoha Academy and stay with my Aunt.''

''Ah, Tsunade...she's quite a handful I hear.''

''You just need to know how to handle her.''

She nodded. ''Dei Dei's not doing well at all.'' she said with a sigh.

I knew it would come to this.

I stayed silent.

''He's been having a hard time.''

''Oh'' I answered, what else could I say?

''Not well at all...'' I sighed, she was persistent. ''How so?''

''He's been missing you terribly!''

When I didnt say anything, she continued. ''When he visits here, I can see it...they way he acts...he wants to see you. He regrets what happened.''

''Yumiko-san, I doubt that.''

She sighed. ''You are both so stubborn to admit your feelings for each other.''

Forgive me, Sasuke. ''I have no more feelings for Deidara. I have a boyfriend.''

Ok, technically - it was a lie. But, so what?

Her eyes widened. ''Rebound?''

''No,'' I shook my head, ''He's in no way a rebound, and I love him more than anything.''

Now, her eyes narrowed. Was she trying to play match maker?

I checked my watch. 2pm.

''Im sorry, I really need to go.''

''Nonsense! We still have time.''

She rang for the maid. ''Lunch can be served.''

''No, Yumiko-san, I need to-''

''We're having club sandwiches. Turkey! I know you always liked them.''

No, I never liked them. I dont hate them either. I sighed.

The maid served them and I ate while Yumiko went on and on about her son.

Fuck. She held me hostage until I completely missed my flight.

And the she actually asked if I wanted to stay for dinner. NO I DIDNT FUCKING WANNA STAY FOR DINNER!

The door to the dining room opened and I froze.

''Mom...Im home?'' his eyes fell on me and he seemed shocked as he dropped his bags to the floor.

''Dei Dei! Welcome home! Sakura-chan's just agreed to stay for dinner! Isn't that wonderful!''

Ohhhhh!

LOL, there you go the latest chapter.

So, I've basically finished typing my stories out, so the updates will work like this:

Depending on the number of reviews I get : If I get enough reviews, I'll update within 2 weeks, if not, I'll keep updating once a month! :)

Hope you all enjoyed!

Thoughts? Questions? Constructive criticism? REVIEW PLZ!

xoxo

Zana-Lee


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

Who Says - Selena Gomez

Shut Up and Kiss Me - Orianthi

For update dates, chapter summaries and teasers on chapters - follow me on twitter if you want: zanaxleex

* * *

I ignored him and continued opening the door, but he grabbed my arm, and made me face him as he stared into my eyes.

The doorbell rang once.

''Let go...'' I whispered, my voice dripping with hate as I said every word separately.

The doorbell rang again and I heard his mother rush down the hall.

''Just once...'' he took a step closer, his eyes never leaving my glare.

''Oh hello?'' Yumiko's muffled voice carried down the hall.

''I already told you - go to hell!'' I hissed back.

''Can I help you?'' Yumiko asked.

''Im looking for Haruno Sakura.'' ...HUH?

Deidara froze, his eyes snapping to the closed room door and narrowing.

* * *

The Only Exception

Chapter 15 - Who Says

_You miss my lips ,_

_My kiss,_

_My laugh,_

_The riffs on my guitar,_

_the way we fight..._

_We make up fast._

* * *

Previously:

The door to the dining room opened and I froze.

''Mom...Im home?'' his eyes fell on me and he seemed shocked as he dropped his bags to the floor.

''Dei Dei! Welcome home! Sakura-chan's just agreed to stay for dinner! Isn't that wonderful!''

X-X

From the look in his eyes...he wasn't expecting me here. Good, that meant I was, for once, one step ahead of him. Now, I just needed it to stay that way.

''Dei Dei?'' his mom called worried, because he hadn't replied.

He blinked and cleared his throat. ''Yeah Ma', Thats great.''

She gave a delighted squeal.

He walked past me and kissed her cheek, giving her a hug. I heard him whisper something, but I didnt catch it. She smiled at me and then looked at him. ''Of course, I'll just go check on dinner.'' and then she left.

After a still moment he turned to me and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes analyzed me. I kept my face emotionless, unwilling to let him see past the surface.

''Saki-babe, un.''

I didnt reply. Ok, I need to leave. I've had enough of this damn situation. Playing around here, trying to get the upper hand, would be stupid.

''I wasn't expecting you. Though, this is a pleasant surprise. I knew you'd see that the little Uchiha wasn't good enough.''

God, was he that delusional? Did he believe that in some universe (the one in his head) that he was better than Sasuke?

''You know im right.''

I chuckled and shook my head, but still didnt answer.

''You disagree?'' he asked, and I still didnt answer.

''Well...how about I change your mind?'' he took a step closer and instinctually, I took one back.

He froze and turned his head to the side, making his bang fall away from his eye.

''You're afraid of me.'' he commented, a bit shocked.

I just narrowed my eyes.

''I was drunk in Suna. I would never do that to you!'' he sighed, ''Fuck Sakura...what the hell, un?''

I turned around. ''This is pointless, Im leaving.''

Did he think I believed him? What was the point of this act?

''And...You cant rape the willing.'' he stated and I turned to face him.

''What will it take for you to see that im over it, you, this? What will it take for you to get that I dont want you?'' I snapped, shaking my head furiously as I spoke.

''Fuck me.'' he said simply.

''Go to hell!'' I replied, glaring with all I was worth.

''Im serious. Just once, and if we dont feel anything then I'll admit defeat.'' he smirked.

''Go fuck your hand.'' I turned away again.

''I do, and when I think of you...the results are...amazing.''

''Well sorry, the feeling isn't mutual.''

''No foreplay then?''

I sighed and turned away again and made for the door.

''You wont leave, you're still that same little girl you always were...unable to say no. Thats how I know, you wont deny me for long.''

I ignored him and continued opening the door, but he grabbed my arm, and made me face him as he stared into my eyes.

The doorbell rang once.

''Let go...'' I whispered, my voice dripping with hate as I said every word separately.

The doorbell rang again and I heard his mother rush down the hall.

''Just once...'' he took a step closer, his eyes never leaving my glare.

''Oh hello?'' Yumiko's muffled voice carried down the hall.

''I already told you - go to hell!'' I hissed back.

''Can I help you?'' Yumiko asked.

''Im looking for Haruno Sakura.'' ...HUH?

Deidara froze, his eyes snapping to the closed room door and narrowing.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I dumped my bag next to the door and kicked my shoes off before stepping further into my apartment.

''The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! Its time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys make some noise!'' I was relieved that the dobe hadn't changed my ring tone again as I pulled it out of my pocket. Speak of the idiot.

''Hn?''

''Holy fuck Sasuke! You'll never guess what just happened!''

I sighed. ''What dobe?''

''Remember that girl? The one I was flirting with in class?''

''Sure.'' I answered sarcastically. I didnt remember. I opened the fridge and pulled out a tomato juice carton and opened it, drinking.

''You dont remember...its the...never mind, you wont remember anyway but whatever, you see, I took her home!''

Oh fuck...did he have sex with her? Sakura's gonna kill me...

''Hn...''

''Well, I took her took Sak's place.''

I chocked on the juice. ''What?''

''Yeah, we were making out in the living room...all nice and cozy...when Baa-chan came home early!''

So they didnt have sex?

He just went on. ''She got really pissed! Smashing things and stuff, so we escaped to my pad...''

Fuck...

''So we continued where we left off, you know?''

''I dont want to know.''

''Shut up, teme! Anyway...''

''Look, dobe, did you fuck her or not?''

''What? No!...It didnt get that far.''

''Hn?''

''She asked me if I had a condom.'' he whispered, embarrassed.

Oh god...this is what I get for having a best friend.

''And I kind of...''

''You freaked out and she ran off?'' I asked.

''No, I asked her on a date and then she ran off.'' he sounded annoyed.

''Dobe...you have a lot to learn about women.''

''Oh? And you know better? By the way, I dont like you playing around with Sakura-chan! Its obvious you're not serious and..''

I put the phone down on the counter and opened the fridge again.

I didnt need him telling me what I was doing. What was going on was between Sakura and I. And Thats how it was going to stay.

''Does your friend have girl troubles? If so, I cannot see the point of coming to you, foolish little brother.''

''Itachi!'' I spun around to face him.

''What the fuck are you doing here?''

''Foolish little brother...I called you before to inform you that I would be visiting. Mother said it was fine.''

Thats right...he did call. Tch...Fucker.

''There was a plague of some kind at the University. The gave us all a week off to have it contained.''

I ignored him mostly, until he said 'us all'.

''What?''

He turned to me. ''What is it little brother?''

''Why didnt you go home or hang out with your friends?''

''I wanted to visit you.'' he flicked my forehead, I glared in response.

''And your friends?''

''If you're referring to Deidara, he went home.''

Fuck! I dashed past him, grabbing my phone from the counter.

''TEME!''

''What dobe?''

''I heard what Itachi said! Sakura-chan is...''

''I know dobe, I'll call you later.''

I hung up and called Sakura's number while pulling on a hoodie from the coat closet at the door. It rang and rang. I checked the clock in the wall. 13:12.

Eventually the phone beeped.

''Heeey! This is Sakura! Im not here right now so...sing your song at the beep! If this is Ino...stop calling me!'' it beeped again.

''Sakura, call me as soon as you get this.''

I hung up and lingered in the doorway.

''Little brother. I dont think Deidara would hurt her but if you want to go to her, then go.''

That was all I needed, because Itachi didnt 'think' he always knew. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. Calling the airline on my way.

''To book an international ticket - Press one -a pause- To book a local ticket press two,'' I pressed 2.

''Please hold while we connect you to the next available attendant.''

Music played as I ran down the stairs.

''Konoha Airport, Im Mimi and I'll be attending you, how may I help you?''

''When's the next flight to Tanzuka?''

''Let me check for you sir, one moment.''

I jumped down, skipping a few stairs on my way down.

''The next flight leaves at 2pm.''

''I want to book a seat.'' I told her as I got into the car, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I turned it on.

''One moment sir.''

I reversed out and sped towards the airport.

''Im sorry sir...its booked full.''

''Dammit...there has to be a seat.''

''There isn't sir.''

''Im sure there is, im an Uchiha.''

''U-Uchiha?'' she stammered.

I sighed.

''Can you confirm that?'' she asked, more composed.

I gave her my ID number and heard her typing.

''O-Oh my! Uchiha Sasuke-sama! I...I apologize! Please, give me a moment.'' she put me on hold.

I tapped the steering wheel and waited for the light to turn green.

The car clock beeped. 13:30.

''Uchiha-sama?''

''Hn.''

''It appears I made a mistake. A seat in business class just opened up, boarding starts in ten minutes.''

''Im on my way.'' and then I hung up.

Immediately calling the next number on my list.

It rang twice.

''Sasuke?''

''Hn. Shikamaru, is your girlfriend there?''

''...Yeah?''

''Put her on.''

There were a few muffled sounds and a few seconds later.

''Hello?'' she sounded...out of breath. I didnt even want to know.

''Temari, its Sasuke. I need some information.''

_**Sakura POV**_

Was I going crazy...or was that Sasuke's voice!

''Fucking brat...'' Deidara muttered still glaring at the door.

He turned to me. ''Stay here.''

''No way!'' I pushed him away and made for the door but he grabbed my arm again.

''Stay. I need to talk to you. About us.''

''We've talked enough. There isn't even an us.''

He smirked. ''Listen to that...''

And I did.

''Listen, you look like a...nice boy, but Sakura still loves Deidara. You should just...give up.'' Yumiko told Sasuke, her voice sickeningly sweet.

''What the fuckity fuck!''

''What are you going to do now, Saki-babe, un?''

''Sasuke-kun! Im in here!''

I wasn't sure how many short seconds it was but the door flew open, revealing...wow...

Sasuke, dressed in a black 30 Seconds To Mars hoodie that was unzipped and hung loosely to reveal his school shirt, the tie pulled down and the first two buttons undone. It was untucked from his school pants. He looked... fucking sexy!

''You came...'' I choked out.

Sasuke's face was emotionless...but I knew him. A storm raged in his dark pools.

''Hn.''

He looked over at Deidara, who looked about ready punch my dark knight.

''Deidara...didnt I warn you enough last time? Or do you need a reminder?'' Sasuke voice was calm...but deadly. Last time? Warm him?

''Yeah right little Uchiha. I dont take orders from you! If I wanna talk to Saki, I will. And if I wanna fuck her, I'll do that too, un!''

In a flash, it happened so fast that I almost didnt see it, Sasuke was in front of Deidara, gripping his collar, anger on his normally stoic face.

''What the fuck did you say?'' Sasuke seethed.

''I said,'' Deidara smirked, ''If I wanna fuck Saki, which I do by the way, I will.''

Deidara barely finished his sentence when Sasuke's fist connected with his jaw, making the blonde stumble back, his hand cradling his jaw.

''Fuck...'' Deidara breathed and looked over at me, watching my reaction.

''Heh...Sakura never did like fighting, un.'' he said, still holding his jaw.

''It acceptable for a good cause, I consider this one of those.'' I replied back...my eyes wandering to Sasuke. He hadn't looked away from Deidara. He still looked furious.

''Saki-babe, come up to my room...you can be my nurse, I even have an outfit for you...dont worry about it being slightly used, you wont be wearing it long.''

Sasuke growled and lunged at Deidara, but he dodged and punched Sasuke in the stomach.

''Sasuke!'' I gasped and moved to him, but he...pushed me away and stood up.

''Deja vu, eh Sasuke?'' Deidara said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''Yeah, it is.'' and then Sasuke punched Deidara square in the face. The blonde slumped against the wall, face in his hands.

''Come.'' Sasuke said, and I followed him out of the house, never looking back.

''Sakura, dont expect to be welcome here again!'' Yumiko yelled, and I didnt answer.

''You wanna drive?'' I asked Sasuke.

''Hn.'' I held out the keys and he got into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger seat.

''Do you still remember the way to my place?''

Sasuke reversed out and simply nodded.

''Alright.'' my answer was hesitant.

I took out my phone and called home.

''Its me. I missed my flight back to Konoha, can you check for any flights back tonight please?''

''Im sorry Sakura-sama, all the flights are canceled, it said so on the news, a big blizzard is rolling in.''

''Alright, Sasuke and I are coming there. You and the rest should head home and avoid the storm.''

''Ok, thank you Sakura-sama, do you have your remote for the gate?''

I checked inside my purse.

''Got it thanks. I'll see you when the storm blows over...hurry home, ok?''

''Ok Sakura-sama, be safe.''

''You too.''

I ended the call and put the phone back in my purse. Sasuke didnt seem in the talking mood, so I didnt speak either.

We arrived at the Haruno gate soon and I pressed the button, making the gate open. Sasuke drove in and I closed it behind us. I pressed the next button and the garage opened and Sasuke drove inside smoothly and parked.

We sat in silence and I noticed the tense way in which he moved as he opened the door and got out. I followed closely behind him, and unlocked the door in the garage that led to the house.

The house was empty, but the lights had been turned on. I walked upstairs to my room and fell onto the bed, sighing deeply when the door closed. I sat up and looked at him.

''What is it?''

''What were you thinking?'' he asked, his face was...calm.

''I didnt have a choice, Yumiko-san is-''

''A manipulative old bitch.'' he said.

''Well...yeah, I couldn't say no. She invited me over for tea...''

''And you just couldn't refuse the chance to have tea and discuss god-knows-what with that woman!''

''No! Thats not it!''

He narrowed his eyes. ''That was the most stupid...immature and annoying thing that you have ever done!''

''What!''

''You remember what happened in Suna? What if I was too late!''

''I didnt even know Deidara was gonna be there! He was supposed to be at Uni!''

''He lives there Sakura!''

''I know! Ok? I know!''

''Stupid fucking annoying...''

''Stop it! Yeah, it was a stupid mistake...but-''

''That doesn't even cover it! What if I hadn't shown up! What if he tried what he did before?''

''I...I...dunno Sasuke...but''

''Fucking bitch mistake...''

What...did he say?

''Excuse me?''

He frowned and blinked but said nothing. I fought back tears.

''You know what...? Just get out of my room.''

He didnt move.

My tears fell freely now.

''Get OUT!''

And then he did...he left.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I didnt mean it ok? It just came out... I shouldn't have to feel sorry! She was the one who did stupid things! Fuck!

Thats what I thought when I drove off in her car. I didnt go far, just to a gas station a few miles away. It was already snowing heavily.

I calmed down first and then took out my phone and called the dobe.

He answered quickly and I told him what happened, including the fight, to which he agreed at first, but then,

''Ne, teme...dont you think you were a little hard on her?''

''...''

''Imagine how she must have felt there? Trapped, and then Deidara showed up...''

I knew he was right. I saw the relief in her eyes when I arrived.

''Aa. Im going now, see you dobe.''

''Yeah yeah.'' he hung up.

I drove back, the winds were strong and the snow was coming down hard, so I drove faster.

_**Sakura POV**_

Idiot Sasuke...drives off in a blizzard. I sat on my window seat and leaned my forehead against the cold window. Sasuke...come back...

He was right before...of course he was. I shouldn't have gone at all. And if he hadn't shown up...I dont even wanna think about what could've happened.

I sighed and got up, walking to the bathroom. I braced myself on the sink, looking into the cabinet mirror...my face looked pale. I splashed some water on it and dried off. I sighed again...I'll just suck up my pride and call him. I left the bathroom and walked to my desk where I left my purse to find my phone.

''Sakura.''

That...deep, husky voice. Sasuke.

I turned to him. After all this time I thought I'd gotten used to his intensity...turns out I didn't. God...the way he was looking at me...

He was leaning against the doorframe, his bangs falling to the left. His arms folded across his chest.

''S-Sasuke...?''

He smirked.

I approached him. With every step I took the space between us seemed never ending, but I didnt speed up. It was worth the wait, letting the anticipation grow.

I stopped at arms reach, still looking into his smoldering eyes.

''Sasuke.'' It didnt come out as an uncertain question this time.

For a fraction of a second, his eyes flickered down to my lips as I said his name, and then they went back to my eyes.

He closed his eyes then and sighed. ''I shouldn't have called you that.'' he said softly.

''If that's your apology then...thank you.''

He nodded. I knew he wouldn't apologize for anything else - he was right, after all.

Another silence stretched out between us.

I...I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have gone out in the storm. It was coming on quickly now. I heard the wind crashing against the house.

''Sasuke, you shouldn't have gone out.'' I reached out for him but he grabbed my arm and switched our positions. Pressing me gently against the wall.

''I was worried.'' I told him after my heartbeat calmed.

''Hn. I guess im a lucky guy then.'' he said smugly.

''Yes, well-'' Sasuke cut me off by capturing my lips in a kiss.

My hands found their way into his hair, I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke's hands skimmed down my back and I was acutely aware of where he was headed - he squeezed my bum, rubbing me against his semi-erection. I couldn't stop it...I moaned. I stood on my toes, creating friction between our bodies. Fuck, I wanted him. I wanted to show him that it was him and would always be him that would hold my heart. No matter what would happen. No one could change my feelings and mainly, I wanted to assure him again, that Deidara meant less than nothing.

''Bed...'' I rasped out, my voice thick with desire.

In a second he captured my lips with his again and we were moving towards my bed. His hands, still on my ass, lifted me up. I wound my legs around him. His hard-on pressing into me intimately. Sasuke climbed on to my bed as I clung to him, deepening the kiss. He laid me down on to the bed and settled between my legs and soon we were grinding into each other hotly while never breaking our lip contact.

I managed to zip down his hoodie and push it off of his shoulders - he shrugged out of it. I pulled the knot of his tie loose and threw it somewhere and my hands easily found the buttons of his school shirt.

As I began to unbutton them, his hands skimmed under my sweater and t-shirt. He hiked it up above my breasts. He pulled off his shirt once I unbuttoned it and then he felt over my bra and found the clasp at the front where he unhooked it. It fell from my chest and he pushed it off and I pressed off of the bed. My hard nipples made contact with his chest and he groaned, pulled out of the kiss and pulled my shirt and sweater off at once before pulling my bra off, and then he recaptured my lips.

It lasted only a second before he pushed off and balanced on his knees. I watched him pull off his belt and then unbuttoned his pants hastily. I caught on and unbuttoned my pants and pushed them off and then kicking them off. I reached for my panties but Sasuke was already there, pulling them off all the way before throwing them over his shoulder.

He leaned down again and began sucking in my neck as he positioned himself at my entrance.

''Oh fuck...'' he muttered.

''What?''

''I dont have a condom.''

''Its ok, dont worry about it. I've got us covered. I like it better with all of you anyway.''

He closed his eyes and moaned, pressing into me a little.

''S-Sasuke-kun...!'' It was such torture.

He pushed into me all the way and stilled as my back arched off the bed. I bit down on my lower lip to contain my scream.

I was panting slightly and he was breathing heavily as he pulled out...and then pushed in, slowly...like he was savoring it.

I felt him clench his eyes closed against my neck.

He pushed in again and started to increase his speed.

I moaned his name and then he seemed to lose control. He pounded into me relentlessly and I met his thrusts evenly.

I felt my climax closing in on me and Sasuke shivered, and then we fell into bliss together.

-INO-

''What the fuck is forehead doing? Where is she?''

''Ino, she's in Tanzuka.'' Tenten told her, while doing her hair in the mirror.

''Ino, Sakura said that she's staying in Tanzuka until tomorrow, she never intended on going to the party.'' Temari told the other blond.

''N-Never intended! Excuse you. She's coming to this party...even if I have to fly to Tanzuka and drag her ass here!''

Ino whipped out her phone. ''Now...Lets see...Uchiha...Uchiha...Aha!'' she pressed call.

It rang...and rang...and rang...and rang...and rang...and RANG!

Until...''You are trying to reach,'' the automated voice spoke, ''Uchiha Sasuke,'' the voice changed to his and the back to the automated voice, ''please leave a short message after the beep. Thank you.''

Ino groaned and hung up.

''Why isn't he answering!''

Tenten laughed. ''You seem to forget a little...incident.''

''Huh?''

''Oh...sometime around last year...a prank call where you forgot to hide your number?''

''Oh...riiight.'' Ino nodded.

''Wait, what happened?'' Temari asked and Hinata actually laughed.

''No need to rehash details...'' Ino mumbled.

Tenten ignored her. ''So we were all sitting in Ino's living room, right? And she was all 'lets make prank calls', so we agree and she calls Sasuke. The plan was to flirt him up and tell him we're a drag queen or some shit at the end. So Ino calls, puts on her 'man voice', and its on loud speaker. He answers.

''Hn?''

''Hey handsome...''

There was this awkward pause,

''What the fuck do you want?''

''You - of course, naked, on a sliver platter.''

''Fuck off Ino.''

And then he hung up.''

There was an awkward silence. Temari burst out laughing and Ino bumped her head against the wall repeatedly.

After a while Ino sighed. ''I'll try forehead again.''

She pressed a few buttons and called.

''Shhh! its ringing!''

It rang 3 times before the pinkette answered.

''Uhm, hello?''

''Forehead! Where the fuck are you?''

''Stop that!'' Sakura whispered to someone, clearly amused and then answered, ''Tanzuka, where are you?''

''Shut up! Dont play dumb. Get your ass here by 6 or I'll be severely pissed off.''

''Hold on.''

''And by the way, where is your boy toy?''

''Here with me, why?''

Ino groaned. ''Never mind. Just be here. I left both your outfits in your room. Bye.''

Ino hung up before Sakura could complain.

Tenten was dressed as Vampire Yuuki from Vampire Knight, Temari was going as Misa Misa from death note. Her hair had been straightened and she was dressed in a sexy Gothic Lolita dress.

Hinata was dressed in her Tifa outfit. Thanks to Naruto asking her to. She was dressed in her white tank top, with black shorts that had the suspenders and black boots. Though she kept mumbling about feeling to exposed.

Ino dressed in her pink lolita dress as Chi from Chobits.

''Ino...its barely noon and the party starts at 6...what are we supposed to do until then?'' Tenten asked with a slight glare.

''Take photos!''

''Without Sak? No way.''

''Oh right...Shit.''

=.=

''I love this song!'' Temari said to Ino who nodded while sipping her Martini.

''Im gonna go find Neji.'' Tenten waved them off.

''Hina...calm down. Naruto will come around. Give him time.'' Temari said to Hinata who was more quiet than usual. Maybe it was just because she was cold...? Or maybe it was the fact that when she went to find Naruto, Tsunade had informed her that Naruto had been there...with another girl. Hinata couldn't ignore that fact. She was sure that her heart was broken, but she kept up a strong front.

''Y-yeah Temari...''

''Hoe at 12 o'clock.'' Ino muttered, as

Hinata made her escape while her friends were distracted. She needed a drink.

Karin sauntered up to them, her two lackeys in tow.

''Porkers.'' she greeted sarcastically.

''Four-eyes.'' Ino smiled sweetly.

Karin sighed dramatically. ''I don't have time for this. Where is my Sasuke-kun?''

''Shouldn't you be looking for YOUR Suigetsu?'' Temari countered.

Karin narrowed her eyes at the dark blond. ''Shut the fuck up Suna freak.''

What the fuck? Yeah, her dad was the Kazekage...but did that make her a freak? Oh this bitch is going down!

''Is that...Jealousy I hear?'' Ino asked in a sing-song voice.

''J-Jealous? Of what?''

''Her father is the Kazekage, meaning she is richer than you, well not that you're exactly...rich anyway,'' Ino mocked a laugh, ''and well, Temari has social standing...and you have...what? Oh yeah that's right, a worthless last name that no one will even bother to remember.''

''Im going to ignore that, just tell me where the fuck Sasuke is!'' Karin was seething.

Temari rolled her eyes. ''With Sakura, where else would he be?''

Karin giggled sarcastically. ''Are you still on about that? Its...preposterous! Sasuke-kun with that geek!''

''Sakura? A geek? Bitch, where have you been? Most of the guys in school are after her ass!''

Karin huffed. ''Suuuure!''

''If I remember correctly, even your boyfriend had a thing for her.'' Temari cut in.

Karin's hands were shaking. She had never lost this badly against Ino!

''Anyway, I should know if Sasuke and Sakura are together. I'm the one who got them together.'' Ino flicked her hair back.

''Thats a lie!'' Karin snapped.

''Oh, it wasn't that hard, getting them alone here, planning a kiss there, and just look at them now. Fucking like rabbits just a few hours ago.''

''Oh yeah! That's right! You did get them together!'' Temari played along.

''Anyway Temi, Four-eyes needs a moment -or more by the looks of it- to calm down, shall we?'' Ino held out her arm and Temari took it, leaving Karin behind.

Neither heard Karin's final words. ''Yamanaka Ino...I will destroy you...''

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sakura got ready quicker than I expected, but it was still a while. I was dressed as L from Death Note and Sakura dressed as Sora from Digimon.

''Sasuke, does this look ok?''

''fine.''

''It would help if you actually looked.''

I sighed and looked over her outfit. Black shoes, blue fold up jeans, yellow top, red/pink gloves and of course the helmet.

''Sakura, you look fine.''

She grinned. ''Ok! Come on lets go!''

Of course we arrived late, so everyone stared like fucking idiots when we entered.

Sakura didn't like the spotlight and pulled me to the dance floor silently.

''What are you doing?''

She turned to me. ''Dance with me.''

Everyone was fucking gawking and i felt like punching one of them.

''Aa...''

I grabbed her hips and we began to move to the beat. Soon everyone fucked off, but we didnt stop for quite a while.

Sakura laid her head down on my chest and I felt her sigh.

''What?''

She looked up at me, a smile on her lips and her cheeks flushed. ''This...is nice.''

I reached down and pulled her before kissing her slowly, sensually.

She moaned softly and I just wanted us to leave at that moment.

Sakura must've felt the stares too because she pulled away. ''Great...we've attracted an even bigger crowed.'' she murmured against my lips. Girls were glaring at Sakura and guys were giving me jealous stares.

I sighed and pulled Sakura along to the bar. I guess we're public now...

''I'll have a Hunters Gold.'' and then I looked at Sakura. ''Me too.'' I nodded at the bartender and he handed us our drinks. We walked over to where the rest of the group was hanging out and I realized my arm was around Sakura's shoulders. She said nothing, so I left it there. Whatever. Its probably no big deal.

''I see you finally made it.'' Ino said sarcastically.

''Shut up Ino-pig. Be grateful we decided to come. There are a lot of better things I could be doing at this very moment.'' Sakura replied and I smirked. Fuck yeah there were a lot.

Ino looked at me. ''Yeah I bet.''

''Babe...'' Kiba whispered into her ear and she rolled her eyes before giving in.

Nothing much happened the rest of the night. Sakura wanted to leave around midnight, and after seeing the look in her eyes I didn't ask questions.

''So, did you at least have fun?'' she asked as we moved to the door.

''Hn.''

''Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't?''

''It was ok, but I'm about to have a lot more fun. The kind of fun I prefer.''

''Oh Sasuke-kun!'' she mock-gasped and began laughing. I just shook my head and walked faster.

''Always so eager.'' she giggled and quickly followed.

=.=.=

Karin had watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. The couple, of course, hadn't seen her. She'd seen the way Sasuke's arm -her Sasuke's arm- was around the pink haired geek bitch. Karin had heard the sexual banter that had passed so easily between them. She hated it. With every fiber in her, she despised it.

She walked to the bar.

''Six shots of Tequila! Now!'' she snapped at the bartender, who nodded and poured the drinks.

Karin threw them back, one after the other.

''Karin, there you are!'' Suigetsu walked up to her.

''Yeah.'' she allowed him to kiss her, imaging Sasuke's lips but immediately felt sick, she knew now that Sasuke was fucking that ugly bitch.

The redhead pushed her boyfriend away. ''I'll be back.''

He nodded, watching her walk off.

Karin walked outside, to a secluded place where she was sure no one could sneak up on her or hear anything and then she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

She listened as the other person picked up and smirked.

''Yes, it has been a while, I bet you're just craving my pussy right now.''

...

''Mmhm, that does sound nice, but that's not the reason I called. I need a favor.''

...

Karin laughed. ''Oh, I'll find some way to repay you, I still know exactly what you like.''

...

''Sure, of course I'll send you some photos later so you can get an eyeful.''

...

''Yeah, the favor actually has to do with Yamanaka Ino...you know her right?''

...

''Yeah...Im going to need a few...things...''

* * *

New Chapter up next week!

Hit that review button please

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Sakura swore off all men, and ultimately, love. Making it a rule, but all rules have exceptions. Sakura, who doesn't believe in such an exception, obviously hasn't met a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **I really wished I did own Naruto...but alas. Never**.**..

You and I - Medina

Fuckin Perfect - Pink

For update dates, chapter summaries and teasers on chapters - follow me on twitter if you want: zanaxleex

''Haruno-san, I am Yagami Michio, and I am a paramedic at Konoha General Hospital.''

Ok, I shouldn't panic...

''Yes?''

''A little over an hour ago we received a 911 distress call from a Yamanaka Ino, do you know her?''

''I-I do yes.''

''We tried calling her emergency contact but there was no answer and you were the first number on her speed dial.''

''What happened?'' I snapped, he was taking too long.

The Only Exception

Chapter 16 - You and I

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing -_

_You're fuckin' perfect,_

_To me._

Previously:

"Just tell me where the fuck Sasuke is!'' Karin was seething.

Temari rolled her eyes. ''With Sakura, where else would he be?''

...

''Anyway, I should know if Sasuke and Sakura are together. I'm the one who got them together.'' Ino flicked her hair back.

''That's a lie!'' Karin snapped.

...

Chapter 16

''I don't know about this...'' Naruto said after a moment.

''You don't? Well, if you have any other ideas, please! I'm all ears!'' Ino said, hands on her hips.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

''Are you sure we should do this?''

''How else? We need to do it quickly. We only have so much time alone.''

He nodded in agreement and took it out of his pocket.

''Give me that!'' Ino took it from him.

''You think we should get Kiba in on this?'' she asked with a wink.

''You want Kiba *in* on everything.'' he told her with a smirk.

Ino's eyes widened. ''Shut up! You just be ready!''

Xxxxxx

''Hinata!''

Said girl turned to her blonde friend.

''Hi, Ino.''

''Come with me!'' Ino took Hina's hand and dragged her to the forming crowd.

''What's going on?''

Ino ignored Hinata's question and pulled her to the center of the group.

''Just wait,'' Ino asked, and Hinata gave a confused nod.

The lights on the stage went on and Kiba ran up.

''Yo, yo, yo!''

Ino couldn't help her grin. He was so freaking sexy!

''How y'all feelin'?''

The crowd screamed, cheered and whistled.

''Hey, hey, hey baby!''

He pointed to Ino and the crowd turned to look at the two of them.

''I'd sing to you, Ino baby, but this isn't my moment.'' he winked and Ino smiled as her cheeks colored.

''Now, why don't y'all give it up to my man, Naruto!''

The crowd screamed again and Hinata stiffened next to Ino. She didn't wanna see Naruto...not after what Tsunade told her...

_**Flashback**_

Hinata sat behind Naruto and Sasuke in class, he either didn't know she was there or didn't mind her at all. She could never tell. After the kiss at that party...it was so long ago...nothing happened. He didn't treat her any different, like that girl he was supposed to like, he barely talked to her. Not that they had many conversations before.

''Hey.'' she heard Naruto whisper to the girl next to him. She was beautiful, Hinata supposed. Everything she wasn't in short. She had short snowy hair, brown eyes, curvy lips and she had an air of confidence about her. She knew she was beautiful.

''Hey, yourself.'' she replied.

Hinata tried not to listen, but her heart betrayed her mind and she listened anyway.

''I haven't seen you around before.'' he told her in a low voice.

''Maybe you just weren't looking.''

''I think I would have seen someone like you.''

She lifted an eyebrow and her lips curved into a smile.

''Im Riku.''

''Naruto.''

''Oh, I've heard about you.'' She said, her tone changed into a seductive one.

''Good things I hope.''

''Depends on how I take em.''

''And how do you take them?''

''Oh...in the best way.'' she put her hand on his thigh.

Hinata's hand shot up before she could stop herself.

''Yes Hinata?'' Iruka asked, stopping the lecture, Naruto and Riku had turned around to look at her, Sasuke was typing on his computer.

''I-Im not feeling w-well, may I p-please be excused, sensei?''

He nodded and held up the hall pass and Hinata hurried to the front before calmly leaving the class, when she was out, she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.

She locked the door behind her and sat down, panting and trying to regain her breath. Somewhere in between the tears began to fall and then she was sobbing louder than she would've wanted.

She pulled out her phone and with a shaky hand typed.

Bathroom, 3rd floor.

And sent it to Tenten.

A minute later she heard the running steps and then two knocks came on the door she was leaning on.

''Hina...?''

Hinata sniffed and unlocked the door before letting Tenten in.

Tenten gasped before pulling her friend into her arms, they sat down where Hinata had before while Hina just cried. When she had calmed down, Tenten pushed her away and held her hands in hers.

''What happened Hina?'' she asked gently and then Hinata just let everything spill.

Tenten was ready to kill Naruto, but of course Hinata made her promise not to tell Naruto...or Neji, her cousin would beat Naruto without a second thought.

Tenten fixed Hinata up and both of them returned to class. When Hinata entered the class, she returned the pass and walked back to her desk. She felt Sasuke look at her with as much pity as he could muster but she ignored him.

She sat down and began to work.

''Hinata?'' Naruto whispered. The exact person she didn't want to speak to.

She wondered if he would drop it if she ignored him.

''Hinata?'' he whispered louder. That would be a _no_.

Slowly, she turned to face him, without meeting his eyes as she pretended to read something in her book. ''Yes?''

''Are you ok?''

Why? Why did he only care to think now?

''Why wouldn't I be?'' she asked.

Or did he know how much he was hurting her?

''Well, you rushed out of here so quickly...''

''You know what I hate, Naruto-kun?'' she asked, now finally meeting his eyes, she saw shock and then worry pass through him as he saw the red in her eyes.

''What?'' he asked softly.

''When people put on an act and pretend to care when it's convenient and the rest of the time...they don't even know you exist.'' and with that said, she slid back behind her computer and out of his sight. Yes, she immediately felt bad...but it needed to be said.

Naruto, of course, didn't get that she meant him. Not until it was too late.

Hinata had gone to visit him after school, to apologize.

''Naruto?'' Jiraiya asked. ''He's probably upstairs.''

Hinata thanked him and used the elevator.

She walked past the kitchen to find Tsunade, Sakura's aunt, there.

''Hi, Tsunade-san.''

''Oh, hello, Hinata. How are you?''

''F-Fine thank you, and how are you?''

''Tired.'' she said with a smile.

''So, how can I help you?''

''Im looking for...Naruto-kun?''

''Hmph! You just missed him, I found him up here with some blonde! Basically fucking on my white sofa! Can you imagine my surprise!''

Hinata nodded numbly.

''If you ask me, I don't know what he's doing with her, you are much more beautiful.'' Tsunade smiled.

''Oh...I have to get going now.''

Tsunade nodded and waved her off.

Xxxxxx

Hinata lay in bed. It was early, but she just wanted to sleep. To forget and pretend today never happened.

She had just closed her eyes when,

''I gotta turn this car around, I never should have left you there~'' her phone sang, she reached for it and checked the ID. Naruto...why would he be calling? She contemplated ignoring the call, or rejecting it, but she couldn't.

''Hello?''

''Hey, Hinata-chan!''

She sighed.

''Can I help you?''

There was a pause. ''Hinata-chan, are you mad at me?''

''N-No, not at all. But I thought that I m-made myself clear in class...''

''What? You were talking about me?''

She couldn't answer.

''When don't I care!''

Hinata bit her lip and closed her eyes.

''Naruto-kun...are you that dense?'' her voice broke with every word se spoke.

Naruto was silent for a moment. ''I know you exist Hinata.''

''Goodbye Naruto-kun.''

And then she hung up. How long had she waited for him to say those words? Why did she have to make him say it? She turned into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata stared at Naruto's form as he emerged onto the stage, microphone in hand.

The music began to play as his eyes searched the crowd and landed on her. She wanted to run.

"Wandering the streets,

In world underneath it all,

Nothing seems to be,

Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have."

_Hinata's heart stopped, he wasn't moving, he was just standing there, holding the microphone up, singing in that gorgeous voice and staring...at her._

"Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair 'round your finger!"

_Hinata couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath. Everything she had was focused on him. On Naruto. The guy she has loved since forever (literally)._

_She watched him close his eyes._

"Tonight im not afraid to tell you,"

_And when he opened them, they're eyes met._

"What I feel about you."

_Hinata couldn't look away._

"Oh, Im gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,

And cannonball into the water,

Im gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have...

For you I will, for you I will."

_He stepped forward to the edge of the stage and bent down, holding out his hand to her. Hinata took a hesitant step forward and then another and another until she was in front _

_of him._

''What are you doing...?''

''Trust me,'' he whispered.

And she did, she took his hand and he pulled her up to the stage and didn't let go of her hand as he continued the song.

"Forgive me if I s-stutter, from all of the clutter in my head,

'Cause I can fall asleep in those eyes, like a water bed.

Do I seem familiar I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times?

No more camouflage I wanna be exposed...

And not be afraid to fall,"

_He never once looked away from her eyes, sometimes they changed as if he was begging her to understand, and she did._

"Oh, Im gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,

And cannonball into the water,

Im gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have...

For you I will,

You always want what you can't have,

But I've got to try,

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,

For you I will, for you I will.

For you I will, for you..."

_Hinata's eyes were locked on his blue, blue, blue ones. His voice, the lyrics made so much sense - for both of them, and she was hypnotized. _

_His hand went to her cheek and he softly rubbed his thumb over it as he sang the next part._

"If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a moon,

Yeah, I would,

Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah,

That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do,

To get through to you,

Yeah,"

_In that brief moment he brushed his lips against hers._

"Oh, Im gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,

And cannonball into the water,

Im gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have...

For you I will,

You always want what you can't have,

But I've got to try,

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,

For you I will, for you I will.

For you I will, for you I will..."

The crowd screamed as the song ended and Kiba came running up then.

''Yeah! That was amazing! Now, give them some space!'' he Shoo-ed them and they moaned at him before leaving.

He jumped off the stage himself and gave them a moment.

''I, well,'' he rubbed the back of his neck, ''I wrote that for you a while ago.''

''For me? Then why...''

''I was an idiot...I began this bet with Sasuke without really thinking and then I didn't wanna drag you into it.''

''S-So, you were planning on getting another g-girlfriend?''

''No...I dunno, I told you I wasn't thinking But Hina, trust me when I say, that I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. And I was the biggest idiot in class too...''

''You can stop now.'' she told him with a smile.

''You're so beautiful Hina-chan.''

Hinata blushed and looked away, but his hand stopped her.

''Im gonna kiss you now, don't freak out.''

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes.

Naruto hugged her and pressed his forehead to hers before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Xxxxxx

_**Sakura POV**_

Sasuke and I only got to sleep at around 4am...for obvious reasons. He was now on his back an arm thrown over his eyes. My right leg was nudged between his and my arm was over his chest.

We were both sleeping soundly...until,

''I don't wanna go out, I wanna stay in,''

Sasuke groaned and shifted a little under me and I woke up a little.

''Two hands, I wanna play the piano with two hands,''

''Sakura,'' he groaned.

I groaned and nudged him.

''Sakura...''

I sighed and reached over him. ''Hello?''

''Is this, uh, Haruno Forehead?''

I sat up. ''Sakura,'' I corrected, ''Who is this?''

''Haruno-san, I am Yagami Michio, and I am a paramedic at Konoha General Hospital.''

Ok, I shouldn't panic...

''Yes?''

''A little over an hour ago we received a 911 distress call from a Yamanaka Ino, do you know her?''

''I-I do yes.''

''We tried calling her emergency contact but there was no answer and you were the first number on her speed dial.''

''What happened?'' I snapped, he was taking too long.

''Im sorry miss, Im not at liberty to say.''

''If you can't tell me, get me someone who can! Get me Senju Tsunade.''

''Tsunade-sama?''

''Yes, she is my guardian.''

''O-ok...''

There was a pause, Sasuke sat up but I ignored him.

''Sakura?''

''Tsunade, what happened?''

''You should get to the hospital immediately.''

''Is it serious?''

''Yes.''

''Im on my way.'' I hung up the phone and got out of bed.

''What?'' Sasuke asked.

''Ino. She's in the hospital. I need to get dressed.'' I began to look around the room.

''Where are my clothes? Oh fuck, I didn't bring any...no, no, no!''

''Sakura, calm down.'' Sasuke told me as he stood up out of bed and walked to his closet.

He came out with some black skinny jeans and his Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 shirt.

''Here.''

I nodded and pulled on my bra and panties from last night and then his skinny jeans. The shirt hung on my like a dress but I didn't mind it. I grabbed my belt from last night and put it on the jeans so they would stay up.

As I entered the bathroom, Sasuke was brushing his teeth; he nodded to a closet just behind the door.

When I opened it there were towels and bathroom equipment. There was a packaged toothbrush that has 'Itachi' written on it with a marker. I showed it to Sasuke and he nodded before spitting into the bowl.

I opened the package and took out the toothbrush.

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and I quickly brushed my teeth.

_**Sasuke POV**_

We drove in silence. Sakura's hands were tightly clamped on her lap.

''Sakura? What did Tsunade say?''

''Just that it was serious.''

She sighed and took out her phone. She called a number and sighed again.

''Inoichi isn't picking up.'' she said and dialed another number.

I could vaguely hear Temari over the speaker.

''Sakura, this better be good at 8am on a Sunday.''

''Ino's in the hospital. Is that good enough?''

''More than, I'll meet you there.''

''Could you call Hina and Tennie too? I have to keep trying to get a hold of Ino's dad.''

''Sure. See you in a while.''

They hung up and Sakura called another number.

''Inoichi-san? It's me, Sakura.''

''How are you? Is everything alright?''

''Not really. There's no easy way to say this, but Ino is in the hospital.''

There was a silence from Ino's father.

''What?''

''I don't have any details; I'm on my way to the hospital now. We all are.''

''I'll be on the next flight in.''

''See you then.''

They hung up.

I had never seen Sakura like this and I had no words to fully explain the expression on her face. There was nothing I could say to comfort her. I took her hand, keeping my eyes on the road. In my peripheral vision I saw her shocked expression. I smirked internally. She hadn't been expecting that.

The hospital came into view then and Sakura tensed. Here we go.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura and Sasuke stepped through the electronic doors and walked to the front desk.

''Im looking for Yamanaka Ino.'' Sakura told the lady.

''Sakura!'' Shizune walked over to them.

''You guys better come with me.'' she told them.

Sakura nodded and fell into step with Shizune, Sasuke behind them.

''What happened, is she alright?'' Sakura asked.

''She's still unconscious, but stable.''

''Unconscious?'' Sakura asked.

''We put her under.''

''Why?''

''Tsunade-sama!'' Shizune called as the neared the blonde woman.

She turned to Sakura with a solemn expression.

''Follow me.'' she told them and turned around the corner, all the way down the hall to big doors that had I.C.U printed on them.

Sakura held her breath as the walked through the doors and then to the left, where Tsunade stopped.

Sakura looked through the window of the room and saw Ino! She looked fine...?

''What happened Tsunade?''

''Ino,'' she took a deep breath, ''Ino seems to have overdosed.''

Sakura gasped and turned to the window again. Sasuke was silent behind her, also taking in the information.

''In addition to the amount of painkillers and sleeping pills we found, she also had high traces of cocaine, acid and crystal meth.''

Sasuke couldn't believe this. Ino? She would never...

Sakura hadn't moved.

''A gas station attendant called when she collapsed in the bathroom there.''

There was silence. ''She's still under because her body would process the substances faster?'' Sakura asked.

''Not necessarily, but it's less painful.'' Shizune answered.

Sakura took a shaky breath as she turned from the window and approached the door.

''You may want to take a look at this.'' Tsunade told Sakura holding out what appeared to be Ino's phone.

Sakura took it wordlessly and entered the room.

''Uchiha, come with me.'' Tsunade told him, and he nodded once before following her through the hall. There was a sign that said 'Waiting Room' with an arrow pointing left.

''Your friends are waiting there. Would you like me to explain the situation to them?''

Sasuke nodded and the three of them entered the room.

The room was silent and everyone looked up as they entered.

''Where's Kiba?'' Sasuke asked.

''We haven't told him...we don't know what to say.'' Temari said.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and called.

''What is it Uchiha?'' Kiba asked.

''Get to the hospital, something happened to Ino.''

It went silent. ''Are you fucking kidding me?''

''No. Get here as soon as you can.''

Sasuke hung up. ''He's coming...probably.''

Sasuke then sat down next to Naruto.

''Yamanaka Ino was brought in around 6am this morning,'' Tsunade began, ''she was unconscious, sweating, her heartbeat was weak and so was her breathing.''

Naruto put an arm around Hinata who was whimpering.

''After stabilizing her, which wasn't easy, we ran a few tests. From Sakura's reaction, she didn't know, so I'll ask you,'' she said to the whole room, ''did any of you know that Ino used drugs?''

''Drugs?'' Hinata cried and Naruto held her tighter.

No one knew Ino to do such things, as Tsunade expected. ''She seems to have been using cocaine, acid and crystal meth.''

Tenten frowned. ''Ino wouldn't do that.''

''From what I could tell, she wasn't a regular user. There were no long-term damages. She'll recover fine, but we need to consider, all of you being her friends, what is best for her? Using this many drugs and then O.D-ing on a mixture of painkillers and sleeping pills, Ino could have died if she had been found an hour later.''

As Tsunade spoke those words, Kiba entered the room and both Temari and Tenten were in tears.

Tsunade nodded at him and he followed her so she could tell him what happened.

Xxxxxx

_**Sakura POV**_

Ino was still out and would be for the next 3 hours. I still couldn't believe it. Ino wasn't this girl. She couldn't be.

I unlocked her phone and went into her messages.

All the messages last night were from Kiba, the ones after midnight only asking where she was. I exited the messages. What was it Tsunade wanted me to see. I went into her gallery and opened newest files. My heart stopped. Photos...of Ino partying. The room was dark except for the flash of the camera. The next photos were of Ino doing the drugs, some were videos. I couldn't see anymore. I needed to think. I stood up and walked out of the room to where everyone was.

They looked up as I entered. ''Kiba, you can go in to see her.''

He smiled, but it kinda failed as he walked past me.

I sat down next to Sasuke and laid my head on his shoulder.

''Sak? What is it?'' Temari asked.

I handed Sasuke the phone and said ''send it around,'' I hardly recognized my voice. He looked at the photos and handed the phone to Naruto.

''What's the big deal with the coke, Teme and I-'' I wasn't sure if it was the look I gave him or the one Sasuke did, but he shut up. I couldn't think about that right now. I laid my head on the wall behind me. Sasuke noticed, but said nothing. Hinata, who was looking at the photos with Naruto, was crying harder now. They handed the phone to Neji, who browsed through it with Tenten. Tenten looked close to tears again as they handed the phone to Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked pale. He and Ino had been family friends for a long time, since they were 12. He got up and handed the phone back to me.

I tossed it into my purse without a second thought.

''OH! Sakura!'' Inoichi came rushing into the room.

I hid the feeling of pity. What would he think of his little girl now?

''Morning Inoichi-san, let me take you to Tsunade, she'll explain everything.''

He nodded and waited for Sakura to leave the room before he followed her.

''What news is there? Is she alright?''

''As far as I know, she'll be fine.'' I told him, adding a mental 'probably'. Ino had a lot to explain.

We entered Tsunade's office.

''Inoichi! Please sit.'' Tsunade told him.

''Sakura, would you please make sure that Ino has no visitors at the moment.''

''Sure.''

I left the room and walked back to I.C.U. Kiba was still in her room. Holding her hand.

''Kiba, Tsunade has requested that Ino has no visitors right now.''

''Why?''

''Her dad just arrived. Come on, she's not going anywhere.''

He glared at me but stood up and followed.

''Wanna go get a coffee?'' I asked he frowned but followed me to the coffee shop.

''Wouldn't you rather want a coffee with your boyfriend?''

''Right now, no I don't.''

He didn't ask any questions.

We sat down and ordered.

''Look, Ino-''

''Kiba,'' I interrupted him, ''Lets wait for Ino to wake up and tell us her side of the story before we say anything.''

''Tsunade-sama mentioned her phone...?'' he asked.

''There was nothing on her phone.'' I lied. It was one of our rules. If we had any embarrassments, be they photos or clothes or whatever we are not allowed to show them to anyone. Kiba was a big 'anyone' in this case, and these photos... I didn't feel completely sure about them.

''Sakura,'' he wanted to go on but our coffees arrived.

Xxxxxx

We were in the waiting room again. Sasuke hadn't tried to speak to me, and I was grateful. I couldn't handle him and Naruto having...drug habits right now.

''Sakura.''

I looked up at Shizune.

''She's awake, and she's asking for you.''

I got up and followed her to Ino's room. Tsunade and Inoichi were outside.

''She won't see me yet.'' Inoichi said.

''Dont worry, I'll talk to her.'' I assured him.

When I entered Ino sat up. Her blue eyes were dull and she looked pale.

''Sakura...what's going on?'' her voice sounded hoarse.

''I should ask you that.''

''Why am I here?''

''What are you doing Ino? Are you going to play the amnesia card?''

''What?'' she snapped. ''Sakura, I really have no idea what happened?''

She wasn't lying...How could she not remember it?

''Ino, what do you remember?''

''Well, Naruto sang that beautiful song to Hinata and then I went to the bar and had a drink and then...I...went outside to get some air...and I don't remember...'' she frowned deeply as if she was trying to figure it out. ''Sak, what happened...?''

I sat down and took her hand and I began to tell her what happened.

''Ino, some woman found you in a gas station bathroom. You overdosed.''

Her eyes widened. ''What? B-But I didn't! I wouldn't!''

''When you arrived at the hospital they found a lot of painkillers and sleeping pills in you, and...coke, acid and meth.''

Ino's eyes were wide as she began hyperventilating. ''I...I...didn't...''

I took her phone from my purse and showed her.

She burst into tears upon seeing the first photo and I sat down on the bed and held her.

She kept sobbing ''It wasn't me'' I wanted to believe her.

When she calmed down she asked for her dad and I waved at the window. I left as they came in.

Xxxxxx

Inoichi, Tsunade, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru and I stood in Tsunade's office.

Inoichi sat helplessly, hair in his hands.

''We need to look at the facts,'' Tsunade began, ''We found sleeping pills, painkillers, cocaine, acid and crystal meth in Ino's system. She was found unconscious. She also doesn't remember anything from a certain point. Now, it could be a common thing, memory loss sometimes happen with drug users. Her memories could return. Ino doesn't seem like the girl who would do this to herself. We could send her home and watch her or she could be sent for help.''

There was a moment of silence.

''If my daughter has a problem...we should not ignore it.''

I didn't say anything. Somehow, I'd convinced myself that someone did this to Ino. Maybe I'm biased. She is my best friend. But I have this gut feeling...

''I...agree.'' Tenten agreed reluctantly.

Temi, Hina and Shikamaru nodded. Tsunade looked at me. She could tell I wanted to say no, but I nodded anyway. If I found this person...there will be hell.

''Well then, I'm fairly certain she will put up a fight so you all should head home. Inoichi and I will handle this.''

I nodded and left the room.

''Oh Sakura,'' Tsunade called, ''You should stay at the Uchiha's tonight.'' she whispered.

Ok...I don't even wanna know...

''Ok.''

Xxxxxx

I sat on Sasuke's couch as we waited for the pizza we ordered to come. We didn't speak. There wasn't really much to say.

He flipped through the channels one by one.

''Pick something.'' I said calmly. So calmly, even I was surprised.

Instead, he turned the TV off. ''You're angry.'' he said.

I'm not sure if I was. What Naruto said bothered me. When did they even do it? Sasuke doing it probably isn't any of my business but Naruto...

''Explain it.''

''Nothing to explain.''

I sighed. Fine. If he didn't wanna talk then ok. Neither would I. I stood up to leave but he caught my wrist.

''It wasn't that big of a deal.'' he sighed and I sat down again.

''It was 3 years ago. We were hanging out with some of Itachi's friends at this club called Akatsuki.''

''Akatsuki...'' I remembered that name. Temari's little brother Gaara used to hang out there. It's a bad place as far as I'm concerned.

''Yeah, it was Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and some other guys and they were doing it so we did too. Itachi found out and pulled us out. That's it.''

I nodded. ''Sorry.''

I had no idea why I was apologizing, but he understood and nodded.

The bell rang and he stood up to get the pizza.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sakura put up a good face but she wasn't handling the Ino thing well. We ate quickly and silently. I led her up to my room when we were done. She pulled off my jeans that she was wearing, I pulled off mine and we got into bed.

''I should...apologize.'' I admitted uncomfortably.

Sakura rolled over and put her arm over my waist. ''Don't. It doesn't suit you.'' she kissed me before laying her head down on my chest.

Xxxxxx

I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness above me. Something was wrong...I felt it. The bed shook softly and I turned to look at Sakura. Her back was to me; she was curled up and seemed to be crying.

''Sakura...?''

She froze before turning around to me, I nodded and she held me and cried more. I only held her.

This really had been too much for her. I can't remember ever seeing her cry...

Sakura...

Xxxxxx

She calmed down after a while and fell asleep. That is, until some idiot began to bang on the door. I sighed and pushed her off me and walked downstairs and opened the door.

''Kiba, what the fuck?''

''Is Sakura here?''

''She's asleep come back later.''

''Look, I really need to see her!''

''Sakura's no-''

''Its ok Sasuke, Kiba what's up?'' Sakura asked from behind me.

I stepped aside and Kiba came in.

''Sakura,'' he began, ''I-''

''You don't think Ino did it to herself?'' she interrupted him.

''I don't.''

''Me neither.'' Sakura told him.

''So...what now?''

''Now, we find the bitch who did and kick her ass.''

Sakura smirked.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so late, but I was working on 2 new stories and I like to update them all together!

Review Review Review!

Zana-Lee

Xoxo


End file.
